


Reg Dovah – A Sárkányhölgy

by AlastrionaRose



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Abuse, Action/Adventure, Aldmeri Dominion, Angst and Tragedy, Awkward First Times, Awkward Romance, Blood and Torture, Claiming, Dark Past, Dragon-Blooded, Drama & Romance, Execution, F/M, Fate & Destiny, Graphic Description, Graphic Description of Corpses, Grief/Mourning, Hate to Love, Hurt/Comfort, Intrigue, Lust at First Sight, Made For Each Other, Madness, Murderers, Mystery, Noble Dragon, Older Man/Younger Woman, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Personal Growth, Post-Betrayal, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prophecy, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Revenge, Secrets, Sex, Skyrim Civil War, Slavery, Stormcloaks, Suspense, Thalmor, Underage Sex, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Lust, Usurpers, Wedding Planning
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:58:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 58,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9308462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlastrionaRose/pseuds/AlastrionaRose
Summary: Luna, a nemes kardforgató leány rejtélyes körülmények közt érkezik Skyrim jégpáncélt öltött földjére, hogy leszámoljon esküdt ellenségével, a Birodalommal. Az események azonban gyakorta váratlan fordulatokat hoznak, s eközben sötét múltja is örökös árnyékot vet mind az ő jelenére, mind azéra, aki csak közel kerül hozzá.A lánynak az idegen környezet viszontagságai és a számos megpróbáltatás közepette rá kell döbbennie, hogy – hiába érkezett "csomaggal" a hátán – tulajdonképp saját magáról sem tud semmit... És ez nehezebb, mint gondolta volna. Vajon akkor is lesz, ki mellette álljon, ha elérkezik az idő? Amikor meg kell küzdenie nemcsak a külső fenyegetésekkel, de önmagával is, mert világok sorsa a tét?





	1. (F)Eloldozás

**Author's Note:**

> NYILATKOZAT: A The Elder Scrolls V : Skyrim és teljes világa (beleértve a helyszíneket, szereplőket, stb.) a Bethesda Softworks tulajdonában áll, minden jog őket illeti meg. Luna Wind-Feet azonban az én karakterem.
> 
> Felnőtt tartalom!

A Jerall-hegység lábánál elterülő fenyvesben soha nem uralkodott még olyan csend, mint az Utolsó Mag Hava tizenhetedik napján, kora hajnalban. Nem az a bizonyos nyugodt, kellemes csend volt, amelyben bárki jólesően nyújtózna egyet. A levegő hatalmas vihar előtti tompaságtól volt terhes, amelyben a szél sem zúgott s a madarak is elfelejtették a dalt. A Negyedik Kor kétszázegyedik évében járunk.

Egy mocskos, feslett köpenyű leány suhant el az elnémult fenyők között. Mezítelen lába szinte nem is érintette a földet, csupán szapora, szaggatott légzése törte meg az erdő bénító csendjét. Forró könnyei vadul mardosták az arcát, ám ahogy legördültek az álláig, már meg is fagytak. Az ereje fogytán volt, a mellkasa sajgott a hideg levegőtől.

_Meg kell állnom… Muszáj megállnom._

Egy fa törzsénél vetette le magát az avarba, s óvatosan pillantott körbe, hogy megbizonyosodjon róla; elvesztették a nyomát. Itt nehéz lett volna megtalálni, a hatalmas fenyők erőteljesen ontották magukból a gyantaszagot, így minden másét elnyomva, örökzöld lombjaik pedig csaknem éjszakai sötétséget varázsoltak maguk körül. A csend még mindig átható volt, ha közeledett volna valaki, bárki meghallhatta akár mérföldekről is.

A leány erőtlenül sóhajtott fel, majd lehúzta fejéről a foltozott, durva anyagból szőtt csuklyát. Hamu szőke haját fonott kontyban hordta a fején, ahogy az előkelő hölgyek szokták, néhány rövidebb tincse kicsúszott a futás közben, ezek izzadt arcához tapadtak. Kiseperte őket mahagóni színű szemeiből, majd belemarkolt az avarba. A szúrós tüskéket pisze orrához emelte, és mélyet beleszippantott. Azután rászórta őket elfagyott lábfejére, és igyekezte minél jobban betemetni a hideg ellen. Tudta, ha még sokáig marad a szabadban, egyik sem mozdul majd többé.

_De hová mehetnék?_

Még egy kicsit időzött a nagy fenyő tövében, mielőtt továbbindult. Túl kockázatos lett volna hosszú ideig egy helyben maradnia. Elindult hát annak reményében, hogy egy forrásra, vagy egy folyóra akad valahol a közelben, ahol megmosakodhat, és csillapíthatja gyötrő szomját. Már nem emlékszik, mikor ivott utoljára vizet. Az utóbbi pár napját a Jerallok közt morzsolgatta, a hóból evett csupán, hogy ne száradjon ki. Hosszú darócköpenyét védekezőn burkolta maga köré, bár sokat nem segített; a teste egészében reszketett továbbra is.

A tűlevelek halkan ropogtak a talpa alatt. Csak remélte, hogy nem ez fogja a vesztét okozni. Bár valójában nem is tudta, miért menekül. Már nem volt célja az életének. Talán csak a túlélési ösztön munkált benne hevesen e fagyos napokon. Tudattalanul is.

_Azt mondta, fussak… Azt mondta fussak, amíg össze nem esek. És azután is._

Lassan ugyan, de ismét rábírta jégtömbökké dermedt lábait, hogy gyorsabban emelkedjék egyik a másik után. Ez az egyetlen célja maradt. Futni. Futni, rohanni, szaladni, menekülni, amíg össze nem esik. Vadul csapkodta el az útjába lógó tüskés ágakat, egyik másik felsértette a kezét, s lecsöppenő vére nyomott hagyott az avarban…

A végeláthatatlan rengetegben egyszer csak vízcsobogás hallatszott nem messze. A lány az utolsó ágat is félrehajtva egy tisztáson találta magát, ahol a sötétség félhomállyá lett. Középen egy hatalmas, mohás szikla állt, hasadékából kristályos víz csörgedezett lefele, majd egy kis tóban gyűlt össze.

_Az isteneknek hála… talán ők nem akarják a halálomat._

A lány odasietett, megtámaszkodott egy nagyobb kövön, majd a víztükör fölé hajolt, belemártotta a markát, és ivott. Mohón kortyolta, nem érdekelte az sem, hogy a torka belefájdult. Már el is felejtette milyen érzés. Szinte mámorító. A teste minden porcikája hálás volt érte.

Miután jóllakott, megmosta ragacsos arcát. Némiképp ez is üdítően hatott rá, ám mindez csupán addig tartott, míg meg nem látta saját arcképét tükröződni a tóban. Gyermeki ábrázata nyúzott volt és meggyötört, telt ajkai elfehéredtek a hidegtől, hatalmas, mandulavágású szemeiben pedig mélyen gyökerező gyász és szomorúság bujkált. A könnyei ismét előtörtek, és fél kézzel belecsapott a vízbe.

Egy őzbak lépett ki a fák közül, szemeit a lányra szegezve, aki ahogy észrevette őt, hosszasan viszonozni kezdte a tekintetét. Ismét belemarkolt a lábánál lévő tüskeszőnyegbe, s nyitott tenyerével az állat felé fordult.

Az nem moccant, ezért a lány megpróbált rámosolyogni amennyire tőle telt, s intett a fejével: jöjjön csak, nincs mitől félnie. Ez mintha hatott volna; az őzbak lassan megindult, majd megállt a lány előtt, s falatozni kezdett annak tenyeréből.

_Bár olyan lehetnék, mint ő…_

Innentől kezdve gyorsan történt minden. Madarak egész hada röppent fel az örökzöld lombkoronákból, s a lány kutyaugatást vélt hallani az erdőből.

– A kutya szagot fogott! Ez vér! Mit gondoltok, meghalhatott? Nem, itt kell lennie valahol. Keresd!

A vándor fiatal arca fehérebbé lett, mint a Jerallok csúcsát fedő hóréteg. Halálra váltan meredt az őzre. _Könyörgök neked! Segíts!_

A válaszra már nem volt idő, abban a pillanatban fel is pattant az állat hátára, az pedig szélsebesen rohanni kezdett vele, ahogy csak bírt.

– Ott van! Elkapni! – hallotta a háta mögül.

_Az őz gyorsabb a lónál._

Legalábbis ezzel nyugtatta magát a leány, mialatt görcsösen „paripája" nyakába kapaszkodott, és suttogta fülébe az irányt.

– Nem menekülsz, mocskos lázadó!

Ekkor vette észre, hogy nincs egyedül. Egy csapat, kék színekbe öltözött katonát látott menekülni a fák közt. Többet nem tudod kivenni, az őz elrugaszkodott a földtől, s magasan elsuhanva felettük továbbrohant. A lány visszanézett. Egy vörös lobogós hadsereg üldözte a futásnak eredt bandát. _Ez a birodalom színe…_ Ezt biztosan tudta, ám eddig ők még nem voltak a nyomában.

_Talán csak azokat a kék vérteseket keresték. Talán velem már nem is fognak törődni. Mit is mondtak? „Lázadó"?_

Tekintetét ismét előre szegezte, miután már úgy érezte, kellő távolságba került, ám ekkor az őzbakot hirtelen eltalálta egy nyíl. Fájdalmasan ordított fel, majd elhasalt, a lány pedig egy sziklához csapódott. A köpenyéből egy zöld üvegből kovácsolt, kétélű tőr csusszant ki, aranyberakású markolata megcsillant. Épen maradt karját felé nyújtotta, ám ekkor egy páncélozott, szintén aranyszín csizma rátiport a kezére.

Az elf katona felkapta az üvegtőrt a földről, és alaposan szemügyre vette, miközben megforgatta ujjai közt.

– Hmm. Milyen előkelő… – jegyezte meg gunyorosan, majd kivonta a kardját, és a markolatával jókora csapást mért a lány halántékára, amitől az nyomban eszméletét vesztette.

* * *

A lovasszekér könyörtelenül zötykölődött a rögös úton. A rázkódáson, lódobogáson és a lánccsörgésen kívül nem lehetett egyebet hallani.

_Ó, istenek, mi történt?_

A fiatal vándorleány kínzó fejfájások közepette ocsúdott fel az öntudatlanságból. Felduzzadt szemeit továbbra sem volt képes kinyitni, csupán kezével próbálta kitapintani a fájdalom forrását, sikertelenül. Valami szorosan összefogta a csuklóit. Gondterhelten nyögött fel.

– Hé, te! Végül magadhoz tértél – hallott egy mély, aggodalmas férfihangot. Zavartan rázta meg a fejét, majd szemét résnyire ugyan, de fel tudta nyitni. Látása homályos volt, az alakok összefolytak körülötte. Beletelt néhány percbe, míg annyira kitisztult a kép, hogy ki tudja venni, hol is van, s ki szólította meg.

Egy rabszállító szekéren találta magát. Régi, bő és koszlott ing volt rajta, melyet megfoltozott a fejéből lecsordogáló vér. A nadrágja sem volt jobb formában, bal oldala hosszan fel volt szakítva, s szinte nem állt másból, mint cafatok sokaságából. A lábfeje továbbra is mezítelen maradt, melyet a jeges levegőtől egyre kevésbé érzett már a teste részének. Darócköpenyét és üvegpengéjét elkobozták.

Szemben egy borostás, harminc év körüli nord férfi ült, s feltűnő, kék tekintetével őt figyelte. Világosszőke haja a vállát súrolta, melyet egyik oldalon egy vékony fonattal díszített. Sötétkék ruhadarabot vetett át széles vállán, mely körülfogta steppelt vértjét. Mindezt bőr övekkel rögzítette törzse körül. A steppelt vért alá egy láncinget is magára húzott a nagyobb védelem érdekében, melynek kilógó, rövid ujjai ráfeszültek dagadó karizmaira. Kezei szintén gúzsba kötve.

A hajnali köd sejtelmes homályba burkolta a kékes távolban nyújtózó, hófedte, hegyeket. A szekér a fenyvest kettészelő úton haladt, a körülöttük lévő gigantikus fák csaknem a felhőkig értek. A lehelet, akár a füst, finoman szállt felfelé minden egyes ki- és ki nem mondott szónál. A kocsit húzó lovakat egy vörös vértes birodalmi katona hajtotta, egy másik pedig hátulról követte őket.

– A határon próbáltál átkelni, igaz? – folytatta a szőke nord. – Aztán egyenest belesétáltál a birodalmi csapdába, akárcsak mi, és ez a tolvaj.

Tekintetét szúrósan a mellette ülő, soványabb, rövid, barna hajú férfira szegezte, aki a lányéhoz hasonló rongyokat viselt. Maszatos képe egyszerre volt rémült és dühöngő.

– Átkozott Stormcloakok! – köpte ki a szavakat. – Skyrim jó hely volt, amíg ti nem jöttetek. A Birodalom pedig szép és békés. Ha nem kerestek volna titeket, el tudtam volna kötni azt a lovat, és már félúton lennék Hammerfellbe – fortyogott, majd a lányra nézett. – Te, ott… Te és én – nekünk nem kellene itt lennünk. Ezek a Stormcloakok, akiket a Birodalom akar.

– Mind testvérek vagyunk már a bilincseinkben, tolvaj - sóhajtott a szőke férfi majd hátradőlt. A lovakat ostorozó katona ekkor förmedt rájuk:

– Pofa be ott hátul!

Elhallgattak. A nord katona előrenézett s az utat kezdte figyelni, amerre haladtak, a kosztól bűzlő tolvaj pedig összekötözött kezeire meredt. A lány nem kívánt hozzájuk szólni. Sőt, többé senkihez. Már nem számított semmi sem, hamarosan utoléri a végzete, ebben biztos volt. Miért is fecsérelte volna az ostoba szót. Mindent elvesztett, amit szeretett, és már sosem kapja vissza.

– Neki meg mi baja? – törte meg a csendet ismét a sovány lókötő, s a leány ekkor vette észre, hogy őmellette is ült valaki. A megtermett, nord férfi volt közülük a legnagyobb és a legkorosabb szerzet. Ötven felé közelíthetett már, mézszőke haja neki is szintúgy a válláig lógott, mindkét oldalon egy-egy fonattal ékesítve. Nemesi, szürke prémmel szegett köpenyt viselt, csizmája pedig finom ruhaszövetből készült, melynek sípcsont feletti részére díszes acéllemezeket erősítettek. Hatalmas kezei természetesen összeszíjazva, a száját azonban a többi rabéval ellentétben szorosan bekötözték. Már a puszta megjelenése is félelmet keltő és tekintélyt parancsoló volt. Valamiféle különös aura lengte körül.

Mindezidáig üveges szemmel révedt a semmibe, mígnem róla esett szó. Ekkor szikrázó pillantással a tolvajra meredt, majd a katonára, végül a leánnyal is összetalálkozott zöldeskék tekintete, mely elsötétült, miközben ráncolni kezdte barázdált homlokát.

– Vigyázz a nyelvedre! – horkant fel a szőke nord. – Ulfric Stromcloakhoz beszélsz, az igaz Nagykirályhoz!

 _Vajon mennyire lehet ő az „igaz" király, ha letartóztatták? Habár, ha Birodalom fogta el, akkor lehet, hogy nagyon is –_ gondolta magában a leány.

– Ulfric? Windhelm jarlja? Te vagy a lázadás vezetője. De ha téged elkaptak… Ó, istenek, hova visznek minket? – emelkedett a kétségbeesettig a tolvaj hangja.

– Nem tudom hova megyünk – ismerte be a szőke –, de Sovngarde már vár.

– Nem, ez képtelenség! Ez nem történhet meg!

A kavicsok kegyetlenül ropogtak a szekér kereke alatt, ahogyan közeledtek a véghez.

_Legalább ez lesz az utolsó megpróbáltatás ebben a szánalmas világban. Bár én sosem fogok Sovngardeba lépni… Nem úgy, mint ezek a… Stormcloak lázadók. Hozzájuk sem lehetett kegyes a Birodalom. Máris van bennünk valami közös. S most testvérekként halunk meg bilincseinkben… De az ő vérük legalább a saját hazájukban onttatik ki, s Sovngarde örök jegén iszogatják majd a mézbort, olyan kupából, mely soha nem ürül ki._

_S bár szüleim után nekem is hazámnak kellene hívnom e zord, fagyos vidéket, ahol még sosem jártam ezelőtt, az én otthonom mégis ott volt valaha, ahol felneveltek. De már soha többé nem lesz újra…_

– Hé! – szólt a szőke férfi. – Melyik faluból való vagy, lótolvaj?

– Miért érdekel? – vetette oda az foghegyről.

– Egy nord utolsó gondolatai az otthona körül kell, hogy járjanak.

Erre a tolvaj azonnal megváltozott. Lesütötte a szemét, majd dadogni kezdett.

– Roriksteadből… Roriksteadből jöttem.

A rabszállító kocsik megérkeztek egy kisváros fából eszkábált kapujáig, amely szélesre tárult előttük. Odabent a nádfedeles kunyhók teraszairól mindenki a kivégzésre váró foglyokat mustrálta. Volt, aki nagy izgalmában a tenyerét dörzsölgette, ám volt, aki rémült, fájdalmas arcot vágott, meglátván a kötözött fegyenceket. Egy biztos; mindenki elhagyta a házát.

– Tullius tábornokúr! – hallott a leány egy távoli férfihangot. – A hóhér már várakozik!

– Jó. Vessünk véget ennek! – érkezett a válasz türelmetlen, karcos hangon.

– Shor, Mara, Dibella, Kynareth, Akatosh! Istenek, kérlek, segítsetek rajtam! – hadarta a lókötő kétségbeesve, miközben összekulcsolta remegő ujjait.

– Nézz rá! – szólt a szőke lázadó, hangja tele volt megvetéssel. – Tullius tábornok, a katonaság kormányzója. És úgy tűnik, a Thalmor is vele van. Átkozott elfek! Lefogadom, hogy az ő kezük is benne van a dologban.

A lány rájuk nézett. Tullius tábornok egy ősz, barna bőrű, mogorva képű fickó volt, aki bronz-arany és bíborszín páncélinget viselt. Az egész mellkasi részét császári jelvények és egyéb díszes motívumok borították.

_Akár a Penitus Oculatus vértjei, leszámítva az arany színezetet és a sok cikornyát…_

Ó, igen, a leány jól ismerte a Penitus Oculatust. A Birodalom békéjének őrzőit, a végrehajtóit, s a császár testőreit.

_Huhh..._

Tullius egészen pöttömnek tűnt a fölé tornyosuló, aranyszemű nemeself nő mellett. Hamvas tincsei szigorú egyenességben omlottak a vállára, s jellegzetes, lila-szürke Thalmor egyenruhát viselt a hozzáillő kesztyűvel és csizmával. Körülötte díszes, aranypáncélos katonák masíroztak fel-alá, épp olyanok, mint amilyen a leányt is elfogta. Az nyelt egyet.

_A Thalmor…_

A gyomra összeszorult a gyűlölettől.

– Ez itt Helgen – folytatta halkabban a monológot az izmos nord rab, miközben szomorú, nosztalgikus pillantással tekintett körbe. – Régen udvaroltam egy itteni lánynak… Csodálkoznék, ha Vilod még mindig készítené azokat a borókabogyós mézsöröket – megnyalta az ajkát, mintha még mindig érezné rajta az ízét. – Vicces, amikor kisfiú voltam, a birodalmi falak és a bástyák biztonságot jelentettek a számomra.

 _Számomra is…_ – felelte gondolatban a leány – _Hiba volt bíznunk bennük. De már túl késő._

– Kik ők, papa? Hova mennek? – hallatszott egy kíváncsi gyermek hangja a hátuk mögül.

– Be kell menned a házba, kiskölyök – utasította az apja.

– Miért? Nézni akarom a katonákat.

– Be a házba! Most!

– Igen, papa…

– Szedjétek le ezeket a foglyokat a kocsiról! Mozgás! – parancsolta egy határozott, női hang.

A birodalmi katonák egyre sűrűbben forogtak a szekerek körül, ahogy megérkeztek egy hatalmas kőerődítmény előtti térre.

– Miért állunk meg? – kérdezte a tolvaj ijedten.

– Mit gondolsz? Az utunk véget ért - felelte a szőke lázadó.

A kocsi egy zökkenéssel megállt, majd az első katona lehuppant a helyéről.

– Gyerünk! – nézett egyenesen a lány szemébe a nord. – Ne várakoztassuk meg az őröket.

Azzal mindannyian felálltak a helyükről, és sorban kezdtek lelépkedni a kocsiról.

_Már nincs sok hátra…_

– Ne! Várjatok! Mi nem vagyunk lázadók! – tiltakozott hevesen a maszatos lókötő.

– Legyen benned némi bátorság, mikor szembenézel a haláloddal, tolvaj! – javasolta szárazon a szőke.

– Mondd meg nekik, hogy mi nem veletek voltunk! Ez tévedés!

– Lépjetek a bakóhoz, amikor a neveteket halljátok! Egyenként! – adta ki az utasítást egy redguard nő, aki acélból készült birodalmi nehézpáncélzatot és sisakot viselt. Mellette egy magasabb, barna hajú nord férfi állt vörös bőrvértben, kezében egy papírt és egy pennát tartogatva.

– A Birodalom imádja az átkozott listáit… – dünnyögte a szőke lázadó, miközben utolsóként ugrott le a szekérről, egyenest a fiatal leány mellé, aki ekkor érezte csak igazán, hogy apró töpörtyűként érkezett az óriások földjére. A körülötte álló nordok úgy tornyosultak fölé, hogy szinte ki sem látszott közülük. Egészen megszeppent. Habár a szülei is nagynak tűntek mellette, de ezek a férfiak még őket is túlnőtték, főkét elmondható volt ez a nemes, robusztus alkatú lázadóvezérről.

– Ulfric Stormcloak, Windhelm jarlja – szólalt meg a birodalmi katona, s egy vonalat húzott a listára. Az előkelő prémet viselő rab, aki eddig a lány előtt állt közvetlen, most kihúzta magát, s emelt fővel indult a vérpadhoz.

_Mily büszke még a halálban is…_

– Megtiszteltetés volt, Ulfric jarl! – bólintott mélyen a szőke.

– Ralof Riverwoodból – folytatta a birodalmi, és még egy nevet kihúzott. A szőke lázadó elsétált a leány mellől, Ulfric után.

– Lokir Roriksteadből.

Erre a tolvaj felkapta a fejét, majd egész testében remegni kezdett.

– Ne! Én nem vagyok lázadó! Ezt nem tehetitek! – kiáltotta, majd hirtelen megfutamodott. Úgy szaladt, ahogy csak a lába bírta.

– Állj! – ordította a redguard parancsnoknő, de Lokir rá se hederített.

– Nem fogtok megölni! – hallatszott a távolból.

– Íjászok!

Meghallván az utasítást, az oldalt álló katonák néhányan tüstént felajzották íjaikat és lenyilazták a menekülő lótolvajt. Az ordítva rogyott a földre, hátában három nyílvesszővel, majd nem mozdult többé. Mindez pár pillanat alatt történt.

– Van még valakinek kedve futni? – fordult vissza a kapitány. A lány összepréselte sebes ajkait. Ekkor már csak ő várakozott egyedül a rabszállító szekérnél, szemben a Birodalom két hűséges szolgájával. Felduzzadt szemeivel kitartóan a földet bámulta.

_Az istenekre, mondjátok már az átkozott nevem, és essünk túl rajta!_

A redguard tekintete nyugodt volt, ugyanakkor határozott. Utálattal nézett rá, akárcsak a többiekre, várva a nevét, ám a listát szorongató nord szeme elkerekedett, mikor az utolsó rabra pillantott.

 _Egek_ –gondolta magában. – _Ki lehet ez a lány, és miért tűnik olyan ismerősnek?_

– Várj! Te, ott! – utasította. – Lépj előre!

A lány nyelt egyet, s szép, finom léptekkel megindult a két katona felé.

_Én kínzást is érdemlek? Nem kaptam már így is eleget?_

Megállt közvetlen előttük, majd felemelte véres arcát.

– Ki vagy te? – kérdezte a férfi. A fogoly ledöbbent.

_Azt akarja velem elhitetni, hogy nem tudja, ki vagyok? Miért játszik?_

Várt, de a csend kínos volt, senki sem szólalt meg. Csupán a madarak csicsergését és a fagyos szél süvítését lehetett hallani a körülölelő hegyek felől.

_Lehet, hogy tényleg nem tudja? Mit tegyek most? Megmondhatom az igazi nevem, akkor biztosan lenyakaznak. Vagy rosszabb. De ha nem mondom meg, akkor szabadon eresztenek? Mit tehetnék azután? Hova mehetnék? Lenne még értelme, hogy életben maradjak?_

– Luna… – rebegte, s habár hangja erőtlen volt és rekedt – hisz hosszú napok óta egyetlen értelmes szó sem hagyta el az ajkát –, még így is lágy és dallamos. – Luna Wind-Feet.

 _Nem, nyilván összetévesztettem valakivel –_ sóhajtott mélyet a birodalmi katona, majd hangosan folytatta:

– Nem sok erdőelf dönt úgy, hogy egyedül merészkedik Skyrimba. Kapitány! Mit tegyünk? Ő nincs rajta a listán.

A férfi kérdőn nézett a parancsnoknőre, akit szemmel láthatóan ez nem hatott meg.

– Felejtsd el a listát, vérpadra kerül a többivel együtt!

A katona tekintete elhomályosult, és gyöngyöző homlokáról immáron patakokban kezdett szakadni az izzadtság. Láthatóan kényelmetlenül érezte magát.

– Ahogy parancsolod, kapitány – bólintott, majd visszafordult a leányhoz. – Sajnálom. Gondoskodunk róla, hogy a maradványaid visszajussanak Valenwoodba. Kövesd a kapitányt, fogoly!

_Ó, mily nagylelkű! S mily kár, hogy egy részem sem érintette Valenwood földjét soha, és halálom után sem kívánja… Sosem tartoztam oda. Végül kivégeznek, hiába a név… de legalább nem küldenek vissza._

A redguard nő elindult a bakó felé, melynél a megkötözött elítéltek félkörben várakoztak, a leány pedig utána, majd a beállt Ulfric és Ralof közé.

_A két hegy és a kavics. De hamarosan már ők is csupán apró kavicsok lesznek a fagyott talajban._

Tullius tábornok elhagyva eddigi pozícióját, kimért léptekkel sétált közvetlen a lázadók vezetője elé.

– Ulfric Stormcloak! – kezdett hozzá beszédéhez, karcos, lekezelő hangján. – Néhányan itt Helgenben hősnek neveznek. De egy hős nem használ olyan hatalmat, mint a Hang, hogy meggyilkolja a királyát, és elbitorolja a trónját.

Ulfric tompa, mély morgással válaszolt, többre nem futotta a száját bekötő vastag szövettől.

– Te kezdted ezt a háborút, Skyrimet a káoszba taszítva – folytatta a tábornok emelkedett hangon –, de most a Birodalom le fog számolni veled, és helyreállítja a békét!

_Szóval ez a férfi végzett a neves Torygg-gal. Hallottam hírét, bár azt nem említették, pontosan hogyan tette. Mi lehet az a bizonyos Hang? Ezért van bekötözve Ulfric szája?_

A nap előbújni látszott a havas hegyek mögül, s egy apró sugara megcsillant a fekete maszkos hóhér bárdján, aki a bakónál várakozott. Mellette egy sárga csuhába öltözött Arkay papnő álldogált.

_Nagylelkűségük valóban határtalan, hogy még őt is idehozták nekünk…_

A teret szép lassan elárasztotta a reggeli, hűvös fény. A tömeg összegyűlt körülöttük, és izgatottan figyelte az eseményeket. A leány elgondolkodott egy pillanatra, hogy vajon hány nyilvános kivégzésnek lehettek szemtanúi a közelmúltban?

A ritkuló felhőtakarók felől hirtelen egy bizarr, baljós üvöltést vélt hallani, majd enyhe szellő csapta meg fiatal arcát.

– Mi volt ez? – kérdezte a listát felolvasó katona, mire a lány elszakította pillantását az égről, és ránézett. Úgy tűnt, nem az elméje háborodott meg a halál szelétől. Valami tényleg kiáltott a távolban.

– Semmiség. Folytassuk! – felelte Tullius, és visszasétált korábbi helyére.

– Igenis, Tullius tábornok! – szalutált a redguard kapitány, majd Arkay papnője felé fordult. – Add meg nekik az utolsó kenetet!

A sárga csuklyás nő bólintott, majd előrelépett, és kezeit oltalmazón emelte a magasba.

– Ahogy lelketeket Aetheriusbe ajánljuk, úgy a Nyolc Isten áldása kísérjen titeket, mert ti vagytok a só és a föld Nirn-ön, mi szeretett…

– Talos szerelmére, fogd be, és vessünk véget ennek! – szakította félbe ingerülten egy vörös hajú Stormcloak fegyenc, miközben kilépett a félkörből, és a vérpadhoz sietett.

– Ahogy kívánod – engedte le kezeit a papnő.

– Gyerünk már! Nem érek rá egész reggel!

A birodalmi kapitány mögé állt, majd talpával lenyomta a lázadó nyakát a bakóra. A hóhér pedig kezébe kapta hatalmas bárdját, és készenlétbe helyezkedett.

– Az őseim mosolyognak rám, birodalmiak! Ti is elmondhatjátok ugyanezt? – tette fel a kérdését büszkén, amelyre választ már nem kapott. A hóhér egy gyakorlott mozdulattal lecsapta fejét, s az a bakó előtti kosárba hullott. A test összecsúszott, és rángatózott még egy darabig; a nyakából fröcskölő vér mindent vörösre festett maga körül.

– Ti birodalmi fattyak! – kiáltott fel fájdalmában egy lázadó nő.

– Igazságot!

– Halál a Stormcloakokra! – rázta az öklét a közönség egynéhány tagja. A lány mélyet sóhajtott, majd lehunyta barnásvörös szemeit.

– Vakmerő a halálban, akárcsak az életben is volt – mormolta Ralof szomorúan.

– Következő! Az erdőelf! – parancsolta fennhangon a kapitány, és ujjával Lunára bökött. Az felnézett.

_Óh, én…_

A rejtelmes üvöltés ismét hallatszott. Ám immáron sokkal közelebbről, jókora széllöketet hozva magával, amely végigsöpört a felmorajló tömegen.

– Már megint! – kezdte kémlelni az eget a katona, kinek kezéből már addigra eltűnt a lista. – Hallottátok?

– Azt mondtam, a következő foglyot! – rendelte el ingerülten a redguard.

– A bakóhoz, fogoly! – fordult a katona a lány felé, hangja alig volt hallható. – Szépen, nyugodtan.

_Elérkezett az időm._

A lány mély lélegzetet vett, majd lassú, kimért léptekkel megindult a vérben tocsogó vesztőhely felé. Mozgása még a halál árnyékában is könnyed és kecses volt, hiába a testén lógó ócska rongyok; nemesi természetét nem rejthették el. Ám remegő térdére rajta kívül senki nem figyelt fel. Az események lelassultak a számára. Hiába vágyakozott az elmúlás után, mint frissítő oázisra a forró homokdűnék közt. Most, hogy el is érkezett az ideje, egy pillanatra a nap is szebben kezdett ragyogni az égen.

 _Nem, már nincs itt keresnivalóm._ _Vége a kegyetlenségnek, az üldöztetésnek, a megaláztatásnak… és a gyásznak. Ó, bárcsak Sovngarde kapuját átléphetném, bár találkozhatnék velük… Nem tudom, az én fajtám hová kerül, de nem szeretném a hátralévő, túlvilági napjaimat „társaimmal" tengetni. Sosem voltam közülük való._

Egyedül ez aggasztotta. Ahová belép, onnan már nem lesz visszaút. Ott végtelen életet fog élni.

_De innen mennem kell!_

A vérpadig tartó útja most még annál is hosszabbnak tűnt, mint amekkora utat megtett az otthonától egészen idáig. Ezek életének utolsó percei. Utoljára töltheti meg édes levegő a tüdejét, utoljára érezheti jéggé dermedt bőrén a nap melegét. Utoljára érintheti pehelykönnyű talpa a talajt, mígnem teste egyesül azzal…

A csend szinte fojtogató volt, mikor odaért a vörös bakóhoz. Elébb a fekete maszkos hóhérra pillantott, majd kifejezéstelen arccal a Birodalmat szolgáló nord katona felé fordult, aki korábban majdnem felismerte őt. Egyenest zilált, kínlódó szemébe nézett, miközben lassan letérdelt a lábánál összegyűlt vértócsába, majd óvatosan ráhajtotta fejét az elázott bakóra, ügyelvén, hogy nyaka jó helyen legyen. A szag gyomorforgató volt, a levágott fej még mindig ott pihent mellette a kosárban.

_Hamarost az enyém is csatlakozik hozzá. Istenek, adjatok nekem erőt, és bocsássatok meg mindenért..._

_Kár ezért a szép nyakért –_ gondolta Ralof.

 _Hisz nem is követett el semmit._ _Ezért Oblivion legmélyebb bugyrába kerülök…_ –emésztette magát a katona.

Luna érezte, ahogy minden szempár a hátába fúródott, miközben ő arccal a hóhér felé fordulva várta a végzetét. A férfi először finoman hozzáérintette pengeéles bárdját a lány nyakához, majd a magasba lendítette, amikor az minden fájdalmával az arcán mosolyra húzta cserepes ajkait és rákacsintott.

 _Mi a… Mit művel?_ – gondolta döbbenetében. S mikor lecsapott volna, hirtelen orkánerejű szél támadt, és egy hatalmas, fekete tüskés bestia szállt le a hóhér mögötti erődítmény tetejére. Érkezése megrázta a talpuk alatt a talajt; a kivégző férfi elvesztette egyensúlyát és hanyatt vágódott.

_Óh, istenek…_

– Mi az Oblivion ez? – óbégatott Tullius tábornok.

– Őrség! Mit láttok? – kérdezte a kapitány.

– A felhők között! – kiáltották rémülten.

– Sárkány!

A tömeg kétségbeesetten kezdett sikoltozni, és egymást halálra taposva mindenki a saját háza felé iramodott. Az óriási szörnyeteg szeme vörösen izzott, mialatt egy jókora üvöltés kíséretében ismét megrázta a környéket. Szinte látni lehetett a levegőben hangja szétterjedését, mire sötét, gomolygó felhők lepték el az eget, és tüzes meteoresőt zúdítottak a falura, egyikük fejbe találva a hóhért. Rögtön szörnyethalt. A nádfeles házikókból vadul csaptak fel a lángok, az erődítmények pedig lassan omlani kezdtek. A levegő tüstént felforrósodott.

– Ne csak álljatok ott! Öljétek meg ezt a valamit! – óbégatott Tullius felbőszülten. – Őrök, helyezzétek biztonságba a lakosokat!

A leány egy tapodtat sem mozdult a vérpadtól. Hirtelenjében nem tudta eldönteni, hogy ez már a túlvilág, vagy életben maradt.

_A sárkányok már rég kipusztultak, ez nem lehet valódi. Bizonyosan halott vagyok. Ez a hóhér nagyszerűen végezte a dolgát, nem is éreztem semmit. De valóban ezt a világot érdemlem? Itt kell élnem örökké? S miért menekülnek a hátam mögött? Halottak vagyunk, nem halhatunk meg újra. Mi értelme futni?_

Valaki elkapta keskeny vállát, és durván megrázta.

– Hé! Erdőelf! Kelj fel! – noszogatta Ralof sürgetően.

_A szőke Stormcloak? Mit keres itt? Nem Sovngarde-ban a helye? Óh, istenek, ne… Életben volnék?_

– Hagyj… Ne… – próbált Luna elhúzódni, miközben a sós könnyek ellepték véres arcát.

– Gyerünk már! Az istenek nem fognak még egy esélyt adni! – ordította a nord, majd annak tiltakozása ellenére karjába kapta a leányt és berohant vele a szemben álló erődítménybe, ahol a többi lázadó megbúvott, Ulfric-kal együtt. Kapuját bereteszelték, miután utolsóként beérkeztek.

A földön sebesült Stormcloakok hevertek szanaszét, összegörnyedve a fájdalomtól. Csupán néhányuk volt sértetlen, köztük Raloffal, aki talpraállította Lunát, majd előrántott egy tőrt, és laza mozdulattal elnyeste a lány vékonyka csuklóit szorító kötelet.

– Ulfric jarl! – fordult a vezérükhöz, ki addigra már szintén kioldozva állt az erőd zárt kapuja mellett. – Mi ez az egész? Igaz lehet a legenda?

A jarl komoly arccal felelt, hangja mélyen és öblösen zengett:

– A legendák nem égetik porrá a falvakat. Igyekeznünk kell! Most!

Ralof hátranézett, egyenest Lunára.

– Fel a toronyba! Gyorsan!

A lány nem akarta elhinni, hogy mindez megtörténik. Életben van, és odakint egy hatalmas sárkány randalírozik. Soká hezitált.

_Megkérdezte egyáltalán, hogy meg akarok-e menekülni? Miért fussak? Semmim sem maradt, amiért érdemes lenne._

– Indulj már! Ne légy ostoba! Megyek utánad!

 _Habár, ami késik, nem múlik. Lehet, hogy mégiscsak az istenek döntése ez_ – gondolta magában, majd beadva a derekát, futva indult fel a toronyba vezető csigalépcsőn. Mögötte Ralof, előtte pedig egy másik lázadó guggolt valamivel feljebb.

– El kell tűntetnünk ezeket a köveket, hogy tovább tudjunk menni… – mondta, amikor Lunáék odaértek. Ám ekkor a falat valami betörte.

– Vigyázz!

A sárkány bedugta tüskés fejét, és hangosan kezdte okádni a tüzet. Majd mikor látta, hogy a katona meghalt, továbbrepült. Ralof és a lány előjöttek a fedezékből, majd a beomlott kőfalhoz siettek. A szél vadul csapta be rajta a füst szagát.

– Látod azt a fogadót a túloldalon? – bökött a férfi az ujjával egy beszakadt tetejű, füstölgő házra. – Ugorj át a tetőre, és indulj tovább!

Luna aggodalmas képet vágott.

– Menj! Követünk, amikor tudunk! – emelte fel Ralof a hangját, majd lefutott a lépcsőn, a lányt magára hagyva. Az lenézett az előtte tátongó mélységbe. Fehérszőke haját kirángatta kontyából a szél, így most egyetlen hosszú fonatként csapkodta a derekát.

 _Azt hiszem, most fog világossá válni az istenek akarata_ – gondolta, majd mély lélegzetet vett, és kivetette magát a toronyból.

* * *

A Birodalom katonái vért izzadva próbálták lenyilazni a magasban köröző fenevadat. De alig találta el néhányuk.

– A Nyolc Istenre, mi ez?

– Hogy az Oblivionba fogjuk megölni?

– Megint jön! Tartsd rajt a szemed!

– Ysmirre! Semmi sem árt neki!

Az utakon egyre több tetem és égő törmelék halmozódott fel. Már semmi esélyük nem volt, hogy megmentsék a falut.

– Kelj fel, papa, kérlek! – könyörgött sírva egy kisfiú a haldokló apjának.

– Tűnj el onnan, fiú! – kiáltotta egy öregember.

– Menj, fiam! Fuss az életedért, és tedd büszkévé szerencsétlen apádat – nyöszörögte a földön összegörnyedt férfi. A gyermek megragadta a karját utoljára, szeméből patakzottak a könnyek.

– Haming! Ide kell jönnöd, azonnal! Ez az, fiú, ügyes voltál! – szólt Hadvar, a katona, aki a rabok neveit olvasta fel néhány órája. De máris úgy tűnt neki, mintha egy évezred telt volna el azóta

– Torolf! – hívta a gyermek apját is, ám ekkor a sárkány mellette termett, és szétégette a szenvedő férfit tüzes leheletével.

– Istenek… Vissza! Mindenki!

A hatalmas bestia ismét felszállt, amikor Hadvar megpillantott egy véres rongyokat viselő, hamu szőke leányt, amint épp a háta mögötti lángoló fogadóból lopakodott ki.

_A Nyolcakra… Túlélte._

Odarohant hozzá, majd kivonta a kardját.

– Életben vagy, fogoly? Maradj közel hozzám, ha a továbbiakban sem akarsz meghalni! – mondta, majd az öreghez és a fiúhoz fordult, akik a fedezékben lapultak. – Gunnar, vigyázz a gyermekre! Utána keresd meg Tullius tábornokot, és csatlakozz a katonákhoz!

A vénember bólintott.

– Az istenek vezessenek, Hadvar!

A nord férfi támadásra készen indult előre, Luna pedig utána. A szenes tetemek és összedőlt házak maradványai közt egy kőfalat pillantott meg.

– Maradj közel a falhoz! – kiáltotta Hadvar, mikor a sárkány rávetette magát a tetejére, és felperzselte az ellene küzdő katonákat. A szárnya olyan közel volt, hogy akár meg is érinthették volna, miközben szorosan a kövekhez lapulva várták, hogy továbbálljon a szörnyeteg. Mikor ez megtörtént, anélkül, hogy észrevette volna őket, Hadvar továbbrohant, hívva magával a Lunát is.

– Gyorsan! Kövess!

– Hadvar! Az erődbe, katona! Visszavonulunk! – hallotta a távolból Tullius tábornok hangját.

– Igenis, uram!

_És viszem a lányt is, hisz ártatlan._

Őrülten kezdtek rohanni a távolban emelkedő erőd tornya felé, míg a többi katona a sárkánnyal küzdött mögöttük. Luna arrébb rugdosta az útjába guruló, égett szagú testeket.

_Ez a válaszom, birodalmiak…_

Amikor kiértek egy nagyobb térre, melyre az erőd kapuja nyílt, egy Stormcloak harcos keresztezte az útjukat, miután átugrotta a szembeni, omladozó kőfalat.

– Ralof! Te nyomorult áruló! El az utamból! – bömbölte Hadvar.

– Megszökünk, Hadvar – gúnyolódott Ralof. – És nem ma fogsz minket megállítani!

A leány alig észrevehetően elpártolt Hadvartól, s tartózkodóan állt odébb, tekintete ide-oda cikázott a két nord között.

– Remek! Remélem az a sárkány mindannyiotokat Sovngarde-ba küld! – vetette oda Hadvar, majd szaladni kezdett az erőd távolabbi bejárata felé. – Utánam, fogoly! Gyerünk! – kiáltotta vissza a lánynak, ám Ralofnak viszont más tervei voltak.

– Velem gyere! Az erődbe! – ragadta meg a zavarodott Luna karját, majd berúgta a vaspántos kaput.

_Végül is, Hadvar hiába akart megvédeni. A Birodalmat szolgálja, és ő küldött a vesztőhelyre… És különben is, előbb-utóbb rájött volna, ki vagyok._

– Hin sil fen nahkip bahloki – mennydörögte a hatalmas fekete sárkány.


	2. Egy új kezdet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NYILATKOZAT: A The Elder Scrolls V : Skyrim és teljes világa (beleértve a helyszíneket, szereplőket, stb.) a Bethesda Softworks tulajdonában áll, minden jog őket illeti meg. Luna Wind-Feet azonban az én karakterem.

A helgeni erődítmény tágas előterében voltak. A kinti katasztrófa zajai itt csaknem teljesen megszűntek, Luna és Ralof füle zúgott a hirtelen csendtől. A kapuval szemben egy hatalmas, kitömött szarvasfej díszítette a kőfalat, mellette körben farkasok villogtatták fenyegetően éles fogaikat a magasból. Mindezt egy vaskos láncon lógó vascsillár pislákoló gyertyái világították meg.

– Ez meleg volt – lihegte Ralof, és Lunához fordult. – Megsebesültél?

A lány megrázta a fejét.

– Semmi bajom.

– Jó – sóhajtotta a férfi, majd kék szemével végigpásztázta a helyiséget. A szarvasfej alatt egy fából készült asztalt állt, lábánál egy Stormcloak katona hevert mozdulatlan. A nord odarohant hozzá, leguggolt és megérintette elernyedt vállát.

– Találkozunk Sovngarde-ban, testvér – mormolta letörten az orra alatt. Szép lassan Luna is megindult feléje, miközben keserűen pillantott körbe. A szeme a két hatalmas, rongyos birodalmi lobogón akadt meg.

_Le kell tépnem a vörös sárkányt… Talán ezért hagyták meg az istenek a nyomorult életem?_

Nyelt egyet.

– Úgy tűnik, mi vagyunk az egyetlenek, akik túlélték – egyenesedett fel Ralof.

– Mégis, mi volt ez? – kérdezte a lány, mikor végre el bírta szakítani tekintetét a gyűlölt szimbólumokról. Magas hangja még mindig megviselt volt. Nem akarta elhinni, hogy valóban egy…

– Egy sárkány – érkezett a válasz. – Nem kétséges. Akár a gyerekmesékben és a legendákban… ők a Végső Idők előhírnökei.

A torkába gombóc nőtt.

_Mit jelentsen ez?_

– Jobb, ha most sietünk – folytatta Ralof. – Gunjar nem fog visszatérni a halálból. Fogd a felszerelését, már nem lesz rá szüksége.

Luna lenézett a lábuknál heverő halottra.

– Nagy lesz rám – rebegte bizonytalanul.

– Valószínűleg. De ha csatára kerülne sor, jobban véd, mint ezek a… - a nord felvont szemöldökkel mérte végig az apró termetű lány rongyait, melyek úgy lógtak vékony testéről, mint rég használt, eldobott törölközők.

_Csatára? Akkor remélem, hasznát fogom venni végre, amit tanultam. Remélem!_

– Igaz – szakította félbe az elf, majd megragadta a leáldozott katona vértjét, amely pont olyan volt, akárcsak Ralofé, s fürgén hozzálátott, hogy kifűzze a bőrszíjakat.

– Akarod, hogy segít… – kezdte a férfi, miközben elfordulva várakozott, ahogy az illendőség megkövetelte. Ez az előzékenység némileg megdöbbentette a lányt. Rég részesült hasonlóban.

– Nem kell! Kész vagyok!

Már fel is kapta magára a teljes vértezetet, ami valóban úgy lógott rajta, hogy még három másik magafajta is elférne benne. Vállát kissé lehúzta a súlyos láncing, de nem törődött vele.

_Meg kell erősödnöm, nincs választásom._

Ralof szeme elkerekedett, mikor visszafordult a lányhoz, aki válaszul finoman megköszörülte a torkát.

– Mondtam, hogy nagy lesz.

Néhány perc kínos csend következett. Luna nem tudta eldönteni, mi járhat a fölé tornyosuló, nagydarab nord fejében, amint kitartóan őt vizslatja.

_Ennyire nevetségesen festenék? Mondtam, hogy nagy lesz rám… Kár szórakozni._

– Majd szerzünk egy kisebbet – motyogta a férfi, mikor végre megtalálta a hangját. – Tudsz bánni a fegyverekkel? – kérdezte, miközben felkapta és a lány felé tartotta az elhunyt szekercéjét. Kissé tartott a választól. Előkelőnek tűnt, olyannak, akik ritkán ragadnak harci eszközöket. Nagyon remélte, hogy igen lesz a válasz, most nem lett volna ideje rá, hogy megtanítsa harcolni. Az életük forgott kockán.

Lunának azonban szeme se rebbent; határozottan ragadta meg a nyelet, majd kissé ügyetlenül, de gyors mozdulatokkal forgatta meg vékony ujjai közt a vasfejű szekercét.

– Azt hiszem, elboldogulok – felelte komoran. Ralof felsóhajtott a megkönnyebbüléstől.

 _Majd meglátjuk, nem igaz? –_ gondolta, majd folytatta hangosan:

– Rendben. Szétnézek, hátha találok egy kiutat.

Nagy léptekben sétált a velük szemben lévő rácsos ajtóhoz, majd megpróbálta belökni. A rozsdás vasak hangosan tiltakoztak.

– Áh, ez zárva! Lássuk azt a kaput! – indult meg ingerülten a másik irányba, a lány szorosan mögötte. Egyensúlyát kissé nehéz volt megtartania, hatalmas, szőrből készült csizmáját kitömte az eddig testén éktelenkedő rongyokkal, hogy, a lábán maradjon. Szinte forró volt elfagyott ujjainak.

– A fenébe! Egyik sem nyílik a mi oldalunkról…

A nord férfi és az elf leány körbepillantottak a kerek előtérben, hátha ráakadnak egy egérútra, amikor hirtelen ordítozás zökkentette ki őket, amely a rács mögötti lépcsők felől hallatszott. Az erőszakos női hang mindkettejük számára ismerős volt… Összenéztek, majd előrántották fegyvereiket.

– Gyerünk katona!

– A birodalmiak! – suttogta Ralof. – Fedezékbe!

Két oldalt, a falhoz lapulva álltak lesben. Luna kezdte érezni a végtagjaiban szétáradó feszültséget, amely nem kevés erőt adott neki.

_Most megfizet a szajha fattya… Vajon kit fognak ma lefejezni?_

– Nyisd ki ezt a kaput! – parancsolta a redguard, majd a hangos nyikorgás után, amint beléptek volna az előtérbe, a két fegyenc rájuk rontott.

– A szökött rabok! – üvöltötte a kapitány. – Megölni őket!

– Ulfricért és Skyrimért! – kiáltotta Ralof, majd kivédve a katona kardcsapását, megragadta derekánál fogva és erőteljesen gyomorba térdelte. Aztán átvetette a testét a feje fölött, és miután a földhöz vágta, beleállította a szekercét a birodalmi férfi mellkasába, amitől azonnal kivérzett. Ez alatt a kapitánynő Lunára maradt, aki a legkevésbé sem bánta.

Elhajolt a felbőszült redguard kardja elöl s megtalálva a rést az acélpáncélzatán felvágta a hasát, mire az kínjában ordítva görnyedt össze. Ezután mögé férkőzött, hátba rúgta a szenvedő nőt, és egyetlen csapással elválasztotta fejét a nyakától. A meleg vér összefröcskölte a leány dühtől kipirult arcát.

 _Lám, kinek gyűjtötték ma be a fejét…_ – gondolta kárörvendőn, majd halkan lihegve felegyenesedett. Tekintete találkozott a döbbent arcú Raloféval. A megkönnyebbülés, és a csodálat hulláma söpört végig a nord férfin.

– Nos – szólt végül –, ez nem is volt rossz… kezdésnek. Talán van tehetséged a harchoz és a fegyverekhez, amit mostantól kamatoztatnod kell. Ám ez az, amiben sosem lehetünk elég jók, jegyezd meg!

Luna átnyújtotta a férfinak a szekercéjét, majd lehajolt, felkapta az áldozatok véres kardjait, és elegánsan megforgatta őket mindkét kezében. Ezek voltak az ő fegyverei.

– Észben tartom.

Ralof átvette az „ajándékot", majd félmosolyra húzta a száját.

– Helyes. Nem mellesleg, jól áll az arcodon a birodalmi vér – kacsintott alig észrevehetően.

 _Óh, ennél vörösebb már nem is lehetnék…_ – gondolta lány a bók hallatán, de mikor épp megköszönte volna, a szőke nord már témát is váltott.

– Talán valamelyiküknél lehet. Na, lássuk – motyogta, miközben a lábuknál heverő véres testek felszerelésében kezdett kutatni. – Meg is vagyunk, itt a kulcs! – mutatta fel büszkén a lánynak. – Vajon kinyitja azt az ajtót?

Megindult a szemközti vasrács felé, amelyet az elején próbált áttörni. A kulcs tökéletesen illett a zárba, egy kattanással el is fordította, majd kicsapta az ajtót. Fémesen nyikordult fel.

– Ez az! – kiáltott, majd a társára nézett, aki a még mindig mozdulatlan figyelte őt a túloldalról. – Gyere, tűnjünk el innen, mielőtt az a sárkány az egész tornyot a fejünkre omlasztja!

A leány szemügyre vette újonnan szerzett fegyvereit, majd felerősítette a hüvelyeket a derekára, belecsúsztatta a kardokat, és Ralof után indult. Kíváncsi volt, hová fog vezetni ez az út. Akár az ajtó mögötti csigalépcső, amely egyre mélyebbre vitte őket a föld alatt, akár ezzel a… tagbaszakadt, acélos nord harcossal.

– Remélem, legalább valaki tudja, merre tartunk… – mormolta a férfi, miközben egyre lejjebb és lejjebb kerültek. A levegő ismét fagyossá kezdett válni.

– Én is épp ezen tűnődtem… – mondta a leány. A fogai hamarosan vacogni fognak ismét, érezte.

– Akkor máris egy rugóra jár az agyunk. Ez jó jel. A csatában különösen hasznos lehet… - kezdte Ralof, amikor a lépcsőfokok hirtelen elfogytak, és vadul remegett meg a talaj a talpuk alatt. – Vigyázz!

Az előttük lévő alagút beomlott. A hatalmas sziklákat esélyük sem lett volna elmozdítani.

– A fenébe is, az a sárkány nem adja fel könnyen – forrongott a nord, majd egy faajtót fedezett fel nem messze a falban. – Talán erre kijuthatunk. Gyere!

Ahogy feltépte, tisztán kivehető beszédre lettek figyelmesek. A hang mély volt, és állati, akárcsak az orkoké… Gyakran előfordult, hogy a birodalmiak őket is szerződtették.

– Ragadd meg, ami fontos, és menjünk! A sárkány mindent porig fog égetni – dörmögte, majd egy magasabb, fiús hang válaszolt neki:

– Csak össze kell gyűjtenem a főzeteinket…

– Birodalmi kutyák! – bömbölte Ralof teli torokból, majd előrántotta a szekercéjét és lerohanta őket.

– Stormcloakok!

Luna utána iramodott kivont kardjaival, melyekkel két vágást ejtett a fiú mellkasán, amivel őt is térdre kényszerítette, akárcsak a kapitánynőt, majd ledöfte a kardját a nyakán keresztül végig a gerince mentén. Ralof a szekercét az ork fejébe állította.

– Átkozottak… Így is túl sok van belőletek – dünnyögte, majd a lányhoz fordult. – Ez a raktár. Nézz körül, talán akad itt azokból a főzetekből még néhány! Szükségünk lesz rájuk.

A falakat állatbőrök borították, a helyiség sarkaiba daróczsákokat és fahordókat halmoztak fel. A kandallóban pislákoló tűz finom fényt vetett a felhasogatott tűzifára. A lány melletti asztalok lábosokkal, bor-és mézsörös palackokkal voltak megrakva, melyeket szarvba olvasztott gyertyák lángjai világítottak meg. Hátul, a kőfalnál polcok álltak, melyeken ott sorakoztak a főzetek halványpiros, kék és zöld üvegcsékben.

Luna sorra leemelte őket, és az egyik kerek alakú kisasztalon talált bőrhátizsákot tömte ki velük, majd körülnézett a hordókban és az emelvényeken is.

– Kész vagy? – kérdezte Ralof, amikor magára vetette a csomagot, és felé fordult. – Akkor menjünk!

Az útjuk egy sötét alagúton vezetett keresztül, még mélyebbre a föld alá. A levegő hűvös volt és nyirkos, a lány összehúzta a tagjait. Már átkozta magát, amiért nem pakolt be több holmit a raktárszobában. Akár egy foltos szövetzsákot is széttéphetett volna, amit most magára tudna teríteni a hideg ellen. Meg talán… némi ételt is talált volna benne.

_Óh, egek, hány napja nem ettem?_

Nem érezte magát éhesnek, de jól tudta, hogy hamarabb hűl ki üres gyomorral.

– Trollok vére! Ez egy kínzókamra! – szólt rosszallóan a férfi. Odalentről ordítozás és fegyvercsörgés zajai szűrődtek fel – Hallod ezt? – fogta suttogásra, majd előhúzta a szekercét. Luna is támadásba lendült; lefutottak az omladozó kőlépcsőn, egyenest neki a birodalmiaknak, akikkel két másik Stormcloak harcos küzdött. Ralof bezúzta az katona koponyáját, míg a lány vállon ragadta, és hátulról felnyársalta a vallatót.

– Ulfric jarl veletek volt? – kérdezte Ralof az életben maradt bajtársához fordulva, miközben leeresztette fegyverét. A magas nord férfi zavart pillantás kíséretében válaszolt. Nyilvánvalóan szégyellte magát.

– Nem, nem láttam, mióta az a sárkány feltűnt – rebegte a bajsza alatt, majd tekintete az aprócska leány felé kalandozott, akiről már-már mulatságosan lógott a hatalmas láncing, ám súlyát úgy cipelte, mint akinek meg sem kottyan.

 _Az istenek szerelmére, Ralof… Mióta menekítünk és bújtatunk elfeket magunk között? Mit fog szólni ehhez Ulfric?_ – vakarta a tarkóját. A szőke harcos pedig megcsóválta fejét, majd felsóhajtott. Ha vezérük odaveszett, az mindennek a végét jelentette volna. De mélyen belül tudta, hogy Ulfric Stormcloakot nem olyan fából faragták, amelyet csak úgy megperzselhet egy dühös sárkány tüze.

Luna kissé megborzongott, mikor tekintetével körbekalandozta a birodalmi kínzókamrát. A falak mentén végig vasból kovácsolt kalitkák függtek a rozsdás láncokról, fogva tartva azon szerencsétleneket, akikből már a dögevő legyek sem hagytak hátra sokat. Szemben három ketrec állt.

– Várjunk egy percet… – szólalt meg Ralof, miközben sandítva a középső felé indult. – Úgy tűnik, ebben van valami.

Zömök ujjaival megpróbálta lenyomni a vaskilincset és kitárni az ajtót, de az nem engedelmeskedett.

– Zárva – füstölgött, majd megperdült és elemelt a lány előtti asztalról egy bőrzsákot. Habár a kulcsa nem volt benne, előhúzott tizenkét darab zárfeltörőt és Luna kezébe nyomta.

– Lássuk, ezekkel ki tudod-e nyitni. Szükségünk lesz arra az aranyra, ha egyszer kijutunk innen!

A lány kérdés nélkül megszorította a tolvajkulcsokat, majd felkapta a kis acéltőrt az asztalról és a ketrechez sétált. Óvatosan a zárba illesztette őket, és megpróbálta finoman elfordítani, nehogy valamelyik beletörjön. A két férfi jelentőségteljesen nézett össze a háta mögött.

– Egy elfet, Ralof… Miért?

– Te ott hagytad volna őt a helyemben? – kérdezte halkan.

– Ki tudja, kicsoda, és honnan jött. Thalmor kém is lehet, ebbe belegondoltál?

– Nem hinném. Ahhoz túl hiteles volt ez a kis korábbi színjáték. A Birodalom meg akart szabadulni tőle, s láthatóan ő is tőlük. Nem sokak szemében láttam még ilyen keserűséget. Ne feledd, hogy az ellenségeink ellenségei a barátaink. Minden segítő kézre és harcosra szükségünk van!

– Azt akarod mondani, hogy megbízol benne? – vonta fel szemöldökét a szakállas nord. – És miből gondolod, hogy ez az apró, törékeny jószág képes egy – annál a tőrnél nagyobb fegyvert két percnél tovább kézben tartani? Lehet, hogy egy katonát sikerült ledöfnie, de ez a szerencséjén is múlott. Annál pedig sokkal több kell egy csatában.

– Amíg nem ad rá okot, hogy kételkedjek benne, addig nem is fogom tenni! Ami pedig a csatát illeti… majd figyelj, és meglátod!

A ketrec ajtaja nyikorogva szélesre tárult. A rácsok között egy – a novícius mágusnövendékek kék köpenyét, és egy foltozott csuklyát viselő férfi holtteste pihent. Mellette huszonöt darab aranyérme gurult szerteszéjjel, és egy bűbájkötet is hevert a földön, apró betűkkel a fedelére vésve: _Szikrák._

– Ragadj meg bármit, ami fontos lehet, és menjünk! – dörmögött Ralof sürgetően a leány háta mögött. Az felsóhajtott, majd lekapta a hátáról a bőrtáskát, felmarkolta az aranyarat és a kötetet, azután a csuklyát is lehúzta a halott mágus fejéről, hogy a saját arcába húzhassa.

_Biztos, ami biztos._

Miután kilépett a ketrec ajtaja mögül, vehemensen indult meg a Ralof mellett ácsorgó lázadó harcos felé, hogy a kezébe hullajtson egy aranytallért.

– Ezt azért, mert jószágnak neveztél – közölte szárazon, majd továbbviharzott a hátsó fegyver- és kínzóeszköztár felé, miközben szakállas nord arcára kiült a dühös döbbenet. Zavarodottan markolászta az érmét koszos ujjaival. Az imént lefolytatott kellemetlen párbeszédnek egy harmadik fültanúja is volt, nem sikerült eléggé halkra fogniuk a szót. Már tudta, hogy gyanakodott rá, így ha joggal tette is, most kellő óvatosságra intette a lányt.

Luna nem sok hasznosat talált, már a fegyverek tekintetében; mindössze két vaskardot és egy acélpajzsot. Ami inkább megragadta figyelmét, azok a rejtett fiókban kiterített kínzóeszközök voltak. Láncolt nyakörvek, rozsdamarta fogók; köröm- és nyelvcsipesz, ujjcsavarok… Volt elképzelése, kin alkalmazná szívesen. Egy pillanatra meg is fordult a fejében, hogy elteszi őket, mikor Ralof hirtelen megszólalt a háta mögött:

– Átkozottak! Skyrim igaz fiainak és leányainak százait nyomorították meg ezekkel a vackokkal. Kivétel nélkül északi vér tapad mindhez. Hozzájuk se bírok érni – morogta savtól csepegve, és erőteljesen belökte a fiókot, majd karon ragadta Lunát.

– Gyere, tovább kell mennünk!

A tömlöcrészleg még nem ért véget. A szűk folyosók falai megannyi cellával voltak kibélelve, egyik-másikban csontvázak hevertek a szénakupacok és kőomlások tetején. Majd egy újabb függő kalitkás helyiség következett… ez így ment még pár szobán keresztül, mígnem elértek egy természet alkotta barlang szájához, ahol a kőfalaknak vége szakadt. Lentről vízcsobogás hangjai szűrődtek fel s hűs, mohaszagú szellő csapta meg orrukat.

Ralof előreszaladt, hogy felderítse a helyzetet, magára hagyva a lányt és a férfit.

– Birodalmi kutyák! – sziszegte. – Nincs semmi, ami elég volna nekik…

Luna melléje sétált, vállalva, hogy ismét koboldot csináljon magából.

– Sajnos semmi – sóhajtotta a csuklya alól, majd a harcos felé fordult. – Tudom, hogy nem bízol bennem, amiért nem hibáztatlak. Én sem tenném a helyedben. De a Kilenc Istenre… Talosra esküszöm, hogy nem vagyok Thalmor.

A nord most egyenest a lány szemébe nézett, aki ekkor vette észre, hogy a férfi fél szemére vak.

– A nevem Hrok – mutatkozott be jelentőségteljesen. Mély hangját visszaverték a barlang sziklás falai.

– Luna – dúdolta a leány.

– Elhiggyem neked mindezt, kicsiny Luna? Magad mondtad, hogy te sem tennéd a helyemben.

– Csak azt tedd, amit a lelkiismereted helyesnek ítél…

Ekkor megjelent Ralof a barlang szájánál.

– Jobb, ha együtt maradunk idelent. Erre! – intett a kezével. Luna és Hrok összenéztek, majd megindultak utána. A mohás, sziklás alagúton túl egy nagyobb üregbe érkeztek ki, ahová a csatornavíz volt kivezetve

– Itt várunk, míg Tullius tábornok meg nem érkezik! – hörögte ellentmondást nem tűrve egy ork.

– Öngyilkosság! Ezek a hatalmas sziklák előbb omlanak a fejünkre, minthogy ideér!

– Állj! – fogta suttogásra Ralof, miközben kitette a karját akadály gyanánt. – Nem csak ketten vannak! Jóval többen, mint mi. Az íjászok lesben lapulnak, közel a vízhez. Bármi történjék is, nem szabad, hogy ti is közel kerüljetek hozzá! Szennyezett, lehet, hogy gyúlékony. Készen álltok? Le tudjuk verni őket?

A társai válaszul előkapták fegyvereiket; a leány a kardjait, a férfi a hatalmas pallosát, és támadóállásba helyezkedtek.

– Szabadság, vagy Sovngarde!

A csapat kirontott a fedezékből, egyenest rá az ellenségre.

– Már megint a Birodalom vérbaja! Hányan vagytok még?

– Csak ennyit tudtok? – üvöltötte Ralof már-már állatiasan, miközben egymás után mészárolta le az őt támadó katonákat. Hrok mindenkit kettészelt, aki a közelébe férkőzött, Luna pedig könnyed gyorsasággal ejtett halálos sebeket a támadóin, mígnem láncingén rést lelve hátba találták az íjászok. Fájdalmasan kiáltott fel.

– Luna!

– Maradjatok ott! – intett a lány, majd visszacsúsztatta véres kardjait a hüvelyekbe.

– Nem fogod élve elhagyni Helgent! – ordította egy férfi, miközben feléje iramodott hátulról. Az elf azonban az utolsó pillanatban ellépett az útjából, és a férfi belezuhant a sziklák lábánál csordogáló szennyvízbe.

– Ezt az istenek eldöntik – suttogta Luna, majd elébb ökölbe zárta kezeit, s aztán szétnyitotta. A tűz lángjai vadul csaptak fel a tenyeréből, melyeket az elágazó folyók felé irányított, és löketet adva nekik sikerült elérniük a vizet és szétterjedniük, akár a vér egy érhálózatban, lávafolyamot indítva az ellenség felé. A levegő úgy forrt fel, mintha maga a nagy fekete sárkány érte volna utol őket.

– Fedezékbe! – bömbölték a birodalmi katonák, de már késő volt. Luna tüzének lángjai mindenkit szenesre perzseltek, kivéve őt magát és a két társát, akik a falhoz lapultak.

Aztán vége volt. A forróság enyhülni kezdett, a lángok kialudtak, csupán a víz gőzölgött s az elfeketedett birodalmi testek füstölögtek. A leány mély, fájdalmas lélegzetet vett, majd térdre rogyott. Ralof és Hrok odasiettek hozzá, miután megbizonyosodtak róla, hogy nem fognak összeégni, ha elmozdulnak a sziklák mellől.

– Ezt azért nem gondoltam volna… – ismerte be Ralof a forróság ellenére is elhűlten, mikor odaértek. – Nagyon fáj?

Luna megrázta fejét.

– Semmiség. Csak ki kell szedni. Azért akkora mágus nem vagyok, hogy ezt is eltűntessem – felelte halvány, kaján vigyorral az arcán.

– Megpróbálom. Óvatos leszek, ígérem.

– Az nem számít. Csak csináld! – utasította Ralofot, majd lehunyta szemeit és összeszorított fogakkal várt.

A nord férfi nem volt finomkodó természet, mint ahogy fajtája túlnyomó többsége sem. De Lunával szemben képtelen volt másként cselekedni; annyira törékenynek, gyermekinek és ártatlannak látszott, még a történtek fényében is. Akárhányszor ránézett, úgy érezte, a puszta tekintetével darabokra tudná zúzni, ha akarná, habár a csatában mindeddig az ellenkezőjét bizonyította. Ez a kettősség tetszett neki. Megragadta az elf hátába fúródott nyilat, de ekkor tétovázni kezdett.

– Csak egy egyszerű, határozott rántás. Ne aprózd el! – kérte újból a leány, mikor megunta a várakozást. Megfeszített állkapcsa már kezdett görcsölni.

– Rendben – felelte Ralof fojtott hangon, majd egy erőteljes mozdulattal kitépte Luna hátából a nyílvesszőt, aki gyötrelmes grimaszokkal nyögött fel.

– Sajnálom.

– Ugyan mit? Köszönöm.

– Hrok! A táskában vannak a főzetek. Adj egyet! – fordult a nord a társa felé nyújtott kézzel. Hrok széthúzta a bőrzsák száját, majd kiemelt belőle egy halványpiros üvegcsét, amit Ralof mancsába nyomott. A férfi kihúzta a dugóját és rálocsolta a folyadékot Luna vérző sebére. Kissé mintha csípte volna.

– Tessék, a maradékot idd meg! – emelte a lány szájához, aki elvette tőle, és lehajtotta a tartalmát. Keserédes íze volt.

– Ezt jól el sikerült elintézni… – szólalt meg Hrok, mialatt fel alá kezdett sétálgatni, s tekintetével körbepásztázta a sziklás barlangot, amelyet birodalmi nyugvóhellyé tettek.

– Ez még csak a kezdet volt. Oblivion mélyén örökké lángolni fognak – nyugtázta Ralof elégedetten, mikor a fejük felett lévő méretes sziklák tömege megremegett. – Tovább kell mennünk! Lássuk, szabad ez az az út – intett fejével egy nagyobb hasadék felé, majd vállánál fogva felsegítette Lunát és megindultak felé.

– Ti csak menjetek. Én maradok és őrködöm, ha Ulfric erre jönne át... – felelte Hrok.

– Rendben, testvér, de légy óvatos. Ezek a sziklák nem ismernek könyörületet – Ralof sanda pillantást vetett a fejük fölé.

– Ez csak természetes. Oh, és Luna – lépett a nord a lányhoz. – Ez a tiéd. Egyébként is, nagyobb szükséged lesz rá.

Hrok visszacsúsztatta a kezébe az aranyérmét, melyet ő adott neki, amiért a „jószág"-nak nevezte. Az elf összezárta ujjait és bólintott.

– Talos vezessen… mindkettőtöket! – búcsúzott a nord harcos, majd hátat fordított.

– Úgy legyen! – tette kezét a szívére a szőke férfi, majd átfogta a lány vállát és magával húzta az alagút felé. Ez a közvetlen közelség furcsa érzést keltett Lunában. Alig ismerték egymást néhány órája, mégis több mindenen mentek keresztül ez idő alatt, mint sokan egész életük során.

– Nézzük, ez merre visz! – szólalt meg Ralof, amikor egy deszkákból álló falba ütköztek, mely mellett egy hosszú fémkar nyúlt ki a földből. – Ha meghúzom…

Az akadály hídként ereszkedett le előttük, melynek segítségével át tudtak kelni a mélyen kivájt árkon. Ám ahogy leléptek a korhadó lécekről, ismét hallották a sárkányt üvölteni, messziről a fejük felett, amely megrázta a barlangot, és a kőomlás levitte magával a hidat a kráterbe.

– Hát mi már nem fordulunk vissza… – mormolta a férfi, miközben lebámult a lábánál tátongó mélységbe. – Jobb, ha továbbmegyünk! A többieknek más kiutat kell keresniük.

Újból egy üregben találták magukat. A hatalmas, mohás sziklák hasadékából egy földalatti vízesés bugyogott ki, lezúduló vize mutatta nekik az irány az egyenetlen, agyagos talajon, mígnem zsákutcába futottak; a víz befolyt a kövek közé.

– Hmm… ez sehová sem vezet. Próbáljuk meg erre! – fordult jobbra a nord, amerről enyhe szellő hozta fel a nedves földszagot. – Már nehezen hiszem, hogy ez a nap valaha is véget fog érni…

A leány hangosat nyelt.

– Ne aggódj! – vonta össze a szemöldökét társa zaklatott arca láttán. – Akárhogy is, de ki fogunk jutni innen!

Ez a válasz cseppet sem szolgált megnyugtatásul.

_Igen, de mi lesz azután…? Hová megyünk? Magamra hagy? Akkor hová menjek? Mit csináljak? Fussak, amíg össze nem esek? És azután is? Legutóbb sem vált be._

Érezte, ahogy inába száll a bátorsága. A rendíthetetlen harcos szűzből ismét megszeppent kislány lett. Az út túl végeláthatatlannak tűnt, túl bizonytalannak, még mindig. A sáros, mohás, sötét labirintus a végtelenbe tekergett.

A felettük lévő mennyezetet apránként különös, fehér fátyol kezdte bevonni, amelyet egyre sűrűbb és nagyobb szálak alkottak. Egy tapadós fonal rátekeredett Luna lábára, ami visszarántotta, és hasra esett.

– Hát ez meg mi a… – kezdte, amikor Ralof rákiáltott:

– Ne nyúlj hozzá!

Ám abban a pillanatban már késő volt. A fejük felől szőrös óriáspókok egész hada ereszkedett le a földre s hatalmas csáprágóikat vadul csattogtatva indultak meg a férfi és a leány felé.

– Az istenekre… – suttogta Luna, miközben kivonta kardjait. Még sosem látott ekkora szörnyetegeket korábban.

– A mérgükkel vigyázz! Bénító. Ha pedig véráramba kerül, nem biztos, hogy túléled – figyelmeztette Ralof sötét szemekkel. Halálosan komolynak tűnt.

Az elf bólintott, és megindult a legnagyobb bestia felé. Az éles, visító hangot kiadva hátsó lábaira állt, majd elébb köpködni kezdett, aztán első lábaival fellökte a lányt, aki nem tudott védekezni. A sav a kezét találta el, ahol a bőre kínzóan fellángolt, majd érezte, ahogy egyre kevésbé tudja uralni ezen végtagját.

– A francba… – mormolta, majd felpattant a helyéről, és kirobbanó dühtől vezérelve a pók alá vettette magát, hogy beledöfje kardját annak hatalmas, szőrős potrohába. A szörnyeteg hangosan visongott és elvesztette egyensúlyát, miközben a ragacsos nyák mind Luna nyakába folyt. Még az utolsó pillanatban sikerült kiszabadulnia alóla, és egy határozott mozdulattal beleállította a pengéjét a hatalmas pontszemek közé. A nagyra nőtt ízeltlábú vergődött egy kis ideig, majd elnyugodott.

– Mind közül a legnagyobbat, igaz? – csóválta a fejét Ralof, aki addigra már elintézte a többit. – Ekkorát még én sem láttam ezelőtt. Utálom ezeket az átkozottakat. Az a túl sok szem…

A lány hátizsákjából kiemelt egy másik üvegcsét.

– Idd meg gyorsan, ha kedves neked a kezed! Mondtam, hogy vigyázz a mérgével!

Az elf mohón húzott rá a főzetre, miközben látta, hogy Ralof alkarját megannyi harapásnyomok tarkítják, mégis kutya baja.

– Hát ez meg hogyan lehet? – kérdezte meglepetten, mikor kiitta az üveget az utolsó cseppig. A hólyagok azonnal múlni látszottak a bőrén.

– A nordok nem reagálnak a fagycsípésre olyan hevesen. Talán magunkban hordozzuk az ellenmérgét. A többiekre – tirátok azonban veszélyes. Szóval, ha kérhetlek, a jövőben kétszer is gondold meg, mielőtt ilyen hirtelen cselekszel. Nem biztos, hogy mindig szerencséd lesz.

A lány összevonta finom szemöldökét, majd ránézett az elernyedt pókokra.

_Azt mondja, az elfekre halálos?_

Megnyalta az ajkát, majd kihúzott a csizmájából egy gyűrött rongydarabot, és letörölgette a nyakáról a ragacsos hálót.

– Rendben – felelte közben. – Óvatos leszek.

– Jó.

A következő járat ismét egy nagy barlangba vezette őket. A víz hangosan csepegett le a lábuknál összegyűlt tócsákba, mígnem szuszogást kezdtek hallani a távolból.

– Sss, állj meg! – suttogott Ralof, és elkapta Luna karját, majd leguggoltak egy nagyobb kőhalom árnyékába. – Ott fekszik a medve! Látod? – bökött ujjával egy megtermett grizzlyre, amely a szemben lévő sziklafalnál hortyogott. Luna visszafojtott lélegzettel vette szemügyre az állatot. A Jerallok közt találkozott néhány példánnyal, amely nem hagyott benne kimondottan kellemes emléket. Még mindig érezte a bőrébe fúródni a hatalmas karmokat és fogakat.

– Inkább most nem gabalyodnék össze vele – folytatta a férfi könnyed hangnemben. – Próbáljunk meg elosonni mellette! Csak szépen, lassan, figyeld hová lépsz!

A lánynak nem okozott nagy gondot a nesztelenség. Aki inkább esélyes volt, hogy felkelti a fenevadat, az Ralof. Erre gondolt, miközben meglátott a fatalicskában egy hosszúíjat és néhány nyílvesszőt, amely mellett elhaladtak.

– De ha szerencsésnek érzed magad – kezdte újból a nord, immáron mosollyal az arcán –, fogd ezt az íjat. Talán meg tudod lepni! Menj előre, fedezlek! – kacsintott, majd az elf felé nyújtotta a fegyvereket, aki tudta jól, hogy csupán ismét próbára akarják tenni a képességeit. Állt hát elébe.

Felajzotta az íjat, hátára vetette a tegezt, majd megbújt egy szikla mögött és az idegre illesztette a nyílvesszőt. Ralof tekintete ide-oda ugrált a horkoló bestia és Luna között.

_Ha nem sikerül, és a medve megtámadja őt, összezúzom a koponyáját…_

A fiatal lány gyakorlott mozdulattal kifeszítette az íjat, majd célba véve az áldozatát elengedte. A nyila süvítve szelte át levegőt, majd beleállt az állat két szeme közé, így annak szinte felébredni sem volt ideje. Egy horkanás kíséretében elnyúlt a kövön.

A férfi felvont szemöldökkel pislogott.

– Ez szép volt! – nyugtázta megilletődve, miközben kisétált a fedezékből. Luna szembefordult vele.

– Talán ezt volt a legkönnyebb megtanulni.

– Nos, nem csoda. A te fajtád bánik a legjobban az íjakkal Tamriel szerte. De látni is akartam. Valóban nem sok erdőelf téved errefelé – ismerte be Ralof, majd intett a fejével. – Induljunk!

_Az én fajtám…_

A lány keserűséget érzett, ha erre gondolt. Hiába nevelték nord szülők, ha mások időről időre eszébe juttatták, hová is tartozott valójában. Sosem lehetett igazán, aki szeretett volna lenni. Na persze, Ralof erről mit sem tudott, és talán jobb is volt így. Nem hibáztathatta.

Az következő alagútban immár fagyos szellő csapta meg arcukat.

– Szerintem már majdnem kint vagyunk! Gyere! – ragadta meg Luna kezét a férfi, majd szaladni kezdtek a fuvallattal szemben. A lány elméjének jót tett a friss levegő, ugyanakkor ismét kizökkentette az újonnan visszaszerzett elszántságból. A félelme mindaz iránt, ami odakint várta, teste minden porcikájában eluralkodott. Amióta leereszkedett a hegyekből, az egész olyannak tűnt számára, mint egy álom. Túl valószerűtlennek, túl kiszámíthatatlannak, és túl gyorsnak. A menekülés, a rabszállító, a kivégzés, aztán a sárkány… Ralof… Érezte, hogy ez az álom akkor fog véget érni, amikor kilép a fényre. Amely világossá teszi majd mindazt, amit az istenek elterveztek.

Az erősödő szél apró hópihéket hozott magával, melyek finoman tapadtak meg a fiatal lány csuklyája alól kilógó, hamu szőke fonaton és a megtermett északi csapzott, világos tincsein. Amint balra lefordultak, ott volt a fény az alagút végén…

– Ez a kiútnak tűnik! Végre! Tudtam, hogy meg fogjuk csinálni! – kiáltotta Ralof megkönnyebbülten, miközben úgy megszorította Luna kezét, hogy annak csontjai éppen csak nem roppantak össze a kemény ujjak közt. A lány nyelt egyet, majd összepréselte telt ajkait.

– Akkor hát megmenekültünk? – kérdezte elhalón, és a társára nézett. A férfi bólintott.

– Meg – felelte büszkén, mielőtt kiléptek az alagút örök éjjeléből.


	3. A fogadtatás

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NYILATKOZAT: A The Elder Scrolls V : Skyrim és teljes világa (beleértve a helyszíneket, szereplőket, stb.) a Bethesda Softworks tulajdonában áll, minden jog őket illeti meg. Luna Wind-Feet azonban az én karakterem.

A szikrázó, fehér fény elvakította a lányt. Szabad kezét szorosan a szemeire tapasztotta, mintha csak egy rossz álmot próbálna kidörzsölni belőlük.

– A Kilencekre, de jó végre friss levegőt szívni! – sóhajtott mélyet a férfi. Neki ez volt a természetes, nem úgy, mint a társának, ki valóságos jégszoborrá dermedt az oldalán. A Jerallok közt sem tapasztalt ilyen farkasordító hideget.

_Fent vagyunk északon. És ez még csak a kezdet. Bár az is lehet, hogy mégis holtan akarnak az istenek, de nem a fejem által, hanem egy fagyott tömbként vergődve valahol a hegyoldalban…_

Ralof, látván, hogy Luna mennyire kellemetlenül érzi magát vele ellentétben, csipkelődve jegyezte meg:

– Akarod, hogy visszamenjünk a barlangba?

– Velem jönnél? Vissza? – engedte le kezét az elf, hogy döbbent pillantását rászegezhesse, ám az nem jutott el a nordig, hanem fennakadt Skyrimen, amely ott hevert a lábuk előtt teljes valójában. – Egek urai…

Torka kiszáradt, így képtelen volt folytatni. A ködös hegyvonulat teknőként ölelte körül a fenyves, hólepte tájat. Egy kavicsos út hívogatóan tekergett a tűlevelesek és a jeges sziklák közt le a völgybe, s a homályos, szürke levegőben kövérré nőtt, szabályos hópelyhek szálingóztak. Luna lélegzete és szívverése egyszerre hagyott ki a sejtelmesen gyönyörű látványtól.

– Várj! – szisszent fel a férfi, majd magával húzta a lányt egy nagyobb szikla takarásába, mikor megremegett alattuk a talaj. Egy ismerős üvöltés kíséretében a fekete sárkány hasított keresztül az égen, egyenest a szemközti hegycsúcs felé. Hatalmas szárnyaival orkánerejű szelet kavart maga alatt.

– Hát ott megy – egyenesedett fel a nord harcos, mielőtt a tüskés bestia eltűnt volna a látóhatárról. – Úgy nézem, egy jó ideig nem látjuk viszont.

Tekintetével elébb a havas völgyet pásztázta végig, majd a barlang szájára pillantott a válla felett.

– Nem lehet tudni, hogy rajtunk kívül más is életben maradt-e, de hamarosan rajzani fognak itt a birodalmiak, ezt állíthatom. Szóval jobb, ha eltűnünk innen.

Luna figyelmét nem kerülte el, hogy az északi többesszámban beszélt.

– Azt hittem… – kezdte bizonytalanul, de félbeszakították.

– Mit? Hogy amint kiérünk az alagútból, fel is szívódok? – nevetett Ralof, miközben vakarni kezdte a tarkóját. – Őszintén szólva, én is ugyanerre gondoltam, csak épp fordítva.

Az erdőelf meghökkenten kapta fel a fejét, de nem tudott felelni.

_Hogy én? Itt hagyom?_

– Látod? – folytatta a férfi, miközben ismét megszorította társa kezét. – Valóban egy rugóra jár az agyunk, ahogy mondtam. Egyébként, a mai nap után már nehogy azt hidd, hogy megszabadulsz tőlem egykönnyen!

Miután befejezte a mondandóját, egy pillanatra közelebb vonta magához Lunát, lehúzta róla a mágus megviselt csuklyáját, és csókot nyomott a feje búbjára. A leány szíve újabb ütemeket hagyott ki, de egyúttal beléhasított a fájdalmas felismerés is; aki utoljára ilyesforma gesztusban részesítette, annak felkoncolt teste már rég a hideg földben pihent. Azóta nem érzett hasonló melegséget sajgó mellkasában.

Szorosan préselte össze az ajkait, majd egy mély levegő kíséretében lehunyta a szemét, hogy Ralof ne lássa benne összegyűlni az elkeseredett, dühös könnyeket.

– A nővérem, Gerdur működteti a malmot Riverwoodban, ez az út egyenesen odavisz. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy segíteni fog.

– Ezt komolyan mondod?

– Most már elég legyen a bolondozásból! – korholta finoman a nord. – A legkomolyabban. Gyere, menjünk! Jobban fogom magam érezni, ha már a faluban leszünk. Nem akarok összefutni egy birodalmival sem, főként nem olyannal, aki tudja, mi történt Helgenben.

Kéz a kézben megindultak a fehér völgybe vezető ösvényen. A jeges kavicsok halkan ropogtak a talpuk alatt. Minden olyan hihetetlennek tűnt, a táj szépségét és a nord kedvességét mégis keserű gyönyörré tette a fagyos levegő, amelyet az elf képtelen volt figyelmen kívül hagyni. Ereiben nem északi vér csörgedezett, amely megóvhatta volna ettől a kíntól.

– Kérdezhetek? – törte meg a csendet ismét a férfi. Luna visszafojtotta a lélegzetét, amikor meghallotta. Reményei, miszerint nem fogja a múltról faggatni, szertefoszlottak. Hisz mi másra volna kíváncsi?

_Már épp kezdtem jól érezni magam melletted… annyi idő után. Kérlek, ne tedd ezt tönkre!_

– Ööö, hát… Nem tudom, mit mondhatnék. – A lány hangja elhaló volt, miközben fél kezét alig észrevehetően szorította ökölbe, hogy körmeit a tenyerébe vájhassa.

– Szerintem tudod – villantotta meg Ralof a féloldalas mosolyát, ám tekintete csupa komolyságról árulkodott.

– Fogalmam sincs – forgatta a szemét Luna idegesen. A titokzatoskodás mindig is erőssége volt, ellentétben a hazudozással. Jobb szerette elhallgatni a dolgokat, mintsem letagadni, vagy akár kanyarítani rajtuk saját kénye, kedve, képzelete szerint.

– Jól láttam, hogy megültél egy őzet?

 _Óh, hát erről van szó_ – sóhajtott az elf megkönnyebbülten.

– Sajnos nincs lovam, így néha be kell, érjem a vadakkal, és…

– Hihetetlen volt! – szakította félbe a férfi. – Az egész annyira… Hogy csináltad? Hogyan érted el, hogy felengedjen a hátára?

– Nem tudom. – A lány zavart pillantással meredt a lába elé. – Kértem, hogy segítsen, azt hiszem.

Ralof megtorpant.

– Beszélsz az állatok nyelvén?!

– Nos, nem egészen… Olyan, mintha hallanák a gondolataimat. Fogalmam sincs, miért, vagy hogyan. Egyszerűen csak így van, amióta az eszemet tudom.

 _Bár én is hallhatnám őket!_ – gondolta Ralof, miközben valósággal csüngött a lány szavain.

 _Az isteneknek hála, más nem hallja őket! Ez is bőven elég. Előlük semmit sem rejthetek el._ – Így Luna.

– Ez akkor azt jelenti, minden apró kis részletről tudnak – jegyezte meg a nord, miközben igyekezett könnyed hangot megütni.

Az elf válaszul felhorkant.

– Így van.

– Én is tudhatok? – fordult szembe Ralof a társával, kinek a kérdés hallatán eltűnt a szín kerekded arcáról.

– Hogyan?

– Hát, gyakorlatilag itt vagyunk, túléltük a saját kivégzésünket és egy sárkányt is. Ezt leszámítva semmit sem tudunk a másikról, mégis… – A férfi további szavak helyett jelentőségteljesen emelte fel összekulcsolódott ujjaikat.

Luna keserűen vonta össze vékony szemöldökét.

_Igaz. Tudni akarod, kinek a mancsát ragadtad meg, és rántottad vissza a halálból. Tudni akarod, kit szabadítottál a hazádra._

– Te fogtad meg a kezem – mormolta, majd kitépte magát a nord szorításából, és egyedül indult tovább a lejtőn.

– Várj! – rohant utána az északi, majd megragadta a vállát, és maga felé fordította.

– Csak egy lány vagyok, Ralof, akinek se múltja, se jövője. – Az erdőelf szemébe visszaszöktek a könnyek, melyeket ezúttal a társa is felfedezett, amint az bűntudattal fürkészte gyötrelmes arcát.

– Bocsáss meg, nem gondoltam, hogy ennyire mélyen érint!

– Beszélhetnénk valami másról?

– Hát persze.

_Talos szerelmére, mit műveltek az átkozottak ezzel a szerencsétlen leánnyal?_

Ralofnak saját magát is sikerült meglepnie. Ennyire előzékeny még egy nőnemű egyeddel sem volt; társai a helyében egész egyszerűen bezavarták volna a medvét a málnásba, aztán hátrahagyták volna az út szélén. De neki a legkevésbé sem hiányzott, hogy még ő is beletaposson Luna lelkébe. Főként, hogy már most sem volt közömbös iránta. Kötődött hozzá, felelősséggel tartozott érte, amióta csak felkapta a vesztőhelyről. És úgy érezte, ez már nem az bizonyos „kötelék", amelyet csak úgy egyszerűen elnyisszanthat egy légyottal.

Egy ideig csendben lépkedtek egymás mellett, mígnem a nordnak eszébe ötlött valami. Valami, ami a korábbi tervei közé tartozott.

– Tudod – kezdett bele –, arra gondoltam, hogy eljöhetnél velem Windhelmbe, csatlakozni a szabadságharcunkhoz. Fogalmam sincs, mi történt közted és a Birodalom közt, de az, amit Helgenben láttam, beszédes volt.

A leány sóhajtott egyet, majd ezúttal ő állt meg.

– Nem kell beszélned róla, ha nem akarsz – hajolt le hozzá, és ragadta meg ismét Ralof a vállát. – De úgy érzem, hasonlóak a céljaink. Ha mellénk állsz, együtt küzdhetünk ellenük, és kitaszíthatjuk őket egész Skyrim területéről! Így te is bosszút állhatsz rajtuk, bármit is tettek veled! Egy esély, hogy örökre megszabaduljunk a romlott hatalmuktól.

A férfi vaskos, kosztól feketés ujjait végigszántotta Luna meglazult, ugyanakkor gondos aprólékossággal elkészített, hamu szőke copfján. Tapintása túl selymes volt a nord számára.

– Szóval ezért… Ezért tartóztattak le titeket. Nem csupán a követeléseiteket akarjátok érvényesíteni. Ez már az eltiprásról szól.

– Mi, nordok belefáradtunk, hogy örökösen vérünket ontsuk a Birodalom csatáiban, és még fizessünk is mindazért a rombolásért, amit véghezvisznek. Ulfric a mi jogos uralkodónk, aki vezet bennünket, hogy elűzzük a földünkről ezeket a hitetleneket egyszer s mindenkorra.

– Oh, hát persze. Ulfric Stormcloak… – Luna lelki szemei előtt felderengett a hatalmas, mézszőke nord mogorva és barátságtalan arckifejezése, amikor egy pillanatra összetalálkozott a tekintetük az elítéltek kordéján. Az emlék hatására az elf gyomra apró borsószemmé zsugorodott. Biztos volt benne, hogy még soha életében nem látta a férfit, mégis mintha az mélyen gyökerező gyűlöletet táplált volna iránta. – Nem sok figyelmet fordítottam a jelenlegi eseményekre – rebegte szemlesütve.

– Hát persze. Nem vagy idevalósi, a határnál fogtak el, de azért meglep, hogy még nem hallottál róla. És arról is megfeledkezem néha, hogy sokan még csak nem is tudnák, hogy néz ki, ha a Birodalom nem ragasztgatna tele mindent "wanted" plakátokkal.

– Arról hallottam, hogy Torygg királyt meggyilkoták.

– Ez hazugság! – csattant fel a nord. – Nem gyilkosság volt, Ulfric az ősi hagyományok szerint hívta ki őt párbajra! Torygg pedig elfogadta. És vesztett. – Arcán elmélyültek a ráncok, miközben elengedte Luna hajfonatát és felegyenesedett. – De most induljunk, később még lesz időnk beszélgetni.

Ez a hirtelen kirohanás megrémítette lányt, aki bármennyire is igyekezett összeszedettnek tűnni, még mindig meg volt szeppenve ebben az új világban. Fejébe húzta hát ismét a csuklyát, közben pedig azon törte a fejét, amit Tullius a kivégzésen mondott Ulfricnak.

„Egy hős nem használ olyan hatalmat, mint a Hang, hogy meggyilkolja a királyát, és elbitorolja a trónját."

_Mi lehet az a Hang?_

Épp most nyílt volna rá lehetősége, hogy megkérdezze, de mindent elrontott, mikor gyilkosságot említett. Így már nem merte szóba hozni.

Ahogyan lefelé haladtak az ösvényen, ezüstösen csillogó folyót vélt felfedezni, amely finoman tekergőzött el hegyláncok által körülölelt, ködfelhő burkolta völgyben. Az egész táj, a levegő, a közte és Ralof közti hirtelen távolság mind fagyott volt. A lány összehúzta nyaka körül a durva szövetet, és finom párafüstöt lehelt ki remegő ajkai közül. Nagyon fázott.

A szemben magasló hegycsúcsnál ferde, omladozó oszloptömbök emelkedtek ki a hóbuckák közül, mintegy különös alakzatot formálva, melyek felett összeverődvén köröztek a fekete varjak. Mogorva károgásukat messzire verte vissza a táj.

– Látod azokat a romokat ott fent? – bökött felé az ujjával a férfi. – A Sivár Sírhalom. – Mély hangjába zord borzongás költözött. Furcsának és nyugtalanítónak hatott, hogy még egy ilyen nagyra nőtt, izmos férfi is rettegjen valamitől. – Sosem értettem, hogy tud a nővérem az árnyékában élni…

– Miért, mi van ott? – fordult felé a lány. Bár abban nem volt biztos, hogy hallani is akarja a választ.

– Az ősi nordok temetkezőhelye. Beszélik, hogy a holtak időnként nyugtalanná válnak, és felkelnek az álmukból. Éjszakánkét hallani lehet az eltorzult hörgésüket.

– A hörgésüket? – szaladt össze a leány elegáns ívű szemöldöke.

– Igen. Mikor még kisfiú voltam, gyakran álmodtam, hogy ott állnak az ágyam mellett, és megérintik a vállam. Még ébredés után is éreztem… – Ralof hátán végigfutott a hideg az emlékektől. – De hamarosan Riverwoodba érünk. Igyekeznünk kell, mielőtt még halálra fagysz!

Luna érezte, hogy a merev föld a talpai alatt nem igazán akar közel kerülni a szívéhez. Legalábbis, egyelőre biztosan nem. Sárkányok, élőhalottak, jégpáncél mindenütt és kegyetlen hideg. Hiába a gyönyörű látkép; egy könyvbe bele is kell lapozni, hogy mindent megtudjunk róla. S a legsötétebb bugyrok és titkok rendszerint nem az első oldalakon mutatkoznak meg.

– Figyelmeztetlek – szólt újból Ralof, mikor már majdnem a faluba értek –, ez nem Stormcloak terültet. Ha a hírek Helgenből megelőztek minket, csak akkor vagyunk biztonságban, ha nem teszünk semmi őrültséget. Szóval, ha belefutnánk néhány birodalmiba, hagyj engem beszélni! Rendben?

A lány bólintott, mikor hirtelen két csaholó farkas ugrott elő az út menti zuzmós sziklák takarásából. Hófehér fogaikat élesen villogtatták a két utazó felé.

A férfi unott arccal húzta elő a szekercéjét, majd ott termett a megvadult bestiák előtt, és felvágta a torkukat. Ezt követően pedig egy határozott rúgást irányzott mindkettőjükre, aminek következtében nyüszítve a sziklákhoz csapódtak. Vörös vérük fenyegetően festette meg a kristályosan csillogó havat.

Az egész olyan gyorsan történt, hogy Lunának kivételesen reagálni sem volt elég ideje. Épp, hogy megérintette kardjai markolatát, mikor a két állat már holtan hevert a társa lábainál. Ralof nyilván már hozzászokott a nagyobb falkatámadásokhoz is.

– Gyere! – nyújtotta véres kezét a leány felé. – Megérkeztünk.

Az elf megragadta, majd átlépték a falvacska kapuját, amely erődök híján ugyan, de épp olyan volt, akárcsak Helgen.

* * *

– Sárkány! Láttam a sárkányt! – A főkötős öregasszony gyűrött arca elsápadt, miközben a nádfedeles kunyhója tornácáról kihajolt, s remegő, csontos ujjával a magas hegy felé mutogatva jajveszékelt.

– Mi az már megint, anyám? – sietett melléje egy fiatal, vajszőke férfi, hogy lehalkítsa. Haját gondosan fonta össze a tarkóján, s egy bőr mellényt viselt kék, fűzős ingje felett. Láthatóan nem volt harcos szerzet, de előkelő sem.

– Akkora volt, mint az a nagy hegy! És fekete, mint az éjszaka. A sírhalom felé repült!

– Most már sárkányok, mi? – csóválta fejét a férfiú. – Kérlek, anyám! Ha nem hagyod abba az óbégatást, az egész falu őrültnek fog gondolni! Nekem pedig fontosabb dolgom is akad annál, hogy a meséidet hallgassam. Nem vagyok már kisfiú!

– Meglátod! – erősködött az asszony. – Egy sárkány volt! Amikor mindnyájunkat megöl, akkor talán majd hiszel nekem! – fonta össze a karját aszott mellén, miközben fia után nézett.

Luna tágra nyílt szemekkel figyelte az anya-fia civakodást, mikor Ralof hatalmas tenyerével betakarta a háta közepét, és a híd felé húzta, amely a folyón át egy fűrészmalomhoz vezetett.

– Gyere, Gerdur vélhetően épp dolgozik.

A nagy malomkerék félig a vízbe merülve forgott, a mögötte lévő tetőzött részen pedig a hosszú, kivágott fatörzsek felhalmozva vártak a feldolgozásukra. A hátsó területen rönkökbe állított balták meredeztek, körülöttük a félig felhasogatott tűzifával. Bizonyára későre járt már, mivel csak egyetlen nő serénykedett egy szemközti kis asztalnál.

– Gerdur! – Ralof hangja a fagy ellenére melegséggel telt meg, amint kiejtette a nővére nevét.

– Öcsém! Mara kegyelmére, annyira jó látni téged! – indult meg a szőke, fonott hajú asszony kitárt karokkal a látogatói felé, majd a férfival szorosan átölelték egymást. Az északi fehérnép alig egy fejjel volt csupán alacsonyabb a fivérénél.

 _Ilyen volna hát a testvéri szeretet?_ – harapdálta az ajkát az erdőelf, aki úgy érezte, felesleges személy a közelükben. Neki sosem volt testvére.

– De biztonságos itt lenned? – folytatta Gerdur aggodalmas hangon, mikor eltávolodtak.

– Gerdur…

– Hallottam, hogy Ulfricot elfogták…

– Gerdur, jól vagyok! Legalábbis, most már jól.

– Megsérültél? – A nő arcára újabb rémület ült ki. – Mi történt?

Ralof épp, hogy csak legyintett, mikor a nővére felindult tekintete a férfi jobbján ácsorgó, fiatal leányra vándorolt, kinek arcát pirosra csípte a fagy a feslett csuklya alatt.

– És ez ki? – tudakolta kíváncsian. Luna lehúzta fejéről a szövetet, és kissé zavartan meredt vissza. Gerdurrel alaposan megnézték egymást. A favágó asszony haja kicsúszott a frizurájából, s kusza tincsei végéhez apró forgácsdarabkák tapadtak. Arca az izzadtsággal kevert koszréteg alatt érdeklődőnek, ugyanakkor óvatosnak tűnt, miközben csípőre tett kézzel követelte a választ az öccsétől. Mulattatónak találta a lányról lepedőként lógó páncélzatot, ám az arcát és haját végigmustrálva már nyugtalanító érzés fogta el. Nem volt elég, hogy egy elf, de úrinak és csinosnak is tűnt. Szeretett volna bízni Ralofban, hogy nem csupán egy nadrágban történő heves fellángolás vezette rá, hogy magával hozza. Az ilyesfajta úri népek könnyen bajba keverhetik a családját. – Ő is egy bajtársad?

– Még nem. Csak egy barát, akinek az életemet köszönhetem. – A férfi, mintegy megtörvén az eddigi jeget, hálával kevert ámulattal emelte mélykék tekintetét a társára, kinek egy pillanatra elakadt a légzése az átható pillantástól. Majd enyhén megrázta a fejét.

 _Hogy ő köszönheti az életét nekem?_ – gondolta megrökönyödvén. Ugyanakkor jó érzés volt hallania a „barát" szót. Tehát egy barátot már maga mellett tudhatott, kit ezekben az időkben igen nehéz találni, különösen az ő helyzetét tekintve.

– Beszélhetnénk valahol? – fogta suttogóra Ralof. – Nem örülnék, ha a helgeni hírek a birodalmiak fülébe jutnának.

Gerdur szemöldöke csaknem a haja tövéig felszaladt.

– Helgen? Történt valami?

Az öccse finoman köszörülte meg a torkát, jelezvén, miszerint mikor azt említette, „valahol", nem pontosan erre a helyre gondolt.

– Igazad van – bólintott végül a nő, majd kötényébe törölte munkás kezeit, és megindult egy nagyobb rönk felé a folyóparton. – Hod, gyere ide egy pillanatra! Elkél a segítséged.

– Mi az, asszony? Sven már megint lerészegedett a nagy munkában? – heccelődött egy idősebb férfihang a malom felől, majd öklét ropogtatva előbújt, hogy ráncba szedje az emlegetett, ittas legényt. Ám szemei kikerekedtek, ahogy meglátta a sógorát. – Ralof! Téged meg mi szél hozott? – Ekkor már sejtette; nem holmi hétköznapi pofozgatásról lesz szó. – Máris megyek!

Idelent a völgyben a fehér, szürke s a fakóbarna alapszínhez már társult némi vidámabb zöld is, s a jégszagú fuvallat is mintha enyhült volna. Ám mindez még közel sem volt elég ahhoz, hogy a leány merev teste felengedjen. Az egykori hatalmas fa korhadt törzsét már megkezdték a mohák és a földszagú taplógombák, amelyre a nord harcos azonnal levetette magát. Utoljára a Helgenbe tartó szekéren tudott leülni.

A sebes folyó hangosan zúgott el mellettük, a harkályok pedig kitartóan kopogtatták az öreg, mohos fák repedezett kérgét néhány ínycsiklandó, húsos féreg reményében. A falubéli élet is igen lármásnak bizonyult, különösen a szomszédságban működő kovácsműhely. Semmi kétség, ezek a zajok elég erőteljesek voltak ahhoz, hogy a kíváncsiskodó fülek elől elnyomják az elkövetkezendő párbeszéd minden szavát.

Luna az elterpeszkedő Ralof mellé állt, Gerdur pedig szemben velük, miközben sürgető pillantásokat vetett a közeledő férjére.

– Ralof bácsi! – bukkant elő a semmiből egy szőke, borzas fiúcska lihegő kutyával az oldalán. Szája fülig ért, miközben izgatottan zúdította a férfi nyakába a kérdéseit.

– Megmutatod a szekercédet? Hány birodalmit öltél meg? Tényleg ismered Ulfric Stormcloakot?!

– Csitt, Frodnar! – szólt rá Gerdur szigorúan. – Most nincs idő a játszadozásra! Menj, figyeld a déli utat, és ha birodalmi katonákat látsz közeledni, azonnal szólj!

A fiú unottan biggyesztette le a száját.

– Ajj, mama! Maradni akarok! Beszélgetni Ralof bácsival!

A férfi kedvesen mosolygott az unokaöccsére, majd magához ölelte, és összeborzolta a kusza, szőke tincseket.

– Hadd nézzelek! Szinte már felnőtt férfi vagy! Nemsokára magad is csatlakozhatsz a harchoz – veregette meg a vállát, miután elengedte. Frodnar arca felragyogott.

– Így van! – felelte büszkén, és kihúzta magát. Már most akkora volt, mint Luna, aki akarata ellenére is elmosolyodott a jelenet láttán. – Ne aggódj, bácsikám! Nem fogom hagyni, hogy azok a katonák a hátad mögé osonjanak!

Azzal elsietett a kutyájával együtt.

– Nahát, Ralof, mi folyik itt? – kérdezte Hod meglepetten, mikor odaért, majd végigmérte a kimerült és nyúzott vendégeket. – Ti ketten úgy néztek ki, mintha valami nagyon jól sikerült volna – incselkedett a lány láttán, és feltűrte az ingujját. Nagydarab volt, akárcsak a többiek, ám jóval idősebb is. Világos haját laza lófarokban kötötte meg hátul, s hatalmas, lelógó bajszát bőszen csavargatta. Luna úgy érezte, egyre apróbb és fiatalabb lesz. De ezen a vidéken hozzá kell szoknia.

– Hah, nem is emlékszem már, mikor aludtam utoljára – sóhajtott a nord férfi. – Hol is kezdjem? – Megvakarta borostás állát, és végiggondolta a történteket. – A hírek, amiket Ulfric-kal kapcsolatban hallottatok, igazak voltak. A kijelölt testőre voltam. Sötétpatak Falvába tartottunk épp, de a Birodalom megelőzött minket. Ott vártak ránk a kapunál, mint akik pontosan tudták, hová tartunk. Mondhatom, csinos kis csapda volt… Szervezettebb, mint amiket egész eddigi életemben láttam. Ennek ellenére túlerőben voltunk, Ulfric mégis megparancsolta, hogy tegyük le a fegyvert. Talán nem akarta, hogy mindannyian a semmiért haljunk meg. Ez… – Ralof ismét elködösült szemmel kezdte erőltetni az elméjét, hogy visszaemlékezzen. – Két napja történt. Azt hittem, délre megyünk majd, egyenesen le Cyrodiilba, és hatalmas ceremónia keretein belül a császár színe elé hurcolnak minket. De ma reggel Helgenben kötöttünk ki.

Luna pupillája egészen kitágult, amikor a társa a császárt emlegette, majd alig észrevehetően nyelt egyet.

_Óh, istenek, ha valóban odavittek volna bennünket…_

– Úgy tűnt, mindennek vége – folytatta Ralof melankolikus hangon. – Felsorakoztattak a vérpadnál, majd megkezdték a kivégzést.

– A gyávák! – kiáltott fel Gerdur, és keresztbe fonta a karját. Az öccse bólintott.

– Nem mernének Ulfric-kal tisztességesen eljárni. Áruló vagy, ha a saját embereidért harcolsz! Egész Skyrim tanúja lett volna az igazságnak! De akkor… – hangja egészen megváltozott. – A semmiből… egy sárkány megtámadott.

Gerdur és Hod arca színtelenné lett, miközben sokatmondó tekintettel meredtek egymásra. Hosszú perceknek tűnő ideig egy árva hang sem jött ki a torkukon. A szél süvítése, a madarak visongása, a farkasok visszhangzó vonyítása a hegyek erdeiből és a kovács kalapácsának szikrákat verő csattanása az izzó pengén csak még nagyobb feszültséget szült. Luna érezni kezdte a mellette ülő Ralof testéből áradó meleget.

– Úgy érted, egy igazi, élő… – törte meg az asszony végül a nyugtalanító csendet.

– Még magam is nehezen tudom elhinni… pedig ott voltam. És bármennyire is furcsának hangzik, de ha az a szörnyeteg nem bukkan fel, már halottak lennénk – Ralof jelentőségteljes pillantást vetett a lányra. – A zűrzavarban sikerült elmenekülnünk.

– Istenek…

– Valóban mi vagyunk az elsők, akiknek sikerült Riverwoodba jutniuk? – A férfi tekintete visszasiklott a nővérére.

– Senki nem jött le ma a déli úton, amennyire én tudom. – Gerdur csak ennyit tudott mondani, miközben homlokát ráncolva meredt maga elé.

– Jó – vett a nord egy mély levegőt. – Akkor talán lepihenhetünk egy időre. Utálnám veszélybe sodorni a családodat, Gerdur, de…

A nő hirtelen felháborodva legyintett.

– Ostobaság! Te és a barátod legyetek üdvözölve, és maradjatok, amíg csak szükségesnek érzitek! Elég, ha én aggódom a birodalmiak miatt!

Luna érezte, ahogy arcára kiül a szemérmes, de ugyanakkor hálás döbbenet. Ennyi hideget és meleget egy napra nehezen tudott elképzelni. Mások eddig általában nem bizonyultak segítőkésznek vele szemben, hacsak nem volt valami hátsó szándékuk. Nem tudta eldönteni, gyanakodjon-e, vagy örüljön. Bölcsebb lett volna az elsőt választani.

– Nem tudom, hogy köszönjem meg – rebegte, majd lesütötte hatalmas szemeit.

– Ralof barátai az én barátaim is – biccentett Gerdur. – Tessék, itt a kulcs a házhoz. Maradj nálunk, ameddig jólesik! És ha van még bármi, amiben segíthetek, csak szólnod kell.

Az asszony megérintette az apró leány vállát, majd halvány mosolyra húzta az ajkát. Az elf belenézett a szemébe. Olyan volt, akárcsak Ralofé, le sem tagadhatta volna, hogy testvérek. Visszamosolygott, és bólintott.

– Ami azt illeti, van valami, amivel megköszönheted. Nem csak nekem, itt mindnyájunknak. A jarlnak tudnia kell, hogy egy sárkány elszabadult, és most kedvére kószál. Riverwood védtelen, így szót kell emelnünk Balgruuf jarl előtt Whiterunban, hogy annyi csapatot küldjön, amennyit csak tud. Ha ezt megtennéd, az adósod lennék.

– Napkeltekor indulok! – vágta rá Luna gondolkodás nélkül.

Gerdur arcán ismét szétterült a mosoly.

 _Tudnom kell, leány, hogy megbízhatok-e abban, aki elcsavarta az öcsém fejét és akit a házamba engedtem. Ha kiállod a próbát, akkor minden rendben lesz_ – gondolta közben.

– Köszönöm, nővérem! Tudtam, hogy számíthatunk rád! – Ralof hálás pillantást vetett Gerdurre.

– Ez csak természetes, öcsém! Most vissza kellene, térjek a munkához, mielőtt még besötétedik, de meg kell kérdeznem… Van még valaki más is, aki megmenekült? Ulfric…

– Ne aggódj! – csillapította a férfi. – Biztos vagyok benne, hogy sikerült neki. Egy sárkánynál több kell ahhoz, hogy Ulfric Stormcloak megtorpanjon.

A nő megkönnyebbülten lélegzett fel, majd figyelmét a férjére irányította, kinek jelenlétéről szinte már meg is feledkeztek.

– Beengedem őket a házba, és tudod… megmutatom, mi hol van – vakarta meg Hod a tarkóját, mint aki valami egész másban sántikál. Az asszonya már túl jól ismerte, hogy átlásson rajta.

– Hmm. Úgy érted, segítesz nekik felinni a mézsörünket – vetett egy rosszalló pillantást az urára, majd visszafordult a fivéréhez és a lányhoz. – Nemsokára csatlakozom, és megvacsorázunk, de addig is, sok sikert nektek! Hod, kérlek, terítsd meg az asztalt odabent!

– Értem ne aggódj – nyújtózott Ralof egy kellemeset, majd elmosolyodott –, tudom, hogy romboljak szét mindent!

 _Ez amolyan testvérek közötti dolog lehet_ – gondolta a fiatal elf.

– Akkor később találkozunk. – Gerdur kivett egy pár bőrkesztyűt a köténye zsebéből, és elsétált a malom irányába.

– Mi is megyünk… hamarosan – biccentett a nord a sógora felé. – Majd én megmutatok mindent. Ismerem a járást.

– Akkor legyen úgy! – Hod csípőre tette a kezét, majd ő is távozott. A lány és a férfi kettesben maradtak.

– Ez hihetetlen – motyogta Luna, miközben Gerdurék házának a kulcsát markolászta. Egy vadidegen megosztja vele az otthonát.

– Mondtam, hogy a nővérem segíteni fog – szólt Ralof, majd megveregette a helyet maga mellett. – Ülj már le, rossz nézni, hogy egész nap csak álldogálsz!

_Egész nap…_

Döbbenetes volt, hogy mennyi minden történt ezen a napon. Hajnalban elfogták, reggel hajszálhíján kivégezték, majd felbukkant a fekete sárkány, és leégette a falut, miközben egy északi barbárral megszöktek. A vademberrel, aki gyengédebben bánik vele, mint eddig bármelyik másik férfi tette. Egy kivételével… Akiről nem beszél soha többé.

A leány lassan ereszkedett le a társa mellé, miközben tarisznyáját levetette a hátáról, és a fatörzsnek támasztotta. A lábai szinte megkönnyebbülten sóhajtottak fel, ám úgy érezte, soha többé nem lesz képes rájuk állni.

Egy darabig némán üldögéltek. A szél egy halk nótába kezdett, és lágyan zörgette meg a fák tüskés lombkoronáit, a sűrű felhőtakarók mögül pedig immár kikukucskált a nap is, hogy alkonyi aranyban fürdesse meg a völgyet. Az ágakról csepegni kezdett a felengedett jég.

– Miért mentettél meg? – törte meg Luna a csendet a távolba révedvén. Ralof mélyet sóhajtott, majd ismét babrálni kezdett a lány hajával.

– Kár lett volna érted.

– Mert úgy gondolod, hogy csatlakoznom kéne Ulfrichoz – válaszolta meg a férfi helyett a kérdését színtelenül.

– Még szép! Skyrimnek szüksége van olyanokra, mint te, hogy érte harcoljanak!

– Akkor hát valóban ezért – fordult szembe Raloffal. – Ulfric gyűlöl engem, miből gondolod, hogy szívesen tudna az emberei között?

Ismét látta maga előtt a nagy vezér megsemmisítő pillantását. Akárhányszor felidézte, émelyegni kezdett.

– Ulfric nem kedveli az elfeket, ez így igaz. És alapvetően én sem – vallotta be a nord komoly arccal. – De benned van valami. Valami, amit képtelen voltam otthagyni, hogy meghaljon. Más vagy. Ezt már akkor érezni lehetett, mikor ájultan feldobtak közénk a kocsira.

_Más._

A leány hegyes füleinek édes volt a szó. Mindig is azért küzdött, hogy más legyen, és ezek szerint, ha nem is teljesen, de többé-kevésbé sikerült elérnie.

– Nem mondom, hogy Ulfric jóindulatát is könnyű lesz elnyerned, de biztos vagyok benne, hogy idővel látja majd, amit én. Engem meggyőztél, hogy köztünk a helyed. Mindenképp szólni fogok néhány jó szót az érdekedben.

– Ez több, mint amit megérdemlek – sütötte le a szemét az elf.

– Ne gondold, hogy nincs jövőd! – A férfi ismét magához ölelte a lányt, és ezúttal hosszabban és mélyebben csókolt a hajába. Luna megremegett, de viszonozta az ölelést. Megragadta Ralof kemény alkarját, és belefúrta arcát a mellkasába. Keserű füstszaga volt mindkettejüknek. Ám egymáson már megnyugtatónak találták. A közös emlék örökké ott él majd bennük a megismerkedésük napjáról.

Csak az istenek tudják, mennyi ideje ültek már így, mikor a lány gyomra hangos morgásba kezdett.

– Elnézést! – kacagott fel halkan, majd behorpadt hasára tette a kezét, hogy elcsitítsa.

– Mikor ettél utoljára?

– Nem tudom. Már nem emlékszem rá.

– Akkor most mindenképp enni fogsz! Gerdur istenien főz!

Halványan egymásra mosolyogtak, majd tekintetük ismét az olvadó távolba kalandozott.


	4. Egy otthon melege

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NYILATKOZAT: A The Elder Scrolls V : Skyrim és teljes világa (beleértve a helyszíneket, szereplőket, stb.) a Bethesda Softworks tulajdonában áll, minden jog őket illeti meg. Luna Wind-Feet azonban az én karakterem.

A kandallóban ropogó tűz és a fából készült étkezőasztal szarvgyertyáinak pislákoló lángjai halvány, mondhatni hangulatos fényt vetettek a feltálalt, gőzölgő vacsorára. Gerdur jelentőségteljesen emelkedett fel a helyéről, majd megragadta a kormos bográcsedényből kikandikáló merőkanalat. A körben ülők az éhhalál szélén állók vérben forgó pillantását utánozva meredtek rá, az elf leányt kivéve, aki némán, lehajtott fejjel ropogtatta ujjait az asztal alatt.

– Hogy is hívnak téged? – kérdezte az asszony bűnbánóan. – Ne haragudj, valahogy kiment a fejemből!

A vendég hirtelen kapta fel a fejét, miközben kezei az ölébe hullottak.

– Luna.

– Áh, igen, Luna. Ideadnád a tányérodat, kérlek?

– Igazán nem vagyok éhes, de köszönöm – mosolygott vissza bátortalanul az elf. Ez a hirtelen megváltozott, melegséggel teli környezet mondhatni egészen riadttá tette. Nemhogy asztalnál nem ült már hosszú hónapok óta, de étellel sem kínálták kedvesebben, mint egy kutyát. A családi légkörtől pedig egyenest összeszorult a már amúgy is apró gyomra. Emlékeztette valamire. Az ő családjára.

– Én pedig, ha bolond lennék, el is hinném! Csoda, hogy ilyen nádszálvékonyan kibírtad eddig odakint – korholta Gerdur kedves szigorral. – Ne aggódj, jut bőven!

Ralof felkapta Luna elől az üres fatányért, s még mielőtt az tiltakozhatott volna, odanyújtotta a nővérének, és bólintott.

– Enned kell – tolta félre a lány hosszú copfját, hogy a fülébe suttoghasson. – Szükséged van az erődre.

Luna pillái akaratlanul is megremegtek, amikor a nord felé fordult, s az arcuk majdnem összeért. Frodnar az asztal túloldaláról kitartóan leste őket. Különösen a lányt.

– Én tényleg nem vagyok... – kezdte az elf, mikor Gerdur félbeszakította teli tányérral a kezében.

– Tessék, kedves. Ha nem lesz elég, nyugodtan szolgáld ki magad!

_A Kilenc Istenre…_

Az elé rakott, méretes fatálból gőzölgő illat hívogatóan csapta meg Luna orrocskáját. Szarvaspörkölt. Emlékeiben halványan derengett, mikor fogyasztott ilyet utoljára.

– Igen-igen. Néha igenis megengedhetjük magunknak! – csapta össze a kezét a ház asszonya, majd intett.

Az asztal közönsége megvetést színlelve hördült fel, majd egyenként felpattantak a helyükről, hogy merítsenek maguknak az ínycsiklandó vacsorából. Luna egész teste megfeszült, miközben megérintette a tányérja melletti kovácsoltvas kanalat, s végighúzta vékony ujját az egyenetlen felületen. Nyelt egyet, hogy leküzdje a torkába telepedett gombócot.

Miután mindannyian széles mosollyal és megrakott tányérokkal visszatértek a helyükre, Gerdur ismét felszólalt.

– Akkor hát jó étvágyat!

A sereglet vadul megragadta a kanalakat, és úgy kezdett bele a vacsora elpusztításába, akárcsak egy éhes sáskahad. Luna szeme kikerekedett, mialatt szép finoman két ujja közé csippentette az evőeszközt, ahogy illik, majd felemelte, és megpiszkálta vele az egyik húsdarabot. A gyomra szinte fájdalmasan mordult fel.

– Ne szerénykedj, egyél! – kiáltotta a jobbján ülő Hod teli szájjal, és úgy hátba vágta a lányt, hogy az kis híján befejelte az asztal szélét. Azonnal elejtette a kanalat, mely hangos koppanással ért földet, s kezét a homlokához kapta.

A másik oldalán lévő Ralof gyilkos pillantást lövellt a sógora felé. A férfi megvonta a vállát, majd figyelmét ismét a tányérja felé irányította.

– Tessék, itt az én kanalam. A másikkal már ne egyél! – nyújtotta át Lunának, majd a földön heverő evőeszközt erőteljesen nekirúgta Hod lábához.

– Az istenit neki! – csapta le a férfi a tenyerét az asztalra, és a leány felé fordult. – Bocsánat, nem akartalak bántani! – Arca színe vérvörösbe kezdett hajlani, miközben az erek kidagadtak a homlokán. Frodnar ijedten nézett végig az elf feje felett civakodó rokonain. A lánynak immár az a kevéske étvágya is elpárolgott, ami volt. Egészen hozzászokott már a durva gesztusokhoz, melyben Hod is részesítette az imént, nem értette, miért kell egy ilyen apró-cseprő dolgon így kikelniük magukból.

Kiugrott a megvadult férfiak kereszttüzéből, majd Gerdur felé pillantott, aki fáradtan pihentette könyökét az asztalon – neki már fel sem tűnt semmi.

– Elnézést, hogy ilyen zűrzavart okoztam! Azt hiszem, most jobb, ha megyek. – Azzal gyors iramban megindult az ajtó felé, ám az asszony elkapta a karját, mielőtt távozhatott volna.

– Várj!

Luna zilált arccal egyenesen a szemébe nézett. Tekintetében fájdalom és szégyen tükröződött.

Gerdur összevonta a szemöldökét, majd figyelme visszasiklott a férjére és az öccsére, akik épp azon voltak, hogy ízekre szedjék egymást; észre sem vették, hogy a lány már eltűnt közülük. A kezdeti meleg hangulat elpárolgott.

– Kifelé! Mindketten!

A megvadult bika módjára marakodó férfiak hirtelen kapták fel a fejüket, mint akik pontosan tudják, hogy nekik szólt. Gerdur minden egyes pillantása villámokat szórt, Luna zaklatott ábrázata pedig bűntudatot ébresztett Ralofban, amint meglátta az ajtóban ácsorogni.

– Ha lerendeztétek, ami olyan nagyon fontos, visszajöhettek. De minket ebből hagyjatok ki!

Az asszony finoman félrevonta a leányt maga mellé, majd jelentőségteljesen átfogta vállát, jelezvén a többieknek, hogy megsértették a vendéget. Ralof lehunyta a szemét, élesen beszívta a levegőt, majd megragadta Hodot az ingénél fogva, s kirángatta a ház repedezett deszkákból eszkábált ajtaján, ami hangosan csattant be mögöttük.

Gerdur savanyú pillantást vetett utánuk, majd hirtelen megváltozott, ahogy Lunához fordult, aki azt kívánta, bárcsak meghasadna lábai alatt a padló, és elnyelné őt a mélybe.

– Ne is törődj velük! – húzta a leány elé az otthagyott tányért. – Ez gyakran megesik. Egyszerűen képtelenek megférni egymással.

– De hát miért? – kérdezte az erdőelf, mialatt sóhajtott, és a vacsorája fölé hajolt, hogy ismét megtöltse tüdejét az ínycsiklandó gőz. A nyál összefutott a szájában.

– A férfiak agresszívak – legyintett Gerdur, majd finoman megsimogatta Luna buksiját, akárcsak egy gondoskodó anya. – Egyél! Ne hidd, hogy fel engedlek kelni az asztaltól, amíg így ki akar esni a szemed! – nevetgélt grimaszolva.

A lány megadva magát ismét elegánsan ujjai közé illesztette a kanalat, majd felszedett vele néhány átsült húskockát, és a fogai közé ékelte. Ám ahogy megérezte a szarvas fűszeres aromáját a nyelve hegyén, minden mást elfeledett. Marokra kapta a kanalat, és lapátolni kezdett, mint aki most eszik életében először. Az való igaz, hogy már hosszú napok óta nem jutott élelemhez; a gyomra hálásan nyögött fel minden egyes falat után. A szarvas kissé rágós volt ugyan, de az íze valóban isteni. A lány mindig is szerette a fűszereset.

A húst és Gerdur szavait egyszerre próbálta ízlelgetni.

_A férfiak agresszívak._

Kora ellenére nem egy férfival akadt már dolga, így nem gondolta, hogy kioktatásban kellene részesíteni. Jól ismerte a természetüket, de ezt a különös, hirtelen kirobbanást kevéssé tapasztalta. Ez talán csak itt Skyrimban jellemző. Ralof jelenléte egész eddig megnyugtatónak bizonyult. Kedvességét nem tudta hova tenni, de az elmúlt pillanatokban sikerült ráijesztenie a lányra.

– Bár azt hiszem, ennek az is az oka, hogy te itt vagy – vallotta be az asszony, miközben felkapott egy ruhaszalvétát, és törölgetni kezdte az asztalt, hogy eltüntesse a kakasviadal nyomait. A lány abbahagyta az evést. Máris úgy érezte, feszül a gyomra.

– A férjed nem akart semmi rosszat, én megértem.

– Nem, valóban nem. De ő már csak ilyen. Nem túl gátlásos ember, és megvannak a hóbortjai. És az igazság az, hogy nem túl sok vendéget látunk. – Gerdur halványan elmosolyodott, mialatt Luna felé fordult, majd ujjával a félig kikanalazott vacsorára bökött. – Egyél még! Alig hiányzik valami abból a pörköltből, nem szívesen adnám a malacoknak!

Az elf körbeforgatta a tekintetét, majd ismét hozzálátott a falatozáshoz, ám ezúttal már sokkal lassabban és bájosabban tette, akárcsak az elején.

– A fivéremet pedig gyakran könnyű kihozni a sodrából – folytatta a nő, majd sóhajtott egyet, és az asztalnak támaszkodott. – Már túl van a harmincon, mégis úgy viselkedik néha, mint egy forrófejű kamasz.

A lány minden egyes falatkát gondosan őrölt fel a fogai közt, miközben Gerdur monológját hallgatta.

_Ralof már túl van a harmincon?_

Legfeljebb harmincnak gondolta volna. Vajon mit csinálhatnak most odakint Hoddal? Éppen azon vannak, hogy péppé verjék egymást? Vagy már meg is történt? Ismét elszorult a torka, így képtelen volt rajta leerőszakolni akár egyetlen falatot is.

– Na és te? Hány éves vagy?

Luna beleharapott az ajkába.

– Tizenhat, azt hiszem – felelte halkan, mialatt a kandallóban lobogó tűz lángnyelveibe meredt, melyek közt mintha szépen lassan kirajzolódott volna valami. Valami, amit az összes isten kedvéért sem szeretett volna látni. Kezei ökölbe szorultak a térdén.

– Bizonytalan, hm? Azt gondoltam, nemes leány vagy, olyan, akik közt szokás feljegyezni a pontos születési időt. Honnan jöttél? – Gerdur összevonta a szemöldökét, majd leült az elf mellé, és mélyen a hatalmas, csillogó mahagóni szempárba nézett, mintha onnan akarná kiolvasni a választ. Luna elszakította tekintetét a mesélő tűzről, majd a nő felé fordult. Hosszú, fekete pillái zavartan legyezgették a szemét, de nem árultak el semmit.

– Cyrodiilból – rebegte. – Azt említetted, Ralof elmúlt már harminc. Nem vagytok nemesek, akkor hát te honnan tudod ilyen biztosra?

Az asszony arca komorrá vált.

– Biztosra nem tudom, de azért annyi sütnivalóm van, hogy rájöjjek, mikor telik el egy év… vagy kettő.

_Nagyon ügyes, leány!_ – fintorgott.

Az elf lehajtotta fejét, mialatt ujjaival markolászni kezdte a Gerdurtől kapott fehér vászoning szegélyét, amely az ő testén inkább tógaként festett. A hatalmas páncélt levedlette magáról a vacsora előtt, így még inkább gyermekinek és védtelennek látszott.

– Bocsáss meg – mormolta sután.

– Semmi gond, tulajdonképpen igazad van. – A nő megkocogtatta húsos ajkait az ujjával, miközben a semmibe meredt. Luna egyértelműen terelte a szót magáról, Gerdur nem tudta eldönteni, firtassa-e vagy sem. Talán tud valami más módot is, hogy többet kiderítsen a rejtélyes vendégéről.

– Ralof azt említette, még nem vagy a bajtársa. De az leszel? Csatlakozni fogsz a lázadókhoz?

Luna összevonta a szemöldökét a kérdés hallatán, majd átszellemülten látott hozzá, hogy kibontsa haját az elegáns fonatból.

– Talán így lesz. Már ha besoroznak engem is. Tisztában vagyok vele, mit gondolnak itt rólam északon. – Felsóhajtott, majd kiszabadított egy hosszú loknit, amely kecsesen tekeredett lágy hullámokba. Gerdurt egy pillanatra elragadta az irigység. – Hogy Thalmor vagyok… csak egy fertőző vérbaj, ami káoszba és pusztulásba taszítja Skyrim népét… Na és te? – váltott az elf. – Mit gondolsz erről az egész háborúról?

A nord asszony megdörgölte a homlokát, majd félresepert néhány rakoncátlan babahajat a szeméből.

– Volt idő, mikor a Birodalom Skyrim érdekeit szolgálta, mikor jólétben éltünk együtt. De ezeknek a napoknak már régen leáldozott. Talos szeretetének betiltása volt az utolsó szalmaszál. A Thalmor mindenütt jelen van, meghúzkodva az embereket a saját isteneink tiszteléséért! Örülök, hogy Ralof segít kiűzni ezt a pestist innen. Azt hiszem, én is csatlakoznék, ha kicsit fiatalabb lennék.

– Akkor most már biztosan fel kell iratkoznom a listára. Ha másért nem, hát helyetted. – Az elf ajka széle felfelé görbült, mialatt ujjaival fésűt formálva végigszántotta hullámos fürtjeit, és a háta mögé vetette.

Gerdur megragadta a kezét.

– Örülök, hogy itt vagy. – Bár az aggodalom még mindig ott motoszkált az elméjének egy szegletében, mégis úgy hitte, volt komolyság abban, amit mondott.

A ház ajtaja ekkor csapódott ki, s a kinti jeges szél befújta a havat, amely rögtön nedves tócsákká alakulva kezdte feláztatni a hajópadlót. Luna és Gerdur felkapták a fejüket, amikor a két férfi belépett a kandallótűz és az apró gyertyák világította helyiségbe. Szemlátomást higgadtabbnak tűntek, ám a köztük lévő feszültség még most is szinte kitapintható volt. Hod szó nélkül megcélozta a hitvesi ágyat a ház másik felében, s nagy horkanással, úgy ahogy volt, arccal lefele rá is vetette magát a szarvasbőrrel letakart szalma tetejére.

Ralof tüstént megenyhült, mikor megpillantotta a két nőt kéz a kézben ülni az asztalnál. Ám mikor figyelme Luna kibontott, derekáig leomló loknijaira terelődött, hangosat nyelt, és szemei majd kifordultak a gödrükből. Ellenállhatatlan késztetést kezdett érezni, hogy a leány mellé férkőzzön, ám az utolsó pillanatban mégis elfojtotta, ahogy felderengett előtte annak elgyötört tekintete, mikor közte és a sógora közt kitört a párbaj. Így hát megropogtatta kemény ökleit, majd leült Frodnar mellé, és összeborzolta a haját. Luna pillantásával követte a férfit, a fiú pedig gúnyosan elfintorodott, de tekintetét még mindig nem vette le a szőke fürtös erdőelfről, aki az asztal túloldalán ült. Gerdur szemei lándzsákká változtak, melyekkel fenyegetően fegyverezte le az öccsét, Frodnar pedig már-már zavarba ejtően bámulta a lányt, aki úgy érezte, a kínos csend felemészti, miközben az ifjú nord lyukat éget belé a tekintetével. Várta már, mikor kezd el füstölögni, akár a kandallóban pattogó tűz, mely egyedülállóként törte meg a csendet a folyékonnyá sűrűsödött levegőben a négy jelenlévő közt.

– Tudsz róla, hogy nagyon szép vagy? – szólalt meg Frodnar végül, s hangja úgy hasította keresztül a teret, akár egy harangkondulás. Luna összerezzent, majd érezte, ahogy a lángoló pír ellepi a bőrét.

– Khmm. Frodnar! – mordult rá Gerdur halkan.

– Nos, ööö… – kezdte az elf tétován, és lesütötte a szemét. – Ez kedves tőled. Köszönöm.

– Feleségül veszed, ugye bácsikám? – fordult a fiú Ralof felé, mint aki meg sem hallotta az édesanyját. – Én biztosan elvenném a helyedben!

A lány arca ekkor már tűzvörös volt, ami csak még inkább vonzóvá tette. Zavarában a szemébe seperte tincseit, és megpróbált minél jobban mögéjük rejtőzni.

– Az attól függ – kacsintott a férfi, és igyekezett könnyednek tűnni, ugyanakkor látszott, hogy szintén küszködik. Kezei ökölbe szorultak az asztal alatt, karján pedig kidagadtak az erek.

– Ideje lefeküdni, kisfiam – emelkedett fel Gerdur a helyéről, majd fülön fogta a gyermeket, és magával húzta az ágya felé.

– Ajj, de még nem akarok! – tiltakozott az fájdalmat színlelve.

– Azt mondtam, az ágyba!

– Na, jó… Ugye holnap találkozunk? – kérdezte a fiú, miközben csillogó szemeivel elébb Ralofra, majd Lunára meredt. – Mindkettőtökkel?

– Biztosan! – mosolyogtak vissza egyszerre. Bár ami a lányt illeti, már nem volt benne egészen biztos. Pirkadatkor mindenképp indulni akart Whiterunba, bármerre legyen is az. S ki tudja, Frodnar alszik-e még akkor. Kicsit szégyellte magát ugyan, de remélte, hogy aludni fog, s ezzel megkíméli néhány újabb kínos perctől és kérdéstől. Bár Ralof csakugyan jóvágású férfi volt, Luna mégsem érezte szükségét házasságról, vagy akár ehhez hasonló dolgokról beszélni. Főként nem az ifjonc unokaöccsével.

Tekintete ismét előrevándorolt, majd megállapodott a szemben ülő nordon, aki az asztalra könyökölt, s fél arcát a markába temette. Neki láthatóan nem esett baja, ám Hodról már nem lehetett tudni, aki hangosan horkolt az ágyában. A lány beszívta az alsó ajkát, de nem szólt semmit. Ujjaival görcsösen szorongatni kezdte az asztal szélét. Tudta, hogy hamarosan neki is nyugovóra kellene térnie, és hogy ez mit jelent. Gyűlölte az estéket; akárhányszor lehajtotta fejét, rémképek seregei meneteltek át az elméjén. A rémálmok minden egyes éjszaka darabokra szaggatták.

Egészen megfeledkezett magáról, s arról is, hogy elködösült szemeivel még mindig Ralofot bámulta. Amint pillantásuk keresztezte egymást, a férfi megviselt, de kedves mosolyt irányzott felé. Luna arca kitisztult, és érezte, ahogy az ő ajka is felfelé görbül, mikor hirtelen eszébe jutott minden.

– Mi volt ez az egész? – suttogta immár hűvösen. Az északi barbár összevonta a szemöldökét.

– Nem kellett volna bántania téged… – mormolta hatalmas öklébe.

– De hát nem is bántott! Semmiség volt. Porcelánbaba volnék, hogy ennyitől összetörjek?

– Azt akarom, hogy tisztelettel bánjanak veled.

Az erdőelf torkán fennakadt a szó.

_Volt valaki, aki egyszer ugyanezeket a szavakat suttogta a fülembe… De már nem számít. Kérlek, ne tégy értem semmi ostobaságot, nem vagyok rá méltó. Holnap reggel elmegyek, és elfelejtünk mindent…_

A szíve összeszorult ettől a gondolattól. Semmit sem fog elfelejteni, hát persze. Hogy is tehetné. Megmentették egymás életét. A pislákoló gyertyafény vörösesen színezte meg a lány nyúzott babaarcát, amint tekintetével ismét a férfiét kereste. Nem kellett soká várnia. A mélykék, északi szempár éhesen villant vissza, mialatt kezével beleszántott csapzott tincsei tövébe, majd hátrasimította őket a koponyájára, de azok tüstént vissza is hullottak az arcába.

– Hát ezzel is megvolnánk – viharzott vissza Gerdur a vacsoraillatú konyhába, léptei csatazajként törték meg az eddigi, meghitt csendet. – Az én drága férjem még arra sem vette a fáradságot, hogy megmosakodjon az egész napi munka után. Csodálatos lesz a közös éjszaka… – fintorodott el, majd kezében megjelent egy üveg bor. – Ettől legalább elalszom.

Hangos pukkanással kihúzta a dugót a palack szájából, majd megtöltötte az előtte árválkodó fakupát.

– Bort? – kínálta a jelenlévőket. Luna fáradt, ugyanakkor széles mosollyal tolta az asszony elé a poharát.

– Jobb lesz, ha én is elalszom – sóhajtotta.

* * *

Próbálkozásai természetesen kudarcba fulladtak. Fejét a karjára támasztva bámulta a kandallóban lobogó tüzet, miközben szorosan maga köré tekerte a meleg szarvasbőrt. A forró lángok megvadult táncában egy fekete és egy vörös sárkány ütötte fel a fejét újra és újra, melyek elébb egymás pikkelyeibe mélyesztették éles karmaikat, majd mindketten a leány felé fordultak, s halálos villanással a szemükben megindultak felé szilajul csapdosó szárnyaikkal.

Luna ösztönösen hátrálni kezdett, mikor hirtelen jókora kezet érzett a derekán megpihenni. A szíve meglódult, és hirtelen fordult meg, majd elkapta Ralof csuklóját. Az elf minden porcikája keserű lángra robbant, mikor ily módon közelítette meg egy férfi. Túl sok rossz emlék, túl sok kegyetlen érintés ivódott belé. Csak az erőszakot és a kínzó fájdalmat tapasztalta meg, már egészen az első alkalomtól kezdve.

– Te is… bántani akarsz? – rebegte halkan, miközben egész testét vadul rázta a reszketés. A férfi ábrázatán döbbenet futott át.

– Nem! Dehogy… miért gondolod?

A lány nem felelt, szaggatott légzése azonban ijesztő visszhangokat vert a ház merev kőfalain. Tekintete rémült volt és meggyötört, szinte könyörgően nézett Ralofra. A nord arca komor ráncokba szaladt.

_Olyan fiatal még, mi a fenét művelhettek vele? Talán jobb, ha bele se gondolok…_

– Bocsáss meg – mormolta lehajtott fejjel, majd elhúzódott. A lány mély levegőt vett, majd visszafordult a kandalló felé. Már a sárkányokat is kellemesebbnek bizonyult bámulnia… Mert bármennyire is kedves és gyöngéd volt a férfi, a lány képtelen volt leküzdeni a múltbéli képeket és fájdalmakat, melyek egyszerre peregtek le a szeme előtt. Minden egyes durva szó, ami a lelkébe hatolt, minden egyes korbácsütés, ami valaha átszakította a bőrét, és a húsába mart, minden egyes bilincsekben eltöltött perc, ami véresre törte vékony csuklóit, a felszínre került. Szemeiből némán kezdtek patakzani a kövér könnyek.

– Azt azért nem bánod, ha itt alszom melletted? Az összes ágy foglalt…

Luna sután rázta meg a fejét.

– Csak ne szuszogj – suttogta elhalóan, mialatt szorosabbra húzta teste körül a néhai szarvas puha bundáját.

– Majd igyekszem.

Azzal elhallgattak. Csupán a tűz ropogása törte meg az elmélyült csendet. A lány, miután kiapadtak a könnyei, érezni kezdte, hogy az álom súlyos sziklákat aggat hosszú pilláira. Összeszorította fogait, majd lehunyta szemét.

* * *

Az ajtó repedésein átszűrődő napfény finoman csiklandozta végig Luna meztelen vállát, mely álmában kicsúszott a takaró alól. Gondterhesen nyögött fel, majd átfordult a másik oldalára, mikor megérezte a férfi hangos szuszogását a fülében. A szeme tüstént felpattant, majd lihegve ugrott ki a vastag szőrme alatti forróságból, mely egy egész éjen át melengette. A kellemetlen ébredés ellenére kipihentnek érezte magát. Alig bírta elhinni, hogy a rémálmok ezúttal elkerülték. Mikor is történt ilyen utoljára? Képtelen volt felidézni. Talán a bor lesz a kulcsa a nyugodalmas éjszakáknak.

A kandallóban lobogó tűznek hűlt helye volt; csupán az apró, szürke hamubuckák tanúskodtak az egykori lángok táncáról, a ház pedig immár kiürült, csupán a férfiból feltörő hortyogás zavarta meg a csendet, aki úgy aludt, mint a medve.

_Egek urai, meddig alhattam?_

Luna „meglepetéscsomagja" gondosan oda volt készítve az egyik étkezőszékbe; a bőrtáskája, a fegyverei s egy új szőrmevért is a tegnapi Stormcloak páncélja helyett.

A lány belebújt, és elégedetten nyugtázta, hogy tökéletesen illeszkedik az ő parányi testéhez. Az összefércelt, ugyanakkor puha és meleg csizma nem lötyögött a lábán, a nadrág és a felső is szépen lekövette a teste alakját. A vállára terített, világosbarna szőrmét összekapcsolta az álla alatt, bár ez az új vértezetnek nevezhető öltözék kissé sokat mutatott meg egyébiránt is figyelemre méltó dekoltázsából. Kissé elpirult, belegondolván, hogy ebben kell majd a jarl színe elé járulnia. De nem volt más, amit magára ölthetett volna.

Ásított egy hatalmasat, és leült a mosakodó tál elé, hogy felfrissítse magát, miközben elragadta a hála melegsége. Szinte már úgy gondoskodtak róla, mintha családtag lenne, nem pedig egy idegen, akiről azt sem tudják, merről fújta ide a szél. Talán jobb, ha sosem tudják meg. Ő maga is el akarta felejteni…

Hajzuhatagának laza hullámait ismételten átszántotta ujjaival, majd ezúttal mindössze két apróbb fonattal ékesítette az arca mellett. Kardjait a hüvelyekbe csúsztatta, batyuját a hátára vetette, és kisurrant az ajtón. Félt visszanézni, és legalább nem kellett Raloftól búcsúzkodnia. Szájában mindig keserű ízt hagyott eme gesztus, mellyel az emberek illetik egymást elváláskor.

* * *

A napot odakint már felemésztették a sűrű, tejszerű köd apró, jeges szemcséi, így Luna megítélni sem volt képes, mennyi lehet az idő. Csalódottan szívta tele tüdejét a nyálkás levegővel, melytől úgy érezte, mintha egy vizesüveget őrizgetne a mellkasában.

Gerdur egy jókora barna tehén alatt térdelt, s kis favödrébe elszántan fejte az állat tejét.

_Tőle már illenék búcsút venni._

– Azt hiszem, ideje elköszönnöm. – A lány hangja még rekedten csengett az éjszakától, miközben némán az asszony mögé lebbent. Az felnézett rá; kék szemei szinte világítottak a szürke fényben. Elébb mosolyogni kezdett, majd kissé szomorúan húzta el a száját.

– Óh… Rendben. Látom, a holmidat megtaláltad – nézett végig a meleg szőrmébe burkolózott leányon. – Remélem, ez melegen tart majd.

– Bizonyára. Őszintén hálás vagyok mindenért.

– Miénk a megtiszteltetés – porolta le ruháját Gerdur, majd karon fogta Lunát, és kivezette a nádkerítés által körülölelt udvarból. A hófoltokkal tarkított talaj feketére ázott a levegőben terjengő masszív nyáktól, amelyen végigsétáltak, egyenest a Szunnyadó Óriás Fogadója elé. A főút szélén felszerszámozott pej várakozott, patáival bőszen kapálta a földet.

– Gerdur! Ezt már tényleg nem fogadhatom el! – A lány kezeit feltartva kezdett hátrálni, de a nord asszony visszahúzta.

– Csak nem gondoltad, hogy hagylak kutyagolni egész Whiterunig? – veregette meg finoman a bőrbe burkolt vállát.

_Ha tudnád, mennyit kutyagoltam már a saját lábamon…_

– Na de…

– Hm? Mi a gond? Nem ültél még lovon? – Gerdur az ajkába harapott, és incselkedve vonta fel szemöldökét.

– De igen – sóhajtott a lány megadóan. Úgy tűnt, nincs más választása. Kétségkívül kényelmesebb lesz lóháton utaznia, de ennyi hirtelen ajándék kezdte roppant módon zavarba hozni.

– Akkor nem lesz itt semmi baj! – Az asszony odasétált az állathoz, majd megpaskolta a nyakát. – Igyekeztem minél kisebbet szerezni a számodra, remélem, feléred majd.

Luna halkan felkacagott, próbálván elnyomni a kisebbrendűségi érzést, amely Skyrimban töltött napjai folyamán egyre inkább felülkerekedett rajta. Nem csupán a termete miatt; tudta, hogy hiába tesz meg mindent, sosem fog igazán e büszke néphez tartozni.

– Köszönöm! – Gyermeki hangja őszintén, és melegen csilingelt. Gerdur biccentett.

– Szívesen!

A két nő összeölelkezett, majd búcsúcsókot lehelt egymás hideg orcájára. Azután Luna a kengyelbe csúsztatta csizmás lábát, és egy könnyed mozdulattal fellendült a nyeregbe.

– Csak tarts északnak, nem tudod eltéveszteni. Balgruuf jarl még nem kötelezte el magát egy oldal mellett sem. De így legalább nem valószínű, hogy birodalmiakba botlasz az utadon. Sok szerencsét, légy óvatos!

Az erdőelf bólintott, mialatt felhúzta a vastag szőrmekesztyűket, és megragadta a gyeplőt.

– Úgy lesz! – Azzal megsarkalta a lovat, amely válaszul hangosan nyerített fel, majd egy hosszú, kecses ágaskodás kíséretében elnyúlt alatta, és vágtázni kezdett. Ahogyan kettéhasította a párás levegőt, a lány úgy érezte minden porcikájában eluralkodni a félelmet. Tartott az emberektől, tartott az úton leselkedő veszélytől, és tartott a hatalmas jarltól is. De ezen aggályok annyira már nem bizonyultak erősnek, hogy meg is hátráljon tőlük. Bízott benne, hogy jó cél érdekében cselekszik, még ha az nehéz is. A magas hegyoldalból még utoljára visszatekintett Riverwood takaros kunyhóira, mielőtt elnyelte volna a tejfehér köd sűrű, gomolygó füstje.

Mindent összevetve a leánynak sikerült szimpátiát ébresztenie Gerdurban. Csatlakozna a Stormcloak felkeléshez, segítene véget vetni a zűrzavarnak Skyrimban, és nem mellesleg a fivére is csinos asszonykára tehetne szert személyében. Vagy pedig családját a föld színével teszi egyenlővé az utána eredt, felbőszült cyrodiili nemesség zsoldosai és a csapatok Valenwood erdeiből, mert csak az istenek tudhatják, hol lehetnek kapcsolatai az ifjú hölgynek.

Végül úgy határozott, majd kicsikar néhány részletes információt Ralofból. Nem kívánta még jobban zavarba hozni a leányt, de a családjára is gondolnia kellett. Ha valóban egy nemes, vagy hasonló, keresni fogják, ebben biztos volt, s amint a nyomok az ő háza tájékára vezetnek, a bitófáról himbálózó kiszáradt testükből keselyűk lakmároznak majd a tűző napon. De a fivére bizonyára nem hozna rájuk bajt. Ebbe a gondolatba kapaszkodott, miközben a Luna után felporzott útra meredt.


	5. A holtak árnyékában

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NYILATKOZAT: A The Elder Scrolls V : Skyrim és teljes világa (beleértve a helyszíneket, szereplőket, stb.) a Bethesda Softworks tulajdonában áll, minden jog őket illeti meg. Luna Wind-Feet azonban az én karakterem.

– Húsz aranytallér lesz – nyújtotta piszkos markát a főlovász. – Bár feleslegesen fáradt el idáig. A várost lezárták. Egy lélek se jut át azon a kapun…

Luna szemei majd kiestek a gödrükből. Húsz aranyat elkérni a lova megőrzéséért?

– Nekem muszáj lesz – sóhajtotta, majd belekotort a tarisznyájába, melynek súlya már-már gyanúsan nyomta a vállát az úton is. – Ez meg mi a…

– Hogy mondja? – vonta fel borzas szemöldökét a férfi.

– Sehogy. Itt a pénze. – A lány savanyú grimasszal a kapzsi lovász kezébe nyomta az aranyat, majd megindult a város tömör, bazaltkőből rakott falai felé. Maradt hát öt az út másik felére… Hrok jóvoltából, aki visszaszolgáltatta neki azt az egyet még Helgenben. Eljött a pillanat, mikor már egy is számít. Olyan ostoba volt. Már nem osztogathatja, szórhatja szanaszét a javait holmi piti sérelmek miatt. Így is napról napra él.

– Fiú! Adj szénát a hölgy lovának, és itasd meg alaposan! Bizonyára kifulladt az úton… – A férfi önelégült vigyorral az arcán rázogatta meg a majd két tucat, csilingelő érmét a markában, Luna pedig séta közben a batyujába mélyedt. A Helgenben összeszedett üvegcséken és a bűbájköteten kívül egy idegen flaskát és egy ruhaszalvétába csomagolt kenyeret is kitapintott, rátűzve egy kis foltos papírdarabbal. A lány felsóhajtott, majd kihajtogatta az üzenetet.

_Tudom, hogy úgysem fogsz reggelizni, ezért csomagoltam egy kis útravalót. Üres gyomorral hamarabb kihűlsz, ezt te is tudod, ráadásul magadra szedhetnél valamit, mielőtt még valóban felkap a szél. Bízom benne, hogy sikerrel jársz a jarlnál._

_Gerdur_

Az erdőelf arcán zavarodott mosoly terült szét, mialatt visszadobta hátára a megrakott táskáját. Cseppet sem érezte magát éhesnek, de kétségkívül hálás volt a nord asszonynak. Betérvén a magas falak, s az őrtornyok udvarába, egy felfegyverzett, láncinges őr állta útját a felvonóhíd mögött.

– Állj! A sárkányok miatt lezártuk a várost. Belépés csak hivatalos ügyben. – A katona büszkén húzta ki magát, mint akinek teljes meggyőződése, hogy jól végzi a munkáját. Magában szüntelen vigyorgott.

_Kislány, ez nem a te napod. A hivatalos ügyek még nem neked valók…_

Luna megszeppentségét igyekezvén palástolni, felpillantott rá. A férfi csúcsos sisakja az egész arcát elfedte, csupán két apró lyukvájat sötétlett a vasmaszkon, melyekből tekintetét szigorúan az elfre szegezte. Pajzsára egy markáns lófejet pingáltak, melynek cifrán összefont sörénye az állat nyaka körül tekergett.

– Riverwood a jarl támogatásáért folyamodik. Ez elég hivatalos?

– Csakugyan? – fonta keresztbe vaskos karjait az északi katona. – És ki küldött?

– Gerdur… – A lány elbizonytalanodott, nem emlékezett a családnevére. Akárhány Gerdur élhet még itt, jégföldén. – Mit számít az? Hírül kell vinnem a jarlnak, hogy Helgent támadás érte. Seregre van szükség – hangja remegésén igyekezett úrrá lenni, mialatt ujjai megfeszültek a szőrmekesztyűben. – Kérem!

Szavait feszült csend követte, mialatt a városőr jó néhányszor megkocogtatta a sisakját.

– Na, rendben van, bebocsátlak. A jarlt a Sárkánytömlöcben találod, a domb tetején.

– Tömlöcben? – visszhangozta értetlenül a fiatal vándor.

– Ó, nem olyan tömlöc az – vigyorodott el láthatatlanul a férfi. – Nem olyan, mint amilyenbe én magam vetlek, ha balhét okozol odabent, kicsi elf. A patkányok remek társaságnak bizonyulnak ám – kacarászott undokul. A lány arca elkomorult.

– E felől kétségem sincs – mormolta keserűen, majd követte a sarkon fordult katonát a gigantikus tölgykapu elé.

– Sok sikert! – A férfi megragadta a rozsdás vaskarikát, résnyire nyitotta az egyik szárnyat, majd gúnyosan meghajolt a lány előtt. Luna savanyú grimasszal biccentett, majd becsöppent Whiterun nyüzsgő polgárai közé.

A férfi őrtársa oldalra fordította fejét, miközben hanyagul a hideg kőfalnak támaszkodott.

– Lehettél volna egy kicsit kedvesebb is. Hisz láttad, mennyire meg van rémülve.

– Jól is teszi. Az ilyen kölkök csak mulatságot keresnek errefelé. Konyítanak a színészethez, de én átlátok rajtuk!

– Nekem azért többnek tűnt holmi élvhajhásznál… Nem láttad a fegyvereit? Nem is egy volt nála, hanem kettő!

A katona megvonta vállát, majd a távoli tundra tájára meredt, melynek megsárgult gyepén művészi összevisszaságban vertek gyökeret az apró, hullámzó cserjék.

– Majd meglátjuk, mi lesz ebből. Rég volt már részem egy jó kis razziában, az tény. De akkor a várbörtönben fog megrohadni a kicsike.

* * *

A Sárkánytömlöc tekintélyes kastélya a magas sziklalándzsák tetején csücsülve tekintett le a vaskos bazaltfalakkal védelmezőn körülölelt városára. A fehér kaviccsal felszórt utcák kígyóként tekergőztek el a csúcsos gerendaházak közt, hol a lakosok sürögtek-forogtak, végezték napi teendőjüket.

Lunának nem akadt reá túl sok ideje, hogy felfedezőkörútra kerekedjen, egyrészt mert az az idő életeket jelenthetett a falakon túl, másrészt pedig a lármás emberforgatag igencsak feszélyezni kezdte, miután utóbbi heteit csaknem halotti némaságban élte a magas Jerallok nyirkos, kivájt barlangjaiban, melynek fojtogató csendjét csupán a mennyezetről csepegő víz és a kinti szél zord üvöltése törte meg.

_Olykor elég bizarr hangokat képes hallatni…_

Az erdőelf beleborzongott az emlékbe, mikor egy cérnavékony gyermekhang kizökkentette e sötét gondolatok közül.

– Hölgyem? Meg tudna szánni egy érmével? Kérem! – Remegő, piszkos ujjaival belekapaszkodott Luna karjába, szemeiben pedig könny csillant.

– Ó istenek! – ragadta meg a kislány vállát. – Hol vannak a szüleid? Miért kéregetsz?

– Ez… ez az egyedüli, amit tehetek, Brenuin azt mondta. Ő volt az egyetlen, aki kedves volt hozzám, mióta… mióta a mama… meghalt. A néném és a bácsikám átvették tőlünk a farmunkat, engem pedig az utcára dobtak! Azt mondták, semmire sem vagyok jó. Szóval itt vagyok, de… nem tudom, mit tehetnék. Annyira hiányzik! – A kisleány hangja elcsuklott, elengedte Lunát, majd egy közeli padra roskadt a hatalmas fa tövében, melynek lecsupaszodott ágait zordul zörgette a hideg szellő.

Az elf lekapta hátáról a táskáját, majd kiemelte belőle Gerdur „meglepetését", és a pityergő árva felé nyújtotta, miközben leereszkedett mellé. Tökéletesen együtt tudott érezni vele. Nem ő volt az egyetlen, akit veszteség sújtott.

– Habár pénzem nincs sok, de… fogd ezeket! Te nagyobb hasznát fogod látni.

– Óh, köszönöm, köszönöm! – pattant fel a kislány. – Az istenek áldják meg a kedves szívedet!

– Sajnálom, hogy többet nem tehetek érted! – Luna búcsú gyanánt magához ölelte a gyermeket, aztán megindult a nagykastélyba felvezető lépcsősoron, de két lépést sem tett, mikor meghallott nem messze egy teli torokból óbégató férfit, amint sárga csuhába öltözve lankadatlan lelkesedéssel prédikált a magasztos Talosnak emelt szobor alatt. Karjait szüntelen a magasban tartotta, tenyerével pedig az ég felé nyitott.

\- És itt van, barátaim! A csúf igazság! Mi ennek az embernek a gyermekei vagyunk! Talosnak, ki igaz istenünk! Megszabadult húsától, hogy uralhassa a szellemvilágot! Ennek puszta gondolata is elfogadhatatlan a mi „dicső" elf uraságainknak! És mindezek fényében akarják megosztani mennyeiket velünk? Az emberekkel? Ha! Még itt, a földön is nehezen tűrnek meg bennünket!

A lány érezte, amint az arca forró lángokba borul, kezei pedig izzadni kezdenek a vastag bundakesztyű alatt. Lehúzta hát magáról, és feszülten gyűrte össze a markában, mialatt tovább hallgatta a férfi szónoklatát.

– Ma elveszik a hiteteket! De mi lesz holnap? Mi lesz? Az otthonaitoktól is megfosztanak? A munkátoktól? Gyermekeitektől? Az életetektől?! – Kis szünet. – És mit tesz a Birodalom? Hm? Elmondom: semmit! Sőt, még rosszabbat! Érvényesíttetni akarja a Thalmor akaratát! A saját népe ellen! Szóval emelkedjetek fel! Emelkedjetek fel, Birodalom igaz gyermekei! Emelkedjetek, Stormcloakok! Hallgassátok dicsőséges Talosunk szavát! Ő, ki egyszerre ember és Isten!

Luna azt kívánta, bárcsak elnyelné a föld. Kesztyűit a hátizsákjába tömködte, lágyesésű fürtjeit pedig beleseperte az arcába, tudván, hogy ő maga is elfként vesz részt a buzgó szerzetes hallgatóságában. Hiába; fajtájának szégyenletes példányai ballépéseiért ő maga is számadással tartozik. Akár akarja, akár nem.

* * *

– Csupán azt javaslom, legyünk óvatosak! Nem engedhetjük meg magunknak, hogy meggondolatlanul cselekedjünk ilyen időkben, mint ezek!

A jarl középkorú arcán elmélyültek a sötét barázdák. Erőteljesen markolta meg a trónja karfájából gondos aprólékossággal kifaragott lófejet, melytől remegő kézfején kidagadtak az inak.

– Mégis mit vársz tőlem, mit tegyek akkor? Semmit?! – Mély, ingerült hangja elrettentően csattant vissza a Sárkánytömlöc magas falairól, mikor a leány betette maga mögött a hatalmas, öreg fakaput, és a nagyterembe lépett. Az oldalt ágaskodó oszlopok tövében két görnyedt öregasszony húzogatta össze serényen a szemetet a padlóról, ám mikor észrevették Lunát, megállt aszott kezükben a cirokseprű. Szúrós pillantásokat lövelltek az ifjú kalandor felé, kinek lába nyomán apró foltok keletkeztek a bolyhos szőnyegen.

– Nem tudnád figyelni a lépteidet? Összepiszkolod a padlót a mocskos csizmáddal!

A lány hatalmasat ugrott, majd kezeit maga elé tartva kezdett hátrálni.

– Elnézést, bocsásson meg! Nem láttam… Én csak… a jarlal kell beszélnem. – Mikor rájött, hogy voltaképp egy szolgának magyarázkodik, mélyet sóhajtott, és lassan engedte le karjait. Hát ennyire megváltozott... A vénlány mintha kitalálta volna a gondolatait.

– Lehet, hogy csak egy szolga vagyok az uraságok közt, de egy pillanatra se hidd, hogy nem veszem legalább annyira komolyan a dolgom, mint ahogyan a jarl is az övét! Ha beszélned kell vele, csak tessék – intett a lépcsősor felé. – De ne feledd, senki nem oly előkelő és hatalmas e falak közt, mint Balgruuf. Szóval vigyázz a nyelvedre!

Luna sietve bólintott, majd meggyengült lábakkal kezdte szedni az előtte sorakozó lépcsőfokokat.

_Vajon miért alkalmaz a jarl ilyen idős hölgyeket a kastélya tisztán tartására?_

Habár igencsak nagy jóindulattal tudta e két vénséget „hölgyeknek" nevezni, kiknek iszonytató károgása úgy szaggatta szét a dobhártyáját, akár a magasban köröző fekete varjaké a Sivár Sírhalom romos oszlopai felett. A tornyok, melyek a tegnap fagyos ködébe vesztek… Füstösen, kimerülten, csatától véresen álltak Raloffal a sziklás hegyoldalban, Helgen lángjaiból menekülve, mikor a távolból zordan visszameredtek rájuk. Ahol a holtak időnként nyugtalanná válnak, és felébrednek mély álmukból.

_Vajon miről álmodhatnak a holtak?_ – Az elf hátán jeges borzongás futott végig, mialatt gondolataiba merülvén csaknem az előtte lobogó tűz közepébe talált lépni. Zihálva húzta vissza a lábát, melyről kis híján leperzselődött a csizma.

– Uram! Kérlek. Ez nem a megfelelő alkalom a hirtelen cselekvésre. Úgy vélem, több információra volna szükségünk, mielőtt a tettek mezejére lépnénk. Én csak…

Balgruuf hirtelen emelte fel gyűrűzött ujjait, mintegy csendre intvén az őt hevesen győzködő tanácsost, mikor megpillantott egy fiatal arcot a trónja előtt táncot lejtő forró lángok közt.

– Ki ez?

Az őrök egyszerre rántottak kardot. Az kifent penge éles hangja kettéhasította Luna gondolatait. A jarl hatalmas csarnokának közepén álldogált, ahol annak őrei fenyegetően szegezték reá fegyvereiket. Elégnek bizonyult volna akár egy óvatlan mozdulat, hogy saját vérében fürdessék meg a padlón vonagló, karcsú testét.

– Hogy merészelsz hívatlanul belépni ide? Balgruuf jarl nem fogad látogatókat! – közelítette meg egy bőrvértbe öltözött sötételf a lányt. Vörös szemei bosszúsan izzottak a gödrükben, mialatt gyors választ követelt a lefegyverzett vendégtől. Luna nyelt egyet, és megadóan kulcsolta össze vékony ujjait a tarkóján, miközben a nő pengéjének hegye a torkánál villogott. Talán az ő fajtája volt az egyedüli az elfek dicső népei közt, kiket nem volt oka Oblivion tüzes fenekére kívánni. Eddig. Ugyanakkor egyik kihegyezett fülű fattyúban sem mert megbízni. És úgy tűnt, ezzel a szürkeképű némber is hasonlóképp érez.

– Bocsássanak meg, ha félbeszakítottam valamit – rebegte. – De egy Gerdur nevű asszony küldött. Riverwood veszélyben van. Erősítésre van szükség…

A sötételf összevonta már egyébként is ráncos szemöldökét. Arca olybá tűnt, mintha éjjel nappal aggasztaná valami. Luna tétován kezdte leengedni karjait, ahogy a neki szegezett kard is mintha lejjebb csúszott volna a padló irányába, de a nő ismét feltartotta, mikor kitisztult a tekintete.

– Mint a jarl személyes testőre és intézője, az én feladatom, hogy elhárítsak mindenfajta veszedelmet, amely őt, vagy az alattvalóit fenyegeti. Szóval cselekedni fogok. De most _te_ magyarázd meg magad! Miért vagy itt?

_Mi másért volnék itt? Egy sárkány elszabadult, miután porig égette Helgent, és csak Akatosh tudhatja, melyik falu lesz a következő…_

– Elmondtam, miért vagyok itt. A sárkány Riverwood fölé húzott füstcsíkot az égen, miután Helgenben lecsapott. Katonákra van szükség, minél előbb, mielőtt még több ember meghal…

Az elf nő mogorva ráncai úgy simultak el a bőrén, akárcsak egy régi, megfakult lepedőn a gyűrődések, melyet mind a négy sarkánál fogva kifeszítettek.

– Te… tudsz Helgenről? – Felegyenesedett, és szaporán visszacsúsztatta kardját az oldalára erősített hüvelybe. – Ez esetben a jarl személyesen óhajt beszélni veled.

Az őrök is leengedték a fegyvereiket, majd hátat fordítottak, és visszatrappoltak korábbi helyükre, ugyanakkor fél szemüket továbbra is a leányon tartották. Az uraságuk sürgetőn intett a lépcsősor tetejéről.

– Jöjj közelebb! – tette hozzá türelmetlenül.

Luna meglazította görcsösen egymásba kapaszkodó, izzadt ujjacskáit a feje mögött, majd egy mély sóhaj kíséretében átlibbente a maradék lépcsőket, és lecövekelt a trón előtt, melyben a jarl terpeszkedett. A környék ura díszesen kihímzett, finom prémgalléros köpennyel burkolta északi testét, komor fején pedig egy vörös rubinkövekkel kirakott arany fejdísz csillant meg a rávetülő fényben. Faragott trónjának két oldalán hosszú, sárga lobogók hulltak alá a magas falról, ugyanazon lovas motívumokat ábrázolva, melyeket a leány a morózus városőrök pajzsán fedezett fel, feje felett pedig egy hatalmas sárkány megsárgult koponyája tátogott a látogatók felé. Üres szemgödreiben oly sötétség uralkodott, mint a csillagtalan éjszakákon a tájra boruló, sűrű feketeség.

Luna alig észrevehetően visszanyelte a torkába duzzadt gombócot, majd kihúzta magát, s olyan elegánsan pukedlizett, hogy még Tamriel legnemesebb gyöngyszemei is megirigyelhették volna. Bár ujjai ösztönösen szoknyája finom ráncai után kutattak, hogy csöppet megemelhesse, ahogy illik, de csupán a levegőben tapogatózott. A tétova kezek visszahullottak a derekát körülfogó fegyverövre erősített kardhüvelyek mellé, melyben véráztatta pengéi pihentek. Balgruuf enyhén őszülő szemöldöke felszaladt, mialatt végigsimított durva szálú szakállán.

_Miféle szerzet tévedt a csarnokomba?_

– Tehát – dőlt hátra, és keze ismét a karfája faragványán pihent meg –, ott voltál Helgenben? A saját szemeddel láttad ezt a sárkányt?

Luna éles körmeit a tenyerébe mélyesztette.

_Ahogy mondja. Igen jó rálátásom nyílt az eseményekre, miközben a birodalmiak megpróbálták levágni a fejem…_

Az utolsó pillanatban visszaszívta nyelve hegyéről e szavakat, mikor Gerdur visszhangzott fel a fejében.

„ _Balgruuf jarl még nem kötelezte el magát egy oldal mellett sem."_

Így már nem bizonyult bölcs dolognak kiteregetni a szennyest. Úgy döntött, nem ad okot rá, hogy a férfi megneszelhessen bármit is, helyette valami más ötlött eszébe, ezért egy bólintás kíséretében így felelt:

– A birodalmiak épp Ulfric Stormcloakot készülték kivégezni, mikor a bestia megjelent.

Az északi lord kék szeme résnyire szűkült, a marka alatt megbúvó lovat pedig bőszen fojtogatni kezdte. A lány úgy vélte, ezzel választ kapott fel nem tett kérdésére.

– Sejthettem volna, hogy Ulfric is belekeveredik a dologba! – dörmögte ingerülten, majd ujjaival öklöt formálván fejtetőn vágta szerencsétlen fagebét, és a hosszú, steppelt köpenyes tanácsadója felé fordult, kinek csupasz fejbőrén visszatükröződtek a terem magas boltívei. – Most mit javasolsz, Proventus? Továbbra is bízzunk meg a falaink erejében? Egy sárkány ellen?

– Uram! – lépett közbe az izzószemű sötételf. – Feltétlenül csapatokat kell küldenünk Riverwoodba! A környék közvetlen veszélyben van, ha az a sárkány a hegyekben bolyong… – mogorva hangja ezúttal egészen megemelkedett a félelemtől. A kopasz férfi azonban közbevágott:

– Ezt Falkreath jarlja provokációnak fogja tekinteni! Azt feltételezi majd, hogy Ulfric oldalára készülünk állni, és megtámadjuk őt! Nem szabad…

– Elég! – sújtott le öklével Balgruuf ismét, hogy véget vessen a patáliának. – Nem fogok tétlenül ücsörögni a babérjaimon, miközben egy sárkány felégeti az egész földem, és lemészárolja az embereimet! Irileth, azonnal küldj erősítést Riverwoodba!

– Igenis, jarlom! – tisztelgett a testőrnő, majd megperdült, és sietős léptekkel távozott a nagykapu irányába. Proventus letörölte a tarkóján összegyűlt verejtékcseppeket, majd a jarl felé fordult.

– Ha most megengeded, uram, engem is szólítanak a kötelességeim.

– Ahogy mondod – bólintott Balgruuf, majd miután a tanácsos is elbocsátkozott a helyszínről, a lord a leány felé fordult, aki tétován helyezgette át a súlyát egyik lábáról a másikra. – Jól van hát. Saját döntésedből adódóan kerestél fel. Szolgálatot tettél Whiterunnak, amit nem fogok elfelejteni. Kérlek, fogadd ezt az apró ajándékot megbecsülésem jeleként. – Csettintett egyet, majd egy közönséges inas hajlongva somfordált elő, és lesütött szemekkel nyújtotta át Lunának az ajándékát. Egy könnyűvértezetet, amely… birodalmi színekben pompázott. A lány arcán keserű fintor futott át, csak remélte, hogy a jarl figyelmét elkerülte. Alig ismerte e nemes férfit, mégis egyértelműen kikristályosodni látszott, hogy melyik oldal felé kacsintgat.

_Rossz felé nézeget, uram. Higgyen nekem…_

Az erdőelf egy jelentőségteljes bólintás kíséretében megköszönte a nagylelkűséget, majd maga elé szorította a páncélt, és azt latolgatta, mennyit érhet. Merthogy legalább annyira valószínűtlen, hogy vöröset öltsön magára, mint amennyire az, hogy vörös hópelyhek kezdjenek el szállingózni az égből. Bár a jelenlegi helyzetet tekintve könnyen lehet, hogy annak is hamarost eljön az ideje…

– Én köszönöm – legyintett Balgruuf. – De ami azt illeti, van még valami más is, amit megtehetnél nekem.

_Lássuk hát, mely szerzet dolgozik benned hevesebben; a hölgy, vagy a harcos? Bakfis létedre túlélted Helgent, ami hagy némi következtetést maga után, de menjünk biztosra. Nem sok harcos illetett még ilyen finom és előkelő gesztussal, mint te az imént. Kétségkívül érdekes esetnek bizonyulsz_ – simogatta szakállát, majd hangosan folytatta:

– Tudok valakit, aki nagy hasznát venné különleges képességeidnek.

A lány megbotránkozottan emelte meg fél szemöldökét. Miféle „képességekre" céloz?

– Ezt hogy érti?

– Úgy, hogy felkeressük Farengart, az udvari varázslómat! Elszántan vizsgálja a felmerülő kérdéseket, melyek a sárkányokkal, és a… szóbeszédekkel kapcsolatosak.

Whiterun jarlja képen tenyerelte a faragványokat, majd felemelkedett a kipárnázott trónszékből, és intett az ifjú vendégének, hogy kövesse. A nord uraság ugyancsak égimeszelő volt, akár a társai, ám egyúttal nyurgább is. Különösen Ulfricnál… Nyilvánvalóan összekülönbözhettek valami miatt, amiért Balgruuf ilyen indulatosan reagált, mikor meghallotta a férfi nevét. Habár ahogy Luna előtt újból felderengett a mogorva, gyilkos ábrázat, úgy vélte, vele talán nem is olyan nehéz ellentétbe keveredni.

– Jöjj, bemutatlak Farengarnak! – Azzal megindult a magas karzatot tartó, megmunkált oszlopok felé, melyek mindegyikén szintúgy ott díszelgett Whiterun címere.

_Úgy tűnik, a jarlban valóban lobog a szenvedély a földje iránt…_ – somolygott magában a lány, ugyanakkor nem értette, mégis miben lehetne segítségére annak a vajákosnak. Attól még, hogy testközelből érezhette egy sárkány forró leheletét, még nem válik szakértőjévé a témának. Biztos volt benne, hogy a férfi rossz helyen kutat. Ő csupán egy leány, aki…

– Olykor kissé nehéz eset – zökkentette ki a jarl a gondolataiból séta közben. – Mágusok… tudod – vette halkabbra, miközben közelebb hajolt az elf füléhez, hogy más meg ne hallja. Luna némi szarkazmust vélt bujkálni a hangjában, mielőtt beléptek volna a varázsló dolgozószobájába.

– Farengar! – zengte Lord Balgruuf, mire a sötét palástba burkolódzó férfi elfordult gőzölgő, színes lombikjaitól, és a jarl elé sétált, hogy meghajoljon. Csuklyája sötétjéből ki-kikandikált egy-egy szőrszál a sűrű pofaszakállából, szemei pedig sejtelmesen csillogtak a fehér fényben. A lány elfintorodott.

– Azt hiszem, találtam valakit, aki segítségedre lehet a kutatásodban. – A jarl jelentőségteljes pillantást vetett az oldalán tipródó fürtöskére, aki feszülten ropogtatta kezeit a háta mögött. El sem tudta képzelni, mit várnak tőle… vagyis pontosabban el tudta, amiért a testét burkoló vastag szőrmék takarója alatt egyre fullasztóbbnak bizonyult az „időjárás". De legalább a didergésnek vége. Egyelőre. Hamarosan ismét megízlelheti a sárkány tüzét, a zsigereiben érezte. Pedig ő csak egy ellen akart küzdeni, mégpedig, aki vörösben hirdeti magát…

– Rajta, lásd el őt a részletekkel! – utasította Balgruuf a mágust, majd hátralépett a sötétségbe, hogy onnan figyelhesse tovább a diskurzust. Farengar alaposan végigmérte a felfegyverzett lányt, mialatt jó néhányszor megdörgölte a képét borító, fekete szőrzetét.

– Szóval a jarl úgy véli, hasznomra lehetsz? Ó igen, rá kell, legyen utalva a kutatásaimra. Főleg most. – Szája szegletében elégedett vigyor villant, ám Luna mindezt már nem láthatta, az arcát oly sok minden takarta el. A férfi sóhajtott, majd összefonta karjait a mellkasán, és így folytatta tudálékos, szőrszálhasogató hangján:

– Az igazat megvallva, csakugyan jól jönne valaki, aki megszerezne nekem egy bizonyos dolgot.

A lány szemöldöke felszaladt, mialatt beleharapott az ajkába.

_Mi kellene neki? Fog? Pikkely? Karom? Azt akarja, hogy szedjek le egy éppen felettem köröző sárkányt az égből és nyessem le a testrészeit?_

– Nos, mikor azt mondtam, „megszerezne", úgy értettem, beásná magát egy veszedelmes rom alá, hogy felkutasson egy ősi kőtáblát, amely lehet, hogy valójában nem is létezik.

– Mi köze van ennek a sárkányokhoz? – találta meg Luna a hangját, miután teljesen elragadták a gondolatok örvényei. Hirtelen nem volt képes meglátni az összefüggést a két dolog közt, a „rom" hallatán pedig elfutotta a libabőr. Remélte, hogy nem ugyanazon helyre gondol a férfi is. – Vagy netán rosszul értesültem, hogy sárkányokat tanulmányoz?

– Áh, nem csupán egy szenvtelen zsoldos, hanem egy gondolkodó! Netalán tudós is?

– Eddig nem igazán definiáltam magam ily módon, de ha ön mondja…

_Még hogy én tudós…_ – Luna körbeforgatta a szemét, Farengar szőrös képén pedig ismét szétterült a mosoly.

– Amint tán te is tudod, mikor szárnyra kaptak a tűzokádókról szóló történetek, sokan elutasították a tényt, mint puszta fantázia szüleményét, ostoba szóbeszédet. Lehetetlenséget. Talán egy szerzetes elég bolond is hozzá, hogy hárítson mindent, ami a tapasztalatain és tudásán kívül esik, és lehetetlennek kiáltson ki. Én azonban elkezdtem kutatni az információk után a sárkányokról, hogy hová tűntek el annyi évvel ezelőtt. És hogy honnan érkeztek vissza.

Az elf eltöprengett. Emlékezett rá, hogy jómaga is a szkeptikusok táborát erősítette mindaddig, míg Ralof fel nem rázta a halál torkából, miközben egy megtermett példány teljes valójában a fejük felett körözött, és égetett fel mindent. Tulajdonképp neki köszönheti az életét, bármennyire is nem volt kedvére való gondolat. Élő bizonyítékává lett a sárkányok visszatértének. Ha az a dög nem bukkan fel ama pillanatban, a csinos kis feje a porba hullik…

– Szóval, mit kell tennem? – fogta rövidre a szót. Habár rengeteg kérdés merült fel benne, úgy érezte, ez mégsem a megfelelő alkalom a megvitatásukra. Ha a férfi még tovább húzza az időt a szövegelésével, hányni fog. Ő csak azért érkezett, hogy továbbítsa Gerdur kérelmét a jarl felé. Arra nem készült fel, hogy beszerzőkörútra küldik egy halálos aknába, holmi kődarabért, amely „lehet, hogy valójában nem is létezik".

A varázsló lebiggyesztette a száját. Neki igazán ínyére lett volna a szónoklat.

– Nos, tanultam egy bizonyos kőtábláról, mint említettem, amelyet még réges-régen a Sivár Sírhalomban helyezhettek el. A Sárkányok Kövének nevezik, és állítólag magában foglal egy térképet, mely elvezet ezen lények nyugvóhelyeihez. A feladat egyszerű; utazz el a Sírhalomba, találd meg ezt a követ – kétségtelen, hogy a főkamrában leled majd –, és hozd el nekem!

Luna szép ívű ajkának széle megremegett, mialatt orcájáról eltűnt a szín. Verítékező tenyerét feszengve törölgette a szarvasbőr nadrágba, ahogy lelki szemei előtt lepergett a múlt egy apró hópelyhe.

„– _Látod azokat a romokat ott fent? – bökött felé az ujjával a férfi. – A Sivár Sírhalom. – Mély hangjába zord borzongás költözött. Furcsának és nyugtalanítónak hatott, hogy még egy ilyen nagyra nőtt, izmos férfi is rettegjen valamitől. – Sosem értettem, hogy tud a nővérem az árnyékában élni…_

– _Miért, mi van ott? – fordult felé a lány. Bár abban nem volt biztos, hogy hallani is akarja a választ._

– _Az ősi nordok temetkezőhelye. Beszélik, hogy időnként a holtak nyugtalanok, és felkelnek az álmukból. Éjszakánkét hallani lehet az eltorzult hörgésüket._

– _A hörgésüket? – szaladt össze a leány elegáns ívű szemöldöke._

– _Igen. Mikor még kisfiú voltam, gyakran álmodtam, hogy ott állnak az ágyam mellett, és megérintik a vállam. Még ébredés után is éreztem… – Ralof hátán végigfutott a hideg az emlékektől. – De hamarosan Riverwoodba érünk. Igyekeznünk kell, mielőtt még halálra fagysz!"_

– Ez most az elsődleges – sétált elő Balgruuf a szoba sötét sarkából, hogy a reszkető leány vállára tegye felékszerezett kezét, közben pedig tekintetét a varázslóra szegezte. – Bármire, amit felhasználhatunk ez ellen a sárkány, vagy sárkányok ellen, szükségünk van, minél előbb. Mielőtt még túl késő.

– Természetesen, jarlom – hajolt meg mélyen a sötétkék rongyokba bugyolált vajákos, pillantásával pedig szinte felégette az elfet. – Úgy tűnik, rátermett segítőre akadtál. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy a leány hasznosnak bizonyul majd.

A két férfi úgy csevegett az emlegetett jelenlévő feje felett, mintha az ott sem lenne. Vett egy mély levegőt, majd keresztbe fonta karját a mellén, vállát pedig egyre súlyosabbnak érezte a jarl keze alatt. Ahogy oldalra pillantott, elképzelte, hogy száradnak a gyűrűs ujjak aszott, rothadó csonkokká, és vájják bele elfeketedett, évezredes körmeiket a húsába. A lábából elszállt az erő. Félve fordult Balgruuf felé, aki ismét morzsolgatni kezdte a szakállát a magasban. Tekintete nyugodt volt, ugyanakkor reménykedő.

– Ha sikerrel jársz, bőkezűen megjutalmazlak, ezt megígérem. Whiterun az adósod lesz. – Azzal faképnél hagyta társaságát, és távozott a helyiségből. Luna kiüvegesedett szemekkel meredt utána. Érezte, amint a levegő tömény sziruppá sűrűsödik körülötte.

– Van térképed? – hallatszott Farengar a háta mögül.

– Nincs… De azt hiszem, ismerem az utat – rebegte. Hangja nem volt több suttogásnál.

– A biztonság kedvéért fogd ezt! – nyomott a férfi a kezébe egy merített papírtekercset, amelyet átkötöztek egy vastag bőrdarabbal. – Megjelöltem rajta az úti célod, ha netán mégis elkalandoznál a vadonban… khm…

Luna végtagjaiba visszatért az élet. Szemrehányó tekintettel fordult most a varázsló felé, aki az asztalára támaszkodva unott pofával kutatott néhány apró papírcafat között. Immáron fel sem nézett.

– Ne aggódj, nem fogok – morogta az elf az orra alatt, miközben az ócska térkép szétmállott szegélyéről kezdett apró darabokat lecsipkedni.

– Még mindig itt vagy? A jarl nem türelmes ember, ahogy én sem. Jobb, ha észben tartod!

A mágus szavait émelyítő csend követte. Nyíltan a Luna tudtára adta, hogy nem kívánják viszontlátni a Sárkánytömlöc egetverő falai közt, míg a legendás Sárkányok Köve nincs a birtokában.

Sárkány. Ez a szó immáron szüntelen ott csengett a füleiben, ott áramlott az ereiben, mélyen beleivódott a csontjaiba. Annyiszor mondta ki magában, hogy értelmét veszítette. Akárcsak a bosszú is. Mert nem volt elég, hogy egész életében az áruló fenevad karmai közt vergődött, kinek szeme se rebbent, mialatt mindenétől megfosztotta. Egy másikkal is kart öltött az elmúlt nap, melytől a nyakát szorongató hurok még tovább szűkült.

A mellette álló méretes térképtáblára pillantott, melyre mélyfekete tintával felskiccelték Skyrim dicső földjét, kilenc szeletre osztva: Whiterun, Falkreath, Hjaalmarch, Haafingar, Pale, Reach, Rift, Winterhold és Eastmarch. Az apja sok történetet mesélt már róluk. Mindig csak úgy emlegette Skyrimet, mint a Hazát, hová egy nap talán majd visszatérnek…

Luna lenyelte a szemébe gyűlt könnyeket, majd reszketeg ujjait végighúzta az öreg papír foltjain, melyet csirizzel a hatalmas falaphoz ragasztottak. Először a Jerall hegyláncain barangolt végig, mely a déli határul szolgált, majd Helgenhez érkezett, aztán Riverwoodba, utána pedig fel Whiterun lófejes címeréhez. Mellette csorgott északkeletnek a Fehér Folyó, amely Eastmarchba folytatta útját, és végignyaldosott egy vicsorgó medvefejet, mielőtt távozott volna Skyrim határai közül.

A lány lekövette a vékony eret, s néhány apróbb hegybuckát kikerülvén megállapodott a vadállat fenyegető agyarainál, mely mellé a következő nevet körmölték szép nagy, vérvörös betűkkel szedve: _Windhelm_. Egy újabb hópihe hullott le a szeme előtt.

„– _Ulfric nem kedveli az elfeket, ez így igaz. És alapvetően én sem – vallotta be a nord komoly arccal. – De benned van valami. Valami, amit képtelen voltam otthagyni, hogy meghaljon. Más vagy. Ezt már akkor érezni lehetett, mikor ájultan feldobtak közénk a kocsira._

_Más._

_A leány hegyes füleinek édes volt a szó. Mindig is azért küzdött, hogy más legyen, és ezek szerint, ha nem is teljesen, de többé-kevésbé sikerült elérnie._

– _Nem mondom, hogy Ulfric jóindulatát is könnyű lesz elnyerned, de biztos vagyok benne, hogy idővel látja majd, amit én. Engem meggyőztél, hogy köztünk a helyed. Mindenképp szólni fogok néhány jó szót az érdekedben._

– _Ez több, mint amit megérdemlek – sütötte le a szemét az elf._

– _Ne gondold, hogy nincs jövőd!"_

Nyelt egyet. Lágyan megcirógatta a ragadozó fogait, melyek segítségével egy sárkány elszarusodott bőrét kell átszakítania, ami nem lesz egyszerű feladat, tudván, hogy az állat az ő húsára is éhezik. De ha tartani akarja a szavát, össze kell békítenie a ragadozót a prédával. Nincs más választása. Ralof azonban egyértelműen a tudtára adta, hogy teljes vállszélességgel mellette áll, és ez némi erőt lehelt elgyengült tagjaiba.

_De előbb még…_ – siklott a tekintete vissza délnyugatnak, ahol a Sivár Sírhalom három tartóoszloppal ábrázolt romjait tűntették fel a hegyoldalban. – _El kell ragadnom valamit a holtak seregétől._

Körmeit erőteljesen belevájta a dohszagú térkép alatt futó farostok közé, és Windhelmtől egész a Sírhalomig végighasította a térképet, apró papírfoszlányokat hagyva ujja nyomán.

– Ahelyett, hogy rongálnád a berendezésem, melyeken a legapróbb porszemcse is többet ér, mint az életed, már rég úton kéne, legyél. Többször nem figyelmeztetlek – szólalt meg a varázsló közvetlen a lány háta mögött. Hangja immáron türelmetlen volt és lekicsinylő. Keresztbefont karokkal villogtatta tekintetét sötétből egyenest Lunára, aki szembefordult fele, majd becsúsztatta frissen szerzett, megviselt tekercsét a hátizsákjába, magához szorította a jarl ajándékát, és feszengve sütötte le szemeit.

– Bocsánatáért esedezem – mormolta, azután kiviharzott a helyiségből, egyenest el a hall hosszú asztalsorai közt, és megragadta a duplaszárnyú fakapu hideg vaskarikáját. Igyekezett nem hátranézni.

* * *

– Öröm veled üzletelni – dörmögte a leány háta mögött a hústorony, mielőtt az behúzta volna maga mögött a Warmaiden's ajtaját. Megszabadult hát néhány felesleges holmitól, többek közt a vörös vérttől is, melyet jó néhány csilingelő aranyra sikerült váltania. Legalábbis, arra elegendőre, hogy ne haljon éhhalált, és jegesedjen el örökre a sötét, csillagos ég alatt miközben az igazak álmát alussza. A birodalmiaktól elszerzett kardjait pedig tetszetős, frissen kovácsolt, még ropogós acélpengékre cserélte, melyekről úgy vélte, odaadóbban fogják szolgálni ifjú úrnőjüket, mint az eddigi vasak.

Elégedetten mosolyodott el, mialatt megszorította a finom fabevonatú markolatokat, melyeket csakis kizárólag saját kezére törhet be, ám ez csupán villámboldogságnak bizonyult, mikor egy erős, dermesztő széllöket kitaszajtotta a mámorából, és ismerős hangon csengő mondat hangzott el a fejében.

„ _A jó kardnak lelke van. Ne feledd, mindig ő választ téged, nem pedig te őt!"_

Ajka keskeny vonallá préselődött, mielőtt meglátott három felfegyverzett, címeres őrkatonát a szembeni útkanyarulatban, amint Irileth, a szürkebőrű testőr utasításait emésztették.

– Nem tehetem meg, hogy másokat küldök! És nem tudjuk, hogy a sárkány merre járhat. – A nő végigkémlelte az eget, mielőtt folytatta. – A fő feladatotok az lesz, hogy tartsátok nyitva a szemetek, és helyezzétek biztonságba az embereket, az esetben, ha a falut támadás éri! – Elszántan próbálta túlkiabálni a feltámadt, fagyos szélvihar süvítését, amelyben Luna a kovács házának egyik oszlopához szögezte magát, mialatt a testét vadul rázta a remegés. Szabad kezével összehúzta a vállára terített szőrmét, és erőért fohászkodott az istenekhez, de közben fél füllel igyekezett elcsípni a túloldalt óbégató testőrnő goromba mondatait is.

– Nem várom el tőletek, hogy hárman terítsetek le egy szörnyeteget – Tekintetét csípőre tett kézzel futtatta végig a tipródó férfiakon –, de azt igen, hogy a kötelességeiteknek eleget tegyetek!

– Természetesen, hölgyem! Megvédjük Riverwoodot, akár az életünk árán is. Számíthat ránk! – felelt az egyik, majd egy tisztelgés kíséretében a társaihoz fordult. – Induljunk, minden perc számíthat! – Azzal mindhárman kimeneteltek a város kapuján, amely hatalmas csattanással vágódott be mögöttük. Luna összerezzent, s midőn csillapodott a légmozgás, előmerészkedett a szélárnyékból.

Irileth még mindig szigorúan nézett a katonák után, ám tekintete egyszer csak átvándorolt a lányra. Az bólintott néma „köszönöm" gyanánt, mire a sötételf is viszonozta a gesztust, majd megindult a Sárkánytömlöcbe vezető lépcsősoron.

_Három katona átkozottul kevés, remélem az a némber a legjobbakat küldte…_

A szél újra feltámadt, s a leány arcába seperte szőke tincseit. Az áramlat ezúttal délnyugat felől érkezett, amerre a jelenlegi úti célja, a Sivár Sírhalom pillérei is emelkedtek. Az elf már most érezni kezdte a levegőben a pusztulás rothadó bűzét, mitől a gyomra úgy facsarodott ki, akár egy törölköző, melyet az asszonyok frissen a patakból emeltek, és csavarták ki belőlük a kristályos vizet.

Ismét megmarkolta fegyvereit, majd lehunyta szemét, mielőtt ő is távozott volna a városkapun át.

* * *

A hátasa már türelmetlenül várta az istállóban. Szemlátomást nem kedvelte meg a bajszos lovászt, aki egy padon üldögélve szippogatott mélyeket hosszúszárú pipájából. Luna halvány mosollyal paskolgatta meg az állat nyakát, mire az hangosan nyerített fel.

– Látom, mégiscsak sikerrel járt – mormolta teli szájjal a pocakos férfi, miután tekintélyes füstkarikákat eregetett a levegőbe, melyek a tomboló szélörvényben nem bizonyultak túl hosszú életűnek. – Nem hittem volna.

Luna arcán a szarkazmus keserű fintora futott át, miközben felküzdötte magát a nyeregbe, és megragadta a gyeplőt.

_Remélem, bírod a függőleges irányt –_ pillantott elhűlten a szemben magasló, hólepte hegy felé, és megsimogatta a fekete sörényt. – _Van egy kis dolgunk odafent…_

A patás válaszul felprüszkölt, majd megindultak lefelé a kavicsos úton. Ahogy a lány ide-oda ringott a nyeregben, úgy érezte, egyre jobban kell erőlködnie, hogy visszatartsa a legutolsó étkezés alkalmával elfogyasztottakat. Összepréselte hideg ajkát, és mélyet sóhajtott.

– Mondtam, hogy muszáj lesz bejutnom – vetette oda a pöfékelő lovásznak, mikor elhaladtak mellette, majd az ifjú – most már zsoldos leány nekieresztette a lovát, és ismét reáhullott a tundrára boruló, szürke ködfüggöny.

* * *

Napnyugtára megérkezett a gyalogság Riverwoodba. Az alkony sejtelmesen vöröslő csíkkal festette meg az ég alját a tömör, duzzadt felhőréteg rései közt, Gerdur pedig épp vizet húzott a mélyen földbe fúrt, vaskerekes kútból, mikor a három katona tiszteletét tette nála.

– Madam – biccentett a férfiak szószólója. – A jarl intézője küldött. Azért jöttünk, hogy megóvjuk Önöket a veszedelemtől! A kardomat teszem rá, hogy biztonságban lesznek!

Az északi favágóasszony felnézett, majd piszkos arcán hálás mosoly terült szét, mialatt bólintott. Ugyanakkor kissé meglepődött, mikor szemrevételezte a megmentő sereget, melyet mindössze három zavarodott katona alkotott. Igyekezett nem kimutatni enyhe csalódottságát.

_Luna megtartotta a szavát. Az, hogy a Balgruuf hány katonát bíz meg a feladattal, már nem az ő asztala… Remélem, a legjobbakra esett a választás. Várjunk csak! Hol van Luna?_

– Ebben nem kételkedem! Köszönetet kell mondanom az egész falu nevében.

– Szolgálatukra, madam! – szalutáltak mindhárman, majd sarkon fordultak, hogy megkezdjék a járőrözést, de Gerdur utánuk kiáltott még egy pár szó erejéig.

– Egész véletlenül nem találkoztatok egy erdőelf leánnyal? Alacsony, hosszú, szőke haj…

– Csinos arc – fejezte be helyette a katona reszelős hangon. – De igen, azt hiszem láttam. A Sivár Sírhalom felé indult.

A nő torkára fagyott a szó.

_Hogy micsoda?_ – Elkerekedett tekintete felsiklott a magas hegy fakó ködéből kinyújtózkodó, viharvert oszlopokra, melyek felett szüntelen ott köröztek a fekete varjak. – Mi a fenét művel ott?

– Sejtésem sincs, asszonyom. De ha most megbocsát, őrt kell állnunk.

– Hogyne-hogyne – legyintett Gerdur, majd felhúzta a jeges vizet a kútból, vállára vetette a teli vödröt, és elindult a kunyhója felé.

* * *

Ralof még mindig a sziklatömegű szemhéjaival küzdött, mikor hirtelen valami hideg csapta meg a nyakát, és szétfolyt a testén.

– Most már ideje feléledned, öcsém! Mindjárt lenyugszik a nap! – Gerdur megvető grimasszal hajította a sarokba a vödrét, majd csípőre tett kézzel meredt a fivérére, aki még mindig félálomban vergődött a hideg tócsában.

– Ti jó istenek! – mordult fel rekedten. – Mi a franc ütött beléd? Azt hittem, reggel van…

– Reggel akkor volt, amikor a szíved hölgye ellovagolt Whiterunba. Már a katonák is itt vannak.

– Luna elment? – meresztgette álmatag szemeit a mellette heverő, összegyűrt takarótömegre.

– El. Azt gondoltam, a sereggel együtt mostanra vissza is érkezik, de nem tette. Pontosan miket mondtál neki tegnap? – vonta fel fél szemöldökét az asszony gyanakodva.

– Semmit! Én csak… Együtt akartam vele visszatérni Windhelmbe.

– Nos, akkor azt hiszem, erről lemondhatsz. Inkább a draugrokat választotta helyetted a Sírhalomban.

– Hogy mi van?! – szökkent talpra a nord. Most már egészen sikerült felélednie. Beletúrt ázott tincsei tövébe, és értetlenül meredt a nővére szemrehányó ábrázatára.

– Az egyik katona említette, hogy látta őt a hegy felé tartani. Fogalmam sincs, milyen cél vezérelhette oda, de nem garantálom, hogy úgy is fog kijönni abból a hullaszagú gödörből, ahogyan bement. Már ha kijön valaha is… – Gerdur felnyalábolta a szanaszét hányódó takarókat, majd gondosan kezdte összehajtogatni a karján. – Igazán sajnálom, Ralof – biggyesztette le az ajkát szomorkásan. – Pedig már-már egész helyesnek tűnt. – Az asszony felsóhajtott, majd hátat fordított az öccsének, és a fal melletti polcok irányába indult, mikor hirtelen kicsusszant egy apró papírdarab az ölében dédelgetett rongyok közül, és finoman ringatózva hullott a padlóra. Ralof felszisszent, majd gyors mozdulattal kapta fel, és nadrágja zsebébe tömködte.

– Mondtál valamit? – kérdezte a nővére, miközben a pokrócokat rendezgette.

– Nem – mormolta a férfi, majd magára kapott egy inget, és kisietett a házból. Az ajtót vadul csapta be maga mögött. Gerdur felvonta szemöldökét, majd megrázta a fejét, és gondolataiba mélyedvén folytatta a teendőit.

* * *

Ralof sebtében ásta elő a fecnit a zsebéből, majd bőszen kihajtogatta, de a hirtelen támadt lelkesedése alább is hagyott, mikor végigfutotta azt az egyetlen szócskát, melyet kecses betűkkel a papírosra kanyarított egy fiatal lány keze: _Köszönöm._

Arcára sötét barázdákat vésett az aggodalom és a csalódottság elegye, mialatt ő is felpillantott a Sírhalom omladozó boltíveire a szürke homályba öltözött távolban. A kövér hópelyhek megeredtek az égtakaróból, a nord széles tenyere pedig verítékezni kezdett, melyben az összegyűrt üzenetet szorongatta.

_Szóval mégsem hagyott fel a halál utáni vágyakozással…_


	6. Füst és korom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NYILATKOZAT: A The Elder Scrolls V : Skyrim és teljes világa (beleértve a helyszíneket, szereplőket, stb.) a Bethesda Softworks tulajdonában áll, minden jog őket illeti meg. Luna Wind-Feet azonban az én karakterem.

Igen, a szokásosnál is zordabb idők uralkodtak Skyrim felett ezekben a napokban. A szél szüntelen tépázta a fenyvesek tüskés ágait, a tundra szegényes aljnövényzetét, s hordta magával a havat, mely örvényként kavargott a jeges levegőben. Nagy vakmerőséget követett el, aki ily tomboló viharban is útjára bocsátkozott az ismeretlenbe. Észak földjein nem ment ritkaszámba, hogy az emberek, kik elbúcsúztak, nem tértek vissza többé.

– Látod? – kérdezte a mágus, mialatt egy kiterített tekercsre bökött ujjával, magyarázván a rendetlen dolgozóasztalára támaszkodó, bőrvértet viselő breton nőnek, ki egy sötétszín csuklya alá rejtette összefogott, szőke tincseit. Csupán vékony vonallá préselődött ajkára vetült némi fény. – A terminológia egyértelműen Az Első Korra enged következtetni, vagy még korábbra. Meggyőződésem, hogy ez egy sokkal régebbi írás fennmaradt másolata. Talán közvetlen a Sárkányháború utáni korszakból származik. Ha ez így van, fel tudnám használni, és összevethetném más, későbbi írásokkal.

A breton elégedetten biccentett a varázsló felé, majd kesztyűs ujjait végighúzta a telekörmölt papíron.

– Helyes! Örülök, hogy jól haladsz! A megbízóim már igencsak sóvárognak némi kézzelfogható válasz után. – A nő mély, halk hangjából komor elszántság sugárzott.

– Óh, emiatt ne aggódj! – egyenesedett fel a szőrös képű. – Végül maga a jarl is érdeklődni kezdett a dolgok felől, szóval immár módomban áll a lehető legtöbb időmet ennek a kutatásnak szentelni.

– Ez az idő viszont fogy, Farengar, ne feledd! Nem csupán néhány elméleti kérdésről beszélünk. A sárkányok visszatértek!

– Igen-igen, hogyne. Ne aggódj! Habár annak a lehetősége, hogy közelről láthassunk egy valódi, élő példányt, borzasztóan értékes lenne! De most engedd meg, hogy mutassak valami mást, amire sikerült ráakadnom… nagyon érdekes… úgy hiszem, az megbízóidat is érdekelni fogja… – kezdett a férfi ismét a mellette heverő öreg papírhalom közepébe mélyedni, mikor a társa jelentőségteljesen megköszörülte a torkát.

– Látogatód érkezett.

– Hmm?

A breton harcos és a nord vajákos egyszerre pillantottak fel az asztalról. Egy kócos, elgyötört erdőelf várakozott a magas ajtófélfának támaszkodva. A vállát fedő, barna szőrme csatakossá ázott, bőrfűzőjét hosszan felhasították az oldalán, melynek, foszlányos szélén alvadt vér sötétlett, csizmáját pedig bűzös, fekete sár lepte. Fáradt, zaklatott tekintettel meredt a két csuklyásra, melyektől úgy érezte, mintha valami tiltott szekta rituáléját zavarta volna épp meg. Mahagóni szemei alá sötét árkokat rajzolt a piszok és a nyugtalanság.

– Áh! – csapta össze Farengar izgatottan a csupasz tenyerét. – A jarl új protezsáltja! Csak nem a Sivár Sírhalomból? – felkacagott. – Úgy látom, nem haltál meg! – Luna némi bújtatott gúnyt vélt felfedezni a bakafántos varázsló undok hanglejtésében, mire kisétált a fényre, majd előre lendítette a megviselt tarisznyáját, melyből kicsusszant egy nehéz, öreg kőtábla teli, mohos vésetekkel, és hangosan csattant az asztalon. A sűrű porfelhő a magasba szállott.

Az északi varázsló tágas laboratóriumára síri csend borult, mialatt ő és breton szövetségesének arca elfehéredett, akár a többnapos, víz áztatta holtak bőre. Tágra nyílt tekintetük ide-oda vándorolt az áhított zsákmány és megkaparintója közt, aki nem hogy csupán túlélte a földalatti, mély katakombákat és az azok felett őrködő, álmatlan draugrok csapásait, de sikerült elragadnia tőlük azt a legendás térképet is, amely után Farengar oly hosszú ideje sóvárgott, s amely talán milliók életét mentheti meg, ha sikerül feltárni az elhantolt sárkánytetemeket, mielőtt ők maguk törnének fel a fagyott földbuckák alól.

– A Sárkányok Köve… – suttogta a mágus, s sápadt ujjaival körberajzolta az ősi karcokat a hideg szikladarabon. – Hát valóban létezik. – Szemét egy pillanatra rögeszmésen függesztette rá, miközben megragadta, hogy máris hozzáláthasson a munkálataihoz, ám a kőtábla súlyosabbnak bizonyult, mint ahogy azt előre sejtette volna. Kis híján kisiklott a kezei közül. – Úgy tűnik, felülmúltad a szokásos barmokat, akiket a jarl az utamba küld – nyöszörögte, mialatt azon töprengett, hogy ez a kislány hogy az Oblivionba volt képes elhurcolni idáig ezt az ólomsúlyú követ, és túlélnie a Sivár Sírhalmot egyszálmaga. De végül is, mit számít? Megvan a térkép!

– Elhoztam, amit kért – emelte Luna fáradt tekintetét Farengarra. – Most már távozhatok?

A férfi úgy döntött, nem erőlködik feleslegesen. Ő az eszéről és a varázstudásáról volt hírhedt, nem a nyers erejéről. Azt csupán a barbár vademberek használják. Lecsapta hát a Sárkányok Kövét asztala szélére, majd zihálva megtámaszkodott rajta.

– Nos, részemről végeztünk. Ez az a pont, ahol a te munkád véget ér, s az enyém megkezdődik. Sajnos az elme munkája igencsak alulértékelt fáradozás errefelé. Az én… – pillantott az alacsony nőre maga mellett, ki még mindig a térképet bámulta csuklyája árnyékából – társam itt örömmel fogja látni a szerzeményed. Ő volt, ki utánajárt, merre indulj érte. Habár sokáig vonakodott velem megosztani ezen felfedezését… khm… – sötét pillantást lövellt az asztalát támasztó bretonra. – De végül íme, itt az eredmény, hogy nem tévedtél. Ahogy a barátunk is, kinek ezt köszönhetjük. – Farengar fél kezével az elf felé intett, mire az alacsony nő világoskék tekintete egyenest Lunára villant.

– Valóban te lennél az? – emelte meg fél szemöldökét, melyből az elf mit sem látott. – Szép munka! – nyugtázta rekedten, majd indulásra készen egyenesedett fel, s a mágushoz fordult. – Küldj egy másolatot, amint sikerült megfejteni!

A férfi biccentett, mialatt a breton elhaladt mellette, és elhagyta a szobát, Luna pedig a kőtérképre pillantott. Tekintetét elmélyülten futtatta végig az egymásba torkolló karcokon és furcsa jelzéseken, amitől eszébe ötlött a hatalmas sziklafal, mely előtt órákig álldogált a Sírhalom legmélyebb gyomrában. A fal, melybe megannyi ismeretlen jelet véstek. Határozottan emlékezett három karcra, mely vörösen izzott a többi mohos barázda közt. Ellenállhatatlan késztetést érzett, hogy megérintse, végighúzza ujjait a forró repedéseken. S akkor mintha valami nemcsak a bőrébe, de a lényébe égett volna… Azóta folyvást ott csengett elméjében egy bizonyos szó, amely minden más gondolatot túlharsogott. Az érzés inkább volt idegen és rémisztő, mintsem kellemes. Mintha olyan megmagyarázhatatlan erővel áldották volna meg, mely felett nincs uralma. Ha ez elszabadul, Oblivion lávafolyamai gejzírekként fognak előtörni a mélyből. Ismét. És ezúttal ez az ő lelkén szárad majd.

Felrepedezett száját szóra nyitotta, ám ekkor egy – a saját hangjánál sokkalta mélyebbet és mogorvábbat hallott visszhangzani.

– Farengar! – lihegte Irileth, mialatt remegő térdére támaszkodott az ajtóban, hogy kifújja magát. – Farengar, azonnal jönnöd kell! A közelben sárkányt észleltek!

Az lány és a mágus szótlanul meredtek a testőrnőre. Farengar szemében félelmet nem ismerő, lázas csillogás ütötte fel a fejét. Lunáról, ez már nem volt elmondható.

– Neked is jönnöd kell! – A sötételf kíméletlenül bökött rá az ujjával, mire elcsigázott arcából a maradék vér is kiszaladt.

_Hogyan?!_

– Egy sárkány! Milyen izgalmas! Hol látták? Mit csinált éppen? – kezdte a férfi öntudatlanul is dörzsölgetni a markát.

– Talán egy _kissé_ komolyabban venném a dolgot, ha a helyedben volnék. Ha egy ilyen fenevad Whiterun ostromlására adja a fejét, nem tudom, képesek leszünk-e megállítani. – Irileth türelmetlenül intett a fejével. – Gyerünk, nincs vesztegetnivaló időnk! Már ha kedves az életetek.

Az erdőelf nehezebben mászta meg az előtte emelkedő hosszú lépcsősort, mely a Sárkánytömlöc háborútermébe vezetett, mint a grandiózus Jerallok jégkéreg lepte, csúszós sziklatömbjeit a rideg hófúvásban. Kimerült volt, piszkos, átfázott és nem utolsósorban éhes. Úgy bizony, éhes. Időtlen idők óta most először ütötte fel a fejét ez a gyötrő érzés, mely minden egyes lépcsőfoknál kegyetlenül rántotta össze a belsőségeit. Megállt egy pillanatra, s kezét a tömör kőfalnak tapasztotta.

_Mégis mi a nyavalyát képzelnek rólam, mi vagyok én? Zsoldos? Sárkányölő?_

Hátrapillantott. Talán eliszkolhatna, mielőtt bárki észrevenné. Hisz senki hasznára nem válna, ha ismét szembesítenék egy hatalmas, tűzokádó hüllővel. Nem harcolhat velük, az is csupán az istenek kegyén múlott, hogy a bűzös Sivár Sírhalom nem vált az ő nyughelyévé is. Már a kecsegtető jutalom sem érdekelte, melyet a jarl ígért neki a Sárkányok Kövének megkaparintásáért. Hisz ez utóbbi útja így is alaposan felhizlalta a zsebeit, Stendarr bocsássa meg neki…

– Hé, te, ott! – mennydörgött a lépcsők tetejéről a némber Irileth. – Odafagytak a lábaid? Mozdulj már, mások életével játszol, ha nem tűnt volna fel!

A lány felsóhajtott, és ujjai lecsúsztak a durva felszínű, hűvös kőtéglákon. Szökési terve meghiúsult. A sötételf sürgetően függesztette rá a tekintetét; ha most kapná nyakába a lábait, a várőrök nem a szép szavaikkal tartóztatnák fel. Ahhoz pedig túl sokan vannak, hogy egymaga elbánjon velük. Vagy ha netán mégis sikerülne kisiklania a kezeik közül, Balgruufot minden bizonnyal egy életre magára haragítja, ha nem tovább. Tán bölcsebb volna, ha nem kétszerezné meg ellenségei táborát, különösen nem az északiak közt, kik egész eddig segítették. Különösen nem befolyásos uraik közt, kiknek keze messzire elér. Szép szerével kell hát meggyőznie őlordságát, hogy nem benne fog az áhított, legendás harcosára akadni, aki majd mindnyájukat kimenti a lángok közül. Jobb, ha útnak ereszti.

* * *

Lord Balgruuf keresztbefont karokkal várakozott tekintélyes szőnyege közepén ácsorogva a háborúszobában. Kemény bőrcsizmája orrával vehemensen dobolt a padlón; talpával immár kitaposta a puha bojtokat maga alatt, arcára pedig sötét barázdákat vésett az aggodalom és a türelmetlenség.

_Hol késlekednek már? Talán nem érzik a helyzet súlyosságát?_

Szerencséjére nem sokkal utána, ahogy elhangzott a fejében-e két kérdés, sietős lépteket hallott közeledni a lépcsők irányából.

– Na, végre! – sóhajtott fel. Tekintetét kérdően szegezte Irilethre, akit sorban követett még három társa; egy címeres katona, az udvari vajákos és egy felfegyverzett, leharcolt szőkeség.

– Elnézését, mylord! – szabadkozott a testőrnő, majd kezével tarkón legyintette Lunát, kinek egy pillanatra elakadt a lélegzete. – A _kisasszonynak_ nem akaródzott jönni.

A lány zihálva szegte le a fejét, majd szemei résnyire szűkültek, mialatt a nő a jarl mellé cövekelt. A szégyen szokásos, keserű lángjai perzselték végig az arcát, ám mikor felnézett a közönségére, eszébe jutott, hogy immáron egyáltalán nem kötelessége eltűrni az efféle megaláztatásokat.

_Ezért még megfizetsz, te vörös hajú bérnőstény!_

A katona zavartan dörgölte meg szakállas képét a rostélya alatt, Farengar pedig elfojtotta hirtelen feltörő, gúnyos kacaját.

– Nyugalom, Irileth! Erre semmi szükség – intette le Balgruuf szigorúan a bizalmast, majd a férfihoz fordult. – Tehát, a testőröm azt mondja, a Nyugati Őrtoronytól jössz.

– Igen, uram! – rebegte ziláltan a katona egy enyhe meghajlást követően.

– Mondj el mindent, amit nekem meséltél a sárkányról! – A sötételf hangja kőkeményen visszhangzott a teremben. A férfi toporogni kezdett.

– Uh, hát… jól van. A-akarom mondani, nincs jól, vagyis a szörnyeteg jól van, ami elég nagy baj, ugyebár…

– A lényeget, Lygorn!

– Igen, uram, elnézést! Nos, ööö… Igen, a közeledtét délről észleltük. Gyors volt, gyorsabb, mint bármi, amit valaha láttam.

Balgruuf tekintete elsötétült, mialatt fel-alá kezdett járkálni a szőnyegen.

– És mire készült? Megtámadta az őrtornyot?

– Nem, uram. Csupán a fejünk felett körözött a magasban, mikor elsiettem, hogy hírt adjak róla Neked. Soha életemben nem futottam még ilyen gyorsan… Bizonyos voltam benne, hogy a nyomomba ered.

A jarl megállapodott a zaklatott katona előtt, és vállára tette a kezét.

– Helyesen cselekedtél, fiam. Eltűntetjük innen ezt az istenek csapását. Indulj le a laktanyába némi harapnivalóért, aztán pihenj meg. Rászolgáltál.

A Lygorn nevű férfi meghajolt, majd eltűnt a lépcsők aljában, Balgruuf pedig rideg arccal meredt a testőrére.

– Irileth, sorakoztass fel néhányat a gárdisták közül, és tegyetek rendet odalent!

– Már riadóztattam az embereimet, jarlom. Harcra készen gyülekeznek a főkapunál.

– Jó. Ne hagyj cserben! – bólintott Balgruuf, majd ezúttal már Lunára figyelt, ki egész eddig a kezét tördelve ácsorgott a lépcsőknél.

_Meg kell mondanom neki az igazat._

Ám ez még annál is nehezebbnek tűnt, mint gondolta. A levegő terhes volt a feszültségtől, a jarlt pedig nem éppen rózsás kedvében volt szerencséje elkapni.

– Sajnos nincs most időnk megünnepelni a sikeres visszatértedet, barátom – kezdte a férfi aggodalmasan. – Ismét szükségem van a segítségedre, mint ahogy már kitalálhattad. Szeretném, ha csatlakoznál Irileth-hez, és segítenél szembeszállni ezzel a sárkánnyal. Túlélted Helgent, szóval több tapasztalatod van a fenevadak terén, mint itt bármelyünknek.

Luna mély levegőt vett, és minden erejével igyekezett megszólaltatni krémes hangját.

– Uram, nem hiszem, hogy én… Nem tudok semmit ezen lényekről. Bölcsebb volna, ha rátermettebb, szakértelemmel bíró harcost küldene helyettem.

A jarl kérdőn vonta fel szemöldökét, melytől a homlokán még inkább szétszaladtak a ráncok. Hosszú szakállát simogatni kezdte.

– Nem hinném, hogy volna több tapasztalattal rendelkező harcosom nálad. Egyikük sem szembesülhetett még ilyen nagyfokú fenyegetettséggel. Te viszont igen. Ha rád nézek, valóban nem tudom megfejteni, hogyan menekültél meg. Beismerem, hogy nehezen tudlak elképzelni a csata mezején, de most mégis itt állsz a termemben, jobbára sértetlenül „kalandos" útjaid után. Nem hinném, hogy ez a véletlen műve. Kiérdemelted a bizalmam, ezért téged küldelek.

– Csupán szerencsém volt, uram, semmi több…

– Akkor imádkozom az istenekhez, hogy ismét szerencséd legyen – lépett a férfi a feldúlt leány elé, hogy kezét a reszketeg vállára helyezhesse. – Természetesen nem feledtem az újabb szolgálatodat, mit nekem tettél. Kérlek, fogadd el ezt az ajándékot a személyes fegyvertáramból. Óvjon téged a bestia rettenetes haragjától! – Utolsó mondatát kellően halkra vette ahhoz, hogy csupán maguk közt hallják. A félelem Luna szívébe markolt, mialatt Balgruuf ellépett tőle, majd helyét ugyanazon inasfiú vette át, ki pár nappal ezelőtt kézbesítette a jarl másik ajándékát. Ezúttal egy hatalmas, finom tapintású lóbőrrel bevont, szegecses pajzsot nyújtott a lány felé, félve attól, hogy ha átadja, az elf megrogyik a súlya alatt.

– Én is velük tartok! – lépett közbe Farengar, kinek izgatottsága fondorlatos vigyort rajzolt szőrös arcára, akár egy gyermekére, kit új játékkal leptek meg. – _Nagyon_ szeretném látni azt a sárkányt!

A jarl az asztalára támaszkodott, melyen Skyrim jégmezeinek kiterített térképe díszelgett. Két ujjával megpiszkálgatta a tartományok címereibe bökött jelzőzászlócskákat.

_Vajon annak az ostoba medvének elegendő volt a helgeni jel, hogy nem taszíthatja belháborúba nemzetünket, mikor élőhalott sárkányok köröznek a fejünk felett? Felteszem, csak megerősítette a szándékait…_

– Szó sem lehet róla – visszhangozta háttal nekik. – Mindőtöket nem tehetlek kockára. Rád itt van szükségem, hogy azon agyalj és dolgozz, miként védhetjük meg szeretett városunkat ezekről a szörnyetegektől.

A varázsló arcáról lehervadt a mosoly. Csalódottan fonta keresztbe karját, talpát pedig húzogatni kezdte a hideg kőpadlón.

– Ahogy óhajtod, uram…

A férfi Lunára nézett, aki erőtlenül bajlódott frissen kapott pajzsával. Valahogy sehogy sem illett parányi kezébe, s elnézve, legalább akkora volt, mint ő maga. Inkább akadályozná a harcban, mintsem hasznára válna. Különösen, hogy nem sok pajzs fordult meg a kezei közt. Mindig is kétkardos módszert preferálta. No persze, erről már a mágus mit sem tudhatott.

Farengar végighúzta nyelvét az alsó ajkán.

_Nekem sokkal inkább ott volna a helyem a sárkány előtt, mint neki… Még azokat a rozsdás vackokat is hajlandó lennék megragadni érte, hogy közelről láthassak egy ilyen isteni lényt._

– Még egy dolog, Irileth – nézett hátra Balgruuf a válla felett. – Ez nem egy „dicsőség, vagy halál" küldetés. Azt akarom, hogy tudd meg, mivel állunk szemben.

A sötételf szívére helyezte a kezét, s meghajolt.

– Ne aggódj, uram! Az óvatosság lelke vagyok.

Whiterun lordjának szája széle gondterhelt vigyorrá görbült szőke bajsza alatt, miközben bólintott, és magasba tartotta karjait.

– Az istenek vezessék pengéitek s nyilaitok!

Ami ezen az éjjelen történt, mélyen beleégette magát nemcsak Whiterun polgárainak, de egész észak népének emlékezetébe. Két szó szelte keresztül Skyrim jégmezeit, s hóval borított, eget cirógató hegyláncolatait. S e két szót még a tomboló vihar sem volt képes elnyomni. Az isteni jel minden élő fülbe eljutott, biztosítva őket, hogy az égiek mindig beváltják ígéreteiket. Hajnalhasadáskor egy egészen új nap virradt a halandók felett.

– Irigyellek, amiért a saját szemeddel láthatod majd a sárkányt… _valahogy te mindig_ részesülsz a kiváltságban – engedett meg magának Farengar egy epés megjegyzést, mikor elsétált a lány mellett.

* * *

Luna remegő térdekkel lépett ki a Sárkánytömlöc kapuján. Tagjait erőtlennek érezte, elméjét fáradtnak, gyomrát üresnek, haja és öltözéke pedig csakúgy ontotta magából a draugrok rothadó szagát. Nem beszélve arról, hogy a szokásos, dermesztő légáramlat kegyetlenül képelte fel, és maszatos bőrébe csípett. A sárkány tüze máris kellemesebb gondolattá vált…

Kétlábonjáró szemétdombként undorodott saját magától, ám valahol mélyen néma elégedettséggel is eltöltötte a tudat, hogy egyre felismerhetetlenebbé vált.

– Sárkánytömlöc őrei azt beszélik, segédkeztél a jarlnak. Whiterun nevében, köszönöm neked! – tisztelgett előtte a városőr, mialatt a grimaszoló Irileth nyomában végighaladt a város kavicsos, tekergőző utcáin, melyeket csupán a megrozsdált vasakból kovácsolt tűztálakból fel-felcsapó, narancsszín lángok vontak némi fénybe. Az éj ellenére mindenki elhagyta az otthonát, és szép lassan a két csatába igyekvő elfnő után eredt. Irileth emelt fővel, egyenes háttal, céltudatos magabiztossággal szedte a lépteit, ellentétben Lunával, ki a köszönetnyilvánítások ellenére is félszegen és hajlottan caplatott utána. Azt kívánta, bár sose érnének célba. Csapdába esett; immár másodszor kényszerült vásárra vinni a bőrét a jarl kedvéért. A sötételf láthatatlan láncai bilincsekként tekeredtek a csuklójára, melyekkel kíméletlenül rángatta társát. A helyzet fájdalmasan ismerős volt, sötét emlékeket hívott elő, melyektől megkeseredett a nyál a lány szájában.

A városkapu előtti átkötő hídnál felszerelkezett, Whiterun egyenpáncéljában toporgó nordokat pillantott meg, kik hozzá hasonlóan nem voltak elragadtatva a feladattól, melyet uruk rendelt el. De mindez természetesen nem számított. Balgruuf szava törvény volt e földön, ők pedig alattvalók voltak, s e lét feltétel nélküli engedelmességet kívánt. Irileth szigorúan lépett eléjük, majd belekezdett buzdító hegyi beszédébe, mialatt a szélörvény kitartóan kavargott.

– Tehát, felvázolom a helyzetet! Egy sárkány ostromolja a Nyugati Őrtornyot.

A tömegen kétségbeesett morajlás futott végig.

– Hogyan? Egy sárkány?

– Lehetetlen!

– Akkor hát ezért vagyunk itt?!

A nő formátlan csípőjére tette a kezét.

– Jól hallottátok. Azt mondtam, sárkány!

A helybéliek, kik addigra már csaknem mindannyian rémült arcaikat felöltve sorakoztak a harcosok mögött, ijedten súgtak össze. Senki nem bírta elviselni háza légkörét abban a tudatban, hogy a szárnyas szörnyeteg bármely pillanatban rájuk gyújthatja, vagy beomlaszthatja azt. Másrészt pedig látniuk kellett azon maroknyi megmentőt, kik reményt adnak nekik e rettenetes napokon, s akik életüket kockáztatva szembeszállnak a hatalmas fenevaddal értük és családjaikért. Otthonaikért és földjeikért. A világukért.

– Megmondom; egyáltalán nem izgat, honnan jött, ahogy az sem, ki küldte. Amit viszont állítok, hogy hatalmas hibát követett el, mikor idemerészkedett, és megfenyegette Whiterunt!

Luna ellenállhatatlan késztetést érzett a nő háta mögött, hogy kesztyűjébe temesse fagy csípte arcát. Még egy halk, lesújtó sóhajt is megengedett magának.

_Téged aztán valóban nem izgat semmi más Balgruuf ujjainak nyalogatásán kívül…_

– De asszonyom! Hogy tudnánk felvenni a harcot egy _sárkánnyal_? – kérdezte végül az egyik férfi, ki idegességében ide-oda lengette maga előtt címeres pajzsát.

– Ez egy jogos kérdés – helyezte át Irileth a testsúlyát egyik lábáról a másikra. – Egyikünk sem látott még egyetlen példányt sem, vagy kényszerült csatába indulni eggyel. De a becsületünk köt minket. Még akkor is, ha elesünk. Ez a dög az otthonunkat fenyegeti… a családunkat!

A leány hátranézett. Az ijedt tömeg lázas toporgásba kezdett mögöttük, míg a sötételf teljes tüdőből igyekezett túlordítani a szélvihart, mint mindig. Hiába; nem akart csillapodni. Egyikük sem.

– Hogy vagytok képesek magatokat nordoknak nevezni, miközben már a szörnyeteg hallatán is megfutamodtok? Hagynátok, hogy egymagam szálljak szembe vele, miközben ti odahaza melegedtek a tűznél, asszonyaitok ölében? – Itt a nő kis híján köpött egyet, Lunán pedig végigsöpört a felháborodottság hulláma. Legszívesebben széles mosollyal kocogtatta volna meg a nagyhangú némber vállát, hogy lássa; ő is itt van. Bármennyire is nem volt ínyére a helyzet, bármennyire is nem tartotta magát legendás harcosnak, és bármennyire is inkább ellene menne a csatában, mint mellette.

 _Ha ennyire nem számít, hogy itt vagyok, akkor tán el is mehetek? Csak egy szó, „asszonyom"!_ – fintorgott.

– Nem, asszonyom! Dehogy! – A férfiak egyszerre hördültek fel, és kezüket maguk elé tartva szabadkoztak.

– A tét még a becsületünknél is nagyobb! Gondolkodjatok el rajta – egyetlen árva példány sem bukkant fel Skyrimban a legutóbbi kor óta! A dicsőség, hogy szembeszállhatunk vele, a miénk, ha velem tartotok!

Az emberáradat felbátorodottan kezdett bele buzgó éljenzésébe.

– Mit feleltek hát? – folytatta Irileth. – Mehetünk kivégezni egy sárkányt?!

A katonák egytől egyig kihúzták magukat, hogy fojtogató félelmüket palástolják. Önérzetüket sértette volna, ha gyengének mutatkoznak ennyi ember és a rangos testőrnő előtt.

– Igen! Piszkosul igaza van!

– Igeeen! – ordítozták már-már artikulálatlanul. Irileth némileg megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott, majd megköszörülte igénybevett torkát.

– Akkor előre!

A sokaság egyre mohóbban hallatta magát. Tapsvihar és füttyszó visszhangzott végig Whiterun éjszakai utcáin. Luna ismét a bokáit szorongató béklyókkal kényszerült hadba szállni, mikor megpillantott egy ismerős, barna fürtös kislányt, amint kivált a felspannolt embertömegből, és eléje sétált, hogy a tenyerébe helyezzen valamit.

– Az istenek óvjanak – nyöszörögte, majd fel is szívódott. Luna összeráncolta a homlokát, majd felfedte, mit ujjai rejtegettek – egy míves, patinás rézmedál pihent a markában, apró láncocskára húzva. Az elf a remegő ajkába harapott, és mellkasához szorította az ajándékot, miután lopva körbetekintett, nem figyeli-e a valaki.

– Talos… – suttogta, majd lehunyta a szemét. A fehér párafelhő a magasba szállt a fagyos, éji levegőben.

* * *

– Örülök, hogy velünk jössz – sietett oda az egyik katona a lány mellé, mikor átkeltek a felvonóhídon. Az ő arcát nem fedte el a sisakja; homlokánál két faragott szarv meredezett az ég felé. Negyvenes éveit taposhatta már, legalábbis a kék szeme körüli apró szarkalábak s a homlokát elcsúfító sötét vonalak erről árulkodtak. Negyven év már középkorúnak számított az embereknél. Nem úgy, mint az elfek világában; ők még ebben az életszakaszban is ifjoncoknak számítottak. Főként a nemeselfek; ők éltek a legtovább. Sértetlenül kétszáz évet is vidáman lepengettek életük lantján.

Habár az erdőelfek ilyen soká már nem húzhatták a nótájukat, mint „unokatestvéreik", Luna tisztában volt vele, hogy az ő élete is hosszúra nyúlik majd. Amennyiben most, vagy máskor nem leli halálát a felbőszült sárkány, vagy más borzalom karmai közt. Ám ahhoz már sosem volt bátorsága, hogy megtippelje, vajon hány évig kell majd szeretteit gyászolnia, hisz egyértelműen túlélt volna mindenkit. S most pedig e megszámlálatlan, sötét évek megnégyszereződtek… Zavaros dolgok voltak számára ezek, még saját magáról sem tudta pontosan, hogy mennyi idős. Csak sejtései lehettek.

– Úgy hírlik, Talos kedvel téged – folytatta alig hallhatón a torokhangú nord, miközben Luna lépteihez igazodott. A lány néhány köhintéssel próbálta elfojtani váratlanul feltörő, keserű kacaját. A férfi megállapítását szó nélkül hagyta – volna, ha ezúttal gondolatai nem szöknek ki a száján, mit azonnal meg is bánt. Semmi kedve sem volt a beszélgetéshez.

– Úgy hírlik? Kedvel? – motyogta az orra alatt sötéten, majd gyorsan rá is hagyta a nordra. – Ha ön mondja…

– Úgy biza. A városban az őrök mint rólad suttognak. Túlélted Helgent, és Balgruuf jarl pártfogásába vett. Sokan még irigykednek is… – mondta. – Egyébként még soha senki nem magázott ezelőtt. Szóval hagyjuk ezt. A nevem Ollrek.

A lány felnézett rá. Szemeiben félelem ült, ugyanakkor arckifejezése barátságosnak volt mondható. Tán csak ki akarta élvezni élete utolsó pillanatait, és kellemes csevejbe elegyedni valakivel, aki épp a legközelebb igyekszik mellette a halálba.

– Én pedig Luna vagyok. És nagy kár volt Talost megemlítened…

– Hisz már úgysem számít, nem igaz? Kétlem, hogy bármelyikünk visszatér ebből a küldetésből.

– Azt mondod hát, a halálunk biztos. – az elf karját húzni kezdte a balján hurcolt, súlyos pajzs. – Úgy hát az sem számít, melyik isten kit kedvel és mennyire, nem igaz?

– Mi mást mondhatnék? Ez a sárkány a csontjainkat is porrá zúzza, mielőtt még fegyvert ránthatnánk – dörzsölte meg a tarkóját. – De azért neked talán lenne esélyed, kicsi Thalmor, hisz már nem először találod szemben magad eggyel. Esetleg megoszthatnád velünk is a taktikáidat, hacsak nem egyedül kívánod learatni a babérokat…

– Nos – villantott meg Luna egy félénk mosolyt. – Ha valóban az volnék, akinek neveztél, derűsen nézném végig, amint elevenen feketedtek meg. De úgy tűnik, nem csak pillanatnyilag állunk egy oldalon – mondta, majd lopva előhúzott egy rézmedált, és meglengette Ollrek orra előtt, akár egy ingát.

A nord felvonta vastag, sötét szemöldökét, melytől a homlokát tarkító barázdák még inkább elmélyültek.

– Ami viszont a taktikákat illeti – folytatta a lány egy mély sóhaj kíséretében, mialatt a barátságtalan, kopár távolba révedt, és nyakába akasztotta az amulettet –, aligha szolgálhatok olyannal. Nem szálltam szembe a sárkánnyal, fegyvertelen menekültem. Egyszerűen csak valahogy sikerült megúsznom. De Balgruuf meg sem hallja a szavaimat. Mindenáron meneszteni akart, mint aki úgy hiszi, Helgen után könnyedén felaprítok minden akadályt, ami az utamba kerül.

– Ahogyan azt a sárkánytérképet is csak „valahogy sikerült" megszerezned igaz? Igen, tudok róla. És állítom, hogy Talos kedvel téged. – A férfi hangja halkan, és komoran csengett. Nem volt helye a tréfálkozásnak, tán ezek életük utolsó órái, mindketten tudták. Annyit tehettek csupán, hogy újabb csodáért fohászkodtak.

– Kedvelhetett volna korábban is… – suttogta a leány, mikor a távolból Irileth hajmeresztő óbégatása hangzott fel ismét.

– Mozogjatok már! Csak az istenek tudhatják, mit művel az a szörnyeteg!

– Gyerünk – fogta Luna szorosabbra a pajzsa bőrszíjait. – Ma még van egy halálunk. Bár az vigasztal, hogy legalább nem kell ennek a némbernek a hangját hallanom többé.

A férfi hirtelen kapta széles tenyerét a szája elé, hogy észrevétlen röhöghessen a markába. Még senki ember fia nem merészelte a félelmetes modorú testőrasszonyságot ily módon emlegetni. Ám mélyen tökéletesen egyetértett. És hát Luna nem volt egyetlen ember fia sem.

A sötét égboltozaton súlyos, megsárgult felhőpamacsok úsztak át, melyek közt itt-ott felragyogott egy távoli csillag évezredes fénye. A havazás már várható volt a tundra völgyében. A köd köntösébe öltözködött távoli hegyek csipkézett csúcsai az istenek birodalma felé nyújtózkodtak a szél zörgette tűlombozat felett, mint mindig, amerre csak a szem ellátott. Mintha egész Skyrim egy hatalmas teknő volna; bármerre is vándorolt az élő, sosem szívódtak fel a horizontról Kynareth istennő ezen csodái. Állandó keretet adtak a jégbedermedt földnek, mely Balgruuf jarl reménységeinek talpa alatt halkan kopogott ezen az éjjelen.

Az apró, gallyas cserjéket kikerülve végre felsínylett előttük a távolban emelkedő Nyugati Őrtorony, melyet fenyegetően nyaldostak körbe a forró lángok. Az építmény sűrű, fekete füstoszlopot eregetett magából, Luna orrát pedig megcsapta a keserű, ismerős szag. Az, ami már örökké Helgenre és egy segítő társa fogja emlékeztetni. A helyzet most is hasonló volt; az égő bástya, a sárkány és egy bajtárs, mely jelen esetben Ollrek személyében testesült meg. A pusztulás okozója pedig nyilván ugyanaz lesz ismét. Az izzó szemű, éjfekete szörnyeteg. A lány egyszerre kezdett verítékezni és reszketni a vastag állatbőrök alatt.

* * *

– Jelenleg semmi jele sárkányoknak – állapította meg Irileth, midőn lecövekelt egy nagyobb szikla lábánál, és végigpásztázta az Őrtornyot és környékét. – de egyértelműen itt járhatott egy.

A csapat köhécselt a hatalmas füstfelhőtől, amint az átáramlott a tüdejükön és belülről kezdte szétmarni őket, Luna arca pedig ismét „felragyogott".

_Ön rendkívül felvilágosult, asszonyom…_

Lassanként úgy érezte, önként mászik be a hatalmas fenevad agyarszerű fogai közé. Bár talán jobb ötlet volna inkább a nőt beékelni maga helyett. Szinte hallotta a fülében, ahogy a félelmetes fogazat jóízűen ropogtatja a tekintélyes asszonyelf csontjait, akár a kutyák a lakomáról visszamaradt szaftos cubákokat… De előreláthatóan mind erre a sorsra jutnak majd. Nem elég, hogy a bestia eléri célját, de még a vacsora is a saját lábán érkezik.

Jeges tűk szaladtak szét az erdőelf testében. Fővesztés révén kétségkívül kellemesebb halálban lehetett volna része; most valóban őszintén bánta, hogy megmenekült.

Irileth vörös tekintete megvillant, mikor szembefordult a katonákkal, szürke ábrázatát pedig keserűbb grimasz torzította el, mint valaha.

– Tudom, hogy a puszta látvány is borzasztónak tűnik, de ki kell derítenünk, hogy pontosan mi történt, és hogy a dög még mindig itt ólálkodik-e valahol.

A szanaszét szóródott, lángoló törmelék pattogásán, és a hullámzó aljnövényzet rejtette tücskök és kabócák visszhangzó énekén kívül csupán a légkör süvítő kavargását lehetett hallani, ahogyan minden útjába kerülő akadályba belekóstolt, s a tömött, labdaszerű hópelyheket megindította az eget tarkító nehéz fellegekből. Irileth kivonta edzett acélból kovácsolt, jégbűbáj alatt álló pengéjét. Éles hangja kijózanító hatást gyakorolt az egész csapatra.

– Szóródjatok szét, és keressetek túlélőket! Tudnunk kell, mivel állunk szemben! – adta ki az utasítást, majd sietős léptekkel megindult a romos torony felé. Az erdőelf és az északi néma pillantást váltott. A szél kegyelmet nem ismerve csapta arcukba a maró füstöt. Luna egykor igényes és ápolt hajkoronáját széttépázta a természet és a küzdelem; kusza, piszoktól bűzlő szénaboglyaként szállt a szemébe. Fintorogva seperte félre a kósza szálakat a látószögéből, majd összeszorított állkapoccsal bólintott a férfinak, és szétváltak, akár az osztag többi tagja. Kénytelenek voltak elfogadni a sorsot, mely bizonyára a hegyek, vagy a felhők mögül leste az alkalmat, hogy ismét lesújthassa haragját a halandók népére.

Luna igyekezett minden gondolatot száműzni a fejéből, hogy életét alázattal ajánlhassa Arkay kezébe. No, nem mintha az elmúlt napokban nem ezt tette volna. De a halál istene minduntalan hátat fordított neki. Vajon most másképp lesz? Vagy „Talos kegyenceként" ismét diadalt arat a lehetetlennek tűnő körülmények felett?

_Jó volna, ha az istenek világosan közölnék végre a velem való szándékukat. Jelenleg csupán ide-oda lökdösnek ezen a jégtáblán, amit kétlek, hogy élveznének. Vagy mégis?_

Élőhalottaktól bűzlő kardját kivonta a hüvelyből, majd lenyeste az elébe kerülő, csenevész bokrok tetejét. Vér, testek, vagy bármi használható maradvány hiányában úgy döntött, az Őrtorony átkutatása tán célravezetőbb tevékenység lenne. Hisz az az egyetlen olyan hely, hol némi eséllyel árnyékba bújhatott egy-egy támadást átvészelt túlélő.

A hideg csontig hatoló volt, s a szélörvény kitartóan süvített a táj felett. A ragadós hópamacsokat a lány hajzatába és viseltes szőrméjébe ágyazta, de a sárkány még mindig felszívódva várakozott az éterben. Vagy talán már a messzi fennsíkon szeli ketté a levegőt, és esze ágában sincs visszatérni?

Luna mély levegőt vett, majd szorosabbra fogta a pajzsot, kardját pedig előreszegezve indult fel lassú léptekkel a romos, ragacsos korom lepte lépcsőkön, amely a torony belsejébe vezetett. Bár a szárnyas bestiának szelét sem lehetett érezni, a lány úgy vélte, nem árt az óvatosság, hisz bármi lapulhat a sötétségben, nem csupán Balgruuf emberei. De egyszerű fosztogatókkal, vagy medvékkel még talán megbirkózik, így, hogy ezúttal talpig felfegyverkezve ütnek rajta…

– Ne! Vissza! – merészkedett ki a szabadba egy páncélinges nord, ki történetesen Whiterun színeit viselte. Tagjai reszkettek, de ezúttal nem a hidegtől; sápadtszürke arca verítéktől csillogott, tekintetét pedig halálfélelem uralta. Az elf rég látott már férfit ennyire rettegni, mely az ő nyugtalanságát is csak tovább fokozta.

– Mi történt itt? – kérdezte félhangosan, és leeresztette a fegyvert.

– Még mindig itt van valahol – hadarta a katona lihegve. – Hroki és Tor is besározódtak, mikor megpróbálták elkapni.

– Micsoda? – A lány már nem kapott választ a kérdésére.

– Kynareth óvjon minket, megint jön…

És akkor valóban ott volt; egy hatalmas, világot rengető üvöltés kíséretében a fenevad kibukott a havas hegyláncolatok mögül, és egyenesen feléjük vette az irányt. Szárnyaival tekintélyes porfellegeket emelt ki a földből maga alatt, testével pedig elegánsan kígyózó mozdulatokkal úszta keresztül a hópelyhekkel teli levegőt.

– Mind a Kilenc Istenre mondom… – lehelte Luna, és remegő kezéből kicsusszant a hatalmas pajzs, majd nagyot puffant a lábánál. Nem az a sárkány tartott felé, amellyel Helgenben találkozott.

A légkör keserűvé és szúróssá vált, az idő pedig mintha megállt volna egy pillanatra. A lány már érezte; nem kell ahhoz sárkány, hogy a lángok ropogóssá süssék a húsát. A forróság másodpercek alatt áradt szét a testében, elméje pedig őrületes zakatolásba kezdett.

_A vég. Innen már nincs tovább…_

* * *

– Ott jön! – bömbölte Irileth már-már érthetetlenül. – Mindenki fedezékbe! Készítsétek az összes nyilatok, amitek csak van!

A felharsanó kürtszót követve a katonák fejvesztve rohantak szanaszét, akár az apró hangyák, mikor gondosan felépített bolyukat fenyegetés éri, majd egyenként behúzódtak a füstölgő kőhalmok mögé, és lekapták hátukról az íjaikat.

– Pontosan célozz! A mellkasára! – mennydörögte egy mély hang.

– Nem, nem! A fejére kell lőnünk! – harsogta a másik.

– Te ütődött! Gondolod, hogy csak ilyen egyszerűen átfúrja a satnya kis nyílvessződ a sziklakemény koponyáját? Azt mondtam, a mellkasára! A szívét kell eltalálnunk!

– Pofa be! – ordított rájuk a sötételf. – Találjátok el! Ez parancs!

A harcosok az idegre illesztették nyilaikat, majd az ég felé irányítva sorra engedték szabadjára őket, halálos záport zúdítva a felettük repdeső szörnyetegre. De mindhiába; többségük a semmibe veszett, vagy egész egyszerűen lepergett a merev, szürke szarupikkelyekről.

– A rohadt életbe! – dünnyögte Ollrek, majd hátraperdült. – Asszonyom! Minden hiába, nem tudjuk megsebezni!

Irileth szemét a sárkányra szegezte, mialatt megemelte kezét, finoman behajlította ujjait, és markában apró kisülések keletkeztek.

– Lőjétek tovább! Halálig küzdünk – rendelte el színtelenül.

– De Irileth!

– Azt mondtam, halálig! – zengte teli tüdejéből, majd szikrázó tenyerét előrelendítve pulzáló villámokat irányzott a bestia felé. – Nerevar vezessen…

A férfiak lehasaltak az útjából, a repülő fenevad pedig dühében hatalmasat csapott szárnyaival, s szélesre nyitott állkapoccsal iramodott feléjük.

– Vissza! Vissza! – üvöltötték a harcosok, de már késő volt; a sárkány torka felizzott, és forró tüzével felégette az elé kerülőket. Akit nem értek el a lángnyelvek, azt elragadta éles karmaival, majd a mélybe vetette.

A kigyulladt katonák keserves kínok közepette ordítoztak utolsó pillanataikban, majd testük jellegtelen hamuként porladt szét, és lelkük a hőségben Sovngarde felé párolgott. A siker koronája egyre ködösebb fantáziaképpé vált. Az emberek fogyatkoztak.

Ollrek és egy társa a füstölgő törmelékhalmok mögül igyekezett célba venni az ellenséget, mikor az előttük kiemelkedő karó felnyársalta azon katonát, kit a sárkány elhajított. Szemei fennakadtak, szájából pedig bőséges vér patakzott ki. A két férfi hátrahőkölt.

– Öcsém! – kiáltotta a nord, mikor felismerte a haldoklót. – Ne!

– Meneküljetek – hörögte, majd tekintete kiüvegesedett. Testvérbátyja egész testében remegni kezdett.

– Ezért megdöglesz te nyamvadt kis…

– Ne! – fogta vissza Ollrek a férfit. – A vesztedbe rohansz!

Az északi hozzá nem illő heves zokogásba kezdett, mialatt olyan erősen szorította pengéjének markolatát, hogy kiserkenő vére vörös csíkokat festett a felkarjára. Szabad kezével eltakarta arcát.

– Hisz már amúgy sincs semmi esélyünk – rebegte halkan. Ollrek mély levegőt vett, majd tekintete felsiklott a romos Őrtorony tetejére, hol a sűrű füstfelhőből egy alakot látott kibontakozni.


	7. Nyugtalan éjszakák

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NYILATKOZAT: A The Elder Scrolls V : Skyrim és teljes világa (beleértve a helyszíneket, szereplőket, stb.) a Bethesda Softworks tulajdonában áll, minden jog őket illeti meg. Luna Wind-Feet azonban az én karakterem.

– Mi volt ez? – kapta fel a fejét Hadvar, s ijedten kezdte pásztázni a fehér foltokkal tarkított, kora reggeli eget.

– Semmiség. Folytassuk! – Tullius ügyet sem vetve rá, szigorú léptekkel tért vissza korábbi helyére. Semmi sem állíthatta meg abban, hogy végrehajtsa, amire már oly régóta készült. Ha kézbesíti Ulfric áruló fejét a császárnak, bizonyára nagy kegyben részesíti majd, és a dicsőség az övé lesz.

_Folytasd csak, mocskos talpnyaló. Legyen meg ez örömöd, míg Talos levest nem főz a te és a gerinctelen császárod csontjaiból Oblivion kondérjaiban. Mind halálra vagytok ítélve._

– Igenis, Tullius tábornok! – tisztelgett a redguard. – Add meg nekik az utolsó kenetet!

A papnő a magasba lendítette karjait.

– Ahogy lelketeket Aetheriusbe ajánljuk, úgy a Nyolc Isten áldása kísérjen titeket, mert ti vagytok a só és a föld Nirn-ön, mi szeretett…

– Talos szerelmére, fogd be, és vessünk véget ennek! – lépett ki a körből a bátor katona, és a vesztőhelyre sietett.

– Ahogy kívánod.

– Az őseim mosolyognak rám, birodalmiak! Ti is elmondhatjátok ugyanezt? – A hóhér lecsapta a fejét, s remegő testéből szanaszét fröcskölt a vér.

– Ti birodalmi fattyak!

– Igazságot!

– Halál a Stormcloakokra! – morajlott a feltüzelt tömeg.

– Vakmerő a halálban, akárcsak az életben is volt – mormolta Ralof szomorúan.

– Következő! Az erdőelf! – rikácsolta a kapitány, majd ujját az Ulfric mellett tipródó, kis növésű lányra szegezte, mire a kísérteties üvöltés ismét felvisszhangzott, s erőteljes szélörvény söpört végig a völgyön. Pontosan akkor, mikor rá került a sor.

– Már megint! – szisszent fel Hadvar. – Hallottátok?

– Azt mondtam, a következő foglyot! – erősködött a kapitány.

– A bakóhoz, fogoly! Szépen, nyugodtan.

Ulfric összeszűkült szemekkel figyelte az arcátlanul fiatal lányt, amint az szépen megindult a vértenger partjainál várakozó hóhér felé. Világos, már-már fehér haja hosszú, elegáns fonatban tekeredett a feje köré, kiszabadult, apró tincsein pedig puhán csillant meg a nap aranyló sugara. Mozgása könnyed volt, magasztos és kecses, mintha mezítelen talpa csupán az enyhe szellővel érintkezne, karcsú alkata ellenére pedig ott gömbölyödött, hol az asszonyoknak illik.

Volt benne valami határozottan zavarba ejtő, valami távoliság és hidegség, ami szüntelen áradt belőle, akárhányszor csak a férfi rápillantott. Talán azért, mert gyűlölte őt már az első pillanattól kezdve, ahogy meglátta. S talán ő is gyűlölt mindenkit maga körül. És mégis, oly különös aura lebegte be, mely valósággal magába szippantotta a környezetét. A nagy vezér elégedetlenül nyugtázta, ahogy hű katonáját, Ralofot is hatalmába keríti ez a boszorkányság; a férfi megbabonázottan meredt az ifjú fehércselédre, mialatt az a vesztőhely elé lépett, beletérdelt a vörös pocsolyába, majd az éles bárd alá hajtotta fejét, várva, hogy az a nyakába kóstoljon. Egy vércsepp reáhullott, majd legördült áttetsző, halványszürke bőrén, sötét csíkot festve maga után.

Az ordító csendet csupán egy újabb széllöket törte meg, amely ismét Ulfric arcába fújta a lány enyhe jázmin és édesmandula illatát. A gyomra kifacsarodott tőle.

_Elf kutya, legalább velünk együtt te is megdöglesz..._

A fekete maszk alá rejtőzött hóhér a magasba lendítette fegyverét, de mielőtt lesújthatott volna, a háta mögött emelkedő erőd tetejére egy hatalmas, fekete monstrum vetette le magát, s a talpuk alatt erőteljesen megrengette a talajt…

Mellyel Ulfric Stormcloakot is felrázta nyomasztó álmából. A férfiról patakokban folyt az izzadtság, zihálása pedig visszhangot vert a sötét lakosztályában. Az ágya mögötti kandallóban már csupán a halvány parázs nyújtott némi fényt és meleget, de a nordnak még ez is túl sok volt. Hiába a Királyok Palotájának ősi kőfalai, melyek ontották magukból az évezredek hidegét, úgy érezte ki kell mozdulnia.

Megdörgölte gyűrött homlokát, félreseperte átnedvesedett, mézszőke tincseit, majd kikelt az ágyból, a kandalló elé sétált, ahol letépte magáról az egy szál ágyékkötőjét és az éjjeli edénnyel nem bajlódva levizelte a parazsat. Ez némiképp segített neki az ellazulásban. A helgeni eset óta szüntelen kísértették éjjeleit e képek, amint fejét a párnára hajtotta, újra és újra kénytelen volt átélni a bizonyos eseményt. Mintha elméjét tömlöcbe zárták volna.

Mikor végzett a dolgával, felsóhajtott, magára öltötte prémköpenyét, felhúzta csizmáját, majd a keserű álmok által összegyűrt ággyal szembeni kis asztalhoz lépett, hogy vörösborral töltse meg az ezüstserlegét. Így ment ez minden reggel, vagyis kora hajnalban. A férfi már jóval a nap első sugarai előtt talpra szökkent, cseppet sem volt fogára való, hogy ismételten leperegjen előtte a jelenet. Bőven elég volt minden éjszaka egyszer.

Kupájával a kezében végigsétált a hosszú, csendes kőfolyosókon, az utat a falra erősített, pislákoló fáklyák rajzolták ki. A még álmában szuszogó kastély már időtlen idők óta nyújtott otthont neki, s jelentett támaszpontot is a felkelésének. Mindenki jól tudta, ha audienciára volt igénye a férfinál, e nemes helyre kellett, zarándokoljon a szándékaival.

– Jó reggelt, Lord Ulfric! – hajolt meg az inas a nagyteremben, kiben az utóbbi napok már tudatosították, hogy egészen korán rendelkezésre kell, álljon álmatlan, nyughatatlan urának.

– Jorleif – biccentett a nord kifejezéstelen arccal, majd tovább folytatta útját a hosszú, terített asztalsor mellett a nagykapu irányába. Szolgája a lépteihez igazodott. – Beszélj.

– Sir, a Szürke Negyedben még mindig zavargások folynak.

– Nyomorult sötételfek – morogta Eastmarch nagymedvéje a bajsza alatt, majd szájához emelte a serleget, és nagyot kortyolt a borból. – Ennyire nehéz volna megértetni velük, hogy jelenleg nagyobb problémákkal küzdök? Olyanokkal, mint példának okáért egész Skyrim helyzete?

Jorleif megcsavarta állát csiklandozó, világosbarna bajszát, és helyreigazította süvegét.

– Nemigen szimpatizálnak ezen ügyeinkkel, uram.

– Keress fel újra, amint valami lényegesebb hírrel is tudsz szolgálni. – Ulfric hanyagul intett lapátkezével, jelezve az inasnak, hogy távozhat.

– Természetesen, sir! – Az ismét meghajolt, majd sarkon fordult. A palotaőrök kezüket a szívük fölé helyezték uruk közeledtén.

– Mylord!

A jarl ismét biccentett, majd közömbös megszokottsággal lépett ki a kapun. A friss, jeges széltől az ereiben csörgedező tiszta, északi vér egészen felpezsdült, s a koponyája belsejében örvénylő gondolatkavalkádot is mintha szertefutja volna egy pillanatra. Mély levegőt vett, majd megkezdte reggeli, kijózanító sétáját az álmában pihegő jarlságának székhelyén, Windhelm ködfoltokkal tarkított, kikövezett utcáin. A házak ablakában még egy fia világosság sem pislákolt, egyedül a szabadtéri tűztálakban lobogó lángnyelvek vetettek némi fényt a városra, melyet a hó finom, fehér réteggel takargatott be, mielőtt álomba szenderült volna.

– Hódolatom, Ulfric jarl! – köszöntötték az éjjeliőrök. A férfi ügyet sem vetve rájuk, a messzi távolba révedvén ismét maga elé tartotta hideg kupáját, hogy megízlelje az italt, ám az nem ért el az ajkáig. Vörös jégdarabbá dermedt a serleg alján.

– Valami gond van, barátom? – hallott egy mély, ismerős, hörgő hangot, mialatt felpaprikázottan szitkozódott a poharába. A hidegnek is akadtak oly átkai, melyeket éppen most kellett Ulfric nyakába zúdítania.

– Semmi, amit egy pár csepp jó bor ne tudna orvosolni… – dünnyögte, majd a férfi orra alá tolta fagyott nedűt. – Lady Kynareth nincs derűs kedvében. Ahogy én sem.

A nord felnevetett, mely inkább egy megvadult medve harákolásához hasonlított, majd vállon veregette az ingerült vezért.

– Kerítsek neked egy asszonyt, aki derűsebb kedvében van? Hogy a te kedvedben járjon? – Kaján vigyorral simogatta meg hosszú, összekötött, ősz szakállát, mialatt visszaindultak a kastélyba.

– Most nincs helye a tréfának, Galmar.

– Pedig lehet, hogy csak az kellene neked. Egy jó dagadt, szaftos kis bige. – Kezeivel nagyszerűen érzékeltette a formákat. – Ilyen dudákkal.

– Javíthatatlan vagy, öreg barátom, még ennyi év után is.

– Az már biztos! Ki kell élvezni az életet, amíg csak lehet. Neked is ezt javaslom.

– Tudod, hogy nem érdekelnek a nők – felelt Ulfric színtelenül. – Az egyetlen szórakozásom, hogy birodalmiakat belezek ki. És persze… a bor. – Erőteljes mozdulattal hajította a kőfalnak a serlegét, mely fémes, csörömpölő hangot adott magából.

– Hmm. Most, hogy mondod, már meg is szomjaztam egy jó kis öldöklésre – kacarászott tovább a férfi.

– Ne aggódj, hamarost eljön az ideje. De az embereink Helgen óta igencsak megfogyatkoztak. Még várok egy ideig néhányuk visszatértére, de túl sok reményt már nem fűzök hozzájuk. Új katonákat kell toboroznunk, amihez rád van szükségem.

– Mint mindig, jarlom – hajolt meg Galmar, majd kitárult a Királyok Palotájának hatalmas kapuja, és besétáltak a tágas hallba, majd helyet foglaltak az asztalnál, hol egy jókora darab malacsült illatozott a tányéron.

– Átkozott sárkány… – morogta Ulfric, majd hozzálátott. – Sok jó emberem odalett a fattyú miatt.

– De ha nem jelenik meg, te is ott hagyod a fejed velük együtt – emlékeztette Galmar, mialatt ő is megrakta az előtte lévő tányért. – Azok a férgek pedig így is úgy is lenyakazták volna őket.

– Mindnek kiontom a mocskos belét, Galmar, erre megesküszöm.

– Én pedig melletted leszek ama pillanatban, ahogy mindig! – A férfi elégedetten pödört egyet a szakállán, majd ragadozófogait belemélyesztette a porhanyós húsba. Miután némán elköltötték „szerény" reggelijüket, Ulfric mélyet sóhajtott, majd megragadta a borral teli bokályt, és ismét megtöltötte a mellette árválkodó kupát. Galmar rosszallóan bámulta a mozdulatot, amint ura nagyot kortyolt az italból.

– Mostanában igencsak a pohár fenekére nézel. Talán az ízére kaptál rá, vagy az elmédet igyekszed újra és újra elködösíteni? Felteszem, nem a sok kioltott élet bántja a lelked – dörmögte kajánul.

Ulfric tudta jól, hiábavaló lenne testőre, tanácsadója s egyben leghűségesebb és legrégibb barátja előtt bármit is letagadni. Ahol túl jó volt a szeme a vén medvének.

– Abban reménykedem, egy szép nap talán majd én is újra békésebben hajthatom álomra a fejem – mormolta keserűen, mialatt virsli ujjaival dobolni kezdett az asztal sötétszín lapján. – A sárkány és az a kis nőstényelf nem hagy nyugodni. Ha az elfek életre hívták a dögöket ellenünk, nagy szarban vagyunk… – Kezével ingerülten sodort le egy fémkorsót, mely nagyot koppant alattuk a hideg kövön, majd a serlegével együtt felállt, és a háborúszoba felé vette az irányt. Galmar megvető grimaszt vágott, mielőtt utána iramodott, és kikapta kezéből a poharat.

– Azt hiszem jobb, ha ezt most mellőzöd.

Ulfric rá sem hederített. Felbőszülten kezdett fel s alá járkálni a teremben, mialatt folytatta.

– Én mondom neked, Galmar! Olyan volt, mintha a zsebéből rántotta volna elő azt a sárkányt! Mi mással magyaráznád, hogy épp akkor jelent meg, mikor lecsapták volna a fejét?

A férfi homlokráncolva fonta keresztbe a karját.

– Igen, már említetted. De valahogy mégis nehéz elképzelnem. Mi van, ha pusztán a véletlen műve volt? Szerintem valami egész más állhat a sárkányok visszatérte mögött. Abból, ahogyan leírtad, aligha hiszem, hogy tartanunk kellene a töpörtyűtől. Bizonyára már apró darabokban oszladozik valamelyik törmelékhalom alatt.

Ekkor Ulfric hirtelen ragadta meg a középen álló asztal szélét. Tengerzöld szemei szikrákat vetettek.

– Sose becsüld alá az ellenségeidet, Galmar – morogta halkan, melytől szavai még fenyegetőbben hangzottak. – Van valami démoni abban a lányban, a szemeiben, a mozgásában… Te nem voltál ott, nem láttad őt. Hogy is tudhatnád?

Galmar elhúzta a száját.

– Csak nem azt akarod mondani, hogy mégis érdekelnek a nők?

A férfi keserű fintort vágott, majd ellökte magát az asztaltól, és kibámult a kőfalba vájt ablakon a jeges hófúvásba, mely addigra újult erővel kezdett tombolni. Kezét ezúttal nagyobb higgadtsággal kulcsolta háta mögé.

– Van egy olyan érzésem, hogy találkozunk még vele – mormogta.

– Áh, tehát fején találtam a szeget! Valóban érdekel egy nő! De azért be kell, valljam, nem gondoltam volna rólad, hogy elf szukát szemelsz ki magadnak.

– Igen. Érdekel – felelte Ulfric még mindig egykedvűen, a barátja legnagyobb meglepetésére. – Alig várom, hogy idemerészkedjen. – Szembefordult, és rezzenéstelen arccal, szenvtelen hangnemben folytatta. – És akkor megölöm.

Galmar elmélyülten kezdte újra simogatni a szakállát. Ura mindig is heves természet volt, tekintete egy pillanat alatt lángra robbant, ő maga pedig pusztító viharrá változott, mit környezete joggal félt, de ily felkavartnak régen látta már. És mindössze egy szem apró elf miatt, ki ráadásul asszony, csupán egy bogár, mit a szemébe fújt a hűs, téli szél, de képtelen kidörzsölni onnan, s azóta is böki, akárhányszor lehunyja.

– Ha bizonyos vagy, hogy él, akarod, hogy felkutassam? – kérdezte végül, ezúttal komolysággal recsegő hangjában.

– Szükségtelen. A saját lábán fog eljönni – indult Ulfric vissza a nagycsarnokba, hogy birtokba vegye a tömör, súlyos sziklákból nagy gondossággal kifaragott trónját, ezzel megkezdve kötelességeit, mint jarl és mint a Stromcloak ellenállás feje. És mint a jövőbeli Nagykirály, ha az istenek is úgy akarják.

Galmar elbocsátkozott, hogy ő is hozzálásson napi teendőihez, mialatt gondolatai időről időre visszakalandoztak a férfi által emlegetett „veszélyforráshoz". Ő maga még most is kicsinyességnek vélte a részéről, ám látva, hogy urát mennyire nyugtalanítja, abban reménykedett, ha a lány meghal, talán belátja, hogy az aggályai alaptalanok voltak, és ismét a helyes irányba terelődnek majd a gondolatai. Habár egészen kíváncsivá lett, hogy mégis miféle szerzet képes arra, hogy ily módon kihozza a sodrából Ulfric Stormcloakot.

Ulfric ujjai vehemensen doboltak a hideg kőkarfán, s a homlokát tarkító ezer ránccal meredt maga elé, mikor a talaj erőteljesen megindult alattuk, majd ismerős hangokat hallott visszhangzani a messzi távolból, melyek a kastély vaskos falain is átszűrődtek. Az emberek hirtelen kapták fel a fejüket. Minden nord tudta jól a szíve mélyen, hogy ez mit jelent.

– DOVAHKIIN!


	8. A tűz vihara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NYILATKOZAT: A The Elder Scrolls V : Skyrim és teljes világa (beleértve a helyszíneket, szereplőket, stb.) a Bethesda Softworks tulajdonában áll, minden jog őket illeti meg. Luna Wind-Feet azonban az én karakterem.

Luna megbokrosodott szíve a torkába vágtázott, hangos dobogása kiütött a füléből minden más zajt. A kínhalállal sosem lehetett eléggé felkészülten szembenézni. Látását egy pillanatra elfedte a koromfelhő, amely a füsttel karöltve gomolygott az ég felé. Csupán Irileth dobhártyaszaggató rikoltozása volt képes felrázni a kábulatból.

– Ott jön! Mindenki fedezékbe! Készítsétek az összes nyilatok, amitek csak van!

A csatába hívó kürt szava betöltötte az egész vidéket, hegyeken-völgyeken túl visszhangot ütve. A lány megrázta fejét, majd ösztönösen hátrakapott az íjért, de reszkető ujjai a semmit markolászták. Csupán két kard s egy nehéz pajzs állt a rendelkezésre, melyek a levegőben repdeső lény ellen aligha hatásosak. Erőteljesen harapott az ajkába, majd ízlelgetni kezdte kiserkenő vérét.

– Istenek, ne! Könyörüljetek! Könyörülj rajtam, ó hatalmas! Segítség! Segítség! – Mindeddig észre sem vette a mellette rémülten jajveszékelő férfit.

– Ssshh! – intette le a lány csitításképp, mialatt a fenevadat figyelte. De amaz nem akart nyugodni. Szemei riadtan cikáztak fel-alá, halántékáról patakzott a verejték, szája szélén pedig egy fehér csík csordogált le az álla felé. Rohamot kapott.

– SSSHH! – Luna bizonyos volt benne, hogy ez az őrült óbégatás fogja idecsalogatni a sárkányt. – Nyughasson!

Irileth és az emberei a romok közt bújtak meg, mialatt célba vették a bestiát, és elszántan igyekeztek lyukat ütni a kemény pikkelyein, de mindhiába. Bizonyára könnyed simogatásként élte meg a reá záporozó vesszők ostromát. A lány azon agyalt, mitévő legyen. Megfelelő fegyverekkel még annyira sem rendelkezett, mint társai, s a késztetés, mit érzett, vajmi kevésnek bizonyult hozzá, hogy bekapcsolódjon a harcba. Ismét átvillant az eszén, hogy szép csendben kereket old. Irileth úgyis szüntelen a dicsőség s a nagyság után áhítozik, nem számít, milyen magasra tört már így is. Legalább nem kellene osztoznia a vele az elismerő pillantásokban, amúgy is csak kolonc a nyakán. Ha pedig a sárkány megkóstolgatja, esetleg egészben lenyeli… Még akár maradna is, hogy végignézze.

– Asszonyom! – hangzott fel Ollrek ingerült kiáltása a robajban. – Minden hiába, nem tudjuk megsebezni!

Ez volt az a mondat, mi elfútta a szökés körül járó gondolatait, akár a hideg, téli szellő. Ha elhordja az irháját, nemcsak Irilethnek fordít hátat. A többieknek is, Ollrekkel együtt. Ő pedig talán jó ember. Mit gondolnának róla ezután? Úgy vésné magát az emberek emlékezetébe, mint gerinctelen taknyos, ki elárulta saját társait a csatamezőn. Vagy ami még rosszabb; azt is gondolhatnák, ő hozta rájuk a bajt. Még ha oda is vesznének mind, s nem volna, ki hírt vigyen a jarlnak a történtekről, soha többé nem térhetne vissza. Már nem csupán a déliek elől kellene bujdosnia, szép lassan száműzetné magát egész Tamrielből.

– Ne ölj meg, ne ölj meg! Segítség! Ne! Könyörülj rajtam! – A férfi magánkívül óbégatott, mialatt a földre vetette magát, végtagjai pedig görcsösen rángatóztak a törzse mellett.

– Hallgass! – Luna szinte oda sem nézett, csak mikor a nord már kínkeserves hörgést hallatott magából, és fuldokolni kezdett. Egy hideg, hosszú acélpenge döfte át a torkát, melynek markolatára az erdőelf leány ujjai záródtak a kesztyűje alatt. Mahagóni szeme lángolt, akár a felettük repkedő sárkány torkából feltörő forróság. A katona vergődött egy kis ideg, szájából vérrel kevert habzó nyál bugyogott fel, majd rémült tekintetéből kihunytak a fények.

Luna megingott, majd letörölte arcáról a vörös köpetet. Ártatlan emberbe mártotta a fegyverét, csak mert nem bírta elhallgattatni.

– Sajnálom… – dünnyögte keserűen, majd a megnémult mellkasra taposva kirántotta a pengéjét a holttestből, megtisztogatta egy darab szövetcafattal, mit a földön talált, és türelmet nem ismerve hurrikánként söpört végig a földszinti toronyszobán. De lőfegyver aligha akadt a keze ügyébe.

– Lőjétek tovább! Halálig küzdünk. Azt mondtam, halálig! – A sötételf fülrepesztő hangja végigvisszhangzott az egész tájon.

A lány megragadott egy szú rágta, repedezett fatálat, és a kormos falhoz vágta dühében, majd felfelé iramodott a mohos csigalépcsőn. Útközben ráakadt egy szalma vesszőfogóra a beomlott kövek közt, melynek lábánál egy vadászíj feküdt.

_Na, végre!_

Több se kellett, kirántotta a nyilakat a fogóból, felkapta az íjat, és átszelte a maradék lépcsőket. A bástya fokára kiérve úgy érezte, lángba borul a tüdeje a sűrű füsttől, mely a kilátást is időről időre eltakarta előle. Az őrjöngő szélvihar csaknem ledöntötte meggyengült lábairól, melyekkel még így is alig volt képes megfelelően kitámasztani az íját, hogy felajzhassa. A kezei reszkettek, az ideghurkot nem sikerült ráhúzni az akasztóra.

– Kérlek, kérlek! – könyörgött az orra alatt, mikor a sárkány ismét megtisztelte a völgyet vérfagyasztó üvöltésével. Hangját még percek múltán is hallatták a magas hegyek. Luna maga elé képzelte a halál ezer arcát. Azon töprengett, milyen érzés lehet, mikor minden csontja egyszerre morzsolódik szilánkos porrá. Milyen érzés lehet, mikor a törzse kettéválik, és az ereiben kerengő vér egy csapásra ömlik ki a testéből? Mennyi ideje lesz vissza? Mennyi ideig kell viselnie a szenvedést? Vagy ha esetleg a szárnyas bestia úgy dönt, egészben is képes legyűrni a torkán, mennyire lesz fájdalmas, mialatt eleven megemészti? Milyen bűz uralkodhat abban a hatalmas gyomorban?

A félelmek erőteljesen rántották össze az izmait, ám ezúttal nem bánta, hisz ennek következtében a hurok is végül rálelt az akasztóra. A lány a fojtó füstben marokra fogta az íját és a vesszőit, majd kisétált a torony szélére. Ha már meg kell halnia, legalább az életét azon népnek áldozhatja, akik magukhoz fogadták. Ezen gondolattal igyekezett vigasztalódni.

A sárkány talán észrevette őt, vagy most, vagy már korábban is, ám szemlátomást ügyet sem vetett rá. A magasba röppent, majd a hatalmas karmai közt vergődő szerencsétlen férfit szélnek eresztette több száz lábnyira a föld felszínétől. A lány összerezzent. Az erről való képzelgést kihagyta. Milyen érzés lehet így földet érni?

Megszorította a fegyverét, és elmormolt egy csendes imát Taloshoz. A nyakában függő amulett súlya mintha meggyarapodott volna.

_Ezt vehetem válasznak?_

Feltartotta, ráillesztette az idegre az első nyilat, majd kihúzta az íját. Talán ezért az egy dologért hálás lehet az ereiben csörgedező vérnek; az erdőelfek Tamriel, de lehet, hogy egész Nirn legkiválóbb íjászai. Célzó képességük páratlan, mintha maguk a lőfegyverek suttognának a fülükbe. Lunának már csak azt kellett eldöntenie, hol is üssön lyukat a fenevadban. Egyértelműen nem bízhatta a véletlenre, hisz rést kell találnia a kemény szarupikkelyek közt, hogy sikerrel járjon, másfelől pedig mindössze három nyíl állt a rendelkezésére. Ha az összeset elhibázza, oda a remény.

Egész eddigi életében forrt a vére. Hogy harcolhasson, hogy küzdhessen, hogy megmutathassa, annak ellenére, hogy leánynak született, ő is valaki. Nem kívánt az egyszerű tenyészkancák sorsára jutni, mint a hajdani környezetében élő sok más asszony. Mind oly jelentéktelennek tűnt, uraik szemében dekoratív tárgyak, tenyésztésre hivatott haszonállatok voltak csupán. Örömforrásként szolgáló porcelánbábuk, mik fiúgyermek hiányában értéküket veszítették. Hisz mit is ér egy nő anélkül? Nem kevés elégedettséggel töltötte el hát a látvány, hogy errefelé hány asszony ölt páncélzatot. Kivéve Irileth látványa, hiába a bátorsága s hűsége. Irilethet ezüstálcán szolgálná fel az ellenségnek. A nő gyűlöli őt, noha a lány nem tett ellene semmit, amiért oka volna rá. De hát mit is panaszkodik, ő is ugyanígy tesz a nő irányában.

Luna kilőtte az első nyilát, mely tovatűnt az égen; a sárkány elegáns mozdulattal kitért az útjából.

_Ó, hogy a keselyűk falnának fel, végre…_

Mindig amondó volt, ha kardot érint, még nem jelenti azt, hogy nyomban ki is szükségeltetik metszeni a méhét, s fegyvert növeszt az alsóneműjében is. Esetleg darabjaira hullik már egy penge, egy éles, vagy hegyes eszköz közelében is, mint ahogyan azt oly sokan vélték.

A második is célt tévesztve szállt az éterbe. Már csak egyetlen esélye maradt. Ha a bestiát földre kényszerítené, talán elérhetővé válna a közelharci fegyverekkel is, melyekkel nagyobb sebet ejthetnének rajta…

 _Ez az! Az összes istenre könyörgöm, vezessétek ezt a nyilat!_ – préselte össze az ajkát, majd nagy levegőt vett. És lőtt.

Csupán a szavaival vonulhatott hadba, atyja minduntalan megtagadta tőle ezen kérését, akár a talpát is csókolgathatta, az sem vezette volna célra. A mai napig nem tudta biztosan a miértjét. Féltette talán, vagy csupán a maradi elveihez ragaszkodott oly csökönyösen, miszerint asszony kezébe nem való acél, csak tű és cérna? Konyított ugyan a kézimunkához, de alkotásaival sosem volt képes kivívnia az elvárt elismerést. Mert nem tudta igazán beleadni a szívét. Mert az valójában másfelé húzta. Ahonnan eltiltották. S most újra és újra a csata véres mezején találhatja magát, hol bebizonyíthatja, "ő is valaki", ám immár mégsem élvezheti ki maradéktalanul. Hisz az engedélyt nem teljesen úgy kapta, ahogy ínyére lehetett volna. Nem azért kapta, mert apja vagy bárki más engedékenyen rábólintott. Hanem mert többé már nem állt hatalmukban visszatartani őt. Ahogy megvédelmezni sem.

A vessző eszeveszett gyorsasággal repült keresztül a lány és a sárkány közötti térben. Az élőlénynek ezúttal sikerült épp egy oly mozdulatot tennie, hogy a nyílhegy egyenest a tekintélyes szárnya tövébe fúródjon. Hatalmasat ordított dühében, majd Luna felé vette az irány, mialatt eltátotta rettenetes állkapcsát.

Az elf ezzel nem számolt, ám gondolkodni sem maradt ideje; ösztönösen lehasalt a forró lángcsóva útjából, majd nem sokkal utána érezte, ahogy a torony meging a teste alatt, súlyos kőomlást előidézve. Valami becsapódott. A lányt az ájulás környékezte; kormos kezét nem tudta időben a szája elé kapni, felöklendezte azt a szerény maradékot is, mely eddig a gyomrát bélelte.

A szél némileg alábbhagyott, miután a sárkány már nem kavarhatta szárnyaival a légkört, ám így a füstöt sem volt, mi messzebbre fújja; sűrű, szürke függönyként borult a bástyatorony tetejére, tökéletesen egybemosva eget és földet.

– Ott van, támadás! – hallott a lány felszűrődni egy távoli hangot, mielőtt a sárkány ismét elkiáltotta volna magát. Teste a hideg, kormos kövekhez nyomódott, mintha a torony magába akarná inni. Nem kis megpróbáltatást jelentett, hogy ellökje magát a szikladaraboktól, és a lépcsők felé induljon. Ám ekkor valami ismét megrázta az építményt, melynek következtében Luna egyensúlyát veszítette, és a falnak csapódott, majd eszeveszett gyorsasággal legurult a mohos csigalépcsőn.

Mikor földet ért, tompa fájdalom hasított a hátába és a vállába. Keserves kínok közt szökkent talpra a porzó törmelék közül, megragadta a torony szájánál heverő pajzsát, majd levánszorgott romos lépcsőkön. Tudta, hogy utolsó erejét kaparta össze, hisz már így is félholtnak tűnő állapotban imbolygott elő a társai és a sötét füstoszlopok közé. Fejét ismét megtisztította a gondolatok és ötletek kavalkádjától, hogy ne gátolhassák semmiben. Úgy érezte, a gondolatok félelmet szülnek, a félelem pedig falat emel közte és aközött, ami helyes. Pontosabban, amit helyesnek vél.

_Arkay könyörületes, ahogy tán Talos is. Könnyű halálom lesz._

Az óriási, tüskés élőlényt hullámzó, morajló gyűrűként vették körbe a katonák. A sérült szörnyeteg dühösen kapkodott mindenki felé, aki vette rá a bátorságot, hogy megközelítse. Szárnya tövéből sötétvörös vér csepegett a finom hórétegre, ahol Luna nyila eltalálta. Most, hogy megvetette a lábát a föld felszínén, még hatalmasabbnak, és elrettentőbbnek tűnt. Ha a leány nem szembesült volna az elmúlt napokban a "megmentőjével", a fekete sárkánnyal, azt mondhatná, soha nem látott még ekkora szörnyeteget.

– Most megdöglesz, te utolsó, mocskos rohadék! Megölted az öcsémet! – indult feléje szokatlanul nagy hévvel az egyik férfi, ám alighogy sikerült lefejtenie néhány szürke pikkelyt a sárkányról; az tüstént a szájába kapta, majd erőteljesen megrázta a fejét, mire a lendület kettészakította a törzsénél. A vér vadul fröcskölt szanaszét, gőzölgő csíkot festve a havon, a bestia pedig összeroppantotta áldozata maradékait a fogai közt, és nagyot nyelt.

Luna lába a jeges földbe gyökerezett. Kezében hirtelen megnégyszereződött az alig egy kilót nyomó éles acélkard; tompa puffanás kíséretében merült bele az egyre vastagodó hótakaróba. Most már valóban oly gyengének és gyámoltalannak érezte magát, mint amilyennek látszott.

– Ti jó istenek… – suttogta elhalón. Erről a képről történetesen nem felejtett el fantáziálni, ám most, hogy tanúja lehetett teljes valójában, minden bátorsága inába szállt. Többé már nem bírt parancsolni a tagjainak, az űzött vad felütötte benne a fejét; sarkon fordult, és szégyenszemre hanyatt-homlok menekülni kezdett. Ám ekkor már késő volt, a sárkány szemet vetett reá.

_Nem, nem, NEM! Ez lehetetlen… Nem fogom megtenni! Nem tudom!_

Hogy is gondolhatta Balgruuf, vagy bárki más, hogy őt, a kis vakarcsot, egy suta gyermeklányt küldje egy ilyen irdatlan vadállat, évezredek óta tisztelt és félt ellenséggel szemben. A jarl bizonyosan megháborodott, vagy csupán korosodó elméje nem volt már képes valósan felmérni az erőviszonyokat. Még ezek a kőszikla alkatú, jégvérű férfiak is szende mezei nyulakká alakultak a fenevad jelenlétében…

A sárkány felüvöltött, majd felcsapott irdatlan szárnyaival, de mivel egyikük már nem volt képes megemelni gazdáját, így felbőszülten, megveszekedett gyík módjára kúszott a lány után. A katonákat, kik nem voltak képesek időben eltakarodni az útjából; halálra taposta.

Luna vérrel kevert sáros arca előtt örvénylő, sötét foltfoszlányok úsztak át, melyek iszonytató, vékony karokat eresztettek, és polipok módjára minél inkább igyekezték a lány elől befelhőzni kilátást, és feje köré tekeredve kitépni az elméjét. Szíve megvadultan dörömbölt a bordái kosarában, mint szabadulni vágyó rab a cellájában, teste felett pedig úgy érezte, egyre kevésbé rendelkezhet.

– Luna! – visszhangzott fel a neve a távolban. – VIGYÁZZ!

A lány ijedtében hátraperdült. Annyi ideje sem maradt immár, hogy felfogja, mi történt; a szörnyeteg már közvetlen előtte hasalt. Eltátotta száját, és forró lángoszlopot intézett felé. Az elf ösztönszerűen maga elé emelte a jarltól kapott pajzsát, hogy mögéje bújhasson. Egészen eddig fel sem tűnt, hogy a kezében maradt, ám most hálát adhatott mind az isteneknek, mint Balgruufnak, ugyanis a pajzson olyan bűbáj ült, amely kettéválasztotta a tűzvihart, megmentve ezzel a lány életét, vagy legalábbis elodázva a halálát. Csupán a haja végét sikerült lepörkölni.

A bestia rettenetes haragra gerjedt, látván, hogy túljártak az eszén; fejét meglendítette, és egy erőteljes mozdulattal kiverte Luna kezéből a pajzsot, amely oly messzire repült, hogy tán sose akadnak rá többé. A lány karja reccsent, míg maga keservesen nyögött fel, de ez még mindig nem volt elég; a sárkány a következő pillanatban már a combjába mélyesztette a sziklafogait, és csontig lefejtette az áldozata húsát.

Lunának eszét vette a fájdalom; a sötét foltok szőttese egyre sűrűbben kavargott körülötte bokáját pedig égette a sebéből előtörő, forró vérpatak, amely a hóba ivódva lágy gőzfelhőket lehelt a talaj fölé, mintha az lélegezne. A lány lába kocsonyássá vált, ernyedten hullott térdére a sárkány előtt, ki kihasználva fölényét, úgy döntött, leszakítja a fejét. Ám ahogy a végső megmozdulására készült haldokló zsákmánya ellen, pillantásuk hirtelen, most először összetalálkozott. Az óriási citromsárga hüllőszem hosszúkás pupillája egészen kerekké tágult, midőn a mahagóni íriszek közé nézett.

– Daar vis ni kos… – morogta félig ingerülten, félig megrettenten, pofájából sűrű, kénes szagú füst tört elő. Luna állta a tekintetét. A szavak, melyek átszűrődtek az öntudatlanság jeges ködén, idegennek tűntek. Nem értette, miért tétovázik a sárkány. Már arra sem emlékezett, hogyan került ide, és miért fáj a lába oly kínkeservesen.

A fenevad végül előre nyújtotta nyakát, ezzel Lunát háttal a hóba taszítva, majd eltátotta barlangszerű száját, és bekapta a lányt egészen mellkasig. A véres nyál mind Luna arcába és nyakába folyt, a méretes gyomorból pedig olyan irtózatos szag áramlott, hogy úgy érezte, tüstént elejtője torkába okádik. Ám mielőtt a sziklaszerű, borotvaéles fogsor összezúzhatta volna, hirtelen mozdulatot tett; kirántotta az oldalára erősített hüvelyben nyugvó kardot, és erőnek erejével, markolatig a sárkány bordázott, rózsaszín szájpadlásába mélyesztette.

A lény felüvöltött, az elf pedig még mindig a szájában volt; így az átrepesztette a dobhártyáját. A sötét vér megvadult folyamot alkotva csurgott végig az acélpengén, és beterítette a lányt.

– Dovahkiin! Nid! – kiáltotta a sárkány, majd nagydarab, pikkelyes teste végleg felmondta a szolgálatot; ernyedten borult a hóba, jókora földrengést előidézve, majd nem mozdult többé. Vége volt.

A lány, kinek éppen hogy sikerült kisiklania a félelmetes agyarak közül, levegő után kapkodva nyúlt el a kristályos havat megfestő vörös vértócsájában, mely egyre csak gyarapodott, növekedett elernyedt teste körül. Fájdalmasan nyitotta résnyire a szemét, ám az alakok elmosódtak körülötte. Egy hatalmas, lángoló máglyát vélt látni, melyből ezüstös, szalagszerű csíkok törtek elő, majd köré gyűltek, mintha óvni, védelmezni kívánták volna őt, egész lényét auraszerű derengésbe vonva. A szalagok finom, hullámzó mozdulatokkal bekúsztak a lány ujjain keresztül a testébe, mire hirtelen iszonyatos forróságot érzett, majd dallamszerűen felcsengett elméjében újra a bizonyos szó, mely a Sírhalom óta kísértette őt, ám mint egy isteni sugallatot, végre megértett most. Nem csupán egy fogalmat jelképezett e szó, de egy érzést, hatalmat. Erőt. Olyan erőt, mely szinte elképzelhetetlen, hogy egy földi halandó birtokában álljon.

Majd a lángok kihunytak, s az ezüstös ragyogást magába nyelte a lány. A vihar is befejeződött; a fehér, tömött pamacsok mintha láthatatlan zsinórokon lógtak volna az égből. Kynareth hófüggönye a vágóhíddá változott véres völgyre borult, mely az események után olyannyira elcsendesült, hogy a hátramaradt túlélők a rémület csapdájába esett szívüknek minden egyes dobbanását visszhangozni hallották, s a levegő fájdalmasan búgni kezdett körülöttük. Már a szél sem üvöltött.

* * *

– Az összes istenre mondom… – kezdte tétován Ollrek, némi remegéssel a hangjában, majd türelmet nem ismerve odarohant a füstölgő csontok mellett heverő, haldokló lányhoz, ki egy porba hullott, véres húsdarabként rúgta az végsőket; kétségbeesett ütemben szedte a levegőt, verítékező arca pedig egyre sápadt. Szemeivel aprókat pislantott csupán, mintha utolsó kenetért könyörögne.

– Ne… gyere… közelebb – suttogta, ám elfehéredett ajka alig mozdult, így a férfi nem érthette.

– Nem hiszem el! Te vagy az… – kezdte, de ekkor Luna az oldalára vetette magát és szemeiben fenyegető tűz fénye lobbant.

– FUS! – Hangja ezúttal cseppet sem volt lágy és gyermeki. Az áramlat árkot vésett a hó alatti földben, s a megtermett Ollreket egy csapásra ledöntötte a lábáról, és nekisodorta egy tömör sziklahalomnak.

A férfi hátába éles fájdalom hasított, midőn arccal lefelé a hóba borult. Hát ez volt az. Megtapasztalhatta a saját bőrén azt az ősi, legendás erőt, melynek mendemondái szájról szájra, apáról fiúra, nagyapáról unokára szálltak. S most itt van, személyesen láthatta, beszélhetett hozzá, oldalán küzdhetett vele egy csatában.

A gondolat egyszerre töltötte el csodálattal és különös rettegéssel. Sosem hitte volna, hogy egy elfben, egy apró, törékeny kisleány képében teszi végül tiszteletét az, aki segítségére siethet észak népének eme sötét korszakban, mely immár minden bizonnyal beköszöntött.

– Irileth, Asszonyom! Elvérzik! Azonnal vissza kell vinnünk a kastélyba!

Ollrek végül föleszmélt a képzelgéseiből, és szégyellve saját magát, a fejéhez kapott. Hisz Luna haldoklik! Ha továbbra is csak a szemét meresztgetni, már nem sokáig élvezhetik a jelenlétét.

A vérben dagonyázó lányt ijedten vették körbe az életben maradt katonák, akár egy messiást. Mellkasa megvadult ütemben emelkedett meg újra és újra, bőre pedig egyre fehéredett. Ám arcizma immár meg sem rezdült, ahogy félve megközelítették. Azt is hagyta, hogy ezúttal megérintsék.

Ollrek lerántotta róla a csatakos kesztyűt, majd óvatosan megemelte az egyik kezet, mely nyirkosnak és hidegnek érződött. Az élet egyre inkább kicsordogált belőle.

– Majd én visszaviszem. Farengar talán segíthet rajta – kapta a férfi hirtelen ölébe az ernyedt, vérző testet, és felegyenesedett. Irileth megnyúlt képén viharfelhők vonultak át e kijelentés hallatán. A testőrasszony, habár páncéljának búcsút inthetett, könnyebb sérülésekkel megúszta a harcot.

– Farengar… – horkant fel keserűen, majd karját keresztbe fonta a mellén. – Hát persze, az a bolond konyít valamicskét a gyógyító mágiához, ami kötve hiszem, hogy elég lesz.

– Mégis mi mást tehetnénk? Hagyjuk itt, csak úgy meghalni?! Ő az! Ő a…

– Az élők meghalnak, ez a természet rendje – intette le Irileth erőltetett közönnyel, mintha egy neveletlen gyereket próbálna megleckéztetni. – Az ütközetben pedig mindenki veszít katonákat. Ahelyett, hogy így elragadtatod magad, segíthetnél eltakarítani ezt a mocskot. A lányról nem mondhatnám épp, hogy hősiesen és derekasan küzdött volna, de végül mégis életét áldozta Whiterunért, ezt elismerem. Tisztességben fogjuk eltemetni.

A férfi nem hitt a fülének. Hordószerű mellkasához szorította az elfet, szemeiben pedig ezúttal haragos fény csillant.

– Vajon ha most Balgruufot tartanám itt, akkor is így vélekedne az Asszonyom? Hogy az élők meghalnak? – köpött egyet, a katonák pedig felhördültek körülötte a tiszteletlenség hallatán. – Erre nincs idő. Most azonnal visszamegyünk, és egyúttal jelentem, amit kell. Többek közt, hogy Irileth Asszonyom sorsára kívánja hagyni a harcosait.

A sötételf véres ujjai görcsös ökölbe szorultak.

– Ellenszegülsz tán, _katona_? – lépett elé kihívón, a "katona" szót maró gúnnyal ejtve, akárcsak egy szégyenteljes, alantas pozíciót. – Hogy merészeled ezt a hangnemet a jelenlétemben? Ha itt végeztünk, kérvényezni fogom a jarlnál a lefokozásod.

– Ennél lejjebb már hová fokozna, Asszonyom? – nevetett fel keserűen Ollrek, majd egész egyszerűen hátat fordított a tajtékzó testőrnek, és a távolban magasodó Sárkánytömlöc felé iramodott olyan szélsebes léptekkel, amennyire csak a lábai bírták. A levegő jeges volt, némiképp ezzel visszatartva a vérzést, de az idő így is sürgetett.

– Meg ne halj nekem, kislány, hallod? Szerzünk segítséget… – lihegte a nord halkan. – Még mindig alig hiszem el, hogy te vagy az. Óriási megtiszteltetés volt, hogy veled küzdhettem.

Luna nem felelt, talán már nem is volt eszméleténél. A férfi vállára most hatalmas súly telepedett, hisz minden azon függött, hogy milyen gyorsan érnek vissza a kastélyba. Mintha a lány is megnehezedett volna a karjaiban ettől a gondolattól.

Az északi havas tájon uralkodó éji sötétség lassanként fakulni kezdett. A nap első sugarai elszántan igyekeztek áttörni a vastag fellegpaplanon, hogy aranyló fényükkel felcsiklandozhassák álmuk birodalmából a halandókat, ám a takaró túl makacsnak bizonyult. Csupán sápadt, hideg fényük érhette el a jég országát.

A hegyláncolatok felől fülrepesztő, bizarr hangok kezdtek el visszhangzani, majd a fagyott föld hirtelen megindult alattuk. A legmagasabb hegycsúcs irányából mennydörgésszerű szavak szólaltak fel, mintha maguk a villámok számolnának be minden északinak erről az éjszakáról. A Hang elképesztő erővel terjedt végig minden egyes hegyen, fán, bokron, házon és kietlen pusztaságon. Ollrek elvesztette az egyensúlyát, épphogy ki tudta magát támasztani, hogy ne zuhanjon el.

– DOVAHKIIN!

Luna elernyedt teste váratlanul összerezzent a karjai közt, mint aki rosszat álmodott. A katona magához szorította, és minden erejét összeszedve rohant tovább Whiterun kapui felé.

* * *

Egy meleg barna, mogyorószín szempár nézett vissza a köd sűrűjéből. A férfiú telt ajkán halvány mosoly játszott, mialatt lágyan kezdte cirógatni a hamu szőke fürtöket. Kisfiús, ártatlan vonásait mintha az istenek gyermekei faragták volna ki a leghamvasabb, legpompásabb anyagból, mihez halandó rendes körülmények közt hozzá sem férhetne.

Az lány reszketni kezdett, s arcát ellepte forró könnyeinek sós tava. Meggyőződése volt, hogy már sosem látja viszont, s most mégis itt állt előtte. Megragadta fehér inggallérját, majd vadul magához rántotta, hogy magába szívhassa az illatát. Ujjai görcsösen szorongatták a makulátlan, finom tapintású vásznat, s túrtak bele az aranyszőke, göndör tincsek közé.

A férfi mélyet sóhajtott, majd arcát a lány hajába temette, gyengéden simogatni, csókolgatni kezdte azt. Luna azt akarta, hogy a pillanat örökké tartson. Így is túl sokáig kellett nélkülöznie rég elvesztett, elsorvadt szíve büszke bitorlóját, akit már régen magába ivott a föld az idő folyamán, csontjairól már rég leemésztették a húst a talajban burjánzó férgek. S most mégis itt volt. Nem számított miként s hogyan, de itt volt vele, és csak ez volt fontos. Annyi idő, annyi nem kívánt, bemocskoló érintés, annyi gyötrelem, megaláztatás és véres háború után.

– Nem lesz semmi baj – lehelte a lány véres, füstös hajkoronájába, kinek elgyöngült testét zordul rázta a heves zokogás, combjába pedig korbácsütésként hasított az éles fájdalom.

– Mágus vagyok, nem orvos! – hallott a köd tengerén túlról egy ismerős, tudálékos hangot.

– Arcadia szerint ki kell nyomni belőle a gennyet, mielőtt bármit is teszel! – felelte a másik ingerülten. A következő pillanatban ismét a húsába mart valami. Luna keservesen ordított fel.

– Nem lesz semmi baj – duruzsolta újfent a jelenés, mialatt szorosan tartotta karjaiban a sebesült leányt. Az felemelte piszkos arcát, hogy a férfi szemébe nézhessen. Annyi mindent el akart mondani neki, de a torkán mégis alig fért ki egy vékonyka, erőtlen hang.

– Az apád… a parancsnok… – nyöszörögte fuldokolva saját könnyeiben.

– Ssshh! – ringatta a férfi, majd egy utolsó csókot lehelt Luna homlokára, és kibontakozott az öleléséből. – Nem lesz semmi baj.

A lányt mintha mellkasba rúgták volna. Kétségbeesetten indult a fehérségbe mélyedő férfi felé. A ködkristályok marni kezdték a bőrét.

– Ne! Ne menj el!

– Nem lesz semmi baj – hangoztatta amaz egyre csak.

– Hát csak ennyit tudsz mondani?! – kiáltotta lány, ahogy érezte, a düh és az elkeseredettség minden porcikáját átitatja, majd valami ismét sajgó combjába csípett, melytől térdre rogyott. Az aranyhajú jelenés kedves mosolyt irányzott felé, majd mintha arca folyékony masszává vált volna, s a hús sötét cseppekben kezdett lecsorogni a csontjairól, majd az üres váz a lábainál összegyűlt, bűzös tócsába roskadt.

– Ne! – ordította a lány a véres paplanok közt, mialatt Farengar felpaprikázottan morgott a csuklyája alatt, és elszántan igyekezett ellátni a sebeit, de sehogy sem volt képes hozzáférni, mióta ébredezni kezdett amaz a mély öntudatlanságból, és teste vadul vonaglott meg, minden érintés alkalmával.

– Valaki fogja már le az istenek szerelmére, máskülönben napestig itt fogunk gubbasztani!

– Lefogni, mi? Csak utánad, kedves Varázsló úr! Te biztosan tartogatsz a tarsolyodban valami trükköt, ami megóv – vetette oda egy idegen hang maró cinizmussal, de felnevetni már nem volt képes.

Farengar sértődötten préselte össze keskeny ajkait, majd egyik kezét, melyen a lány vére sötétlett, belemélyesztette talárja zsebébe, és előhúzott egy hosszú selyemsálat.

– Itt az én trükköm, te retardált orrszarvú. A köpenyem meg vihetem a mosóba…

A férfi elkerekedett szemekkel vette át az anyagdarabot. Tekintetében buta fény csillant.

– Akasszuk fel?

– Egy rakás idiótával vagyok körülvéve! – őrjöngött a mágus. – Én ezt nem csinálom. Nem!

Luna ébredése kellemetlen és fájdalmas volt. A körülötte esetlenkedő, sürgő-forgó férfiak ingerült lármája megátalkodott viharfellegek haragos masszájává kavarodott az elméjében. Szemeit képtelen volt felnyitni, csupán a kínzó fájdalmat érezte mind a lábában, mind a karjában, mely csak felerősödött, midőn egy hűs és lágy ruhadarabbal bekötözték a száját, és csuklóit mindkét oldalról biztos, erős kezekkel kifeszítették.

Kiáltani próbált, de a selyemsál eltompította hangjának javarészét, csupán kétségbeesett nyöszörgésre futotta, mialatt a könnyei sebes patakokban tódultak le a halántékán. Keserű, félelmetes seb szakadt fel immár a lelkében is, a mélyre száműzött emlékek ismét előmerészkedtek a sötétség homályából, melyre a teste felzaklatottan reagált. Minden egyes mozdulat erős gyötrelmekkel járt, így csupán a fejét rázta, és magában fohászkodott, mintha már ösztönei felkészítették volna, mi következik. Nem elég, hogy a vérében tocsog, de ismét erőszakot tesznek rajta. Erre a gondolatra rosszabbul lett, mint mikor a sárkánnyal állt szemtől szemben. Inkább a halál!

– Ez így nem megy. Hozzatok valami nyugtató főzetet, vagy üssétek le – sóhajtotta Farengar. – Egyáltalán mi a fenétől tart ennyire?

– Talán fáj neki… – vettette fel valaki.

– Bizonyára.

– Nos, akkor mi legyen? Én ugyan le nem veszem a szájáról azt a kendőt. Egyelőre még megtartanám az életem. Ha lehet.

– Ollrek is túlélte, talán nem is olyan veszélyes. Inkább megütnél egy nőt?

– Ahogy elnézem, már meg sem kottyanna neki. Talán köszönetet is mondana érte.

– Nekem aztán édes mindegy, csak csináljátok már! Ma még rengeteg dolgom van, ha elúszom a munkámmal, nem állok jót magamért – szólt közbe a mágus türelmetlenül.

A helyiségben lemondó sóhaj hangzott fel, majd megszólalt valaki a lány feje felett.

– Ne haragudj – Ez volt az utolsó, amit hallott, mielőtt ismét az öntudatlanság sűrű, szeszélyes vizére evezett volna, melynek sötét tajtékjai mindent magukba nyeltek.

* * *

Luna érezte, amint egy tenyér a homlokára nehezedik, mire gondterhelten nyögött fel, majd fejét a másik irányba fordította, igyekezvén minél inkább a puha párnába ivódni. A mozdulat ezúttal nem okozott fájdalmat.

– Értesítsetek tüstént, amint magához tér – súgta egy határozott, ismerős férfihang, majd halk lépteket hallott távolodni, míg végül el nem nyelte őket az ajtózár kattanása, és metsző csend borult a helyiségre. A lány elméje lüktetőn örvénylett, midőn úgy érezte, koponyája rögvest felmondja a szolgálatot, s feje darabokra hullik. A mellkasában sajgó üresség uralkodott, mintha addig markolták volna biztos kezekkel erőlködő szívét, míg végül fel nem mondta a szolgálatot, s megszűnt dobogni. Úgy érezte, nincs, mi enyhíthetné bánatát. Ismét magára maradt a sötétben. S a keservesen búgó némaság, mit maga körül érzett, csak még inkább magányossá tette. Nem tudta pontosan felidézni, mi is történhetett az elmúlt órákban, vagy akár napokban, de az események kesernyés szájízt, felkorbácsolt indulatokat és érzelmeket hagytak maguk után.

Keserű, halk morgás hagyta el a torkát, mely inkább egy rémült kisegér cincogásához volt hasonlatos, majd oldalra vetődött, és feszülten gyűrte maga alá a vastag, lúdtollal bélelt dunnát, mialatt a könnyei ismét eleredtek. Úgy érezte, bármi is történik, sosem fog kiszakadni az ördögi körből. Minden, ami kedves volt, minden, amit szeretett, már nem léteznek többé, mintha szüntelen keresésre indult volna egy sötét, nyirkos alagút mélyén, hol hiába nyújtja karját feléjük, fényük felé, nem érheti el őket. A hangok a fejében és a háta mögött rémisztőek és iszonytatóak, a sáros sziklák gáncsot vetnek a lábai előtt, a fény pedig kialszik, s a levegő elfogy…

Luna lihegve rúgta le magáról a dunyhát és ülőhelyzetbe lendült. Egy közepesen tágas szobában találta magát. A csúcsos tetőszerkezet gerendái oly magasan húzódtak, hogy egy parasztkunyhó még kényelmesen elfért volna alattuk. Vagy kettő. Az apácarácsos ablakok mentén hosszú, díszes tojásszín függönyöket húztak fel, odakintről aranyos fény szivárgott be, és töltötte meg a helyiséget. Az ággyal szemben egy asztal állt, megrakodva mindenfélével, ameddig Luna már nem látott el.

 _Légy átkozott, Mara!_ – dörzsölte ki szemeiből a nedves homályt, majd pillantása a szabadon hagyott combjára terelődött, melyen már csupán nyoma látszódott az egykori, vérző kráternek. Egy egyszerű lenvászonból varrott bő ing volt rajta. A lány homlokráncolva futtatta végig ujjait a sárkány hatalmas agyarainak lenyomatán, mely sötét színezetével erősen elütött bőrének természetes, halványszürke árnyalatától. Újabb emlék, mire a teste már mindig emlékeztetni fogja. Akár egy könyv, minek a lapjaira rótt betűk hirdetik a mondanivalójukat, míg gazdája el nem porlad.

_Az nordok szeretik a hegeket…_

Ezt tudta jól. Ő azonban sosem tudott igazán azonosulni a gondolattal. Az északi emberek mindig büszkén viselték egykori sebeik nyomait, és meséltek hőstörténeteket azokból az időkből, amikor kapták. Hogy hogyan küzdöttek elszántan ellenfeleikkel, s hogyan arattak dicső diadalt a véres háborúban. Luna nem tartotta magát sem bátornak, sem pedig hősnek. Ahogy azt sem értette, miért nem halott. Az utolsó emléke volt, hogy a sárkány megkóstolta. Úgy tehát mégsem vihette keresztül a szándékait a hatalmas hüllő. Valaki rajtaütött, amíg vele volt elfoglalva. Bárki is tette, Balgruuf bizonyára kitüntetésben részesíti majd e nemes cselekedetéért. S legalább a lánynak is hasznát vehették végül. Ha máshogy nem, hát csaliként épp megfelelőnek bizonyult. El akart süllyedni szégyenében. Miért, ó miért kellett túlélnie?

Térdeit az álla alá húzta, amitől a fejébe éles fájdalom hasított.

_Óh, ti jó egek…_

Hiszen leütötték. Az emlékei szép lassan elkezdtek visszacsordogálni. Hogy pontosan miket is mondtak, azt már nem tudta felidézni, ellenben azt nagyon is, hogy megkötözték, a száját kipeckelték, és csak az istenek tudják, miféle mocskosságokat műveltek vele. No, nem mintha nem használták volna már elégszer férfiak a testét, hogy kielégítsék állatias ösztöneiket.

Egészében reszketni kezdett, mialatt ujjai felsiklottak a kusza szőke fürtjei közé, s kitapogatták a fájdalom forrását. Majd vissza le az ajkaihoz, melyekről immár eltűnt a selyemsál. Luna szorosan hunyta le a szemét, és újból megindultak a könnyei, amikor hirtelen egy halk kopogás rázta fel a mélypontjából. Kis híján lezuhant az ágyról.

– Igen… – szólt ki rekedten, és igyekezett ingujjával felitatni a zokogás nyomait.

Egy kócos cselédlány dugta be a fejét az ajtón, tiszta kék szemei elkerekedtek, midőn a lányra pillantott.

– Óh, felébredt! – kiáltott fel, ami nagy visszhangot keltett. – Proventus Avenicci óhajt beszélni… Önnel, kisasszony – hadarta tétován, Lunának pedig erős déjà vu érzése támadt. Mikor is szólították így utoljára?

– Küldd be – felelte elködösült arccal. Proventus… A jarl főtanácsosa? Most már biztos volt afelől, hogy a Sárkánytömlöcben van.

A férfi már be is lépett az ajtón, a szolgáló pedig megadóan követte, majd hátrafűzve a karjait, illedelmesen várakozott. Luna tüstént magára kanyarította a nyúzott takarót, majd farkasszemet nézett a férfival, kinek csupasz feje búbja úgy csillogott a fényben, akár a csiszolt kő.

– Örömmel látom, hogy magadhoz tértél – kezdte mindennemű előzetes udvariaskodás nélkül. De hisz miért is vesződne a formaságokkal, csak egy sebesült, idegen leánnyal beszél. – Balgruuf jarl megkért, hogy tolmácsoljam a meghívását. Amennyiben felépültél, este ceremóniát rendezünk a nagycsarnokban a harcosaink tiszteletére, akik hősiesen leküzdötték a sárkányt.

A lány összevonta vékony szemöldökét.

– Akkor bizonyára… – kezdte halkan, de a tanácsos félbeszakította.

– Te leszel a díszvendég.

Az elf arca színe végigtáncolt a skála összes árnyalatán, mialatt zavaró csend állt be a szobában. A szolgáló szórakozottan markolászta háta mögött a kötényének masniját, Proventus pedig azon tűnődött, hívjon-e újabb segítséget a lányhoz. Ám amikor hirtelen meghallotta annak ezúttal nem túl elegáns módon kirobbanó hisztérikus kacaját, már nem érezte szükségét.

– Micsoda? – kérdezte Luna mikor immár meg bírt szólalni.

– Díszvendég. A lakomán majd megvitatjátok őlordságával a továbbiakat, fontos közlendője van számodra, amiről személyesen kíván tárgyalni veled. Addig is, szabadon járhatsz-kelhetsz a kastélyban, Ingrid pedig – intett fél kézzel a cselédlány felé – mindenben a szolgálatodra áll.

Az elf a férfi mellett toporgó, seszínű hajú fehérnépre pillantott, ki szemmel láthatóan alig várta már, hogy a tanácsos végre távozzon.

– Köszönöm, de egyedül is boldogulok – komorult el, majd pillantása visszasiklott Aveniccire, és a legtermészetesebb hangnemben folytatta. – Miért nem maga a jarl jött hát, hogy meginvitáljon?

A férfi döbbenten emelte meg fél szemöldökét, és megvakarta borostál állát a szemtelen kérdés hallatán.

– Őlordságát jelenleg lefoglalják a hivatalos ügyei. A többi nem hinném, hogy rád tartozik. Ami pedig a szolgálót illeti – zavart pillantással mérte végig az ágyban kuporgó teremtést –, azt hiszem, még meg fogod köszönni. A lakoma este nyolckor veszi kezdetét, lehetőleg ne késs. Ha nincs több kérdés, nos akkor én megyek is. További szép napot neked, hölgyem!

S már ki is száguldott az ajtón, még mielőtt Luna újra kinyithatta volna a száját. Döbbenten meredt utána, mígnem Ingrid be nem tette az ajtót, majd sietősen elé lépett, és ügyetlen, de annál izgatottabb pukedlit vágott.

– Kisasszony… – kezdte, ám a lány hirtelen felocsúdva a kábulatból leintette.

– Hívj csak Lunának.

– Luna kisasszony – folytatta a cseléd. – Elmondhatatlan öröm számomra, hogy az Ön szolgálatában állhatok!

– Megismétlem, hagyjuk a kisasszonyozást, és ha kérhetem, ne magázz. Biztosan idősebb is vagy nálam.

– Ha úgy óhajta, Luna kisasszony.

Az elf elhúzta a száját, mialatt felnézett a szolga lázasan csillogó szemeibe.

– Balgruuf utasított, hogy mellém szegődj, igaz?

– Igen, kisasszony – Ingrid újabb pukedlivel próbálkozott, ami inkább hasonlított egy részeges dülöngéléshez. – Meghagyta, hogy minden kényelmet biztosítsunk az Ön számára. A reggelijét már felhoztam, ha óhajtja, utána…

– Miért akar a jarl ennyire a kedvemben járni? – szakította félbe a lány. – Kis híján odavesztem. Kudarcot vallottam a feladattal.

– Ó, nem! Hisz megölte a sárkányt. Mindenki a kisasszonyról beszél azóta is.

– Tessék? – Luna tekintete elfelhősödött. – Én… én öltem meg?

– Hát nem emlékszik? Majdnem belehalt, de aztán egy katona… Ollrek, azt hiszem így hívják, berontott a nagycsarnokba a kisasszonnyal. Egy hajszálon múlt az élete. Farengar úr, és Arcadia asszony, a helyi gyógyító a legjobb tudásuk szerint látták el a sebeit. Hálát adunk az isteneknek, hogy sikerrel jártak…

Ingrid váratlanul elnémult. Érezhetően a nyelve hegyén volt még valami, de aztán nem folytatta. Csupán tétlenül álldogált a gyűrött ágyban ücsörgő színehagyott lány mellett, aki az imént hallottakat emésztette.

– Ez nem lehet igaz – suttogta, ám így immár más megvilágításba került minden. – Akkor hát Farengar és az emberei nem…?

– Mit nem? – kérdezte Ingrid ártatlan kíváncsisággal.

– Semmit. – Az erdőelf kihúzta magát finom vonásait megkeményítve, majd a füle mögé tűrt egy rakoncátlan, kócos tincset. – Szükségem volna egy fürdőre.

_És néhány egyedül töltött percre._

A cseléd arca elkomorult. Bizonyára szívesen folytatta volna beszélgetést, ám a kötelességei előbbre valók voltak.

– Máris intézkedem, kisasszony! – hajolt meg, majd csalódottan megigazította a kötényét, s kisietett a szobából. A lány pedig ismét visszahanyatlott a párnák közé, tekintetét a mennyezet mestergerendáira szegezve, melyeken egy pókocskát vélt felfedezni, amint serényen szövögette új otthonát a magasban.

_Nem tudom, mi a nyavalya történik, de ha egy sárkányt képes vagyok elpusztítani, mit tehetek egy bizonyos másikkal? És... akár egy medvével?_

Luna Wind-Feet telt ajkai halvány, fanyar mosolyra húzódtak. Elmélyülten szemlélte tovább a nyolclábú ténykedését a feje felett.


	9. Whiterun igaz polgárai... I.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NYILATKOZAT: A The Elder Scrolls V : Skyrim és teljes világa (beleértve a helyszíneket, szereplőket, stb.) a Bethesda Softworks tulajdonában áll, minden jog őket illeti meg. Luna Wind-Feet azonban az én karakterem.

**_~ I. rész ~_ **

 

– A fürdője kész, Milady!

A fiatal lány elmélázva vette szemügyre az aranykeretbe foglalt, ovális tükörből visszanéző arcképét, mialatt állát finoman a tenyerébe ejtvén elnyomott egy várakozó sóhajt. A kellemesen langyos levegőben halk hárfajáték lágy szólamai úszkáltak, gyöngéden simogatták hegyes füleit.

– Köszönöm – felelte anélkül, hogy a komornákra pillantott volna, majd vékony ujjaival megérintette az előtte heverő díszes elefántcsont fésűt, s dús, halványvörös ajka megvonaglott. A szolgáló kezébe vette az említett csecsebecsét, majd sűrű fogazatával többször egymás után végigszántotta a selymes, hamu szőke fürtöket, melyek sejtelmesen csillantak meg a gyertyalángok rávetülő gyér fényében. A pehelykönnyű loknik makacsul tekeredtek vissza természetes, lágy csigáikba, miután a fésű átszaladt rajtuk. A lány arcizma időnként meg-meg rándult, mikor egy-egy apróbb gubancba ütközött.

– Bocsásson meg, úrnőm! – szabadkozott a cseléd. A lány mély levegőt vett, majd pillantása lesiklott a hófehérre meszelt fésülködőasztalkájára, ahogy a másik szolgálónő kihúzta a fiókot, majd kivett egy pár kristálygyöngyökkel ékesített hajtűt, megemelte, és hátul magasra tűzte a hosszú, szőke fürtök zuhatagát. Néhány rövidebb tincs engedetlenül szabadult ki oldalt, keretet adva a lány gömbölyded arcának, aki ismét a tükörbe szegezte tekintetét, végighaladva minden kis vonásán. Keskeny, tökéletes formájú szemöldökén, apró, játékosan pisze orrán, ajkain, melyek szelíden találkoztak, középen lefelé, szájzugaiban pedig halványan felfelé íveltek, s végül hatalmas, mandula alakú szempárján, terebélyes, hosszú pilláin. Pupillája egészen kitágult a gyertyafényben, melyet egy sötét narancsszín sáv szegélyezett, majd kifelé haladva átcsapott a mahagóni fák húsának jellegzetes, vörösesbarnás színezetébe. Szemfehérjéje alig-alig látszódott a nagyméretű íriszektől.

Szépségének messzemenő híre aligha ragadtatta el. Mondhatni, természetesnek vette az "ajándékot", mellyel Dibella istennő felruházta, hisz mióta csak az eszét tudta, rajongás és áhítat övezte. Fogalma sem volt róla, hogy lehetne másképp is, a háttérben azonban sötét titok lappangott, mellyel szembesülnie kellett mindezekért cserébe.

A cselédek egy pillanatra elléptek a lánytól, ki ráhelyezte kezeit az aranykarfákra, majd egy könnyed mozdulattal felemelkedett a vörös bársonnyal kárpitozott székből, s szolgálói felé nyújtotta karjait. Az asszonyok ismét mellette termettek, megoldották úrnőjük övét, s óvatosan lehúzták keskeny vállairól, majd kibújtatták a csontszínű selyemköntösből. A leány csupasz bőrén misztikus táncot lejtettek a pislákoló lángok fényfoltjai; kizárólag a komornái előtt mutatkozhatott mezítelen.

A szolgálók kézen fogták, majd a félhomályból egy öblös, dombormintás porcelánkádhoz vezették, mely köré függönyként omlott a magasból az aranyszálakkal és bojtokkal szegett pókhálószerű baldachin. A kád tükörsima szélei meg-megcsillantak a tövében olvadozó viaszgyertyák sokaságának fényében.

A két nő finoman széthúzta az áttetsző kelmét a lány előtt, ki belépett annak takarásába, majd követték a szolgálói is, mögöttük összelibbent a függöny. A leány a háborítatlan, lágyfehér színezetű fürdővíz fölé hajolt, és mélyen belélegezte a kellemes, felfelé áramló vanília-rózsa illatú gőzt. Hagyta, hogy testét-lelkét a háttérben folytatódó halk hárfajátékkal együttesen átjárja, majd megemelte egyik lábát, és a kádba lépett, melytől egész lénye jólesőn megborzongott. Azután követte a másik is, s egy kéjes sóhajt kiengedve elnyújtózott a vízben.

A cselédek hozzáláttak a teendőikhez; egyikük egy ezüstkehely segítségével csorgatta végig úrnője vállain a tejes fürdőt, míg másikuk egy ugyanoly ezüsttálkában összegyűjtött rózsa- és liliomszirmokat hullajtott a vízbe, melyek simogatóan záporoztak a lány előtt, aki fél kezét kiemelte a vízből, majd ujjai közé csippentett egyet, és gyengéden morzsolgatni kezdte, mialatt virágot bontott orcáján átszellemült, káprázatos mosoly terült szét. Halkan fel is kacagott, kivillantva ezzel gyöngyfogait.

Mikor a szirmok elfogytak, az asszonyok könnyű, fehér selyemkendőkkel törölgetni, mosdatni kezdték a lány vállát és karjait, ezután illatos mandulaolajat masszíroztak az ujjaiba. A leány nekidöntötte szőke fürtös fejét a kád megemelt széléhez, majd szótlan lehunyta szemeit, hogy önfeledten élvezhesse tovább, amint a meleg víz lágyan becézgeti testét, a hozzáadott vaj finom réteget képez a bőrén, s ápolja, cirógatja azt, elméjét pedig elcsendesíti a levegőben terjengő illatanyagok mámorító felhője. A fürdőzés a kedvenc időtöltéseinek egyike volt.

Fogalma sem volt róla, mennyi ideje fekhetett már mozdulatlan a vízben. Úgy érezte, mintha a bojtos felhők felett vitorlázna, szelné a friss levegőt hatalmas, képzeletbeli szárnyaival, a tiszta napfény gyöngéden inná magát a bőrébe. Távol került minden földi gondtól, vitától, intrikától, szigorú, szomjas tekintettől, sötét gondolattól, a mindennapok ügyes-bajos dolgaitól. Már csupán egyvalaki hiányát érezte, ki tökéletesen megkoronázhatná e földöntúli pillanatot… ám tudta jól, hogy erre még várnia kell. De meddig?

Kelletlenül harapott az ajkába, majd lassan felnyitotta a szemét, mikor a komornahölgyek felegyenesedtek a kádja két oldalán.

– Kihűlt a vize, Milady. Engedelmével kicserélnénk.

A lány megmozgatta ujjait maga mellett.

– Nem-nem – rázta a fejét. – Tökéletes. Maradjatok.

Ám az asszonyok mintha meg sem hallották volna. Tiszteletteljes pukedlit vágtak, majd kisiettek a baldachin takarásából. A leány szeme kikerekedett. Jeges döbbenetében arról is elfelejtkezett, hogy leteremtse őket az engedetlenségért. Köztudott volt, hogy egyszerre nem távozhattak, míg úrnőjüket szárazra nem törölgették, fel nem öltöztették, s meg nem fésülték.

– Hová szaladtok? – Csupán ennyi fért ki a száján. Hangja tompán kongott végig a helyiségben, mintha már rajta kívül senki sem tartózkodna ott. A hárfa dallama is abbamaradt.

– Elaine? – kiáltott a lány újból, ezúttal már valóban hűvösebbnek érezte a vizet, melybe eddig oly jólesően merült bele. Szinte már dermesztőnek, bőrét elfutotta a libabőr. Talán mégiscsak jobb lesz, ha meghozzák az utánpótlást, ám ezt az önfejűséget akkor sem tűrhette.

– Elaine! – húzta ki magát, hogy összeszedettebbnek tűnjék. Ugyanakkor, bensőjében minden eddiginél erőteljesebben uralkodott el a kétségbeesés. – Azonnal gyere ide! Hogy merészelsz magamra hagyni?

Semmi válasz. Az egyedüllét baljósan kezdett sípolni körülötte, a gyertyák pedig szép lassan kialudtak. Kísérteties sötétség borult reá. A kanócok keserű füstje belülről kezdte égetni a lány orrát. Egyszeribe összeugrott, s remegő kezeit védekezőn kulcsolta a bokái köré.

– Ez cseppet sem vicces – nyüszítette, akár egy rémült gyermek, kit épp gonoszul tréfálnak meg a fivérei. Csakhogy neki nem voltak fivérei. Volt azonban két szófogadatlan szolgálója, kikkel ezelőtt még sosem akadt gondja. Nem értette, mi történik, de érezte, hogy többről van itt szó, mint holmi magaviseleti problémákról.

A lány szédelegni kezdett. Megragadta a kádja szélét, hogy kimásszék, amikor hirtelen újból világosság gyúlt körülötte. A viaszgyertyák lángjai mintha maguktól lobbantak volna fel ismét, s vakító fénybe vonták őt.

– Mi folyik itt? – lehelte a lány halkan, mire a baldachin meglebbent, s az azon túli sötétségből egy korosodó kéz ragadta meg a szegélyét, majd félrehúzta a pókhálószerű anyagot, és belépett rajta.

A leány ijedten kapta felé a fejét, s mikor megpillantotta a "látogatóját", úgy érezte, menten eszméletét veszti, s a fürdőjébe fullad. Arca a meszelt falak legfakóbb árnyalatát öltötte magára.

Ő volt az. Az aranyköntösbe bújtatott férfi, kinek arcszőrzete alatt az ajka ármányos mosolyra görbült.

– Azt csiripelték a madarak, hogy kihűlt a vized, kedvesem – kezdte mézesmázosan, mitől a lány gyomra a torkába mászott. – Engedd, hogy felmelegítsem!

A férfi kezében egy valószerűtlenül hatalmas ezüstvödör jelent meg, melyet egy könnyed mozdulattal megbillentett. A vödör gőzölgő tartalma fenyegetőn ömlött fürdővízbe, mélyvörösre színezve azt.

A leány élesen sikoltott fel. Majd mint aki az életéért küzd, hátrafordult s ismét megragadta a kád peremét, hogy kivesse magát a perzselő vérből. A bokái körül azonban erős szorítást kezdett érezni, majd hátrafelé rántották. A perem kicsúszott a kezei közül. Utolsó szalmaszálba kapaszkodván, a körmét belevájta a fehér zománcba, mely fülsiketítő csikorgást és mély barázdákat hagyott maga után. De mindhiába. Feje a gőzölgő vérbe merült…

Luna kétségbeesetten köpködte a vizet, miután Ingrid a hajánál fogva rántotta ki a fejét a teli dézsából.

– Kisasszony, jól van? – kérdezte rémült tekintettel az arcán, mialatt a fürdőlepedőjét szorongatta a másik kezében. – Csak egy pillanatra mentem ki… nem gondoltam volna, hogy el fog szundítani.

A lány egyelőre nem felelt. Ő sem hitte volna, hogy elnyomhatja az álom, ráadásul a fürdőzés kellős közepén. Csak egy percre hunyta le a szemét. Most azonban minden tagja reszketett, arcából pedig oly mértékben kiszaladt az összes csepp vér, hogy örült, a haja vizes csimbókokban tapad a rá, így Ingrid talán figyelmen kívül hagyja.

– Úgy látszik, nagyon fáradt voltam – nyöszörögte végül, majd megkapaszkodott a a dézsa peremében, hogy visszanyerje az egyensúlyát. – Megkérhetlek, hogy hagyj magamra még néhány percig? – tette fel majd a költői kérdést. – Egyedül is boldogulok.

A cseléd összevonta a szemöldökét, mialatt ráterítette a fürdőlepedőt a közeli szék hátára. Tekintetébe enyhe csalódottság szivárgott.

– Bocsásson meg, de ha ismét elalszik…

– Nem fogok – rázta meg Luna a fejét. – Becsületszavamra.

– Ahogy óhajtja, kisasszony. – hajtott fejet Ingrid, mialatt elhúzta a száját, majd kibukott belőle néhány további mondat. – De azért, tudja, reménykedtem, hogy én moshatom ki a haját. Olyan gyönyörű haja van… És még milyen gyönyörű lenne, ha…

Az elf feltartotta a kezét, hogy belé fojtsa a szót, ám annak remegésén nem tudott uralkodni, így már meg is bánta.

– Ki mondta, hogy hajat akarok mosni? Tökéletes ez így is, ahogy van. Harcos vagyok, nem egy király leánya. Most pedig eredj kifelé, amíg szépen kérlek! Látod, hogy reszket a kezem? Ennyire vagyok dühös.

A szolgáló visszahőkölt. Ijedten porolta le a kötényét, majd a már megszokott, esetlen pukedlijét követően kiiszkolt, mondhatni, kiszaladt a szobából. Luna mélyeket lélegzett az enyhe, levendulaillatú fürdőjéből, hogy lenyugodjék, ám az elméjének háborgása nem akart csillapodni.

Kiseperte arcából a nedvességtől ragadós tincseket, majd a szappanért nyúlt, hogy mielőbb befejezhesse a tisztálkodást. Már cseppet sem érezte kellemesnek a vizet, hiába nem tudta felidézni az utolsó alkalmat, mikor rendesen megfürödhetett. Behabosította a kezeit, majd megpróbált talpra állni, hogy mindenhol alaposan eloszlathassa. A talaj ingatagnak bizonyult alatta, a dézsában pedig mintha oly tarajokat vető hullámok kerekedtek volna, akár egy felbőszült tenger kellős közepén. A kialakult örvény tekergő karjai készek voltak, hogy a lány lábai közé csavarodjanak, s magukkal rántsák őt a sötétségbe.

Luna, miután a haját is alaposan kicsutakolta, lemerült a víz alá, hogy kiöblíthesse belőle a habot. Mégiscsak muszáj volt kimosnia, már nem bírta tovább. Talán majd összekócolja, s kreál valami egyszerű, ügyetlen frizurácskát…

A fürdővize iszapos vérszagot kezdett árasztani magából, miután a lány kivetette magát a dézsából, majd magára kapta a puha fürdőlepedőt, az ablakhoz rohant, s meggondolatlanul szélesre tárta, hogy némi friss levegőhöz jusson. A meleg fürdő után ugyanis megfeledkezett a kinti világot uraló könyörtelen zimankóról, melyet hosszú-hosszú napokig érezhetett a saját bőrén is. A tiszta, jeges fuvallat erőszakosan fürösztötte meg az arcát, bele-belecsípett a húsába, s ráfagyasztotta az apró vízcseppeket.

Az elf csakhamar vacogni kezdett, mire ellökte magát a párkánytól, s az asztalhoz sétált, ahol is felkapott egy vörösboros üveget, hangos pukkanással kirántotta a dugóját, s nagyot húzott a tartalmára. Savanyúan elfintorodott, majd köhögni kezdett. A nedű égette a torkát s a mellkasát, a melegérzet pillanatok alatt szétáradt a testében. Megtörölgette az ajkait, majd visszasétált az ablakhoz. Így már kevésbé érezte a hideget, s higgadtabban járathatta végig a tekintetét Whiterun városkáján és birtokán a Sárkánytömlöc ködbe burkolózó tetőteréből. Figyelte a csúcsos házak közt apró hangyaként forgolódó embereket, a távoli hegyek kicsipkézett vonulatait, az erdők nyújtózkodó fenyőit, s a szürkés fellegeket, melyek fenyegetőn eltakarták a napot, s a kék eget, fehér fátyolt borítva a tájra.

Luna szippantott a hideg szellőből, mire tüdeje feljajdult, majd megszorongatta a még mindig az ujjai közt tartogatott borosüveget.

_Jobb lesz, ha mostantól mindig hordok magamnál egy ilyet, ha ezek szerint bárhol elnyomhat az álom… Nem mellesleg némi meleget is ad._

* * *

Balgruuf, a Hatalmas kényelmesen pihentette keresztbe vetett, prémcsizmás lábait az oszlopos, baldachinnal körülfuttatott jarli ágyán. Hátát a fejtámlánál feltornyozott díszpárnahegynek támasztotta, ölében pedig egy jókora kerek ezüsttálca pihent, gazdagon megrakva vörös- és fehérszőlő fürtökkel. A hivatalos ügyek nevében elégedetten sóhajtott fel, majd leszakított, és a szájába kapott egy újabb lédús bogyót, mely ínycsiklandóan roppant szét a fogai közt, s megízlelte nyelvén a kiömlő, édes nedűt.

– Mmm. Nem tagadom, meglehetősen jó az idei termés a cyrodiili szőlőhegyeken. Alig várom, hogy az este a borokat is végigkóstolhassam.

Noha a jarli lakosztály nyugalmát és háborítatlanságát felfegyverkezett őrkatonák vigyázták az ajtó előtt, a hálóterembe csak alapos indokkal léphettek, így ez meglehetősen ritkán esett meg. Egyetlen személy élt csupán a Sárkánytömlöcben, kinek ezen alapos indoka állandó volt. A testőrnő.

Irileth görnyedten ücsörgött az ágy szélén, savanyú tekintetét minduntalan maga elé szegezve, mint aki meg sem hallotta ura szavait. Feszülten harapott rá alsó ajkára, ujjairól pedig a vastag bőrpáncélja kesztyűit húzogatta le. Láthatóan fulladozott a vértje alatti hőségben.

– Miért lógatod úgy az orrod? Gyere, osztozz velem a nagyszerű élvezetekben, mit eme zamatos szőlő nyújt! – Balgruuf az éjjeliszekrényén lévő kupáért nyúlt, majd leöblítette a torkát a hűs vízzel. – Elvégre ünnepelnünk kellene, nem szomorkodnunk. Legyőztétek a sárkányt!

– Mik a szándékaid a lánnyal? – szegezte neki Irileth a kérdést, mit sem törődve a szőlővel és az ünnepléssel.

A férfi lassan ürítette ki a kelyhét, mielőtt felelt volna, ezzel a testőrét még nyugtalanabbá téve.

– Hogy érted, hogy mik a szándékaim? – emelte fel a hangját, melyben még mindig ott bujkált az elégedettség. – Ő a Sárkányszülött. Legalábbis, ha a Szürkeszakállúak így vélik, kik vagyunk _mi_ , hogy megkérdőjelezzük? – A jarl visszahelyezte a tálcát és poharát az éjjeliszekrényre, majd kinyújtóztatta nyurga tagjait, s még inkább elterült az ágy előkelő vánkosán, szemeit annak mennyezetére szegezve, hol a sarokban egy apró pókocska tevékenykedett szorgosan.

– Úgy tűnik, ideje lesz behívatnom a takarítókat… – dörmögte a bajsza alatt. – Mielőtt még elkészül a menyasszonyi fátylad.

A férfi halkan kacarászott tovább, míg az egyszem társasága ingerülten babrálta a kusza fonatba "rendezett", karmazsinvörös copfját.

– Szóval, szerinted ez mulatságos.

– Nem tudod mi lelt téged pár napja, de ha puffogni akarsz, odakint tedd. Elég fárasztó időszakon vagyunk túl, már ha egyáltalán túl vagyunk rajta. Olyan ez, mint amikor eltaposol egy hangyát, és száz másik jelenik meg… – A jarl réveteg tekintettel forgatta a kezét arca előtt, figyelve, ahogy ékkövekkel kirakott gyűrűin meg-megcsillan a fény. – Noha elég nagy hangya volt, azt el kell ismerni. De hála az isteneknek, oldalunkon tudhatunk egy Sárkányszülöttet aki…

Irileth dühösen csapta le maga mellé a kezeit. Balgruuf persze tudta jól, mi aggasztja, és szándékosan hagyta figyelmen kívül a dühöngést. Úgy vélte, kijár neki némi büntetés a csatamezőn tanúsított magaviseletéért.

– Aki vigaszt és erőt nyújt nekünk ezekben a sötét és vészterhes időkben – fejezte be, és figyelmeztetőn köszörülte meg a torkát. – Nem okos dolog félbeszakítani egy jarlt. Ajánlom, hogy a jövőben tisztelettel viselkedj.

Irileth most végre felé fordult. Vörös tekintete dühtől és elkeseredettségtől lángolt, amit a férfi – noha ismert, ily módon még nem tapasztalt.

– Na, és kik mondták ezt neked? – mennydörögte a nő. – A katonák? Jó volna, ha az a sok csirkeeszű nem ütné olyan dologba az orrát, amiről fogalma sincs.

Balgruuf arcán sötét árnyék futott át, ám ahogy szóra nyitotta a száját, Irileth megelőzte. Tekintete oly szikrákat vetett, akár az izzó vas a kovács üllőjén.

– Ott hevert előttünk egy halott sárkány, és ez az, amit határozottan értek. Hogy képesek vagyunk elpusztítani őket, ha kell. Nincs szükségünk hozzá _mitikus_ Sárkányszülöttekre.

Ezúttal sikerült Balgruufot is kihoznia a sodrából; a férfi ingerülten szökkent talpra, majd szigorúan felcsattant.

– Te ezt nem értheted, Irileth, te nem vagy nord!

– Na, és ő? – egyenesedett fel a sötételf is, az ajtó felé mutogatva. – _Ő_ talán az? Nyomorult kis vakarcs! Én láttam a világot, tudom, hogy működik! Beutaztam egész Tamrielt, számtalan idegen és furcsa dolognak voltam a szemtanúja. Azt tanácsolom, mindenki bízzon inkább a saját karjának erejében, mint holmi legendában, vagy mesében…

Balgruuf megragadta a nő reszkető vállait, és mélyen a vörös szempárba nézett.

– Irileth – lehelte ezúttal gyengéden. – Drága Irileth, miért izgatod így fel magad?

Jól ismerte testőrnője gyenge pontjait, bár nem szívesen használta ki ezen tudását. A testőr szemei csillogó könnyekbe borultak, a haragtól sötétlő ráncai pedig elsimultak sötét bőrén.

– Csinos lány, igaz? – rebegte a féltékenységtől elcsukló hangján, ujjai pedig minden eddiginél makacsabb ökölbe zárultak.

– Az – felelte a férfi, mielőtt hátralépett, s karjait a háta mögé fűzve indult meg, hogy újabb kupa vizet töltsön, ezúttal Irilethnek. – Kétségem sincs afelől, hogy Tamriel ifjai a lábai előtt hevernek. Ekkora választékból pedig könnyedén találhat magának egy jó férjet.

– Magadra gondolsz? – vetette oda a nő, hangjából csak úgy áradt a keserű megvetés. – Hisz te is úgy heversz a lábai előtt, akár azok az Iifjak/i, akiket említettél! Szóval, mikor lesz az esküvő?

Balgruuf nem tudta megállni, hogy ne kacagjon fel harsányan, mialatt kitöltötte a vizet a pohárba, majd visszalépett Irileth-hez, hogy a kezébe nyomja.

– Megőrültél? Az apja lehetnék.

– De nem vagy az – morogta a sötételf, és megszorongatta a serleget anélkül, hogy egy árva korty lekúszott volna a torkán. A megtiszteltetéssel, miszerint épp egy jarl szolgálta ki őt, mit sem törődött.

– Tényleg ezen vitázunk? – fonta keresztbe a karját a férfi. – Nem vágyom fiatal lányokra. Sőt, senkire az égvilágon nem vágyom többé. Erről már ejtettünk szót. Mostantól pedig ne háborgass ilyen ostobaságokkal. Ez parancs.

Mielőtt elfordulhatott volna, Irileth elkapta a karját, és heves csókkal kezdte illetni. Ő azonban egyszeribe eltolta magától, és közönyös arcot vágott.

– Szeretem a feleségemet. Már megmondtam.

– Rég halott – indult meg feléje újból a testőrnő. – Neki már mindegy. Én viszont nagyon is élek!

– Irileth, az istenekre mondom, hagyd ezt abba! – Balgruuf reszketni kezdett a dühtől, a nőt azonban ez a legkevésbé sem zavarta. Kezeit a férfi mellkasára tapasztotta, ujjai pedig bekúsztak a prémgallérja alá.

– Tudod, hogy bármit megtennék érted. Felnégyelném az összes sárkányt, kibeleznék minden Stromcloak fattyút, a csillagokig felhágnék, csakhogy lehozhassam őket neked…

Balgruuf a testőr szájára tapasztotta a kezét, ám ezúttal a mozdulat csupa gyöngédségről és törődésről árulkodott.

– Mindig hűségesen szolgáltál – felelte halkan. – Amiért hálás is vagyok.

– Akkor engedd meg, hogy végre másként is kimutassam a hűségemet! A szerelmemet. – Irileth egy laza mozdulattal megvált a testét burkoló páncélzattól, amely nagyot koppant a lábainál. Sötétszürke, sebhelyekkel tarkított bőrét, fedetlen bájait puhán simogatták a lágy fények, vörös haja mezítelen vállát súrolta. Most először festett annak, aki valójában volt a rideg és férfias álarc mögött. Egy kiszolgáltatott, törékeny asszonynak, kinek szíve semmi másért nem dobog e világon, csak egy férfi szerelméért, aki mindeddig nem volt képes meglátni őt.

– Azt nézd, aki lehetnék, ne azt, aki vagyok – suttogta, majd közelebb lépett a jarlhoz, és mélyen a szemébe nézett. – Mindenem, amim csak van, a tiéd.

A férfi hevesen tiltakozott, mialatt minduntalan próbálta lelki szemei előtt tartani megboldogult feleségét, ám a vágy immár erőnek erejével rázta végig a testét, melyen Irileth visszafojtott lélegzete mit sem segített. Végül elhagyta az önuralma.

Egyik kezével az asszony álla alá nyúlt, a másikkal pedig szorosan átfogta a derekát, és az ágy felé tolta őt. Irileth kezéből kihullott a serleg. Nagyot koppant a padlón, a körülötte növekvő víztócsa pedig sötéten itta magát a szőnyeg bojtjaiba.

Úgy tűnt, a mai nap Balgruuf a vereségét is megünnepelheti, nem csak a győzelmet.

* * *

Luna a bevetett ágy szélén üldögélt, mialatt kezét a térde alá helyezve s lábát lógázva elmélyülten meredt maga elé. A keserű bortól és a kieresztett könnyektől mostanra határozottan könnyebbnek és légiesebbnek érezte magát. Félrebillentett fejjel méregette az előtte álló fürdődézsát, melyben a sötét víz immáron teljesen elnyugodott, mintha egy kút fenekébe nézegetne. Mélyet sóhajtott, mikor valaki halkan kopogtatott az ajtón.

– Jöjj be! – A lány megköszörülte a torkát, mielőtt Ingrid bedugta volna főkötős, kócos fejét.

– Elkészült, kisasszony? – rebegte lesütött pillákkal. Szemlátomást felkészült rá, hogy újból leteremtik, Lunának azonban esze ágában sem volt ilyesmi.

– Igen. Nagyon köszönöm – mondta halkan, ajka pedig halvány mosolyra húzódott, miközben tekintetét a feszengő cselédre emelte.

– Akkor máris intézkedem – bólintott amaz, de mielőtt sietősen behúzhatta volna az ajtót maga mögött, Luna utánakiáltott.

– Várj!

Ingrid szégyenlős arccal lépett vissza, a lány pedig ellökte magát az ágytól és elébe szökkent.

– Meglehetősen nyers voltam az imént. Remélem, megbocsátod. Nem akartalak megbántani.

A fehér köténykébe öltözött szolgáló zavartan pislogott, ám a rózsák kezdtek újból megjelenni az ábrázatán, amit Luna elégedetten nyugtázott, ezért így folytatta barátságos hangnemben:

– Leköteleznél, ha kifésülnéd a hajamat. Ilyen vacak külsővel még egy harcos sem járulhat a díszvacsorára. – Hogy súlyt adjon a szavainak, kelletlenül megcibálta kusza szénakazla egyik tincsét.

Ingrid erre már nem tudott nem felelni, a pajkos tűz egyszeribe visszatért égszínkék szemeibe.

– Állok szolgálatára, nemes kisasszony! Természetesen nem történt semmi. Elvégre, én csak egy szolga vagyok, Ön pedig… – próbálkozott egy újabb pukedlivel, az elf viszont félbeszakította.

– Csak egy lány, és semmi nemes.

Luna megragadt Ingrid kivereslett, munkás kezeit, majd megpróbált olyannyira elmosolyodni, amennyire csak tőle tellett. Habár teljesen őszinte vigyorra nem futotta, némi izgalom így is megcsillant a szemében, amit ő is érzett.

A cseléd meghatottan viszonozta a gesztust. S mikor kilépett az ajtón, hogy elintézhesse a dézsa ügyét, a lány ismét a borosüveg után nyúlt. Csakhogy egy csepp nem sok, de mostanra annyi sem maradt az alján.

* * *

Így esett, hogy az ifjú Luna kisasszony – ki hiába kötötte jó párszor Ingrid lelkére, hogy hagyjon fel eme megszólítással, így kénytelen volt beletörődni a mivoltába – ismét egy székben üldögélt az asztal előtt, mialatt a cseléd buzgón bontogatta, rendezte, fésülte a szőke hullámait, melyek kusza csomókban meredeztek szerteszét a feje búbján. Szerencsére az asztal csupán egy egyszerű, repedezett deszkákból ácsolt dolgozóasztalka volt a tetőtéri világos szobában, melyet Luna számára biztosítottak a Sárkánytömlöcben töltött ideje alatt. Így hát tükör híján halovány fogalma sem volt róla, jelenleg hogyan fest. És nem is igazán bánta. Már jó ideje kerülte a tükröket.

Egy talpas, díszes gyertyatartóval és egy öblös ezüsttálkával ült szemben, melyből a sötétpiros almák halma vigyorogva kacsintott felé. A lány tudta jól, hogy az itteni éghajlat nem túl kedvező a gyümölcstermesztés szempontjából, s ebből kifolyólag honnan is importálják ezeket az édes falatokat.

Összevonta a szemöldökét, mialatt Ingrid nagyot rántott az egyik tincsén.

– Bocsásson meg!

– Azt hiszem, létezik ennél nagyobb fájdalom is – Luna hangosan fújta ki a levegőt, és kihúzta magát. – Elég is lesz. Ne vigyük túlzásba a dolgot.

– Tökéletes – csapta össze a kezét Ingrid. – Épp elkészültem. Már csak egy csinos ruha hiányzik, és ma este mindenki az én művemet fogja bámulni.

Luna megmerevedett. Még hogy csinos ruha… A páncélján kívül szóba sem jöhet más. Tán valami egyszerű tunika, de a világért sem hiányzik, hogy őt mustrálja mindenki.

A cseléd azonban már hajthatatlanul a fal melletti tömör faszekrényben kutakodott, alakja szinte bele is veszett a felaggatott ruhák tengerébe. Egymás után hajigálta őket az ágy bársonyvánkosára, az elf pedig lefagyott arccal figyelte a ténykedést.

– Ingrid! – szólalt meg némi csend után. – Nekem a páncélom kell, nem akarok kiöltözni.

A szolgáló már elő is húzta a ruhát, amitől Lunának gombóc nőtt a torkába. Feszengve markolt a köntöse szegélyébe, és halk toporgásba kezdett mezítelen talpaival padlón.

– Kizárt, hogy szoknyát viseljek.

Ám ekkor kopogtattak az ajtón. A két nő ijedten kapta fel a fejét, akár a csínytevésen rajtakapott gyermekek.

– Luna… hölgyem! Hamarosan kezdetét veszi a lakoma. Balgruuf türelmes ember ugyan, de nem szerencsés próbára tenni. Igyekezzen, ha lehet!

A lányba újfent ismerős korbácsütés hasított, Ingrid pedig finoman a szék háttámlájára terítette a ruhát, mielőtt megszólalt.

– Sajnos, amikben érkezett, azok…

– Sejtettem – Luna nehezen, de belátta, hogy ez a legjobb, amit tehet. Elvégre a ruha a maga módján nem tűnt oly kirívónak. Egy egyszerű, barna vászonszoknyából, derékfűzőből, s egy fehér, puffos ingecskéből állt, ami ugyan sokat takar a dekoltázsból, ám a vállát szabadon hagyja. A lány úgy állapította meg, hogy tán nem fog benne többnek látszani egy módosabb kocsmabeli fogadóslánynál, vagy egy szerény borbíró ivadékánál.

– Hát akkor legyen – sóhajtott beletörődőn, majd megoldotta köntöse övét. – Segíts belebújnom!

* * *

A nagycsarnokban addigra már minden vendég összesereglett, éktelen lármájukkal betöltvén az egész teret. Ételhez nem nyúlhattak, míg a díszvendég meg nem érkezett, így hát egymást túlordibálva szórakoztatták magukat és társaikat a történeteikkel, pajzán tréfáikkal olykor-olykor ordenáré kacagás és asztalcsapkodás kíséretében. Balgruuf időnként le-lesújtott felékszerezett öklével, hogy helyreutasítsa őket, ám néhány perc múltán felbátorodva folytatták. Hiába, az asztaltársaság apraja-nagyját északi harcos férfiak alkották, kiknek a finomkodás és az úri modor aligha volt kenyerük. A győzelem mámora még mindig túlcsordult bensőjükben, miközben egyre türelmetlenebb pillantásokat lövelltek a lakosztályokhoz vezető sötét lépcsősor irányába.

A lány elszántan igyekezett úrrá lenni a heves szívdobogásán, mialatt görcsösen Ingridbe csimpaszkodva elhagyta a szobáját, és megindult a zajos hall felé. Ajkát szüntelen harapdálta. Most először feszengett igazán a kinézete miatt, hogy vajon miféle külsőt kreált neki ez a túlbuzgó szolgáló, és vajon miről akarhat vele beszélni a jarl. Nem utolsósorban pedig egy seregnyi nord elé kell járulnia a fegyverei nélkül. Valahogy mindig megnyugtatónak érezte az oldalán függő kardokat, még ha látszólag nem is fenyegette veszély.

– Kisasszony, ön úgy reszket, mint aki sárkányt látott! – Ingrid ízléstelen tréfákkal próbált enyhíteni a feszültségen. Luna ügyet sem vetett rá.

– Ma este elhagyom Whiterunt – közölte szárazon.

– Hogy mondja?

– Úgy, hogy a lakoma után távozom – ismételte meg az elf, mialatt karöltve sétáltak a hosszú lépcsőfolyosó felé. – Nem hiszem, hogy jut idő a búcsúzkodásra, ezért még most szeretném megköszönni a szolgálataidat. Igaza volt a tanácsos úrnak, valóban elkélt a segítő kéz.

A cseléd ekkor megtorpant, majd féltérdre ereszkedett Luna előtt, és sugárzó arccal érintette száraz ajkait a kézfejéhez.

– Megtisztelő volt a Sárkányszülöttet szolgálni!

Az elf visszahőkölt. Elrántotta a karját, és érezte, amint az arcából minden csepp vér kiszalad.

– Micsoda? – rebegte tágra nyílt szemekkel, és úgy tekintgetett körbe, akár az űzött vad.

– Óh! Bocsásson meg, kérem! Hát tényleg nem emlékszik? Nem említette senki? – egyenesedett fel Ingrid, majd zavart toporgásba kezdett.

– Mire? Mit kellett volna említeni? – Luna szédelgett. Bárhogy is erőltette az emlékezetét, képtelen volt felidézni, mi történhetett odalent a csatamezőn. Az egész eseményt sűrű, fekete köd nyelte magába, pillanatnyilag azonban sokkal inkább a gesztus zaklatta fel, mintsem a zagyva beszéd.

– Ti, szolgálók mindig össze-vissza fecsegtek – morogta az orra alatt.

– Ha nekem nem is hisz, Lord Balgruufnak talán fog – fűzte hátra a karjait, majd meghajolt, mint aki már rájött, hogy felesleges pukedlikkel próbálkoznia. – Az istenek óvják Önt!

És azzal Luna magára maradt a sötét kőlépcsősor tetején, melynek aljáról aranyló fény szivárgott fel a kastély emeletére. A lányt a helgeni alagút végére emlékeztette, csakhogy ezúttal szálegyedül kellett szembenéznie mindazzal, ami "odakint" várja.

_Raloffal mintha könnyebbnek tűnt volna…_

A férfi időnként még vissza-visszalopakodott a gondolatai közé, de az utóbbi időben igyekezett száműzni onnan.

 _Nem._ – Hevesen rázta meg a fejét. – _Egyedül is boldogulok._

* * *

Az asztaltársaság minden egyes tagja felegyenesedett a székéből, midőn az elflány talpa elhagyta az utolsó lépcsőfokot is, és a nagycsarnokba lépett. A felszabadult hahotázást és egyéb illetlen zajokat mintha elvágták volna. Minden egyes északi és nem északi szempár a világos gyertyafényben megmártózó Lunára tapadt. Alacsony, karcsú alakjára, feltornyozott hajkoronájára, melynek néhány hullámos tincse szabadon hullott a fedetlen vállára s az arca két oldalát is cirógatta. A – ha nem is túl elegáns, de kifejezetten nőies viseletére, melyben most először pillanthatták meg. A szokásosnál is szorosabbra húzott fűző a derekát keskenyebbé, hátát egyenesessé tette, melytől még fenségesebb és méltóságteljesebb látványt nyújtott.

Tekintete riadtan cikázott fel s alá, mialatt kezeit maga előtt tördelve megindult az őrá várakozó elnémult kompánia felé. Szoknyája tökéletesen idomult hozzá, mozdulatai könnyedek és finomak voltak, amelyek cseppet sem vallottak egy harcoséra. Halk lépteinek neszét lágyan visszhangozták a magas falak, midőn elhaladt a faragványos oszlopok mellett, egyenesen a jarl irányába. A férfiak már-már úgy hitték, nekik volna illendő meghajolni előtte, Balgruuffal az élen, mígnem a néma varázs egyszer csak szétpukkant, akár egy ezüstös buborék, mikor Luna végre megcsillantott egy alázatos pukedlit, ezúttal szoknyában.

– Uram – szegte le a fejét. Szőke tincsei az arcába hullottak.

A jarl egy darabig némán fogadta a gesztust, majd mikor végül megszólalt, az egész társaság tapsviharban tört ki.

– Végre – sóhajtott fel, majd elmosolyodott és keze közé vette a lányét, hogy üdvözlő csókkal illethesse azt. – Foglalj helyet, kérlek!


	10. Whiterun igaz polgárai... II.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NYILATKOZAT: A The Elder Scrolls V : Skyrim és teljes világa (beleértve a helyszíneket, szereplőket, stb.) a Bethesda Softworks tulajdonában áll, minden jog őket illeti meg. Luna Wind-Feet azonban az én karakterem.

_**~ II. rész ~** _

 

Luna hozzá sem ért az illatos vaddisznópecsenyéhez, amely a tányérban várakozott, hogy elfogyasszák. Sokkal inkább a díszes bokály felé sandított újra és újra, mialatt a mellette ülő férfi izgatottan szórakoztatta őt a mondókájával. Legalábbis önmagát bizonyára szórakoztatónak hitte borgőzös mámorában.

– Én nem csupán egy férfi vagyok, hanem egy fegyver, emberi alakban. Csak ránts ki, mint kardot a hüvelyből, és szegezz az ellenségre! – Edzett karján nagyot lendített előre, amellyel felborította a boroskancsót. Hatalmas csörömpölés kíséretében a vörös nedű rohamosan kezdte megszínezni a hosszú asztalt borító szőttest, ahogyan kiszabadult az edény szájából. A lány odakapott, hogy mentse a menthetőt.

– Jaj, de ügyetlen vagyok! – kiáltott fel a férfi, majd tovább marcangolta a tányérjában heverő húsdarabot, akár egy vadállat. Luna élesen szívta be a levegőt. A vacsoravendégek csaknem mindegyike hasonló farkasétvággyal tömködte a szájába az ételt, mint akiket már hosszú hetek óta gyötör az éhhalál kínja. A villával, késsel – noha rendelkezésre álltak, oly ügyefogyottan bántak, akár a csecsemők, legtöbbjük fel is adta a próbálkozást, s puszta kezével ragadta magához a vacsoráját.

A fejük felett függő vascsillárok, a középen lobogó tűz s az asztali gyertyák aprócska lángjai pislákoló, hangulatos fényt vetettek Luna elé a tányérra. Meredten bámulta az ételt, mígnem a társasága ismét felrázta a kábulatból.

– Miért nem eszel? A kisujjam is vastagabb nálad.

A lány nagyot nyelt. Érezte, ahogy a levegő egyre füllesztőbbé válik.

– Öhm, én csak…

– Nem szereted a pecsenyét, igaz? – vágott közbe vigyorogva a férfi.

A lány kapva kapott az alkalmon. Megrázta a fejét, majd lopva körbetekintett, és óvatosan közelebb hajolt a nordhoz. – Khm. Túl zsíros…

– Áh! – nevetett fel amaz, majd közelebb húzott egy másik tányért, amely közepén füstölt tőkehal illatozott. – Akkor talán ez kedvedre valóbb lesz. Bár sosem értettem a nőket… – Megcsóválta a fejét, a lány pedig egy bólintással megköszönte, és maga elé vette az ételt, ám ekkor jött rá, hogy valami hiányzik.

– Mi a baj? – jött egy újabb kérdés.

– Hol a halkés? És a halvilla?

Az északi tekintete elkerekedett.

– Micsoda? Halkés? – nevetett fel hangosan. – Hát az meg mi a kórság?

– Semmi… – Az elf érezte, amint a pír ismét visszakúszik az arcára, és remélte, hogy ebben a lármában nem szivárgott mások fülébe is a szóváltás. Szerencséjére a férfi csak legyintett egyet. A lánynak még idejében sikerült megragadnia a bokályt. Hogy is juthatott eszébe, hogy ezek a kultúrlények értenek az ilyesmihez?

– Fogd meg, azt' edd! Nincs ebben semmi trükk. Már értem, miért vagy ilyen sovány.

Miután a szoros fűző okozta keserves kínok közepette félig-meddig sikerült eltüntetnie a tányérjáról a vacsoráját, Luna engedett a bor csábításának, és színültig töltötte a kupáját.

– Látom, az ivás már könnyebben megy – jegyezte meg a férfi, mialatt felvont szemöldökkel leste, ahogy a lány mohón a serlegébe temetkezik. Luna – mivel szalvéta nem állott rendelkezésre, ujjaival lassan kezdte letörölgetni az ajkára tapadt cseppeket.

– Mondták már neked, hogy akár negyvennapnyi éhezést is kibírna a tested? – szólalt meg kis idő múltán.

A nord szemében érdeklődés csillant, mialatt felkönyökölt az asztalra, és fél kézzel simogatni kezdte hosszú, szőke szakállát.

– Ellenben – folytatta a lány a túlsó asztalra meredvén –, a szomjúsággal elég két-három napot várnod, hogy megdögölj.

A férfi hangos hahotázásba kezdett, majd fejét csóválva megtaszajtotta az elf vállát, aki hirtelen belekapaszkodott az asztal szélébe, hogy le ne forduljék a székről.

_Ezek az emberek már sosem lesznek tisztában az erejükkel?_

Luna felsóhajtott, majd tovább méregette a szemben ülő kompániát. A teli hasú vendégek immáron higgadtabb társalgást folytattak egymással, noha a hangjuk és a gesztusaik cseppet sem finomodtak. Az emberek időnként kíváncsi pillantásokat lövelltek felé, majd összesúgtak a válluk felett, mire gombóc nőtt a torkába.

A lány tekintete összeakadt Ollrekével is, aki épp egy karéj kenyérrel törölgette ki a tányérját. A katona szélesen elmosolyodott, és intett. Luna enyhe bólintással viszonozta a köszöntést, majd tekintete tovább is kalandozott. Egészen addig a nőszemélyig, aki pontosan vele szemben foglalt helyet a túlsó asztalnál, és villogó, vörös szempárja mintha azt visítozta volna: _"Csak egy mozdulat Balgruuf felé, és halott vagy!"_ Ám az arca ezúttal letisztultabbnak és némileg élettel telibbnek mutatott. Luna megállapította, ha nem grimaszolna éjt nappallá téve, talán még szép is lehetne.

Az leány szája széle megvonaglott, majd belekortyolt a poharába és ismét a mellette ülő férfi felé hajolt, ezúttal már sokkal bátrabban. Pillantását azonban szorosan Irilethen tartotta továbbra is, kinek ettől egyre haragosabb lángra robbant a képe.

– Vajon hogyan válhatott egy sötételfnő testőrré?

A férfi végigsimított a borotvált fején, majd megdörgölte az arcát is.

– Már észrevettem, hogy nem esztek egymás tenyeréből.

– Meglehet. – Luna letette a kupáját és keresztbe fonta a karját a mellén. – Tudsz valamit?

– Elég érdekes történet – kezdett bele a férfi, mialatt összekulcsolta lapátkezeit az asztalon. – Tudod, ők amolyan bajtársi kapcsolatban állnak. Legalábbis ezt állítják. – Cinikus hangon felnevetett, majd folytatta. – Még ifjúkorukban találkoztak, barátságukat pedig a csaták hevében kovácsolták ilyen acélossá. Amikor Balgruuf elfoglalta a jarli széket, Irileth ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy a védelmezőjeként szolgálja őt. Balgruufnak nem volt sem oka, sem szándéka vitába szállni.

– Áh. – Luna ujjai ismét felkúsztak a serlegéhez, majd körkörös táncot kezdtek járni annak peremén. – És egész pontosan milyen veszély fenyegetheti a jarlt?

– Hármat találhatsz. Sárkányok, Stormcloak merénylők, törtető nemesek… Irileth néha már úgy hiszi, a saját gyerekei is holtan akarják látni. És ezek csak a történet egyik fele. A szellemi ítélőképességét fenyegető tényezők már egy egészen más eset. Nem csak engedelmes tisztviselőkkel tanácskozik nap, mint nap, de egy rakás alkalmatlan, félkegyelmű bürokratával is körülveszi magát. Példának okáért ott a főtanácsosa, Avenicci – bökött vaskos ujjával a kopasz férfi felé, aki a jarl mellett falatozott. – Kész röhej. Az az idióta a lányától kapja az útmutatást, attól a véres kovácstól. Irileth azt hiszem, igencsak sajnálja, hogy nem vághatja át a torkukat…

– Legalábbis, _még nem_ – csendült fel a testőrnő rideg hangja a hátuk mögül, mire egyszerre perdültek meg. Irileth kemény vonásokkal, összefűzött karokkal dobbantott aprókat a padlón. – Örülök, hogy elszórakoztatod a díszvendéget, Hrongar. Úgy hallom, igencsak kíváncsi. – Szúrós pillantást vetett Lunára, majd visszafordult a férfihoz. – A bátyád hamarosan tósztot mond. Arra kért, hogy figyelmeztesselek titeket.

Azzal már ott sem volt. Ugyanoly észrevétlenül került vissza Balgruuf mellé, mint ahogyan onnan eltűnt. A lány pislogott néhányat, majd elkerekedett szemekkel fordult a beszélgetőtársához.

– A jarl öccse lennél? Nem is említetted.

– Talán megfeledkeztem róla. Errefelé mindenki tudja. – A férfi megköszörülte a torkát, majd átváltott hivatalos hangnembe. – De ez esetben, bocsánatodat kérem az udvariatlanságomért. Hrongar vagyok, szolgálatodra. Megtisztelő volt egy Sárkányszülött társaságában elkölteni a vacsorát.

Luna kiszáradt száját szóra nyitotta, ám ekkor Balgruuf megkocogtatta serlege szélét a villájával, majd felegyenesedett a székéből. A csarnokban minden zaj egyszeriben elhalt, csupán a középen ropogó tűz törte meg a hirtelen némaságot, mely lüktetően kezdett búgni a lány fülében.

– Majd később folytathatjuk, ha kívánod – súgta oda gyorsan Hrongar, majd kihúzta magát, mintha mi sem történt volna. Az elf nagyot nyelt, és az előtte lobogó lángnyelvek szinte az arcáig elértek.

– Whiterun igaz polgárai – kezdett bele fennkölten és tekintélyt parancsolóan a jarl, kemény hangját visszaverték a magas falak –, azért gyűltünk ma itt össze, hogy megünnepeljük fölényes győzelmünket a sárkány ellen!

A tömeg hangos tapsviharban és üdvrivalgásban tört ki, amitől Luna füle már csengett, hisz még mindig érzékeny volt a fenevad haragjától. Lopva kupájára sandított, majd anélkül, hogy bárki észrevette volna, ismét meglocsolta a torkát.

– Mindannyian bizonyítottátok halált megváltó bátorságotokat, és rendíthetetlen hűségeteket szeretett földünk iránt, amiért holtig tartó hálámat élvezitek. Ezennel kinevezlek benneteket Whiterun védelmezőivé!

A hosszan tartó éljenzés egyre harsányabbá vált. Luna összefűzte ujjait az asztal alatt és imádkozott, hogy a jarl megfeledkezzen róla. A legkevésbé sem kívánt a figyelem középpontjába keveredni, a Sárkányszülöttről való mesének pedig aligha hitt. Tudta jól, kik ereiben csörgedezett sárkányvér, és azon dinasztiának az írmagja is már évszázadokkal ezelőtt eltűnt Nirn színéről. Bizonyára a harci mámor hevítette fel Whiterun elméjét, amely miatt össze-vissza beszélnek.

– De – intette ismét csendre az alattvalóit a jarl –, mindenekelőtt köszönettel tartozunk egyvalakinek. – Balgruuf jelentőségteljesen elhallgatott. Érezhetően nem kellett többet szónokolnia ahhoz, hogy közölje, amit közölni szeretne. A hallgatás ezúttal beszédesebb volt ezer szónál is.

A csarnok minden egyes szempárja Lunára szegeződött, aki úgy érezte, menten lesüllyed az asztal alá, és felszívódik a padló repedései közt, akár a bor, mely még mindig csepegett az asztal széléről. Hrongar még idejében elkapta a vállát.

– Hé – suttogta. – Hova lett a bátorságod?

Az elffel elfelejtették közölni, hogy nem csupán négyszemközt óhajt szót váltani vele a jarl. A férfi fivére felé bólintott, majd Balgruuf gyűrűs ujjai hívogatóan intettek a lánynak.

– Menj!

Luna megkapaszkodott az asztal szélében, majd lassan felegyenesedett, és megigazította a szoknyáját. A görnyedt testtartást nem engedhette meg magának a derekát makacsul szorongató fűzőnek köszönhetően, így szép lassan, egyenes háttal megindult Balgruuf felé, mialatt úgy érezte, mégiscsak összeroskad a pillantások súlya alatt. Ehhez már nincs az a bormennyiség, ami elegendő volna.

– Uram…

A jarl ismét kezei közé vette a lányét, majd mélyet bólintott.

– Köszönjük neked, Sárkányszülött!

* * *

A levegő folyékonnyá sűrűsödött. A lány azon törte a fejét, miként is feleljen őlordsága szavaira, mialatt a vacsoravendégek ízekre szedték a kíváncsi tekintetükkel. A jarl kitartóan mosolygott felé, és egyértelműen arra várt, hogy a díszvendége megszólaljon.

_Mit is mondhatnék? "Szívesen"?_

Érezhetően visszás lett volna megcáfolni Balgruuf szavait a hűbéresei jelenlétében. A lány lopva Irilethre pillantott, ki a jarl háta mögött karót nyelt tartással szorongatta a kupáját, és sötét ajkát harapdálva figyelte, mit fog felelni. Ha ölni tudott volna a pillantásával, Luna már gőzölgő zsigerekkel heverne a csarnok padlózatán.

– Uram, úgy hiszem, itt valami tévedés történt – nézett fel ismét a férfi arcába, mialatt megtalálta a hangját. Ami kellően halk volt ahhoz, hogy remélje, csak kettejük közt hallják. A jarl érdeklődve vonta fel a szemöldökét, melytől homloka sötét ráncokba szaladt. A lány kezét azonban még mindig a sajátjában tartotta, melytől az egyre inkább kényelmetlenül érezte magát.

– Valóban? – kérdezte. – Tagadod, hogy az volnál, akinek neveztelek?

Luna hatalmasat nyelt. Igyekezett minden határozottságát összegyűjteni, és arra gondolni, hogy hamarosan úgyis maga mögött hagyja ezt a várost. Ám Balgruuf hatalmas volt és tekintélyt parancsoló, és őróla tán el is volt mondható, hogy kiérdemelte a tiszteletét.

Az elflány feleletképp félszegen bólintott, majd suttogva hozzátette:

– Semmi bizonyíték rá. Ön is tudja, hogy…

A jarl szája széle megrándult a bajsza alatt.

– Én láttam! Láttam! Megölte a sárkányt, és elszívta az erejét! Aztán az ő nyelvükön szólt. Ollreket kis híján szétszakította – ugrott fel egy férfi a helyéről, és húsos ujjával az erdőelfre bökött. – Semmi kétség, ő az!

– Tanúsíthatom – csatlakozott hozzá az emlegetett katona is, miközben kiegyenesedett, és leporolta a ruháját. – A saját bőrömön éreztem az erejét. Soha nem láttam, vagy tapasztaltam még hasonlót. Azt javaslom, feleljen a Szürkeszakállúak hívására, mert egyértelműen ő az, akit szólítottak.

A leány szinte kérlelve fordult Balgruufhoz az újonnan támadt csendben. Az eddig harsány és modortalan katonák meglepő tisztelettel figyelték őket.

– De uram, én biztosan nem…

– Nem hallottad a mennydörgő hangot, ahogy visszatértél Whiterunba? – avatkozott közbe immáron Hrongar, a jarl öccse is a hátuk mögött, kinek ezúttal élesebben visszhangoztak a szavai, mint a vacsora alatt. – Az a hang a Szürkeszakállúakhoz tartozott. Magukhoz szólítottak Magas Hrothgarba!

A férfi szinte átugrotta az asztalt, majd Luna mellé sietett, mielőtt folytatta volna.

– Évszázadok óta nem történt ilyen! Nem, mióta maga Tiber Septim részesült e kiváltságban…

– Hrongar, csillapodj! – szólalt fel Avenicci, a főtanácsos, mialatt feltartotta a kezét. – Mi köze lehet ennek a nord botorságnak az itt jelenlévő barátunkhoz? Semmi jelét nem mutatja, hogy ő lenne az a… minek is nevezik? Sárkányszülött?

Hrongar arca szederjessé let. Két kézzel az asztalra csapott, mely mögött a fénylő fejű tanácsos üldögélt. Az menten összerezzent. Luna beharapta az ajkát, szép csendben belegondolva, ha ő ülne ott, bizony odacsinált volna a székébe.

– Nord botorság?! – üvöltötte. – Tudatlan barom! A szent hagyományainkról beszélsz, amelyek az Első Birodalom megalapításáig nyúlnak vissza!

– Hrongar, ne légy ilyen erőszakos Aveniccivel! – utasította Balgruuf, és elengedte a vendége kezét, hogy a sajátját a tajtékzó fivére vállára helyezhesse. Hidegvérét épphogy nem tökéletesen sikerült megőriznie.

– Természetesen nem volt szándékom tiszteletlenül viselkedni – szabadkozott a tanácsos, mialatt előhúzott egy fehér kendőt az ujjasából, és megtörölgette gyöngyöző homlokát. – Úgy értettem, mit akarhatnak ezek a Szürkeszakállúak Luna kisasszonnyal?

Balgruuf mélyet sóhajtott.

– Ez az ő ügyük, nem a miénk.

A lány feje felett ismételten úgy vitáztak, mintha ő ott sem volna. Egyszerűen képtelenségnek érezte, hogy ezek a fontos férfiak elhiszik ezt a mesét. Ezúttal egyértelműen igazat kellett, adjon a tanácsosnak. Kikerekedett tekintete ide-oda cikázott az őt körülvevők között, akár az űzött vadé, ki azt figyeli, mikor ugrik elő a ragadozója a rejtekéből.

– Hallottad az embereimet. Semmi szükség rá, hogy szerénykedj. Bármi is történt, mikor megölted a sárkányt, felfedett benned valamit, amit a Szürkeszakállúak is megéreztek. Ha úgy vélik, te vagy a Sárkányszülött, kik vagyunk mi, hogy vitába szálljunk? Jobb, ha rögvest indulsz Magas Hrothgarba, ez a hívás nem tagadható meg. Aligha akad nagyobb megtiszteltetés – fordult felé a jarl ismét, majd intett a fivérének, hogy térjen vissza a helyére. – Mi is a teljes neved? – suttogta a lánynak kissé szégyenkezve. Luna nagyot nyelt a kérdés hallatán, tenyere pedig újfent verítékezni kezdett. Magában hálát adott, hogy a jarl már eleresztette addigra, így tán nem figyelt fel rá.

– Luna Wind-Feet vagyok uram, szolgálatára – felelte halkan, s egy tőle már megszokott fenséges pukedlit követően féltérdre ereszkedett a jarl előtt, ahogy az illendőség megkövetelte. Mélyen belül azonban felperzselte a bűntudat. De nem tehetett másképp.

A férfi elmosolyodott, és ünnepélyesen kihúzta magát a ceremoniális öltözékében. Címeres brossán vakítóan csillant meg a fény.

– Jó szolgálatot tettél nekem és a városomnak, Luna Wind-Feet! – zengte a leány fölé tornyosuló északi főúr. – Mint jarl, jogomnál fogva kinevezlek Whiterun thane-jévé. Ez a legmagasabb tisztség, amit hatalmamban áll adni.

A leány arcára halvány pír kúszott, mialatt a kitartóan a hall padlódeszkáinak apró repedéseire szegezte a tekintetét. Alig töltött néhány hetet Skyrimban, és máris nemesi címmel illetik? Hát sosem lesz képes elmenekülni a nyilvánosság elől? Ó, ha tudná Balgruuf, mennyire megnehezíti ezzel a dolgát…

A jarl intett.

– Állj fel, kérlek.

Luna mély levegőt vett, mielőtt felegyenesedett volna. Neki nem kellenek címek. Többé már nem. De úgy tűnik, az istenek ezt máshogy gondolják.

– Megtisztelnél, ha elfogadnád ezt a kis ajándékot a személyes fegyvertáramból. Whiterun jelképe.

A férfi csettintett, mire egy inas jelent meg az oldalán, kezében egy acélból kovácsolt csatabárddal, melynek fejébe belevésték a cikornyás lófej címerét. Balgruuf ünnepélyesen nyújtotta át a lánynak.

– Ez a darab csak egy thane birtokában állhat – tette hozzá. Luna a tőle megszokott finom udvariassággal fogadta az ajándékot, majd a hatalmas bárddal a kacsójában ismét pukedlire ereszkedett, így a mozdulat azonban már inkább Ingridéhez hasonlított. Kevés híja volt, hogy nem bukott orra, mindennek ellenére senki sem nevette ki.

– Valamint – folytatta tovább a férfi –, kirendelem melléd Lydiát, egy személyi darabontot. Ahogyan az őröket is tájékoztatom a kinevezésedről. Nem szeretnénk, ha azt feltételeznék, részese vagy a közönséges csetepatéknak, ugye?

Az elf szája teljesen kiszáradt. Feszülten markolászta a csatabárdot nyirkos ujjai közt, mialatt azon törte a fejét, ebből hogyan fog kimászni. Nem akart ő vagyont, címeket, főként nem fegyverhordozókat. Csak egyvalamit, melyet mindez ellehetetlenít.

– Milord – kezdte halkan –, ez több, mint amit el tudnék fogadni. Igazán nem…

– Az nagy kár – fűzte hátra Balgruuf a karjait. – Mert még van itt valami, amit neked szántam. Hisz milyen volna egy thane, ki nem mondhat magáénak legalább egy darabka földet a városban? – simította végig a szakállát, mire az inas ismét megjelent mellette, és mélyen hajlongva nyújtott Luna felé egy ékes bőrszíjjal összekötözött tekercset. A lány tétován kezébe vette a nagylelkűséget, majd visszanyelte a torkába nőtt gombócot. A tekercsnek kimondottan súlya volt.

– Az okleveled és a kulcsod az új otthonodhoz.

– Őlordsága túlságosan bőkezű egy magamfajta, egyszerű lánnyal szemben – suttogta az elf, majd ismét meghajolt, s ajkát a férfi ékköves gyűrűjéhez érintette. Rájött, hogy hiába is ellenkezik, Balgruuf hajthatatlan. Így hát ez a legtöbb, amit tehet. Nobilitás a nobilisnak.

Mások bizonyosan összetették volna a kezüket. Ő azonban tisztában volt vele, _számára_ mivel járhat egy állandó lakhely. Meg kell szabadulnia tőle minél előbb. A kényelem olyan fényűzés, melyet már nem engedhet meg magának.

Viszonzásképp Balgruuf is mélyet biccentett, majd kézcsókkal illette Lunát.

– Erre semmi szükség. Én tartozom hálával, Milady.

A háttérben Irileth ujjai közt szétrobbant az üvegpohár. Csörömpölő hangja végigvisszhangzott a termen, s a testőrnő szürke csuklóján sötétvörös csíkok jelentek meg. A jarl megelőzvén a helyzetet, mielőtt bárki szóvá tehette volna, széttárta a karjait.

– Igyunk hát a Sárkányszülöttre! – zengte derűs arccal.

* * *

Az ifjú thane egy sötét sarokba húzódva figyelte a lármás tömeget, mialatt az ujjai által körülfont serleget időnként az ajkához emelte. A tagbaszakadt nordok önfeledten harsánykodtak egymással, társalogtak, acsarkodtak, alkalomadtán újabb falathoz nyúltak, majd maszatos pofázmányukat az öltözékük ujjába törölgették, vagy épp néhányuk az asztalterítő sarkáért nyúlt, hogy belefújja az orrát. Kupáikat oly erősen koccintották egymáséhoz, hogy az ital szanaszét fröcsögött, Luna pedig újra és újra elfintorodott a látványtól, ám egy röpke percre sem pillantott másfelé. Elképzelte, mily szóval illetnék ezt a viselkedést otthon…

_Otthon._

Összeszorította a fogait, és ismét belekortyolt a vörösborba.

– Kérlek, bocsásd meg az embereim modorát – szólalt meg a hórihorgas jarl a feje felett. – Nem lehet kellemes egy magadfajta finom hölgynek ilyen társaságban tölteni az estét.

– Harcos vagyok, uram. Azt hiszem, tanúja voltam már ennél rosszabbnak is.

– Bizonyára. Nem is értem, hogy egy ilyen kedves teremtés hogy adhatta a fejét fegyverforgatásra. Mások öldöklésére.

Luna tétovázott néhány percig, mielőtt felelt volna. Fél kézzel gyűrögette szoknyája oldalát.

– Szeretem a kardok dalát hallgatni.

– A kardok dalát? – kérdezte Balgruuf megilletődve.

– Ön nem hallja őket? Nincs tisztább és gyönyörűbb hang e világon.

_Legalábbis, most már._

– A fegyverek énekének mindig a halálhörgést tartottam. Amikor a kardom az ellenség húsába kóstolt, s megszólaltatta annak keserves hangját – révedt el a jarl is a távolba. – Még fiatalkoromban. Jómagam már egy ideje nem indultam csatába. Mindig is amolyan szükséges rossznak éltem meg, hol drága életek, világok hullanak el sorjában az önző mivoltunk miatt. – Kis szünetet tartott. – Persze van, hogy nincs más választásunk. Ahogy a polgárháború szele is egyre közelebb ér…

Luna mély levegőt vett. Szóra nyitotta a száját, ám Balgruuf ezúttal is gyorsabbnak bizonyult.

– No de számodra nem ez az elsődleges, így nem is akarlak e szavakkal terhelni. Jelenleg az a fontos, hogy a Szürkeszakállúak elé járulj.

A lány nem szándékozott vitába szállni. Ahogy az ajándékoknál is, most is úgy látta a legjobbnak, ha fejet hajt.

– Irigyellek, tudod? – folytatta ismét Balgruuf, miután a lány nem válaszolt. – Megmászni több, mint hétezer lépcsőfokot… – Elmélázva kacagott fel. – Egyszer én is megtettem a zarándoklatot, gondoltad volna?

– Ők valamiféle… szerzetesek, uram? – kérdezte Luna, ahogy a távoli asztalok gyertyáinak lángjába meredt. A forróságban ismét két sárkányalakot vélt felemelkedni, hatalmas szárnyaikkal szilajul verdesve. Ám ezúttal a vörös nem feléje indult meg, hanem a feketével ment ölre. Pikkelyes bőre ezüstösen csillogott a tűzben.

– Ahogy mondod. Magas Hrothgar templomában élnek, fent, csaknem egészen a hegy tetején. Hrothgar nagyon békés hely, elzárva minden zajtól, bajtól. Mintha nem is e világi volna. – A férfi hangja egészen távolivá vált. – Csodálkoznék, ha a vének észrevennék, mi zajlik idelent.

– Mit akarnak tőlem? – szólt közbe Luna, szokatlan hévvel félbeszakítva a jarl szavait, ám az úgy tűnt, cseppet sem vette zokon.

– Én nem felelhetek erre – szólt halkan. – Úgy vélik, Sárkányszülött vagy, és látni óhajtanak. Igaz-e, avagy sem, menned kell. Mint említettem, az ő hívásuk nem tagadható meg. Tőlük minden kérdésedre választ kaphatsz.

A halk társalgást egy acél páncélzatot öltött, talpig felfegyverkezett északi nő zavarta meg. Vasalt csizmájának csattogásától Luna egészen felocsúdott az átszellemült töprengéséből.

– Jarlom – hajolt meg tisztelettudóan, leszegve fekete fürtös fejét. – Bocsánatáért esedezem, amiért késlekedtem.

– Lydia – biccentett Balgruuf, majd kiegyenesedett, és a leány felé intett. – A hölgy Lady Luna – vette fel hivatalos hangját. A megszólítás hallatán az elfnek torkán akadt az ital. – Whiterun thanekisasszonya.

A nord asszonyság a lányra emelte zuzmózöld tekintetét, és nyomban féltérdre ereszkedett előtte.

– Megtisztelő a szolgálatodban állni, thane-em! – vette páncélozott kezébe Lunáét. – Esküm kötelez, hogy védelmezzelek téged és mindent, mi tiéd, akár az életemmel is. Kardod és pajzsod vagyok.

Az erdőelf összerándult kissé, ugyanakkor megilletődve vette szemügyre újdonsült testőrét. A nő, ugyan nagydarab volt, akárcsak bármely más nord, ám vonásai meglepően finomnak hatottak. Lydia kifejezetten szépnek mondhatta magát. A lány elgondolkodott, hogy hogyan adhatta egy ilyen tulajdonságokkal megáldott teremtés harcra a fejét. Mások védelmezésére…

Aztán eszébe ötlött, hogy Balgruuf is hasonlóképp értetlenkedik ővele kapcsolatban. Tán ő is ilyennek tűnhet mások szemében?

– Lydia, mutasd meg a thane új otthonát. Ez az én utolsó parancsom. Mostantól az övéit kell követned – rendelte el Lord Balgruuf, majd még egyszer utoljára csókot lehelt a lány kézfejére.

– Az istenek vezessék a kardod és a lépteid!

Az északiak elcsendesedtek s egy emberként egyenesedtek fel ültükből. Szép sorjában, a tőlük telhető legteljesebb tiszteletadással járultak Luna elé. A szőke elf egészen megriadt. Bőszen igyekezett elnyomni a reá törő menekülési vágyat, melyet oly gyakorta volt szerencséje érezni, ahogy átitatja minden porcikáját, s megszólaltatja a vészkürtöt a fejében, amikor csak valaki megközelíti.

_Vége lesz egyszer valaha?_

Nagyot nyelt, s egy halvány mosolyt ajándékozott minden katonának, ki búcsúzóul a kezéért nyúlt. Némely kézszorításnál fájdalmasan vicsorodott el ajkai mögött.

_Hölgyekkel nem illik kezet fogni._

De hisz ő maga emlegette, hogy nem egy hölgy, hanem harcos…

– Megtiszteltetés volt Veled küzdeni – vigyorgott Ollrek a bajsza mögül, mialatt megveregette a leány vékony alkarját. – Örülök, hogy felépültél.

– Ha te nem volnál, még mindig ott gőzölögnék a sárkánnyal együtt – felelt Luna cinkos pillantással. – Még meg sem köszöntem.

– Semmit nem kell megköszönnöd.

Luna mély levegőt vett, és egy ajkán játszó apró mosollyal bólintott.

– Remélem, egy nap ismét egymás mellett harcolhatunk.

– Én is.

– Csak imádkozz, hogy egy oldalon álljunk – nevetett a nord továbbra is, majd még egyszer utoljára megpaskolta a lány vállát, mielőtt továbbált volna. Luna összepréselte az ajkait.

_Ez csak Balgruufon múlik._

Amint erre gondolt, aggódó pillantása ösztönösen a rangos férfi felé kúszott. Ezúttal a mosoly helyett erősen barázdálta homlokát, amint egy faragványokkal ékesített oszlopot támasztott hanyagul, akár egy suhanc, és őt figyelte. Szemlátomást erősen töprengett valamin. A fivére, Hrongar azonban kifejezetten feszülten függesztette rá a tekintetét. Csizmás lábaival felindultan toporgott a padlón, ám egy lépést sem tett a leány felé, hogy elbúcsúzzék. Immáron cseppet sem tűnt barátságosnak.

Irilethnek pedig nyoma veszett, mióta szétroppantotta a poharát. Bizonyára a háborús sebeit nyalogatja az ispotályban, vagy Farengar laborjában. A lány megengedett magának egy gonosz vigyort, mielőtt távozott volna a Sárkánytömlöcből.

– Uram – hajolt meg ismét Balgruuf előtt, hogy ajkához emelhesse a gyűrűjét.

* * *

– Felmentelek az esküd alól – fordult szembe az elf a háta mögött igyekvő Lydiával, amint hallótávolságon kívülre értek. – Nem kell szolgálnod, szabad vagy.

A testőr zöld szemei kikerekedtek.

– Thane – kezdett bele tétován. – A jarl úgy rendelte, hogy…

– Most már az én parancsaimat követed – fejezte be Luna helyette. Tekintetében szigor csillant, mialatt hosszú fürtjeibe kapott a szél. – Én pedig úgy rendelkezem, hogy elbocsájtlak. Szabadon mehetsz, ahová csak akarsz.

Lydia meglepetésében mintha azt sem tudta volna, melyik lábára álljon. Feszengve bámult a közeli tűztálból felcsapó lángnyelvekbe, csinos arcát vörösen festette meg a pislákoló fény.

– Tudok vigyázni magamra – Luna bizonytalan mozdulattal felnyúlt, hogy a nő vállára helyezhesse a kezét. Igyekezett nem maga elé képzelni a jelenetet.

– Nem erről van szó, Milady – suttogta a testőr. – Nekem nincs hová mennem. Mit mondok Lord Balgruufnak, ha… – Elharapta a szót. A következő pillanatban a leány az ujjai közé csúsztatott egy kulcsot.

– Akkor menj haza – mosolygott rá halványan. – Ezzel Balgruuf nem szállhat vitába. Menj haza, és érezd a saját otthonodnak!

A két nő aggodalmas, ugyanakkor kedves pillantást váltott.

* * *

– Bátyám! – lépett Balgruuf mellé Hrongar, mialatt mindketten a bezáródó kapuszárnyakra meresztették északi tekintetüket. – Nem hagy nyugodni a gondolat. Valóban lehetséges, hogy ő…?

– Ezt nem tudhatjuk – felelt a jarl halkan. – Oly sok minden van e világban, oly sok titkot rejt a múlt, miről fogalmunk sincs.

– Balgruuf! – A fiatalabb férfi nagyot nyelt, és közelebb hajolt a testvére füléhez. – Ez mindent megváltoztathat. _Mindent._

– Szinte már most méltatlannak éreztem magam, hogy ő hajlongjon énelőttem.

– Ha híre megy – folytatta Hrongar aggodalmas arccal –, nemcsak Mede hűbéresei, de a Thalmor is intézkedni fog. Bocsásd meg a tiszteletlenségem, de van fogalmad róla, mit tettél, mikor elengedted?

A jarl ékszerezett ujjai szorosabbra zárultak a rézserlege körül.

– Akárhogy is, de még nem állíthatjuk biztosra, fivérem. A Szürkeszakállúak szólították, és mi nem avatkozhatunk közbe. Csak ők felelhetnek a kérdésünkre, de ahhoz előbb látniuk kell ezt a leányt. Ne aggódj, vissza fog térni. Mit gondolsz, miért szerződtettem mellé Lydiát, és ajándékoztam neki házat? – tette fel a költői kérdést, majd komor ábrázattal kortyolt az italába és suttogóra fogta. – Egyelőre hallgatunk. Senki nem tudhatja meg e kastély falain és a véneken kívül. Szigorú parancsba adtam.

– És ha ő maga említi valakinek?

– Nem fogja. Még most sem hisz benne.

– Akkor viszont miért mászná meg azt a temérdek lépcsőfokot?

Balgruuf végigsimított az őszülő szakállán, majd megköszörülte a torkát.

– Nem tudom. De nincs más választásunk, mint remélni, hogy megteszi. Meg kell tennie. Ha Lydia is vele van, talán hatással lesz rá. – sóhajtott, majd megpaskolta fivére széles vállát. – Ideje nyugovóra térni. Megérdemlünk némi pihenést.

* * *

A megannyi szikrázó, éji csillag fényét vastag, tömött felhőtakarók fogták fel a tundra völgye felett, a sűrű, labdaszerű hópelyhek égi áldásként hullottak alá a kavargó, jeges levegőben. Az éjszaka immár a derekán járhatott.

Luna hosszú, sötét köpenyébe burkolózva, arcát bő csuklyája homályába temetve haladt el az elcsöndesült utcákon. A fekete anyagot sejtelmesen tépkedte a csípős szél a háta mögött, próbálván felfedni kilétét, ám a leány nem hagyta magát. Összehúzta gúnyáját a nyaka körül, s leszegte a fejét, mintha csak egy apró, kóbor árnyként bolyongana Whiterun házai közt. Egy elveszett lélekként, ki szüntelen keresésére indult annak, miről ő maga is jól tudja, hogy már rég elpusztult.

A kapuőrök fejüket sem mozdították a közeledtére, így észrevétlenül lebeghetett el mellettük, s nyithatta résnyire a szárnyakat, hogy kicsusszanhasson köztük. Elképzelhetőnek tartotta, hogy a hatalmas sisak alatt már órák óta hortyognak, hisz az egész arcukat elfedi, kinek is tűnne fel, ha néhány percre lehunyják a szemüket? Vagy néhány órára?

Az istállóhoz érvén akarva akaratlanul a magas hegy felé révedt a tekintete, melynek égig érő csúcsát magukba itták a távoli, szürke ködfelhők.

_– Irigyellek, tudod? Megmászni több, mint hétezer lépcsőfokot… Hrothgar nagyon békés hely, elzárva minden zajtól, bajtól. Mintha nem is e világi volna._

Luna mélyet sóhajtott a fagyos levegőből, és ráncolni kezdte a szemöldökét.

_Mondd, Gellvard, most mit tegyek?_

A kilélegzett pára fehér füstként szállt fel az ajkai közül. Kezeit arca elé szorította a hideg ellen.

_– Menekülj! – hörögte a férfi a havat megfestő, vörös vértócsájában vergődve._

_– Nem! Nem hagylak itt! – rázta a fejét a lány, mialatt a haldokló mellett térdepelt és görcsösen szorongatta hűvös ujjait._

_– Az én időm lejárt, tücsök. Az volt a dolgom, hogy kiszabadítsalak, és hrrgghh… khm… – A férfi szájából vér bugyogott fel. – Már tudod, amit kell. De most fuss! Fuss, és ne nézz hátra!_

_– De nem… nem…_

_– Fuss, míg össze nem esel. És utána is. Élned kell! – szorította meg fél kézzel a lány durva szövésű, foltos köpenyét, és közelebb rántotta. – Esküt tettem anyádnak és az isteneknek!_

_– De nélküled hová mehetnék? – A leány vékonyka hangja erőtlenül remegett, mialatt a férfi sebéhez kapott, és megpróbálta elállítani a vérzést, habár tudta jól, hogy halva született ötletet kísérel meg. Akárcsak legutóbb is._

_De nem akarta feladni. Nem tudta. A körülöttük elterülő fenyvesből mocorgás hallatszott._

_– Fuss – lehelte a férfi, majd ujjaival megérintette a lány könnyáztatta arcát, vörös csíkokat hagyva a bőrén. Majd a kéz erőtlenül hullott a test mellé, az acélkék szemekből pedig kihunyt a fény. Üveges tekintettel meredt tovább a semmibe._

_A lány csendben magához ölelte a mozdulatlan halottat, és érezte, amint az ölébe egy újabb szerette forró vére ömlik ki. Sikoltani, átkozódni akart, de már nem volt rá képes. A könnyek némán tódultak le piszkos arca két oldalán. Most már valóban egyedül állt a világban. Teljesen egyedül._

Az elf szája széle fájdalmas grimaszba torzult. Amolyan villámcsapásszerű emlékek voltak ezek, melyek csupán egy pillanatra, de élesen és feledhetetlenül vontak fénybe mindent, mit a lelke mélyére temetett, és cipel magával egészen halála napjáig. Ismét összehúzta maga körül a köpenyt, és megindult az istállók mellett álló szekér felé, melynek bakján hangosan horkolt a kocsis. Egyik kezében egy üveg olcsó vinkót szorongatott, pontosabban ölelgetett, hogy meg ne fagyjék, a másikból pedig épp kihullani készült az ostor.

Luna kénytelen volt igénybe venni a szolgálatait, a lovát még a Sírhalomnál kilőtték alóla, gyalogszerrel pedig nem akaródzott felkerekedni a dermesztő éjszaka kellős közepén. Nem volt ínyére való gondolat, hogy a felkelő nap sugarai a kibelezett, vérbe fagyott holttestére bukkanjanak valahol az út szélén. Nem, míg be nem fejezi, amit elkezdett. Amire ő is megesküdött.

– Hé, kocsis – paskolta meg a hortyogó férfi lábát, mialatt próbált minél mélyebb és idegenebb hangot megütni. A férfi meg se moccant. Nagyot röfögött a bajsza alatt, majd borzas fejét a másik irányba vetette és egy vékonyka nyálcsík indult meg a vaskos ajka szegletéből az álla felé.

– Jó kocsisuram! – bökdöste a leány a lábát szüntelen, közben pedig időről időre körbetekintett, nem követi-e valaki. – Ébredjen már, a mindenségit nekije!

Semmi válasz. A vénülő nord feje felett akár a csatakürtöt is fújkálhatta volna.

– Ó, hogy az istenek villáma nyilalljon beléd, te… – Luna elragadta a lőrésüveget a férfi mancsából, majd egy elegáns mozdulattal az arcába lendítette a tartalmát.

– A borom, te nyomorult szuka! – ocsúdott fel a férfi, és letörölte az arcára ragadt cseppeket. A lány elengedte a füle mellett a már megszokott sértegetést.

– Elvinne a kocsiján?

– Éjnek éjjelén? – kacagott fel a nord harsányan, mire Luna kesztyűs ujjai ökölbe zárultak. Más se hiányzott, minthogy felrázza az alvó népet. Zajtalan akart távozni. – Kotródj aludni! Majd pirkadatkor beszélhetünk róla. Már ha meg tudod fizetni. – Újabb gúnyos kacaj. – Na, eridj! – A kocsis elhessegette a kezével, és újra kényelembe helyezkedett. A lány pedig összepréselte az ajkait majd előrántott egy erszényt, és a férfihoz vágta. Az kelletlenül nyitotta fel a szemeit, ám amikor megpillantotta a fizetségét, tüstént felegyenesedett.

– Ennyi elég lesz?

A nord döbbent arccal meredt elébb a kövér batyura, aztán a csuklyás leányra.

– Hová vihetem kegyedet? – kérdezte halkan és némán a bricsesznadrágja zsebébe mélyesztette az erszényt. Az elf fanyarul elmosolyodott. Nem vesztegetheti tovább az időt. Bele kell, harapjon a savanyú almába.

– Windhelmbe legyen szíves – mormolta a lány. – És ha bárkinek akár egy szóval is megemlíti, elintézem, hogy többé ne zavarja fel senki.

A kocsis képe hirtelen nyúlt meg a beálló csendben, amint végigmérte a fenyegetőjét. Azután éktelen hahotában tört ki. Térdét vadul csapkodta, mialatt egész testében rázkódott, ám Luna nem tágított. Egy újabb széllöket rázta meg a környéket, melytől ropogni kezdett az öregedő fából összetákolt istállóépület. A férfi kicsorduló könnyeit törölgette az ingujjával, ám a heves kacagása egyszeriben alábbhagyott, amikor a lány hátrébb húzta a csuklyáját, épp csupán annyira, hogy a szemébe nézhessen. Hosszú percekig meredt a kocsisra.

– Hát akkor rendben – suttogta rekedten a férfi, s a jeges fuvallat ellenére is apró verejtékcseppek jelentek meg elsápadó homlokán. – Üljön fel! Akad még néhány üvegem abból a lőréből is idelent. Megkínálhatom esetleg?

Miután felsegítette maga mellé a leányt, odacsapott a lovagnak. Azok fehér párafelhőket prüszköltek a levegőbe, és lustán indultak meg lefelé az úton, egyenest a zimankós éjszakába.

– Járt már Windhelmben korábban is?

– Még soha. – Luna megfeszítette finom vonalú állkapcsát, és mély levegőt vett, midőn ismét felrémlett előtte a keserű ráncokkal tarkított arc, a gyilkos, tengerszín tekintet. Noha csupán egy röpke pillanat volt, mégis elegendő, hogy részletesen és visszavonhatatlanul beleégesse magát az emlékezetébe. A kavicsok halkan ropogtak a kerekek alatt, melyek pedig még inkább előcsalogatták ezen árnyakat a múltból.

– Skyrim legősibb városa – folytatta a férfi könnyed hangnemben. – Azt beszélik, a hatalmas kastélyát maga Ysgramor, a nagy hős építette.

A lány összébb húzta magát, s reszketésnek indult ajkaihoz emelte a kocsis keveset érő löttyét. Nem tudta eldönteni, a hideg teszi-e vele, vagy a gondolat, hogy hamarosan ismét szemtől szembe kerül Ulfric Stormcloakkal.

Akárhogy is, de nincs más választása. Le fogja vágni a Vörös Sárkány fejét, ha addig él is. Ehhez azonban szüksége lesz Észak rettegett Medvéjének a segítségére.

Bűnbánóan vonta össze vékony szemöldökét, mialatt visszapillantott az elcsendesedett városra, a hófúvásban távolodó, sötét házakra. Csuklyáját ismét tépázni kezdte a szél, és az arcába sepert néhány kósza hajszálat.

– Napkeltekor ott leszünk – mondta a kocsis.


	11. Vér a havon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NYILATKOZAT: A The Elder Scrolls V : Skyrim és teljes világa (beleértve a helyszíneket, szereplőket, stb.) a Bethesda Softworks tulajdonában áll, minden jog őket illeti meg. Luna Wind-Feet azonban az én karakterem

Windhelm Skyrim földjének második leghidegebb városa volt. Jege mindenkit magába fagyasztott, ki zord, rideg földjén vetette meg a lábát. Egy külhoni számára szinte elviselhetetlen tényezők közepette ocsúdott fel a fiatal elf a mély álmából, mely a ringó szekér hátuljában nyomta el az örökkévalóságnak tűnő, kényelmetlen úton. Noha magához tért, szemhéja makacsul tartotta őt továbbra is a sötétség felkorbácsolódott szuroktengerének fojtogató hullámai közt.

– Megérkeztünk, hölgyem – dörmögte az iszákos kocsis a kordé elejéből, majd egy pukkanást követően hallani lehetett, ahogyan mohón dönti magába a lőréjét. Luna arccal lefelé hevert az ülőpadok közt a kocsi hideg deszkáin. Lassan körvonalazódott csak benne, hol is van, mialatt a fagyos szél kegyelmet nem ismerve ostorozta áthűlt húsát. Torkát gyötrelmes, rekedt nyögés hagyta el, kezei pedig reszketegen kúsztak előre fázó teste mellett. Egészen fel a feje fölé, míg a bőrkesztyűs ujjak reá nem leltek a hátulsó peremre. A lány mély levegőt vett, majd előrehúzta magát, míg félig le nem lógott a kocsiról. És mielőtt még kinyithatta volna a szemét, néhány öklendező hang kíséretében a félig emésztett koszt mind szétloccsant alatta a vastag hótakarón.

Sokáig csupán a csípős szél süvítését lehetett hallani, mielőtt a kocsis megszólalt.

– Ez nem volt valami elegáns – jegyezte meg kajánul.

Luna ülőhelyzetbe küzdötte magát, amitől a fejébe éles fájdalom hasított. Ujjait a halántékához tapasztotta, majd apró, körkörös mozdulatokkal masszírozni kezdte a vékony, hajas bőrt.

– Soha többé nem iszom – nyöszörögte. – Ha még sokáig élni akar, szerezzen valamit e helyett a lóhúgy helyett.

Meg sem várta a férfi válaszát. Ellökte magát a szekértől, és megindult a hósivatagból kiemelkedő hatalmas, köd burkolta sziklavárosba vezető tömör híd felé. A kőhíd felé, amely a csillámló Fehér Folyón ívelt át több száz lábnyi magasságban.

– Ezért kár a nőkbe… – hallotta maga mögül az incselkedő kocsist, ám mondatának másik fele már beléveszett az északi szelek dühös dallamába.

A levegő olyannyira csípte a lány bőrének minden szegletét, hozta féktelen reszketésbe minden porcikáját, ahogy még soha. A ropogós, hólepte talaj újra és újra megingott alatta, akárhányszor csak ráhelyezte a súlyát, a vakító fehérség pedig állandó hunyorgásra kényszerítette. Összepréselte elhűlt ajkait, majd mélyet lélegzett az ökléből, mielőtt felpillantott volna a hegyek lábánál elterülő Windhelmre.

– Itt él hát a híres neves Lord Ulfric, az alávaló agitátor – kacarászott idegesen az orra alatt, hogy némiképp enyhítse a feszültségét. A havas szélörvény végignyaldosta az orcáját, belekapaszkodott hosszú fürtjeibe, és hátrafelé cibálta őket. A feje minden egyes lépésnél tiltakozva visított fel, nyelvét pedig olyan száraznak érezte, mintha egy papírdarabot tartogatna a szájában. Aprókat nyelt, és összefogta a köpenyét.

_Vajon a jarl egy pohár vízzel azért megszán majd? Kiváló lehetőség, hogy megmérgezzen, biztosan nem múlasztaná el. Elvégre mi vagyok én? Egy koszos elf._

Alamuszi mosoly szaladt szét a hidegtől égő arcán. Igen. Megérdemelné a halált. Megérdemelné, és vágyik is utána. De csakis, miután elvégezte a dolgát. Csakis akkor, amikor az ellenségei vére már az ő kezéhez tapad, mert addig, ha kell, a sírból is kikel, hogy magával rántsa őket. Ennyivel tartozik azoknak, akiket szeretett.

Különös volt, hogy belőlük próbál erőt meríteni, belőlük, kik egyszerre tették oly erőssé, hogy Tamriel összes hegyvonulatát finom porrá tudná morzsolni az ujjai közt, s oly gyengévé, hogy egy könnyű szellő végzetes csapást mérhetne rá.

Akárcsak az alkohol, mely még mindig zavaros ködbe burkolta az elméjét, s lüktető tornádóként kavargott a koponyája belsejében.

_Vizet!_

A Fehér Folyó ezüstösen csillogott a hajnali szürke fényben. A partközeli, fehér jégtáblákat apró morzsákként ragadta magával az áramlat, s sodorta ki a nyílt vízre, a Szellemek Tengere felé, amely a ködös messzi távolban eggyé vált az éggel.

Luna tudta, mit rejt maga mögött az elmosódott horizont. Az egykor virágzó Morrowindot, a sötételfek hazáját, ahol sötét idők jártak manapság, mióta kitört a Vörös Hegy, Tamriel leghatalmasabb és leglegendásabb vulkánja.

Savanyú képet vágott, mielőtt elébe állt volna a grandiózus városkapunak, amely rendíthetetlenül és barátságtalanul emelkedett fölé a magasba. A tömör sziklába ágyazott, vaspántos kapu felett három óriási ragadozó madár feje nyúlt ki a falból, horgas csőrüket fenyegetőn villogtatták a lány felé, mintha csak azt üzennék; biztos halál vár reá, ha átlépi ezt a küszöböt. A kőfalat ezen kívül megannyi faragvány és dombormű ékesítette, melyek elvonták Luna figyelmét a kapuőrökről. Így összerezzent, amikor azok megszólaltak.

– Hová, hová? – kérdezték kihívóan. Mély hangjuk fenyegetéssel telt meg, amely visszarántotta a lányt a valóságba. A két jókötésű férfi összefonta karját kidüllesztett mellkasán, mintha csak fölényüket fitogtatnák, miszerint valóságos természeti erők a lányhoz képest. Luna vicsorgott.

– A jarllal kell beszélnem. – morogta, miközben a déjá vu különös érzése ismét az oldalába csípett. Vajon hányszor kell még ezt a megalázó jelenetet ejlátszania? Ugyanígy állt Whiterun kapui előtt is nem is olyan régen. Mennyivel máshogy végződőtt az a találkozás, mint ahogy azt várta…

Talán ez alkalommal is így lesz majd?

Eleresztett egy keserű sóhajt. Kötve hiszi, hogy Ulfric bármilyen kitüntetésben részesítené, esetleg elhalmozná ajándékkokkal, ahogyan azt Balgruuf tette. Ugyanakkor nincs is szüksége a férfi csodálatára, vagy akár arra, hogy kedvelje őt. Nem azért jött.

– Igazán? – kérdezett vissza kihívóan az őr, s vaskos ujjaival megragadta a látogató karját, hogy közelebb rántsa. – Mutasd magad!

Luna összerezzent, de igyekezett nem mutatni riadtságát, amikor a férfi lehúzta a fejéről a csuklyát. A levegő jegesebben süvített, mint gondolta volna.

Az őr arcát nem láthatta, hisz elfedte a hatalmas sisak, ugyanakkor gúnyos, fenyegető kacaj tört fel a torkából, amikor megpillantotta, ki rejtőzött a sötétben.

– Elf! – hördült fel. – Micsoda váratlan megtiszteltetés! – Az északi a társa felé fordult, mire az csípőre tett kézzel odasétált hozzájuk. A férfi lekapta a kesztyűjét, és belemarkolt Luna arcába, forgatta jobbra-balra maga előtt.

– Ugye tisztában vagy vele kislány, hogy most ástad meg a sírodat? – morogta a nagydarab őr. – Most meg kellene, hogy öljünk.

A lány szeme résnyire szűkült, mialatt a nordok szemérmetlenül csípdesték az arcát. Szíve szerint egyetlen mozdulattal előkapta volna a kardját, és lenyeste volna az összes ujjukat, de tudta, hogy azzal csak még nagyobb tüzet szítana maga körül. Így hát szótlanul tűrte, hogy csúfot űzzenek belőle.

– Nézd már ezt a kis pofikát! Olyan ártatlan! – heccelődött egyik hústorony a másiknak. – Szerinted mit csináljunk vele?

– Mára elég a mókából, öreg! – pirított rá a társa, majd ismét összefűzte karjait a mellén, és a kőfalnak támaszkodott. – Aztán mondd csak – fordult Lunához –, mit akarsz te a jarltól?

– Az nem tartozik magukra – felelte a lány hűvösen, mikor a másik férfi elengedte az arcát. Érezte, hogy a bőrén forró nyomokat hagytak a vadbarom ujjai.

– Nagyon is ránk tartozik. Addig egy lépést sem teszel, míg ki nem magyarázod magad. Ahogy elnézlek, nem lepődnék meg, ha a Thalmor bérence lennél. Idáig érzem rajtad a  _nemeselfek_  bűzét…

A „nemeself" szót úgy szűrte ki a fogai közt, akárcsak valami vérbajt. Luna a fogát csikorgatta.

– Nem is vagyok nemeself!

– Nemes- vagy erdőelf, errefelé egy kutya mind. Közeli rokonságban álltok. Azt is tudjuk, hogy a hazád aláírta a szövetségről szóló megállapodást a Domíniummal. – Kis szünet. – Lehet, hogy egyszerű őrők vagyunk, de nem idióták.

Oblivion legsötétebb bugyraiba is, mit mondhatna erre, mikor tisztában van vele, hogy a férfinak igaza van? A népének vére az ő ereiben is csörgedezik, akár akarja, akár nem. Fülei ugyanoly hegyesek, mint azon lélektelen gazembereknek, akik falvakat, városokat égetnek porrá, gyermekeket és nőket rabolnak el, erőszakolnak meg, és kínoznak halálra az „igaz hit" zászlaja alatt. A lány szótlan tárta szét a karjait. Némaságával azon szerencsétlenek előtt tisztelgett, kik saját bőrükön kellett, elszenvedjék a Nagy Háború borzalmait, s itták a levét mind a mai napig.

– Én sem hinném, ha nem tudnám. De esküszöm mind a Kilenc Istenre, hogy semmi közöm nem volt hozzá – suttogta végül. A kapuőrökön átsuhant a meglepettség halvány árnyéka. Egyikük közelebb lépett az elfhez, és halkan így szólt:

– Hidd el, hálás lennél, amiért feltartóztatunk, ha tudnád, milyen sors rád odabent – bökött a fejével a hatalmas kapu irányába. – Egyszer, és nem többször felajánlom, hogy fordulj meg, és menj el. Mi pedig meg nem történté tesszük ezt a kis csevejt.

Luna mélyet lélegzett a csípős levegőből, melyre tüdeje harsányan kezdett kegyelemért esdekelni, majd a köpenyébe mélyesztette a kezeit.

– Ralof jó barátom – vágott közbe a havas szél süvítésébe. – Azt mondta, kezeskedik értem. Ha óhajtják, kérdezzék róla őt magát. Ismerik, nemde?

A két őrkatona egymásra bámult. A lány úgy vélte, talán ha előrántja ezt a kártyát, több eséllyel indulhat. Ugyanakkor lénye mélyén érzett némi bűntudatot, hogy használja a férfit. Mint ahogy használta őt Helgenben, és utána is.

Mit fog mondani, ha ismét szembetalálkoznak? Mert bizonyára Ulfric oldalán így lesz. Vagy ha esetleg most azonnal idehívják, és kikérdezik a lányról… Ti jó egek, erre nem is gondolt.

Amikor mellette volt, ha csak egy pillanatra is, de olyan nyugalmat és melegséget érzett, mit hosszú ideje már nem volt joga érezni. Nem akarta, hogy így legyen, de mégis így volt. A történtek után jobban vágyott erre, mint bármi másra, mégis elmenekült előle. Mert tudta, hogy soha többé nem fog, nem szabad magához túl közel engednie senkit. Túl nagy kockázatot vállalna, és nem hiszi, hogy képes volna átélni újra azt a borzalmat, amit… Nem. Soha többé nem fog elgyengülni. Senki élőnek nincs helye a szívében, amely már önmagában is halott.

 _Nem lesz semmi baj_ – hallotta az aranyhajú hangját, majd mintha egy láthatatlan erő végigcirógatta volna a tarkóját. Luna gerincét jeges borzongás rázta végig, a kezei ökölbe szorultak.

– Nem hallottunk hírt felőle Helgen óta – felelt a nord némi gyanakvással. – Bár elképzelhetetlennek tartom, hogy Ulfric legkiválóbb harcosa egy…  _ilyennel_  álljon le közösködni – kezével gúnyosan a lány felé intett. – Mint te.

Az erdőelf összeráncolta a szemöldökét, de nem felelt.

– És ugyebár sajnos ennek jelenleg utána sem tudunk járni, így hát…

Luna türelme egyre fogyott. Nyelvét egyre érdesebbnek és durvábbnak érezte a szájában, a fejébe pedig szívének minden egyes dobbanása éles fejszét hasított. Nem beszélve arról, hogy fogalma sem volt, meddig bírja még elviselni ezt a farkasordító hideget. Érezte, ha hamarost nem melegítheti át a csontjait, már nem sokáig.

– Nézzék! – vágott közbe. – Be kell jutnom, és be is fogok jutni. Az, hogy hogyan, csak magukon múlik. Döntsék el!

A férfiak már nem kacagtak, ugyanakkor semmi más jelét sem adták annak, hogy felfogták volna a lány szavait.

– Van aranyam. Ez az utolsó ajánlatom.

Csak remélte, hogy ezzel elrendezheti az ügyet. Ezek az őrök korántsem tűntek olyan tökkelütötteknek, mint akik Whiterun színeit viselték. Ezek az őrök robusztusak és kegyetlenek voltak, Windhelmet és a Stormcloakokat képviselték, acélkék egyenruhájuk és a hátukon pihenő, két hatalmas pallos egyértelművé tette, hogy nem félnek bárki életét kioltani, ha úgy hozza a helyzet. Különösen nem az elfekét.

– Azt hiszed, néhány csillogó érméért cserébe a lábaid elé borulunk majd? Ha ezt remélted, kislány, nagyon rossz helyen jársz. Itt senkit nem érdekel a pénz. Különösen nem a  _te pénzed_.

– Van nevem is! – csattant fel az elf. – Nem kislánynak hívnak.

– Igazán? Na és lenne az?

– Luna Wind-Feet vagyok – fűzte össze a karjait maga előtt a lány. – És ha az a sorsom, hogy itt haljak meg, e falak mögött, legyen hát. Kérem, engedjenek be, és történjen, aminek meg kell történnie!

– Ahh – horkant fel az északi. – Micsoda ékes beszéd! Egy igazi drámakirálynővel van dolgunk. – Szarkasztikusan csettintett egyet, majd az oldalán pöffeszkedő társára nézett. A lány komor arccal leste az „útonállóit", szinte követelte, hogy feleljenek valamit. A szél újabb adag hótörmeléket kapott fel, és sodort magával. A csillogó pelyhek beleivódtak a lány szőke hajszálaiba, s a sötét köpenyébe. Hamarosan átázik az alsóöltözete, érezte.

– Jól van hát – szólt végül a testes kapuőr. – Megkapod, amit akarsz. De készülj fel rá, hogy azt is meg fogod bánni, hogy a világra jöttél.

– Ezen már túl vagyok – dünnyögte. A férfi vaskos kulccsomót kapott elő, és az egyiküket beleillesztette a hideg, rozsdamarta zárba. A hangos kattanás, ahogy a kapu kinyílt, mégsem hozott enyhülést a lány számára, hiába küzdött már óráknak tűnő idő óta ezért a hangért.

– Hoztak az istenek Windhelmben, erdőelf! – köszöntötte a férfi fennhéjázón. Luna felszegte az állát.

* * *

– Idejöttél, ahová nem kellesz, feleszed az ételünket, szennyezed a városunkat, rontod a szagoddal a levegőt, és a segítséged is megtagadod a Stormcloakoktól!

A nord férfi hatalmasat köpött, a mellette álló, magasabb szerzet pedig keresztbefonta vaskos karjait a mellén. A férfi kopott, ócska rongyokba öltözött, s a cipőjét is mintha elhagyta volna. Szeme alatt egy vastag sebhely futott lefelé egészen a szája széléig.

A sötételf asszony csípőre tette a kezét. Ruhája viseltes volt, akárcsak az őt fenyegető férfié.

– Azért nem állunk senki oldalára, mert ez nem a mi harcunk – felelte félig ingerülten, félig szabadkozón.

A koldus kinézetű az alacsonyabb, bőrtunikás társára pillantott.

– Hé, talán ezek a szürkebőrűek azért nem segítenek nekünk, mert egész egyszerűen a Birodalom koszos kémei! – morogta kihívón. A társa egyetértőn bólogatott.

– A Birodalom kémei?! Ezt te sem gondolhatod komolyan! – emelte fel a hangját a nő felháborodottan, majd belerúgott egy apró kavicsba a földön.

– Talán meglátogatunk ma éjszaka, kicsi kém. Megvannak a módszereink, hogy fedjük fel a valódi kiléted!

A két férfi sarkon fordult, és elviharzott az utcáról. Luna homlokráncolva nézte végig a jelenetet, mialatt igyekezett megbújni a kapu árnyékában. Csuklyályát ismét az arcába húzva horda, de már nem tudott benne őszintén hinni, hogy ezzel elrejtheti kilétét – vagyis, pontosabban a  _milétét._

Az asszony keresztbe tette a karjait, és lesújtó sóhajt eresztett ki magából, amikor a lány megpróbált észrevétlenül elsuhanni mellette.

– Hé, te! – hallotta, a háta mögül, mire megmerevedett, majd végtelennek tűnő lassúsággal megfordult, és farkasszemet nézett a sötételf izzó, vörös tekintetével. – Igen, te! Te is utálod a sötételfeket? Azért vagy itt, hogy zaklass, és üldözz bennünket? – Szavai forrtak az indulattól. Luna kihúzta magát. Lelki szemei előtt felderengett Irileth.

– Így igaz. Ki nem állhatom a fajtádat!

Az asszony tekintete elsötétült, de látszólag nem hagyott benne mély törést a válasz.

– Akkor nincs is miről beszélnünk – sziszegte, majd egész egyszerűen elsétált.

A lány megvetően grimaszolt, majd összefogta nyaka körül a sötét köpenyt, megkerült egy középütt álló domborművekkel ékesített épületet, és elindult felfelé a kőlépcsőn a hatalmas falakon túl emelkedő sziklakastély irányába. Bármerre nézett, hatalmas falakat látott maga körül, csillogó hópelyhekkel tarkított szürke köveket. Nagyranőtt és termetes civileket és őröket. Hófehér bőrük ezen a helyen még inkább elütött az ő szürkés árnyalatától. Az északiak mogorva képpel fürkészték őt, mialatt némán, összehúzva magát ellebegett mellettük, akár egy árnyék. A levegőben érezte, hogy bármikor pengét állíthatnak a hátába, és kifolyathatják a vérét a fehér hóba.

De ehhez a gondolathoz már hozzászokott, mióta hosszú hónapokon keresztül együtt élt vele, együtt kelt, és feküdt. Ulfric Stromcloak viszont…

A lány nyelt egyet, mintha csak el is feledte volna, hová igyekszik.

Ulfric viszont hatalmat gyakorolt felette. Eddig igyekezett többé-kevésbé elűzni a fejéből a gondolatot, de most az újult erővel visszatért és harsogni kezdett benne. Az agitátor képes volt rá, hogy úgy fagyassza meg minden csepp vérét az ereiben, hogy mozdulni ne tudjon. És nem tudta, hogy szemtől szemben is fel tudná-e venni vele a harcot…

A kastély, most hogy már előtte állt, még hatalmasabbnak és barátságtalanabbnak tűnt. Luna öt emeletet számolt össze magában, míg tekintete a kicsúcsosodó homlokzatra meredt, mellyel a szürke felhőtakarót keresztül döfte. Ez hát a támaszpont.

Nyelt egy újabbat, amitől a torka emlékeztette rá, hogy olyan száraz, mint a sivatag homokja.

_Örülhetsz, ha nem metszenek el, nem hogy még vízzel kényeztessenek…_

Megindult a vaspántos kapuszárnyak felé, ám ahogy felért, a jeges kövön megcsúszott a lába, és lefejelte a lépcsőket.

A kastély őrei mozdulatlan álltak, mint akik fel sem figyeltek az előttük lezajlott jelenetre. A lány azonban ismerte az őri vasmaszk mögött megbúvó szokásos gondolatokat. Valaki a távolban pedig gúnyosan fel is kacagott. Ennél megalázóbb már nem is lehetne…

Az elf megtámasztotta magát. Tenyere égett, ahogy a jéghez simult, vékony ujjai mellé kis tócsát dagasztott a homlokáról csöpögő vér. Megtörölte a kézhátával az arcát, majd egy nehézkes mozdulattal talpra küzdötte magát. Az őrök továbbra is egy kőszobrot megidéző élettelenséggel álltak előtte, mintha ott sem lenne.

Amikor azonban egy lépést tett a kapuszárny felé, hangos csörömpöléssel keresztbe tették az alabárdjaikat. Luna megtorpant.

– A jarlhoz jöttem.

– Csak egy bolond, vagy egy bátor közelít meg egy jarlt a hívása nélkül. Ahogy elnézünk, az előbbi jobban illik rád – Most először ők is felröhögtek akaratuk ellenére. Lunát ez nem lepte meg. Már egy ideje jól szórakozhattak magukban. – Vagy netán rendelkezel bárninemű bizonyítékkal, hogy magához szólított volna?

– Nem, de…

– Akkor kotródj innen! – Szoboralakjukat ismét felöltve némaságba burkolóztak. Luna mondhatott bármit.

_Hát ez remek._

Az ajkát harapdálva fordult sarkon, és otthagyta a két férfit. Még hallotta a háta mögül, ahogy szétakasztják a fegyvereiket, és kiegyenesednek. Más módot kell találnia, hogy bejusson. Ha ivott valamit, majd kitalálja, de ilyen sajgó fejjel nem tud gondolkozni.

Felsétált a tér közepén emelkedő kőépítményhez. Egy repedezett fatábla lengedezett előtte ide-oda a szélben, melyre a következőt pingálták:  _Gyertyakandalló fogadó_.

Talán itt enyhíthet a fájdalmain. A pultnak dőlve majd kiagyalja a többit.

* * *

A pultos asszony unott pofával törölgette a kupákat, két férfi pedig a bárszékeken ülve sugdolózott előtte. Lunát megcsapta a kellemes meleg és az enyhe borszag illata. Szinte hallotta a saját csontjait, amint hálásan nyögnek fel. Egy széles falépcső az emeletre vezetett a pult mellett, szemben a folyosón pedig zárt szobaajtók sorakoztak.

– Az istenekre mondom, igaz ez? Egy sárkány támadta meg Whiterunt. Hogy az ördögbe tudtak egyszerű férfiak leteremteni egy ilyen szörnyeteget? – rebegte a férfi. A társa rápillantott a válla felett, és erősebben markolta meg a korsóját.

– Fogalmam sincs. De talán nem véletlen, hogy a Szürkeszakállúak egy Sárkányszülöttet szólítottak. Nem történt ilyesmi már… több száz éve… Gondolod, hogy köze volt hozzá?

– Ezt jelentené hát? – kérdezte a férfi elhűlten. – A Sárkányszülött eljövetelét? Ki részesülhet közülünk ekkora megtiszteltetésben? És… kinek adathat ekkora hatalom a kezébe?

A lány lélegzetvisszafojtva tett egy lépést a pult felé, mire a csapos nő szinte a falhoz szegezte a tekintetével. A két vendég tüstént abbahagyta a diskurzust, és megperdült.

– Hé, te! – rikácsolta az asszony, és felé bökött az ujjával. – Vedd csak le azt a fejedről!

Luna összepréselte a kicserepesedett ajkait, és lehúzta a hópelyhektól csillogó csuklyáját. A két férfi grimaszolva felhorkant.

– Elfeket nem szolgálunk ki! – jelentette ki a csapos. – Hordd el az irhád!

– Csak egy pohár vizet akartam… – A lány hangja rekedten csengett.

– Kifelé! – bömbölte a nő ellentmondást nem tűrve.

Luna szemei résnyire szűkültek a gödrükben.

– Rendben, maga önelégült szajha, de akkor mondja meg, hová menjek!

– Ott az Új Gnisis sarokkocsma a Szürke Negyedben. Oda való a te fajtád. És ha még egyszer szajhának nevezel, lenyúzom a bőrt arról a csinos pofidról! Na, takarodj!

A lány válaszul keserű fintort vágott, majd mélyet sóhajtva kilépett a hidegbe.

_Ez már csak egyre jobb lesz…_

Habár számíthatott rá. De mégis mi az a fészkes franc az a Szürke Negyed, és merre van? Úgy érezte, magasról tesz rá, csak egy korty vizet kapjon valahol. A tagjai már belefájdultak a reszketésbe.

Dühös csalódottsággal pillantott körbe, amikor is két sötételfre figyelt fel, amint egy szűk mellékutca felé igyekeztek.

_Elfek._

Mint ő. Itt nem tesznek különbséget sötét, nemes és erdei között. Itt csak szutykos elfek léteznek. Luna a nyomukba eredt, tisztes távolságot tartva, hogy véletlenül se forduljon meg a fejükben, esetleg követi őket.

– Kemény munkát jelent a farmon élni. Jól esik néha hátradőlni, amikor tehetem, de még ilyenkor is hallgatnom kell a bátyám igazságtalanságáról szóló kárálását. Gondolja, hogy amikor félholtan dőlök bele az ágyamba fáradtságtól, ez érdekel?

– Nem tagadom, nem egyszerű, de én pontosan ezért vagyok büszke a földemre. Nem kis erőfeszítésbe kerül Skyrimnak ezen a vidékén növényeket termeszteni. Annyival egyszerűbb, hogy én a magam ura lehetek.

– Szerencsés vagy. A húgom és én a nordoknak dolgozunk. A bátyám szégyenkezik miattunk, de legalább néhanapján kerül valami étel az asztalunkra.

– A legjobb módja, hogy kivívd a nordok tiszteletét az, ha kőkeményen dolgozol.

Az egyik férfi hátba veregette a másikat, majd befordultak egy sarkon. Luna követte a példájukat, ám a látvány, ami ekkor elébe tárult… gyomorforgató és rettenetes volt.

Egy sötét, dögletes szagú sikátorba vezették. Mintha néhány másodperc alatt egy teljesen más világba, életbe került volna. A szegénység és a nyomor szinte tapintható volt a levegőben. Ahogy ezek a polgárok éltek…

Nyelt egyet, majd lassú léptekkel megindult a lefelé vezető lépcsőn, amely egyre mélyebbre vitte őt a mocsok és a romlottság fészkébe. A keskeny út két oldalán omladozó kőházak rozoga ablakaiból időnként kihajoltak az asszonyok, hogy a szennyet az utcára borítsák, amely undorító hang kíséretében ért földet, és szétfolyt Luna előtt. Keserű fintorral kerülgette az ürülékszagú, habzó tócsákat, a lábát pedig egyre szaporábban kezdte szedni, nehogy a nyakába is kapjon egy adagot. Ahogy egyre beljebb haladt, a bűz is erősebben facsarta az orrát, s az alvilág zajai is egyre harsányabbá váltak. Szakadt, a hideg ellenére is hiányos öltözékben parádézó, a testüket áruló utcalányok kiabálása a kuncsaftok után, az iszákosok véres ökölpárbajai, a félelmetes nyavalyával küzdő szerencsétlenek jajgatása, s a csőlakók vizelésének csorgása a házak tövében elegendő volt hozzá, hogy az erdőelf nekitámaszkodjon egy jeges kőfalnak, és ő is otthagyja a nyomát. Összehányta magát ismét.

_Az istenek könyörüljenek rajtuk!_

Bármekkora ellenszenvet is táplált a sötételfekkel szemben, lénye mélyén most mégis valami sajnálatféle érzés ébredezett irántuk.

Igyekezett elhessegetni magától ezt az ostobaságot, majd miután öklendezése abbamaradt, lassan felegyenesedett, és benyomott maga előtt egy ócska deszkalapokból összetákolt ajtót, mely felett feslő zászlók lengedeztek.

* * *

– Légy üdvözölve az Új Gnisis sarokkocsmában, Mylady!

Korhadó fa és állott ital szaga csapta meg a lány orrát, amikor belépett. Össze sem lehetett hasonlítani azzal az illattal és a látvánnyal, amely a Gyertyakandallóban fogadta.

– Kerülj beljebb, és foglalj helyet! Akad bőven – hívogatta a rendetlen pult mögött ácsorgó sötételf. Luna lehúzta fejéről a csuklyát, és megindult a bárszékek felé.

A helyiséget csak igen nagy jóindulattal lehetett fogadónak nevezni. A padlódeszkák többhelyütt is beszakadoztak, a szemét pedig undort keltőn ropogott az erdőelf talpa alatt. Egy jókora, súlyos szőnyeggel próbálták elfedni a padló hiányosságait, ugyanakkor az összképen inkább csúfított, mint használt. Kosz- és italfoltoktól sötétlett, apró foszlányai pedig tekergőzve terültek szét a szélein. Gusztustalan volt.

Luna élesen szívta be a levegőt, majd leereszkedett a bárszékre, ügyelvén, hogy az minél kisebb felületen érintkezzen a hátsójával.

– Mit parancsol? – kérdezte mézes-mázosan a férfi, vöröslő szemében viszont hasonló undor csillogott, amit a lány is érzett.

– Vizet – csúsztatott oda egy aranyló érmét a leány. A csapos pár pillanat múlva egy teli korsót rakott elé.

Az erdőelf úgy ragadta meg, mintha az élete múlna rajta. Mohón emelte az ajkához, és hölgyhöz nem illő eleganciával kortyolt bele. A korsó két oldalán lecsorgott a jéghideg víz.

A szédítő mámor azonban nem bizonyult hosszúéletűnek. Amint a pohár fenekére ért, meg is csömörlött. De legalább a feje nem hasogatott már olyan kínzóan. A maradék vizet fittyet hányva az illemre, az arcára öntötte, hogy felfrissüljék, és lemossa magáról a vérét és az utazás porát.

– Miért vannak itt ennyien a fajtádból? – bukott ki belőle, amikor leeresztette a korsót. Talán egy könnyed beszélgetés nem árthat, és esetleg meg is tudhat valamit Ulfricról és a kastélyáról, amit a javára fordíthat.

A férfi megdörgölte a borostáját, és homlokráncolva meredt maga elé.

– Hol máshol lehetnénk? Amikor a Vörös Hegy kitört, alig tudtunk lélegezni Morrowindben. Így hát nyugatnak indultunk. – Komor arccal a pultnak támaszkodott. – Windhelm volt az első útba eső város, szóval most itt vagyunk. Ha tudtuk volna, hogy a nordok ilyen… khm,  _barátságtalanok,_ talán tovább mentünk volna. – A „barátságtalan" szó mögött Luna érezni vélte, hogy egy sokkal kegyetlenebb szitokszó búvik meg, amit a férfi jelen pillanatban nem kívánt a szájára venni.

– Ó, értem – meresztett ártatlan szemeket lány. – És hogy bánnak veletek itt, e helyen?

A csapos keserűen kacagott fel, és elvette Luna elől az üres korsót.

– Nos, te magad is láthatod, hol kell élnünk. Ebben az elfeledett sikátorban. A felsőbb negyedekből származó kosz lefele folyik, ahogy mondani szokták. Sok sikert, ha bármelyik őrt el akarod kapni, hogy segítséget kérj. Én próbáltam rábírni Ulfricot, hogy jöjjön le ide, és a saját szemével lássa ezt a zűrzavart, de a  _Magasságos Nagyúr_ sajnos nem tudott rá időt szakítani. – Megvetően horkant fel. – Adhatok még valamit esetleg?

Luna megrázta a fejét.

– Nem.

– Szóval a dolgok csak egyre rosszabbra fordulnak, mióta Ulfric hatalmon van… – folytatta lesújtóan. – Nem Skyrim hidege az, ami felbosszant engem, hanem ezeknek az embereknek a bűze. Amint elegendő pénzt gyűjtöttem össze, teljes pompában indulok vissza Morrowindbe, és a hátam mögött hagyom ezt a koszfészket.

Egy másik férfi is előkerült cirokseprűvel a kezében, tekintetét Lunára szegezve, mialatt összébb húzkodta a talpa alatt ropogó szemetet.

– Tudod, azt gondoltuk, a Szürke Negyed a mennyország lesz a mi fajtánknak… hát tévedtünk. Noha, nem volt mindig ennyire aggasztó a helyzet. Nem értem, miért kell alárendeltként élnünk a nordokkal szemben. Ők azok, akik minekünk tartoznak.

A lány már szóra nyitotta a száját, ám a férfi megelőzte, folytatván saját monológját.

– Nem telik úgy el nap, hogy ne gondolnék rá, milyen lehetett volna, ha Morrowindben maradok…

Luna úgy érezte, eleget hallott. Ennek a szócséplésnek semmi értelme. Küldetése van, és nem hagyhatja, hogy néhány bujdosó sötételf siránkozása elterelje a figyelmét. Itt nem fog megtudni semmit Ulfricról anélkül, hogy ezek a férfiak ne magukról beszéljenek.

Felegyenesedett, majd szó nélkül megindult az ajtó felé.

– Vigyázz a hátadra odakint! – szóltak utána. – Ez a város kegyetlen a mi fajtánk számára.

 _A ti fajtátok_ – helyesbített a lány gondolatban.

* * *

Amikor kilépett a fogadóból, valaki hátulról megragadta, és a kezével betapasztotta a száját. Luna rúgkapálni, kiabálni próbált, de a hatalmas tenyér elnyelte szinte minden hangját. A következő pillanatban a háta a kemény kőfalnak vágódott.

– Már akkor felfigyeltünk rád, te kis nyomoronc, amikor betetted a lábad a városkapun!

Az elf elhasalt a becsapódástól. Hátába tompán nyilalt a fájdalom, amitől nagyot nyögött. Felemelte az arcát, hogy szemügyre vegye a támadóit. A bőrtunikás férfi és a koldus kinézetű, mezítlábas hústorony állt előtte, akik a sötételf asszonyt molesztálták, amikor beeresztették az őrök.

A nagydarab északi megragadta a köpenyét, és több lábnyi magasságban a falhoz nyomta. Luna hallani vélte a bordái ropogását.

– Nem olyan vagy, mint itt a többi. Gyűlöljük őket is, de tudod, kiket gyűlölünk még jobban? – sziszegték az arcába. – A Thalmor kurvákat!

– Nem vagyok Thalmor… – hörögte a lány, a levegő sípolva távozott a tüdejéből. – Azonnal eressz le, és nem esik bántódásod.

Az északiak felröhögtek, rothadó fogaik közül fröcsögött a nyál. Az elf undorodva próbálta elfordítani a fejét.

– Komolyan azt hiszed, hogy esélyed lehet ellenünk? Nézz már magadra!

A lány érzékei kiélesedtek, amitől a bűzt is jobban érezte. Összepréselte az ajkait.

– Olyan szagod van, mint  _nekik_.

Luna a sebhelyes férfi arcába köpött, amitől annak tekintetében gyilkos fény lobbant.

– Most megdöglesz – morogta a nord, de mielőtt észbe kaphatott volna, már egy hideg acélpenge állt ki a mellkasából. Szemei elködösültek, ahogy lenézett, szorítása pedig megenyhült annyira, hogy a lány ki tudjon szabadulni. Megragadta a kardja markolatát, s mellkasba rúgta a férfit. A testéből kicsúszott a kard, ő maga pedig holtan rogyott bele a fehér havon növekvő, vörös foltba.

– Őrség!

A társa üvöltve rontott rá. Luna megforgatta a fegyvereit az ujjai közt, készen arra, hogy felnyissa a férfit, és felszeletelje a belsőségeit. Az őrök azonban ekkorra már minden oldalról körbevették.

– Fegyvert eldobni! – utasították fennhangon, mialatt sajátjukat a lányra szegezték. Luna felszegte az állát, és a lábuk elé vetette a kardjait. Azok harsány csörömpöléssel értek földet.

– Ez az ember rám támadott minden ok nélkül! – kiáltotta. Ám az őrök meg sem hallották.

– A jarl nevében, letartóztatlak gyilkosságért! – Megragadták a karjait, és magukkal vonszolták.

– Ártatlan vagyok! Rám támadott! – harsogta egyre csak, ekkor azonban olyan ütést mértek a tarkójára, amelytől magába nyelte a sötétség.

* * *

Lord Ulfric Stormcloak ezen a reggelen a szobájába kérette a reggelijét. Nyúzottan meredt csapzott, mézszőke tincsei mögül a hatalmas oldalasra és a kupa borra, míg sajgó fejében akarata ellenére is megannyi gondolat örvénylett. A kialvatlanság és az ital együttes hatására jókorát ásított, aztán nehézkes mozdulattal megdörgölte elébb az arcát, majd belefúrta ujjait a zsírosodó, verejtékes hajzatába. Ajkát elégedetlen morgás hagyta el, midőn megpillantotta a tenyeréhez tapadt hajcsomót, melyben már igencsak megszaporodtak az ősz szálak.

Bizony. Az idő rohamos ütemben halad előre, ahogy az ötvenedik életéve is hamarosan vállba veregeti. És még mindig sehol sem tart. A Birodalmiak még mindig észak földjét szennyezik, a trón pedig még mindig veszélyben van Elisiftől, Torygg istenverte szukájától.

Ulfric megragadta a poharát és belekortyolt.

De amikor végre sikerül? Amikor már övé a korona? Mennyi időbe fog ez telni, amíg eljut oda?

 _Te is tudod, hogy már nem vagy fiatal_ – csengett a fülében Galmar hörgése. –  _Örökösökre is szükséged lesz, ha nem akarod, hogy romba dőljön mindaz, amiért most harcolunk._

Bármennyire is nem volt ínyére való, el kellett ismernie, hogy a vén medvének igaza van. Eddig csupán részletkérdésként tekintett az utódlásra, mint olyanra, mellyel ráér akkor fogalatoskodni, mikor már ő ül a trónon. A mai reggel azonban, ahogy megpillantotta a tenyerében öregedésének egyértelmű jeleit, keserű aggodalom fogta el.

Tisztában volt vele, hogy asszonyok ezrei hevernek előtte széttett lábakkal, melyet inkább a hatalmának és ígéretes pozíciójának tudhatott be, mintsem a vonzó külsejének, valahogy mégsem hatott megnyugtatónak a gondolat.

_Na és Elisif?_

Az özvegy királyné mondhatni fiatal, szépsége közismert, nem beszélve arról, hogy jelentős politikai előnyökhöz juttatná a vele kötött frigy.

Ulfric gúnyosan elfintorodott, és újból a szájához emelte az ezüstkupát, amikor kopogtattak az ajtón.

– Beléphetsz – mormolta szokásos, unott közönnyel.

– Uram – dugta be a fejét az őr zilált tekintettel az arcán, majd mélyen meghajolt, nehogy tiszteletlennek tűnjék. – Uram, a Szürke Negyedben gyilkosság történt. Egy északi polgár odaveszett. A tettest már tömlöcbe vetettük, csupán a parancsodra várunk.

A lázadók vezére felkapta a fejét a hír hallatán. Noha a sötételfek nemigen foglalkoztatták, egy nord élete már jóval komolyabb ügy volt.

– Ki az áldozat? – kérdezte Ulfric jéghidegen, melytől a légy is megfagyott volna röptében.

Az őr nagyot nyelt.

– Angrenor. A veterán. Jó emberünk volt, míg keresztül nem döfték a mellkasát a csatában. Sajnos ezt másodszorra már nem élte túl…

– Igen, emlékszem rá – morogta jarl, mialatt azt érezte, kettéhasad a koponyája. – Szíjjazzátok a kínpadra a nyomorultat, és addig ne szedjétek le, míg szét nem szakadt a teste. Ami megmarad belőle, tűzzétek ki a tetthelyre. Hadd lássák csak azok a tetves sötételfek, hogy így jár mindegyikük. – A férfi orrlyukai kitágultak, öklével pedig az asztalra sújtott, amely hangosat reccsent. – Átkozott férgek!

– Parancsod szerint lesz, uram! – tisztelgett az őr. – De ami azt illeti, a tettes egy erdőelf. Nem kizárt, hogy a Thalmornak dolgozik.

Ulfric visszafojtotta a lélegzetét. A szobára ordító csend telepedett, míg a férfi ujjai egy lajhár gyorsaságával, ám egy mamut erejével zárultak ökölbe. Az őr alig láthatóan meglazította a páncélt a nyakánál.

– Férfi? Nő? Hogy nézett ki? – Néhány percnyi idegőrlő némaságot követően Ulfricból kiszakadtak a kérdések. Tudta jól, hogy már késő volna higgadtságot színlelnie.

– Egy nő, Mylord. Fehéres haj, nagy, sötétvörös szemek…

A jarl megköszörülte a torkát, ezzel félbeszakítva a férfit, majd mélyet sóhajtott, hogy némi nyugalmat erőltessen magára. Felegyenesedett a székéből, kissé túl gyorsan is, és hátrafűzte lapátkezeit.

– Vagy úgy. Úgy hát látni akarom. Magam fogok eljárni az ügyben.

Az őr megszeppent, de nem mert ellenkezni.

– Ahogy óhajtja, uram!

Ulfric a további őrök kíséretében megindult a várbörtön felé. Még maga sem tudta, hogy a düh, az izgatottság, vagy a félelem munkál-e benne erősebben, de egyben biztos volt. Eljött az ő ideje. Az istenek tálcán kínálták fel a lehetőséget, hogy végre pontot tehessen a gyötrő rémálmok végére.

* * *

Luna immár másodszor ébredt kínzó fejfájásra a mai napon. Arccal lefele hevert az ázott, bűzös szénakazalban, amely még inkább felkavarta elgyengült gyomrát. Feljajdult, majd egyik kezét a hasára, másikat a halántékára szorította. A szájába került, undort keltő szénamaradványokat keserű fintorral köpködte.

– Ott van, a legszélső cellában! Igyekezzetek! – visszhangzott a háta mögül egy ingerült hang. A lánynak ideje sem maradt felmérni, hol is ébredt, a keménykötésű porkolábok két oldalról megragadták, és felrántották a földről.

– Lord Ulfric bármelyik percben itt lehet! Keltsétek fel!

Luna hajába idegen kéz markolt, majd felrántották a fejét, és arcul borították egy jókora vödörnyi jeges vízzel.

– Ébredj, te mocskos gyilkos! Őlordsága személyesen óhajt látni. Kívánhatnál magadnak ennél nagyobb megtiszteltetést? – A férfiak ordenáré módon felröhögtek, majd a főkolompos, aki Lunához beszélt, köpött egyet. – Hol maradna a mulatság, ha nem volnál eszméletednél?

– Csak egy korty vizet akartam – nyögte Luna félájultan.

Az állott, párás levegő hidege a csontjáig hatolt, az irtózatos bűz pedig féktelenül facsarta az orrát.

– Csak egy korty vizet? – gúnyolódott a börtönőr. – Tessék, igyál, amennyi jólesik!

A férfi a lány szájához emelte a vödröt, míg a másik kettő biztos marokkal tartotta mindkét karját. Luna forgatni kezdte a fejét, ám ekkor megragadták, és erővel szétfeszítették az állkapcsát. A vödör tartalmát pedig a torkába öntötték.

– Mocskos elf szuka! Ki hívott téged ide? – Az őrök kárörvendően nézték, ahogy Luna szeme fennakad. A porkoláb erős kézzel markolta a haját, így minden egyes mozdulat fájdalommal járt. Amikor az edény kiürült, eleresztették. A vizet patakokban öklendezte fel, mielőtt egy jól irányzott rúgással bele nem lökték a térdénél összegyűlt jéghideg tócsába.

– A jarl nem lesz ilyen könyörületes veled!

Mielőtt leszaggathatták volna róla a maradék ruhát is, egy mély, mennydörgésszerű hang mordult fel a lépcső aljában.

– Mi folyik itt? – dörmögte egy ismerős, vészjóslóan nyugodt hang.

A helyiségre fojtogató csend telepedett.

* * *

Ulfric Stormcloak, a keleti vég nagymedvéje és az ellenállás hírhedt és rettenthetetlen vezéralakja a világért sem ismerte volna be, hogy a szíve vadul dübörgött a bordái mögött, amikor a lépcső aljából megpillantotta végre folytonos rémálmainak tárgyát. A hosszú, hamuszőke fürtökön vérrel kevert sár sötétlett, melyek csapzottan terültek szét a földre szorított, apró test mellé. Alsó öltözetén ejtett szakítás felfedte hátának nagy részét. Halvány, ezüstös beütésű bőrén harapásnyomok éktelenkedtek, csigolyái pedig élesen dudorodtak ki vékonyka gerince mentén.

A férfi mellkasában ugyanazon ismerős érzés lángolt fel, akár a Helgenbe tartó szekéren. Lelki szemei előtt oly sokadjára most ismét megjelent az a bizonyos reggel, amikor mindannyian rabláncra fűzve, keserűségükben és veszteségükben osztozva kísértettek a vesztőhelyre. Emlékeiben élénken élt a kavicsok durva ropogása a fegyencek kocsijának rozsdás vaskerekei alatt. A nap azon a reggelen verőfényesen ragyogott az északi égbolton, aranyló sugarai kristályként csillogtatták meg a hajnali köd felszálló vízcseppjeit s a hóhér borotvaéles bárdjának pengéjét. Egy lányt szólítottak, miután egy hűséges nord vére tengerként nyelte magába a halál székét. A fonatból kiszabadult szőke hajszálak ezüstösen csillogtak, egy vörös vércsepp sötét vonalat hagyott a halványszürke nyakon, mielőtt Oblivon sötét fellegei magukba olvasztották az eget, s a búgó némaságot egy fenevad rettenetes üvöltése oszlatta szét. Már nem a nap lágy melege cirógatta bőrüket, hanem valami egészen másé…

– Uram?

Ulfric remegő keze ökölbe szorult. Fátyolos tekintettel meredt előre, midőn érezte, ahogy az arcából minden csepp vér kiszalad. A férfiban csupán most tudatosult, hogy az utasításra váró emberei mind őt figyelik. Alig láthatóan megrázta a fejét, s igyekezett rendet teremteni az elszabadult gondolatok közt.

– Ki adott erre parancsot? – kérdezte hűvösen a lehető legcsekélyebb érzelmet is mellőve, s kezével az elf felé intett.

– Uram, ő az a mocskos gyilkos aki… – magyarázta a porkoláb, ám a hangja el-elcsuklott a félelemtől, miközben nagyot nyelt.

–  _Ki volt az._  – Inkább kijelentésként hangzott. – Tudjátok jól, hogy nem szeretem kétszer feltenni ugyanazt a kérdést.

– Nem megmondtam, hogy magam fogok eljárni az ügyben? – folytatta Ulfric metszően, miután a verejtékező emberei némán hápogtak csupán. – Aki még egyszer a szavam ellen cselekszik, ugyanaz a sors vár rá, mint a többi áruló féregre. Megértettétek?

A börtönőrök savanyú ábrázattal fogadták a jarl szavait, ám kénytelenek voltak fejet hajtani annak akarata előtt. Elléptek a lánytól.

– Igen, uram.

– Helyes.

Néhány percnyi izzasztó vívódás követte a jeges párbeszédet. Ulfric azon kapta magát, hogy kételkedik önmagában. Bármennyire is feltüzelték az elmúlt hetek, bármennyire is vágyakozott rá, hogy végre kezei közé kaparintsa a lány nyakát, hogy a pengéjét a szívébe döfhesse, hogy megfizessen minden egyes nyomasztó percért, amit okozott, most, hogy a rémálom kézzel foghatóvá vált, úgy érezte, hibát követett el, amikor lejött ide.

Lábai gyökeret eresztettek a várbörtön talaján. Az ismerős mandulaillat, mely álmában kínozta már időtlennek tűnő idők óta, kíméletlenül bevette magát az orrába. Csakhogy az emlékeiben élő százszorta fakóbbnak és elenyészőbbnek tűnt most a valóságnál. Érezte a helgeni nap melegét hófehér bőrén, a hűs, északi szellőt, a remegést a talpa alatt s a sűrű füstfelhő forró szagát…

A férfi lassú léptekkel megindult a lány felé. Nem teheti. Nem engedheti, hogy a nőstényboszorka győzelmet arasson felette. Hogy megnyerje ezt a háborút. Nem gyengülhet el, főként nem az emberei előtt. Ő Ulfric Stormcloak, Thorvald Stromcloak fia, a lány pedig csak egy…

– Mi a neved? – kérdezte, mikor immár közvetlen a víztócsába görnyedő elf előtt tornyosult. Minden erejére szüksége volt, hogy hangja közömbös és hideg maradjon.

A fogoly szótlan maradt. Csupán a patkányok kaparászása és a vízcseppek kísérteties kopogása hallatszott a környező cellák felől.

– A jarl téged szólított, rühes szuka! – A porkoláb belemarkolt a nedves hajába, és felrántotta a fejét.

Ulfric maga sem tudta, mire számított, amikor hetek óta először a valóságban is megpillantotta a lány arcát. Azt az arcot, amely minden éjjel gyűrötté és csuromvizessé változtatja az ágyneműjét, amely a szokásosnál is többször tölti meg a boros kupáját, és amely napjában többször is apró darabkákra hasogatja a fejét.

A foglya ábrázata sápadt volt és beesett, fáradt, vöröses szemei körül éles karikák sötétlettek. A férfi jégszilánkokat érzett a bőre alatt. Ugyanazon borzongató érzés fogta el, mint amikor először látta meg.

A leány pillantásának szemtelenül fiatal mivolta ellenére is súlya volt. Mintha jóval többet megélt volna már a saját koránál. Tekintete mélységébe bárki óvatlan beleveszhetett volna. Olyan volt, akár egy feneketlen, sötét kút, melyben végtelen elkeseredettség és szomorúság gyökerezett. Ám mindezek mellett ott lapult az is, amit a jarl legelsőként érzett. Erő. Olyan erő, amely megfoghatatlan, amely megbúvik a felszín alatt, de kitörni vágyik, amely rá kíván szabadulni a világra, hogy megmutassa magát. Ez az erő pedig mindent elsöprő forgószéllé változhat, amely sötét és veszedelmes dolgokat képes véghezvinni. Egy megfékezhetetlen tűzvész, melynek lángjai minden útjukba kerülő akadályt felemésztenek. Ulfric figyelmét nem kerülte el a lány pupilláját körbeölelő keskeny, narancsszín tűzgyűrű. Amit látott, megfoghatatlan volt, és mégis valós dolgokról suttogott. Lelki szemei előtt újfent megjelent a hatalmas, fekete sárkány.

A nord ujjai ökölbe zárultak.

_Boszorkány._

Tudta, hogy a harag és az elkeseredettség ocsmány, galád és félelmetes dolgokra képes rábírni a tulajdonosát. Hogy úgy mozgatja, rángatja, akár egy marionettbábút, míg meg nem szerzi, keresztül nem viszi az akaratát. Még inkább veszedelmes, ha ez az érzés egy olyan személyben üti fel a fejét, akit szokatlan erővel és képességekkel ruháztak fel az istenek…

Ulfricban villamcsapásszerű, váratlan gondolat hasított.

Talán… Talán köze lehet a Sárkányszülötthöz? Ahhoz a Sárkányszülötthöz, akiről suttognak?

Összevonta a szemöldökét.

_Nem, az nem lehet. Hiszen ez egy elf!_

Különben is, a Sárkányszülött arra hivatott, hogy felvegye a harcot a sárkányokkal, nem arra, hogy az élükre álljon.

_Boszorkány! Csak boszorkány lehet!_

A lány cserepes ajka megremegett, s ártatlan, félénk ábrázatát magára öltve végül megszólalt.

– Luna. – Hangja nem volt több rekedt suttogásnál. – Luna Wind-Feet vagyok…

– Ki vagy, és miért jöttél ide? – követelte Ulfric a választ ridegen, miközben észrevétlenül összerezzent, ahogy ismét hallhatta a lány hangját. Luna nem felelt, csupán a fejét ingatta.

A jarl élesen szívta be a levegőt, majd kiegyenesedett és hátrafűzte a karjait.

– Húzzátok fel a kínpadra! Ott talán majd megoldódik a nyelve.

Az őrök bólintottak, majd két oldalról karon ragadták a lányt, és a sarokban álló kínpadhoz vonszolták. Ulfric arra számított, hogy a nőstény rögvest felelni fog a kérdéseire, hogy foggal, körömmel tiltakozik, kiáltozik, és kegyelemért esdekel majd. Legnagyobb meglepetésére azonban néma maradt. Jelét sem adta annak, hogy megrettent volna az elkövetkezendőktől. Ernyedten tűrte, hogy felszíjjazzák, és ráppattintják a hideg, rozsdás vasakat a csuklójára és a bokájára. A jarl ráncolni kezdte barázdált homlokát.

– Remek. És most kifelé. Mindenki.

A férfiak döbbenten meredtek egymásra. Bizonyára nem hallották elég jól.

– De uram…

– Azt mondtam, kifelé! – mennydörögte villámló tekintettel az arcán, melyre már nem csupán az őrei, de a foglya is összerándult a kínpadon. Az emberek sebtében meghajoltak, majd felsiettek a laktanyába vezető lépcsőn. A helyiségben csupán ketten maradtak. Luna és Ulfric.

A férfi behúnyta szemét, és mélyet sóhajtott.

– Bizonyára hallottad, hogy nem kenyerem kétszer feltenni ugyanazt a kérdést – mormolta, majd felnyitotta szemeit, és a lányra szegezte a tekintetét. Az elf lélegzetvisszafojtva, tágranyílt pupillákkal figyelte őt, arcát zavarodottság uralta. Mintha az elméje nem volna teljesen tiszta.

Nyelt egyet, ám mielőtt újra felcsendíthette volna gyermeteg hangját, a nord, feltartotta két virsliujját, és beléfojtotta a szót.

– A valódi neved akarom hallani.

Luna hangosan szívta be a levegőt, aztán remegve kifújta, mialatt fészkelődni kezdett a szíjak és bilincsek rabságában. Állát enyhén felszegte, de mielőtt felelhetett volna, a férfi újfent közbevágott.

– Velünk voltál Helgenben. – Ulfricnak nehezebbre esett ezt kimondania, mint gondolta volna. – Emlékszem rád.

A lány az ajkába harapott.

– Mivel szolgáltál rá a halálbüntetésre? – folytatta a férfi, karjait maga mögé fűzve, mialatt egyre inkább küzködött, hogy ne veszítse el az önuralmát, ragadja meg a kínpad kerekét, és okozzon kegyetlen fájdalmat a lánynak, mialatt válaszokat követel. De tudta, ennek még nem jött el az ideje. Még nem.

– Van egy… – kezdett bele az elf alig hallgatóan, de a nord ezúttal is közbevágott.

– Ne is tagadd. Tudom jól, miről van szó. Tudok a kis titkaidról. Azt gondoltad, engem is rászedhetsz, igaz? Hogy az orromnál fogva vezetsz majd, mint a többieket.

Ulfric érezte, hogy indulatait egyre kevésbé képes megzabolázni. Tagjaiba dühödt erő áramlott.

Az elf ajka elfehéredett a fogai alatt. Pupillája oly mértékben tágult ki, hogy a szemei csaknem teljesen feketévé váltak. Az agitátor megneszelte a félelem szagát. Úgy hatott rá, akárcsak a vér szaga az éhező fenevadra.

– Kezdjük hát elölről. – Mélyeket lélegzett. – A nevedet akarom hallani. Tudni akarom, mi volt az a sárkány, ami Helgenben megjelent.

Luna holtsápadt arca értetlenséget sugárzott. Zavartan pislogott körbe a helyiségben, ajkából pedig immár vér szivárgott a fogai nyomán.

– Nem tudok semmit…

– Nekem te ne hazudj, átkozott boszorkány! – tört ki Ulfricból az állatias üvöltés. A lány úgy rándult össze, hogy a vasbilincsek kifogták a csuklóját. Hevesen kapkodta a levegőt, amikor a férfi föléje hajolt.

– Megbecsült ékkő lehetsz a Thalmor számára. Nem tagadom, lenyűgöz, hogy ilyen fiatalon ilyen sokra vitted – sziszegte a lány arcába. A jázminos mandula illata újult erővel mart a jarl orrába, de a düh, amely az elmúlt időkben egyre csak halmozódott, gyülemlett benne, feledtetett vele minden mást. Miközben azon agyalt, hogy szúrja ketté, hasítsa fel, pépesítse össze az ellenfele démoni szempárját, a figyelmét egy vékony láncocska ragadta el, amely a lány nyakában függött.

A férfi nem tétovázott, megmarkolta, ügyelvén, hogy az elf bőrével még végső esetben se érintkezzen, majd letépte róla a csecsebecsét. Luna felnyögött.

Ulfric Talos amulettjét tartotta hatalmas markában, amely még őrizte a fogoly testének perzselő melegét. Megborzongott. Résnyire szűkült tekintete visszasiklott a lányra.

– Ne is felelj, hol és miért szerezted ezt. Egyet azonban nem árt, ha az eszedbe vésel. Amíg élek, nem fogod bemocskolni Talos nevét!

A férfi türelme végleg ellillant. Megszorította a tekerőt, majd hozzáláttott, hogy szétszaggassa a foglyot.

– Boszorkány – zengte egyre csak, a lány ajka pedig vékony vonallá préselődött, ám egyetlen hang sem hagyta el a torkát. Feszülten tűrte a kínokat, melyeket a távolodó vasbilincsek okoztak neki. Ulfricot a tudat még inkább felbőszítette, egyre tehetetlenebbnek érezte magát az elffel szemben.

_Hogy lehet az, hogy még mindig nem visít?_

– Honnan jött az a sárkány? Többen vannak? A te parancsaidat követik? Mennyit tömköd a zsebedbe a Domínium?

– Esküszöm, hogy semmi közöm nem volt a sárkányhoz! – fakadt ki a lány. Nem túl erős, de egyértelműen déli akcentussal beszélt. Éles hangja csaknem kettémetszette a férfi dobhártyáját. Keze egy pillanatra megállt.

– Közösek az ellenségeink – lihegte Luna.

A nord sokáig hallgatta saját, felzaklatott légzését mielőtt az elf ismét megszólalt. Ezúttal a hangja nem volt több suttogásnál.

– Azért jöttem, hogy alkut ajánljak.

– Valóban? – Ulfric gyúnyosan szűrte ki a fogai közt a kérdést. – Én is ajánlok neked egy alkut. Kinyögöd végre az igazat, vagy a kicsontozott tetemed felett fogok röhögni ma este!

Ujjai minden eddiginél biztosabban fogták közre a tekerő fogantyúját, és erőből kezdte maga felé húzni.

Luna lehunyta a szemét, és próbált mélyeket lélegezni, mint aki már „tapasztalt vallatott". Homlokán sűrű verejtékcseppek csillogtak. A jarl minden egyes levegővételével egyre nagyobb haragra gerjedt. Bőszen igyekezett, hogy a lányból vallomást csikarjon ki, azt a vallomást, amelyet hallani akart, de minden próbálkozása csúfos kudarcba fulladt.

A szégyenérzet, hogy veszített, mindent elsöprő erőt adott a markába. Mindent beleadva rántotta meg a foganytút, amikor a fogolyból végre kitört a kínkeserves, artikulálatlan üvöltés. Hangját élesen verték vissza a várbörtön nyirkos kőfalai, s talán még a Windhelm utcáin rostokoló polgárok fülébe is eljutottak Luna gyötrelmes sikolyai a Királyok Palotája felől.


	12. Az ajánlat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NYILATKOZAT: A The Elder Scrolls V : Skyrim és teljes világa (beleértve a helyszíneket, szereplőket, stb.) a Bethesda Softworks tulajdonában áll, minden jog őket illeti meg. Luna Wind-Feet azonban az én karakterem.

– Emlékezz rá, ezt miért kapod! – sziszegte egy balzsamos, hátborzongató férfihang. A lány a hideg porban térdepelt, két oldalra kifeszített karokkal, szétszabdalt, ócska rongyokban. Láncait két alaktalan, óriási szörnyeteg tartotta, felszakadt hátából pedig újabb húsdarabot tépett ki a szöges korbács. Csattanó hangjába belevegyült a fogoly sikolya.

– Emlékezz! – Az ostor ismét lesújtott.

 _Csak egy rossz álom_ – hajtogatta magában. –  _Csak egy álom._

A férfi finom szövésű, pompás talárjába mélyesztette aranygyűrűs karmait, majd a lány elébe lépett, és lassan leereszkedett hozzá, hogy a füléhez hajoljon. Orra lágyan súrolta végig a fogoly csupasz nyakát, lélegzete gyöngéden csiklandozta bőrét, amitől megremegett.

– Miért hagytál el engem? – lehelte a férfi fájdalommal és kínnal a hangjában. – Ne feledd, hogy nekem köszönheted az életed.

A lány összeszorította a fogát. A megtévesztés mestere. Képes volt rá, hogy egy szempillantás alatt egészen más „alakot" öltsön, mint aki előtte volt. A fogoly tudta, hogy egy újabb próbatétel elé állítják, ugyanakkor azt is, hogy ez csak egy ostoba álom, amelyből hamarosan felébred.

– Miért hagytál el? – suttogta könyörgéssel a férfi. – Nem voltam elég jó hozzád? – Hosszú, pókszerű ujjai felsiklottak a fogoly fedetlen keblén és nyakán, mielőtt megállapodtak a füle tövénél, s gyengéd mozdulatokkal simogatták azt. Mennyivel más volt ez az érintés az előző korbácsütéshez képest… akárcsak maga a férfi. Egyszerre hatalmas, kegyetlen, pusztító és velejéig romlott, s egyszerre lágy, gyengéd és sebezhető. A lány ismerte őt. Ismerte a pillantását, az illatát, testének minden rezdülését, minden porcikáját és szegletét. Az álmait, a félelmeit, az erősségeit s a gyönge pontjait egyaránt. Jobban ismerte, mint bárki mást ezen a világon. Akárcsak a férfi őt.

– Mindent megbocsátok, ha visszajössz hozzám – duruzsolta, s bársonyos ajkát végighúzta a lány állkapcsának finom vonalán. – Ígérem. Én mindent megadhatok neked. Mindent, amire csak vágysz. Még semmi sincs veszve. Miénk lehet az egész világ.

A fogoly megfeszült, láncai felnyögtek. Már sokszor édesgették e szavakkal. Leszegte a fejét, s némaságba burkolózva várta, hogy véget érjen a megpróbáltatás.

– Ó, nem – kacagott a férfi halkan, megválaszolva a kimondatlan kérdést. Hangjába fenyegető sötétség vegyült. – Nem gondoltam meg magam. Soha nem is fogom – sziszegte, akár egy kígyó. – Tamrielt akarom. Nirnt akarom. Az egész világot uralni fogom. És ezt az álmot veled képzelem. Veled, az oldalamon.

A férfi félreseperte a lány csapzott, szőke tincseit, és megragadta az állát, hogy maga felé fordítsa, s ezzel kényszerítse, hogy a szemébe nézzen.

Asszonyi szíveket megdobogtató mosolyra húzta dús ajkát, izzó, borostyánszín tekintete a lány lelkét perzselte. „Tökéletesen" festett, mint mindig. Hosszú és ápolt, hófehér haját hátrafésülve hordta, kiugró járomcsontja és enyhén csúcsos álla tisztavérűségéről árulkodott. Óarany arcbőrét egyetlen szőrszál sem csúfította el. A fogoly gyomra apró porszemmé zsugorodott.

– Megbosszulhatjuk a családodat – dorombolta, szikrázó, hibátlan fogsora kivillant. – Mi ketten páratlan dolgokat vihetünk véghez. Bármire képesek lehetünk együtt. – Feltüzelt tekintete a lány szájára siklott. – Gondold át! – lehelte, majd ajkát az övére tapasztotta, nyelvével utat törve magának, s táncba hívta a lányét. A fogoly idegei pattanásig feszültek, legszívesebben a férfi torkába okádott volna.

Amikor végül rábírta magát, hogy felnyissa a szemét, a csók véget ért, s a férfinak nyoma veszett.

– Gondold át! – hallotta a háta mögül a behízelgő hangját, majd a korbács újfent megcsördült, és a hátába hasított…

Luna szemei kipattantak. Sűrű verítékben úszva kapkodott levegő után. Remegő kézzel törölte le a vizet a homlokáról, mialatt próbált magához térni.

Ez egy üzenet volt, s egyben fenyegetés is. Tudta jól. Csak idő kérdése, és a férfi rájön, hol bujkál. Hamarosan újabb csapatokat küld majd érte, amikre szintén fel kell készülnie. Mert a férfi nem fog lemondani róla, tudta ezt is. Ahhoz, hogy megszabadulhasson tőle, egyiküknek meg kell halnia. És az a lány lesz, miután teljesítette a feladatát. Bár ennek ellenére kettejük közül a férfi az, aki valóban rászolgált a halálra.

Luna nem akart ezzel foglalkozni. Örökre el akarta feledni őt, s mindazt a borzalmat, amit tett, s tesz a mai napig, amely szinte lehetetlen volt, hisz akárhányszor csak lehunyta a szemét, csaknem mindig az ő arcát látta. Visszavonhatatlanul a részévé vált, akár akarta, akár nem. Azon részévé, kit még magában sem volt képes hosszú ideje megnevezni.

És most már nincs Gellvard, hogy megóvja tőle. Többé nem szorítja meg a kezét éjszakánként, amikor őt keresi. Nem védelmezi meg a nyomában loholó árnyak sötétségétől. Most már csak magára számíthat.

Azt a rövidke idejét, amely még hátra maradt, képes lesz rá, hogy Ulfrickal bírja ki, aki…

_Szent egek, Ulfric!_

A homlokára csapott.

– Igencsak kedvelhetnek az istenek, hogy életben maradtál – hallott egy idős férfihangot nem messze tőle, amitől tüstént felpattant. Egy szűk helyiségben találta magát, ahová akárhogy is próbálkozott, nem emlékezett, hogyan került. A szobában rengeteg asztal állt, tele mindenféle papírokkal, tekercsekkel, gőzölgő lombikokkal, és egy egész terem megvilágítására elegendő gyertyával, melyek vakítóan szórták szét pislákoló, aranyszín fényüket. Luna megdörzsölte a szemét.

– Hogy kerültem ide? – kérdezte rekedten az ajtófélfát támasztó, hosszú köpenyes férfitól. Annyira hasonlított Farengarra… mintha az idősebb változatával találta volna magát szemben.

_Már megint így kell ébrednem?_

– Nos, ami azt illeti, Ulfric kérése volt, hogy hozzalak rendbe. Meghagyta, hogy amint felépültél, értesítsem, és érted küld. Beszélni óhajt veled. – Felsóhajtott. – Már azt hittem, kudarcot vallott a tudományom. Nem kis erőfeszítésbe telt téged életben tartani. Amikor megláttalak, közöltem Ulfrickal hogy ez lehetetlen, de ő nem akarta elfogadni… szigorúan megparancsolta, hogy találjak valami megoldást, különben élve a kardfogúak elé vet. Azt hiszem, a képességeim egy újabb szintre emelkedtek, hála neked. Ezeket több területen is hasznosítani tudom majd, amely…

– Hogy mondta? – kapta fel a fejét a lány. – Ulfric beszélni óhajt? Velem?

Lunának kezdtek visszacsorogni az emlékei. Most először pillanthatta meg a férfit közelről is, anélkül, hogy a fél arcát eltakarták volna. Emlékezett a tenyeres-talpas nord főúr széles, eltorzult képére, a homlokán húzódó sötét barázdákra, örvénylő, tengerzöld szemére, a sarkából szerteágazó szarkalábakra, s a hófehér bőrét tarkító, rózsaszín hegekre. Tán egykor, fiatalabb korában még nagy jóindulattal jóképűnek is nevezhették volna, ám az idő eljárt felette, nem beszélve az arca közepén pöffeszkedő, hatalmas karvaly orráról, amely tovább rontotta az összképet.

A lány elfintorodott, hátán jeges borzongás futott végig. Ez a férfi… félelmetes. Most először mondta ki magában. Majdnem olyan félelmetes, mint…

– Nem említett róla valamit, hogy esetleg mi az, ami miatt magához hívat? – tudakolta óvatosan. Nem mintha ez nem kedvezne neki, talán mégis hajlandó meghallgatni az ajánlatát, amiben tiszta szívéből reménykedett, ugyanakkor nem értette ezt a hirtelen váltást, miszerint egyik pillanatban kicsontozza – ti jó egek, talán valóban kicsontozta –, a másikban pedig meg akarja menteni az életét. A lány előtt ismét felderengett a fehér hajú férfi, amitől ökölbe szorult a reszkető keze. Ő és Ulfric több mindenben is mintha hasonlítanának egymásra. Vajon, ha ezt tudná a lázadók vezetője, hogy reagálna rá?

– Nem avat bele engem ezekbe a dolgokba. Én csak az udvari  _bolond_ mágus vagyok, Wuunferth, szolgálatodra – hajolt meg látványosan a férfi. – De csakis addig, amíg Ulfric úgy óhajtja. Ha neki van szüksége szívességre, megkapja. Mindenki más jól meg kell, hogy fizesse a szolgálataimat.

– Ó, igen, hogyne – motyogta az elf az orra alatt, mialatt a gyertyák lángjaiba meredt. Nem emlékezett mindenre, kínzása közben valahol elvesztette a fonalat, ám, ha valóban úgy történt, ahogy állítja, Wuunferth igen jó munkát végzett, ezt el kellett ismernie. A teste úgy engedelmeskedett minden parancsának, ahogyan kell. Fájdalom nélkül. Habár rengetegszer gyógyították már mágiával, ehhez… hasonló esetek után is. De a gondolat, hogy az őrjöngő Ulfrickal maradt kettesben, aki azt tett vele, amit csak akart… Luna, hiába ismerte alig a férfit, valahogy el tudta képzelni, hogy a varázsló nagyon is igazat beszél. Beharapta az ajkát.

– Mennyi ideig voltam eszméletlen? – kérdezte halkan.

– Négy napig. Szóval, ha úgy érzed, már talpra tudsz állni, akkor bejelentetnélek a jarlhoz. Mostanra elég türelmetlen.

– Menni fog – felelte Luna idegesen, és lerúgta magáról a vastag dunyhát, majd felegyenesedett. Egy egyszerű, fehér tunika volt rajta, és egy nadrág. Az oldala szinte kínzóan lüktetett a felcsatolt pengék hiányától. – Hol vannak a felszereléseim?

– Erről Ulfrickal kell beszélned. Sajnos nem az én tisztem, hogy visszaadjam őket.

Luna kihúzta magát, s keresztbe fonta a karjait a mellén, hogy elrejtse a feszültségét.

– Akkor vezessenek oda! Készen állok.

Végül mégiscsak sikerült megoldania, hogy a Királyok Palotájának falai közé jusson. Már nem bánta, hogy az a két férfi rátámadott. Nem maradt más, mint erőért fohászkodni az istenekhez, hogy újabb találkozást éljen túl a Medvével.

Ajkának széle halvány, feszült mosolyra húzódott, miközben két tagbaszakadt őrrel az oldalán megindult a hosszú kőfolyosók útvesztőjében, akár egy halálos fegyenc.

Mert az is volt.

* * *

A jarl minden idegszálával a tányérjában terpeszkedő, egészben sütött ürücombjára összpontosított, ám amint a fogai közé ékelte az illatozó falatot, mintha az porrá lett volna a szájában.

Felmordult, s otrombán ellökte magától az ételt.

Négy nap telt el azóta, hogy a boszorkányt apró darabjaira szaggatta a várbörtönben. Amikor az elkezdett üvölteni, amikor meghallotta a földöntúli hangot, megérezte a vér szagát, elveszítette az maradék önuralmát is. Kitört belőle minden elfojtott düh és indulat, amely hosszú hetek óta mardosta, emésztette a bensőjét.

Aztán a lány sikolya abbamaradt, életjelei lassan megszűntek, s a férfi arca elől is apránként felszállt a vörös köd. Amint ráébredt, hogy egy megcsonkolt húsdarabot tépáz, hirtelen gondolat villant fel a fejében, ami elegendő volt hozzá, hogy hátratántorodjon, s félelem üssön tanyát a mellkasában.

_Talos, hogy az ördögbe lehetek ilyen ostoba?_

Mindent elsöprő tornádóként száguldott fel a lépcsőn, egyenesen Wuunferth dolgozószobája felé. Nem volt jobb ötlete, mint az udvari mágusa segítségét kérni. A nagycsarnokban azonban belebotlott a haditáborból visszatérő Galmarba, aki csodálkozón vonta fel a szemöldökét.

– Ulfric – hörögte kissé elhűlten, de még így is igyekezett némi tréfával elütni a dolgot. – Csatába indultál nélkülem? Hol sikerült így bemocskolnod a kezed?

A férfi végignézett magán. Valóban úgy festett, mint egy hentes, aki épp most tántorgott le a mészárszékről. Remegő kezekkel simította el az arcába hulló, csapzott tincseit. Homlokán vörös csíkot hagyott az elf vére.

– A lány… – zihálta zaklatottan, de nem bírta folytatni. – Meg kell találnom Wuunferth-t, most azonnal!

Galmar tudta, miről beszél.

– Talos legyen könyörületes veled, Ulfric, te aztán valóban nem blöfföltél – fűzte össze a karjait. – De legalább most már elhiszed, hogy nincs miért aggódni.

– Élve akarom! – mennydörögte a jarl, és megragadta Galmar szőrméjét a nyaka körül. – Azonnal kerítsd elő Wuunferth-t!

A férfi szeme tágra nyílt.

– Miért? – kérdezte. – Mihez akarsz kezdeni vele? És mégis miért szaggattad szét, ha nem akartad megölni?

– Meg akartam! Elvesztettem a fejem. De aztán… rájöttem valamire. Keresd meg Wuunferth-t! Megparancsolom, hogy járuljon elém!

– Ahogy kívánod – húzta el a száját Galmar. – Láthatnám esetleg utána végre azt a…  _lányt_ is, aki hirtelen ilyen fontos lett neked?

– Később – felelte Ulfric színtelenül. – Igyekezz, különben a te véreddel mázolom ki a csarnokot!

Galmar gonoszul elvigyorodott, majd ravaszul rákacsintott a barátjára, mielőtt eltűnt volna a szemközti vasajtó mögött.

Négy nap, és még mindig semmi. Nem tudta eldönteni, hogy aggódjon, vagy tajtékozzon a dühtől, amiért a boszorkány játszadozik vele. Reszkető lapátkezeivel megdörzsölte verejtékes arcát.

– Nos? – huppant le mellé Galmar egy ivótülökkel a mancsában.

– Semmi. Már többször voltam bent nála. Ugyanolyan mozdulatlanul fekszik, akárcsak a kínpadon. Átkozott nőstény…

– Engem miért nem engedsz még mindig a közelébe? Csak nem félsz valamitől?

– Hamarosan úgyis meglátod. Még egy napot adok neki, aztán kirángatom abból az istenverte ágyból – dünnyögte Ulfric leszegett fejjel, majd nagyot húzott a borából, és felegyenesedett. – Gyerünk. Sok munka vár ma ránk.

* * *

Luna csuklóiról csüngő rozsdás láncok hideg csörgése kísérteties visszhangot keltett a kastély folyosóin. Az őrök uruk utasítására verték bilincsbe lányt, és kísérték el az útjára. Talán okos cselekedet volt a férfi részéről, talán ostoba. Ugyanis ezzel nyíltan felvállalta a félelmét, elismerte, hogy lány is tudna ártani őneki, ha akarna.

Az elfnek – ha őszinte akart lenni magához fogalma sem volt róla, hogy vajon ez tényleg így van-e, mindenesetre ezáltal hatalmat adott a kezébe. Különös, de ez a tekintélyes hegyomlás volt az első, aki nem becsülte őt alá, holott neki csaknem mindenki másnál több oka lett volna rá.

„ _Tudni akarom, mi volt az a sárkány, ami Helgenben megjelent."_ – Luna fülében ott csengtek Ulfric savtól csepegő szavai. – „ _Honnan jött az a sárkány? Többen vannak? A te parancsaidat követik? Mennyit tömköd a zsebedbe a Domínium?"_

A lány előtt világossá vált, hogy az agitátor teljes meggyőződéssel hiszi, miszerint ő hozta vissza a sárkányokat, s ő rendelkezik felettük, amiért az Aldmeri Domínium súlyos pénzekkel illeti. Ami már önmagában is őrültség. Nem tudta, hogy fészkelhette magát ilyen gondolat a fejébe. Abban is kételkedett, hogy egyáltalán lehet-e valaki markában ekkora hatalom.

Ugyanakkor, dacára mindannak, ami történt, köszönettel is tartozott neki. Mert megóvta a megszégyenítéstől, melyet szintén tőle várt a legkevésbé. És mégis. Ha lett volna ideje rá, sokat tűnődött volna ezen.

Az őrök kitárták előtte a tömör vasajtót, amelytől a zsanérok fémesen felnyögtek.

* * *

– Balguuf nem fog nekünk egyenes választ adni – hörögte egy állatias, vérfagyasztó hang, melyről Luna rögtön úgy döntött, inkább nem kívánna találkozni a gazdájával.

A két őr oldalán, haptákba vágva várakozott egy terem előtt a nagycsarnokban, melynek kőfalai úgy ontották magukból az évezredek hidegét, hogy a leheletének párája szinte látszott a magasba emelkedni. Összébb húzta magát, s tekintetével végigpásztázta az acélkék lobogókkal körbefuttatott helyiséget. A szürke kőpadlót középütt egy méretes szőnyeg fedte, amelyen egy hosszú asztal állott, tele kancsókkal, kupákkal és ivókürtökkel. A bejárattal szemben ott magaslott a hatalmas, kőből kifaragott trónszék, mely fölé egy súlyos pajzsot és két egymást keresztező pallost szegeltek ki díszítésképp. A trónhoz vezető emelvény két oldalán Windhelm és a lázadás közös lobogói függtek. Az agyarait fenyegetőn kivillantó medve.

_Ulfric._

Luna nyelt egyet, s ajkát harapdálva kezdte morzsolgatni a szabadon köréje omló, hamuszőke fürtjei végét. Az őrök nem engedték megszakítani a jarl és a különös, iszonyatot keltő idegen közt zajló megbeszélést, így ki kellett várnia, míg befejezik. Nem maradt hát más választása, mint feszülten fülelni a visszhangokra, melyek a résnyire nyitott vasajtó mögül szűrődtek ki, betöltvén az egész csarnokot.

– Balgruuf hű, igaz nord. Csatlakozni fog hozzánk. – A mély, öblös hangtól Lunát elfutotta a libabőr.

– Ne légy ebben annyira biztos – morogta az idegen. – Elfogtunk néhány magányvári küldöncöt. A Birodalom nagy nyomást gyakorol Whiterunra.

Ulfric felsóhajtott.

– Akkor mégis mit tegyek?

– Ha nincs velünk, akkor ellenünk van!

– Tudja. Mind tudják – felelt a jarl némi szünet után, hangjában a lány szomorú lemondást vélt felfedezni. Élesen szívta be a levegőt.

Vajon mit szólnának, ha tudomásukra jutna, hogy a lány egyenest Balgruuftól érkezett ide? Ha volt valami, amiben Luna és Ulfric közösen reménykedett, akkor az az, hogy Whiterun jarlja mégis errefelé fordul majd. Ez már nyilvánvaló volt.

Az elf nem kevés bűntudatot érzett, ha Balgruufra gondolt, aki címet és földet adományozott neki, a bizalmába fogadta őt, ő pedig talán elárulta. De még ez az érzés sem volt elegendő hozzá, hogy Lunát eltántorítsa a tervétől. Nem is. A  _céljától._

– Mennyi ideig akarsz még várni? – követelte az idegen ingerülten. A lány halványan vonta fel fél szemöldökét a meglepettségtől, hogy Ulfric eltűri ezt a hangnemet.

– Talán erőteljesebb üzenetet kellene juttatnom Balgruuf kezébe – tűnődött a jarl komoran.

– Ha az üzenettel úgy érted, keresztüldöföd a kardod torkán, akkor támogatom.

Ez az idegen hidegvérű és kegyetlen, állapította meg magában, s egyre kevesebb késztetést érzett rá, hogy szemtől szemben álljon vele.

De ő talán jobb?

– Elfoglalni a városát, és szégyenben hagyni határozottabb kijelentés lenne részünkről, nem gondolod?

– Akkor tehát készen állunk rá, hogy komoly háborút indítsunk?

– Hamarosan – felelt Ulfric színtelenül. Lunát feszélyezni kezdték a két oldalán szoborrá dermedt őrök.

– Még mindig úgy gondolom, hogy legjobb és legegyszerűbb lenne mindenkit eltakarítani az útból, ahogy Toryggal, a halott  _királlyal_  is tetted. – Az idegen gúnyosan nyomta meg a „király" szót.

– Torygg puszta üzenet volt a többi jarl felé – visszhangzott Ulfric mélyen, eltökélten. – Bárkivel is helyettesítjük őket, meg kell nyernünk a seregeik támogatását is.

– Mi készen állunk, ha te is.

– A dolgok Whiteruntól függnek. Ha vérontás nélkül tudnánk magunk mellé állítani a várost, annál jobb lenne. De ha nem…

– Az emberek mögötted állnak, Ulfric!

– Attól tartok, sokan szorulnak még győzködésre – sóhajtotta a jarl. Itt és most egészen más arcát „mutatta", mint amit Luna eddig láthatott.

– Akkor küldd őket a hamis királyaik után!

– Katonák vagyunk már nagyon hosszú ideje. Ismerjük a szabadság árát. Az emberek még mindig a szívükkel mérik fel a dolgokat…

– Mi maradt hát Skyrimnak?!

– Családjaik vannak, akikre gondolniuk kell – fejezte be Ulfric halkan, a lány szinte már azt mondhatta volna, szelíden.

– Mégis hány fiúk és leányuk követi a te lobogóidat? Mi vagyunk a családjuk!

– Jól van, barátom – felelt a jarl színtelenül, hangja pedig egyre közelebbinek tűnt. Az vasajtó feljajdult.

Luna szíve megszaladt. Izzadó tenyérrel játszadozott tovább a dereka köré omló, kócos fürtökkel.

– Mondd, Galmar – lépett ki Ulfric a teremből. Luna láncai megcsörrentek, ahogy hátrébb tántorodott, mielőtt még a jarl elsodorhatta volna. Az azonban, ha észre is vette, nem vett róla tudomást. A lány gondolatban megvakarta a feje búbját, mialatt nézte, ahogy a Medve megközelíti a trónját. Mozgása, termete, széles háta erőt és határozottságot sugárzott. Az a fajta volt, aki a puszta jelenlétével milliókat képes elhallgattatni.

A lány az ajkát rágcsálva meredt utána, mígnem a teremből még valaki kilépett. A rémisztő hangú idegen. Luna visszafojtotta a lélegzetét, amikor a Galmar nevű férfi egy pillanatra megtorpant és elkerekedett szemekkel mérte őt végig. A férfi koros szerzetnek tűnt már, de cseppet sem megfáradtnak. Hátára hatalmas medveprémet terített, melyből a fogak s a karmok nem hiányoztak, és ettől még fenyegetőbb hatást ért el. Gyűrött arcáról lecsüngő, igénytelen, ősz szakállát megcsavarta, mialatt az elfet méregette mélykék szemeivel a magasból, akárcsak bármely másik fajtársa. Ez a férfi egy emberbőrt öltött vadállat volt.

– Mondd, Galmar – ismételte meg Ulfric hátrafűzött karokkal a távolból. – Te miért küzdesz?

– Oblivion legmélyebb bugyraiba is követnélek, tudod ezt – hörögte Luna feje felett, melytől az visszahőkölt, majd pillantását elszakította a lányról s ura után sétált.

– Igen, de… miért harcolsz? Ha nem értem, akkor miért? – Nyugodt, ugyanakkor veszélyes kérdés hangzott el.

– Előbb halok meg, minthogy elfek rendelkezzenek az emberek sorsa felett.

Ulfric a trónjához lépett. Széles kézfejét a szürke kőre fektette, a másik remegő ököllé formálódott az oldalán. Luna összeszorította a fogsorát. Szoborrá dermedt mögöttük, akár az oldalán posztoló őrök. Figyelme ugyanakkor lankadhatatlan és kiélesedett volt. A jarl perceknek tűnő, feszült némaságba burkolózott, mielőtt felelt volna Galmarnak. A lány a saját szívdobogását is visszhangozni vélte a csarnokban.

– Én azokért az  _emberekért_  harcolok, kik idegen földön haltak meg a karjaim közt! – emelte fel a fejét a férfi, majd megperdült s egyenest Galmar szemei közé nézett. Tekintete lángokban állt, hangjának kegyetlen dörgésére pedig Luna láncai ismét felsikoltottak. – A gyermekeikért és asszonyaikért, kiknek a neveit suttogták utolsó lélegzetükkel. Azokért a kevesekért harcolok, kik hazatérve ismerős arcokat viselő idegeneket találtak, amint elözönlötték az otthonunkat! Harcolok az embereimért, kiket elszegényítettek egy romlott birodalom kivetett adói. Azé a Birodalomé, aki túl gyenge hozzá, hogy uralkodjon felettük, és aki bűnözőknek bélyegzi őket, amiért ezek végett a saját maguk urai kívánnak lenni!

Ulfric mély levegőt vett, majd lehunyta a szemét. A csend kínzóan, fojtogatón kezdett búgni körülöttük a harsány beszéd után. Luna az alsó ajkába harapott, midőn emésztette az elhangzott, indulatos szavakat. Nem tűnt kétségesnek, egy – a hazájának igaz patriótájával állt szemben, aki bármit kész feláldozni, hogy felszabadítsa azt.

– Harcolok mindazért a csatáért, melyekben a semmiért küzdöttem. Harcolok, mert… nem tehetek mást – fejezte be végül csendesen.

A sziklafalakról visszaverődő éles szavak hatottak. Hallgatóságának minden csontján átrágták magukat. A lány lélegzetvisszafojtva pillantott Galmar irányába, figyelve annak megnyilvánulását.

– A szavaid hangot adnak annak, amit mindannyian érzünk, Ulfric. Épp ezért leszel te a Nagykirály – morogta behódoltan. – De a nap, mikor a szavak elegendőek lesznek, az a nap lesz, mikor hozzánk hasonló katonákra sem lesz már szükség.

– Örömmel visszavonulnék e világból, ha ilyen nap virradna rá – Ulfric ismét a trónja felé fordult, majd lassan ereszkedett le rá.

– Hogyne – simította végig ősz szakállát Galmar. – De addig is, még van egy háború, amit meg kell terveznünk.

Ulfric megkövült arccal bólintott, majd jéghideg pillantása a leányra esett. Luna verejtékező ujjakkal morzsolgatta a haja végét, mintha csak az élete múlna rajta. Tudta, hogy érkezett el az ő ideje. Nem szabad elfeledkeznie, miért van itt.

A jarl nehézkes mozdulattal emelte fel lapátkezét, és intett.

Luna nyelt egyet, s igyekezett minden tagjába erőt sugározni. Lassú léptekkel sétált a férfi elé, mialatt szinte a bőre alatt érezte a rászegeződő tekintetek mázsás súlyát. Különösen a rémisztő idegenét, Galmarét. A férfi mozdulatlan támasztotta a kőfalat, pillantásával azonban valósággal felnyársalta a lányt.

Luna összepréselte az ajkait, majd figyelmét a jarl felé irányította. A trón előtt enyhe, méltóságteljes pukedlit csillantott meg.

Ulfric szeme gödrében örvénylő tenger baljóslatú és viharos volt, képe azonban egészen megnyúlt a gesztus láttán, mint aki sosem tapasztalt még ehhez hasonlót. Arcszíne a lány minden lépésével egy-egy árnyalatnyit halványult. Már tanúbizonyságot adott róla a foglyának, hogy hatással van rá, ami talán az egyik legnagyobb hiba volt, amit csak elkövethetett, Luna azonban nem fenyegetés gyanánt érkezett ide, s ez volt a szerencséje.

– Lord Ulfric – motyogta kiszáradt torokkal. A férfi homlokán kidagadtak az erek, ami nem kerülte el a lány figyelmét. Hiába próbálták mindketten leplezni a közéjük telepedő feszültséget.

A jarl hátradőlt.

– Nos – dörmögte. – Úgy határoztam, hajlandó vagyok fontolóra venni az ajánlatod, amennyiben te is hajlasz még rá, hogy beavass a részletekbe.

Szavai hűvösen visszhangzottak a teremben. Együttérzésnek a legcsekélyebb szikrája sem vegyült beléjük azok után, amiket tett, hiába rendelte el a megmentését. Nem az ő személye számított, hanem kizárólag az üzlet. A cél, s hogy annak érdekében bármit megragad, amely közelebb viheti hozzá.

A lány próbálta elrejteni, mekkora kő zuhant le a szívéről. Az elégedettség és a bosszú édes íze minden porcikáját átitatta. Innen már könnyedén megold bármilyen helyzetet. Egyenes ösvény visz a siker felé.

Összeszorította a fogsorát, majd alig észrevehető, lapos pillantást lövellt Galmar irányába. Ulfric figyelmét nem kerülte el.

– Távozhatsz – morogta a jarl hidegen, anélkül, hogy hátrafordult volna.

– Na de, Ulfric… – A férfi szeme dühösen kerekedett ki.

– Kifelé, Galmar – utasította a Medve továbbra is jeges nyugalommal, ellentmondást nem tűrően, amivel belefojtotta a szót. A rémisztő idegen szederjes arccal hajolt meg, majd füstölögve elhagyta a csarnokot. Luna szinte felnyögött a megkönnyebbüléstől, ahogy kiszabadult a tekintetének rabságából.

– Szóval – folytatta jarl –, feltételezem, akkor csatlakoznál az embereimhez, és segítenél felszabadítani Skyrimet. Mi volna hát az alku rám eső része?

Luna lassan emelte fel a fejét. A férfi nem köntörfalazott, rögvest belevágott a dolgok közepébe. A lány mély levegőt vett.

– Segítek megszabadulni Tulliustől és az összes csapatától, igen – felelte rekedten, saját hangja szinte idegennek hatott a fülében, ahogyan a hatalmas kőkastély falain visszaverődött. – Az ön oldalán fogok küzdeni észak szabadságáért. Nem kérdezek, nem kérdőjelezem meg a tetteit s az ambícióit. Cserébe őjarlsága viszont megesküszik, hogy ő sem tesz fel kérdéseket, s hogy itt nem állunk meg. Ön és a seregei is segítenek énnekem.

Ulfric megemelte fél szemöldökét, és megdörzsölte a szakáll borította állát.

– Pontosan miről is lenne szó?

A lány kihúzta magát, láncai halk nótába kezdtek. Ideje lesz kimondani végre, amit oly hosszúnak tűnő idő óta vágyik, s amiért oly sokat utazott. Nem kerülgetheti tovább a forró kását.

– A császár fejét akarom – felelte hosszas hallgatás után.

* * *

Luna szavait újabb némaság követte. Ulfric erőteljesen ráncolta barázdált homlokát, midőn felhős tekintettel meredt maga elé a semmibe. A lány nyirkos ujjai köré tekert egy hullámos, szőke fürtöt, mialatt ajkát már véresre harapdálta a várakozástól.

– Ez sok emberem életébe kerülhet – felelte végül, hangja távolian csengett.

– Így van – bólintott az elf. – A háború veszteségekkel jár, de ezt ön bizonyára már nagyon jól tudja, mint az ellenállás feje.

Ulfric felpattant a trónszékből.

– Ne próbálj belőlem csúfot űzni, ostoba tyúk!

Luna hátratántorodott kissé a hatalmas hústoronytól, de nem törte meg őt.

– Csak egy szavamba kerül, és az embereim már ki is ontották a beled, ezt ne feledd! – sziszegte, majd hátrafűzte a karjait.

– Ennek ellenére még mindig itt állok. Mégis meghagyta az életem – felelte a lány, midőn pillantásával követte a férfit, aki fel-alá kezdett járkálni előtte. – Mert szüksége van rám.

– Elég! – bömbölte Ulfric. – Már kezdem bánni. Hagynom kellett volna, hogy ott dögölj meg azon az átkozott kínpadon!

* * *

Alig töltött vele néhány percet, és máris megcsúfolja! Be kellett vallania, hogy ügyesen játszik az istenverte nőstény. De csak addig, míg saját kezűleg nem tépi ki a gyomrát a száján keresztül.

– Te itt nem vagy senki sem – folytatta némileg higgadtabban, és beletúrt az izzadság áztatta, mézszőke tincseibe. – Csak egy mocskos elf. Aki az én kegyelmemből áll még a talpán.

Mély levegőt vett, hogy lecsillapodjék, aztán ismét helyet foglalt a trónján. A lány elsápadó homloka gyöngyözni kezdett, ugyanakkor egy lépést sem hátrált tőle.

– Egyetértünk – bólintott félszegen, s hangosat nyelt. – Mit felel hát az ajánlatomra?

A jarl megdörgölte a képét.

– Azt, hogy mégis miért akarhat egy magad korú leány, akinek még a hátsójához tapad a tojáshéj, merényletet elkövetni a császár ellen?

Ulfric azt gondolhatná, ha belemegy egy ilyen alkuba, azzal hagyná, hogy rabul ejtsék egy forrófejű kamaszlány ostoba szeszélyei, ki nem képes felmérni a helyzetek súlyosságát, s aki bárkinek a vérét ontaná, kinek az egyetlen bűne csupán az volt, hogy valaha egyetlen visszatetsző pillantást vetett rá. Akár még egy olyan emberét is, mint maga Titus Mede, az uralkodó.

Az elf mahagóni szempárjában azonban nyomát sem látta játszadozásnak, vagy komolytalanságnak. Valóban sötétlett a szomjúságtól, ahogy kinyilatkoztatta a szándékát, de ez a szomjúság fenyegető és nagyon is valós volt. Tekintete jóval meghaladta a saját korát. Démoni és kegyetlen. Veszedelmes. Mert a lány boszorkány volt.

Thalmor boszorkány. Sokkal inkább valószínűnek találta, hogy a Domínium árnyéka vetül erre az ügyre is. Logikus lépés volna egy álruhába bújtatott, gyengének és gyámoltalannak tűnő leányt elé hajítani, s így titokban a maguk malmára hajtani a vizet. Ulfric tudtán kívül az ő oldalukon harcolna a császár ellen, ezzel saját csapatait meggyengítve elvégezné helyettük a piszkos munkát. Leplezetten szegnék meg a Fehérarany Egyezményt, nem mellesleg ott kínálkozna a lehetőség számukra a megüresedett Rubin Trón képében. Tökéletes terv. Tökéletesen rájuk vall.

Ott azonban sántít a dolog, hogy egy ily becses kincsüket vetik a lába elé, aki a markában tartja a sárkányokat, valamint ahogy elnézi, azt sem tartaná kizártnak, hogy valamelyik fejesük ágyát melegítette eddig. És ugyan mi okból lökné a farkasok elé egy Thalmor nagyúr egy ilyen befolyásos szeretőjét? A boszorkányát? Talán azt reméli, Ulfric felismeri benne a hatalmat, a lehetőséget, és ez visszatartja őt az azonnali elutasítástól?

Ulfric végighúzta nyelvét a felső fogsorán. Azt gondolták, csapdába ejthetik, viszont ha ezt a helyzetet a maga javára fordítaná, ha ezt az erőt képes volna a saját hálójába csalogatni… ha az ő pórázát követné, ha a szörnyeteg az ő nyakörvét viselné… legyen az bármily bosszantó és elviselhetetlen…

Pontosan ez a céljuk.

Mennyire, de mennyire gyűlöli az elfeket!

– Ön sem kérdez, ahogy én sem, ha emlékszik, ez is az alku része – tartotta fel a fogoly a kezeit védekezőn, már amennyire bilincsbe vert csuklói engedték.

A jarl dobolni kezdett a trónja hideg karfáján.

– Az elfekkel is számolnunk kell. Különösen, amikor megnyertük a háborút. Még nagyobb fenyegetést jelentenek majd, amire szintén fel kell készülnünk. Azt kéred tőlem, hogy vonuljak ki az addigra már bizonyára amúgy is foghíjas seregeimmel Skyrimból, és hagyjam védtelenül a Császári Főváros ostromának idejére. Ami szintén megtizedeli majd őket.

– Nem várom, hogy azonnali támadást rendeljen el. Lesz ideje rá, hogy további katonákat toborozzon, és megerősítse a haderejét.

– Valóban? – vonta fel Ulfric fél szemöldökét. – Sosem lehetünk biztosak, hogy a Domínium mikor szervez rajtaütést. Természetesen megvárják az alkalmat, amikor a legjobbak az esélyeik. És mikor máskor lenne az, amikor az embereim kifulladtan, megfogyatkozva térnek vissza a háborúból? Sosem lesz  _idő_ semmire.

A férfi gonoszul vigyorgott magában. Hát valóban azt hitték, ilyen egyszerű lesz megvezetniük?

– Akkor ezt vehetem nemnek? – szólalt meg a lány cyrodiili kiejtéssel. – Hát nem közös ellenségünk a Birodalom? Nem állna mindkettőnk érdekében a császár eltávolítása? Nem a fejétől bűzlik a hal? – zúdította a nyakába költői kérdéseket, mire a férfi ujjpercei elfehéredtek, amint a karfáját szorongatta.

Egyértelműen kecsegtető gondolat volna azt a hazaáruló rohadékot felelősségre vonni, aki aláírta a Fehérarany Egyezményt, és aprópénzért cserébe eladta a népét a Thalmornak, míg ő a vérét is feláldozta volna érte. Túlerőben voltak, kiverték őket a vérükkel feláztatott Főváros utcáiról, ezzel is bizonyítva, hogy a Birodalom gátat szabhat a Domínium romlott hatalmának. Mede párbajra hívta ki Lord Naarifint, a Thalmor hadsereg parancsnokát, majd miután legyőzte őt, személyesen, élve lógatta ki a palota tornyának fokáról. Harminchárom napig szenvedett a tetteiért.

Ulfric emlékezett e napokra. Ő is a Birodalom oldalán küzdött Skyrim nevében, ott volt a Vörös Gyűrű csatájában, azon a rettenetes eseményen, mikor a Fehérarany Tornyot körülfutó főutca vöröslött az elesettek vérétől. Részese volt eme borzasztó eseménynek, amikor már a remény utolsó szikrája is kihunyt a szemük előtt, csak a vég és a pusztulás szaga érződött a levegőben.

Ekkor vágtatott közéjük a császár dicső páncélját viselve, kezében Goldbranddel, az aranykarddal, nyomában pedig a több száz fős erősítéssel. Üstökösként hozott fényt a sötétségbe. A megváltást jelentette a halál és az örök tömlöc peremén.

Ulfric már-már büszke volt, hogy őt szolgálhatja, mígnem Naarifin ítélete után önmagát is meghazudtolva kezébe vette a pennáját, s oda nem firkantotta a nevét annak a megalázó egyezménynek az aljára, amelyet az ellenség az orra alá tolt már korábban is. Amelyet első alkalommal széttépett, s kezdetét vette a Nagy Háború, melyben egész addig harcoltak. Ez már nem az a férfi volt, aki segítségükre sietett a Vörös Gyűrűben, és dicsőségbe vezette őket. Ez a férfi elhagyta a tökeit a háborúban.

Gyáva féreg!

Aki miatt ezt az egész elszakadást kezdeményezte.

– És van itt még valami – tette hozzá az elf rekedten, mellyel visszarántotta a jarlt a múlt sötét árnyai közül. – Ha végeztünk a császárral… engem is megölhet.

* * *

Ha valamire a lázadás feje biztosan nem számított, akkor az ez a kijelentés volt. A lánynak nem akadt több hozzáfűznivalója, tekintetében izzó tűzgyűrűjét szorosan összefonta Ulfric pillantásával, mintha tömlöcbe zárta volna. Lesoványodott karjai az oldalára hullottak, mitől jeges csörömpölés rázta meg a csarnokot, ám lágy vonalú állát nem ejtette le egy percre sem.

A férfi úgy érezte, máris a hűvös, rozsdás rácsokat szorongatja a Domínium ketrecében. Mély morgás szakadt fel a mellkasából. A lány mesterien szövögeti a hálóját. Egyre inkább érteni kezdi, miért őt küldték elébe. Ám legyen.

Megragadta a karfáit, s egy nehézkes mozdulattal felegyenesedett a kőből faragott trónszékből. Hadd higyjék, hogy bekapta a csalit, hogy ők irányítanak. A saját fegyverükkel fogja elpusztítani az elfeket.

– Rendben van – kulcsolta össze maga mögött a karjait. – Amint Skyrim szabad lesz, számíthatsz a segítségemre. – Kis szünet. – Ígérem.

– Esküdjön – villant meg a lány parázsló tekintete. Ulfric keze ökölbe szorult.

– Ígéretet tettem, nem? Vagy netán kétségbe vonod a szavam?! – emelte fel a hangját, és fenyegető lépést intézett a lány irányába.

_Az az átkozott, orrfacsaró mandula…_

– Az nem elég. Biztosan tudnom kell, hogy mellettem áll, és nem fog elárulni.

– Elárulni? – horkant fel a jarl. – Ha ennyire hiteltelennek tartasz, miért ide jöttél?

– Mert ön az utolsó reményem – suttogta elhalón az elf, de nem eléggé ahhoz, hogy Ulfric ne értsen minden egyes szót. A fogoly tekintetébe ősi szomorúság, rettegés és gyász csordogált, ami elhalványította az izzó gyűrűt. Egészen elsötétült.

A nord élesen szívta be a levegőt. A foglya képes volt rá, hogy minden egyes lépésével összezavarja, és széthulljanak egy pillanatra a fejében felépített elméletek. Óvatosnak kellett lennie, mert a lány szemében csalfaságnak, hazugságnak leghalványabb szikráját sem látta felvillanni egyszer sem. A hangjából tapintható, végtelen szomorúság áradt. Mellette azonban ott érződött a pusztító düh, mellyel egy szempillantás alatt egész Tamrielt porig égetné.

Ez hát a boszorkányok játszmája. Vérszomjas fekete özvegyek, akik elcsábítják az ellenségeiket. Nem számít, hogyan, az ágyukba is beférkőznek, vagy csak egyszerűen az asztalukhoz, a lényeg, hogy bizalmukat elnyerve mindenki másnál közelebb kerülnek hozzájuk, ahonnét már elég csupán egy óvatlan pillanat, egy kóbor penge torokban, miután megszerezték, amit akartak…

Ahogyan Raloffal már megtette ez a nyomorult nőstény. A férfinak színét sem látták Helgen óta. Kissé csalódásként élte meg, hogy legjobb katonája ilyen ostobán és vakon belesétált a csapdába. Ezzel pedig egy átkozottul jó emberét veszítette el. Nyilvánvalóan ez is a terv része volt.

Vagy netán mindezek valóban csak „elméletek", melyek az ő fejében léteznek?

A nord torkát sötét morgás hagyta el.

– Esküszöm – dörmögte. – Tiber Septim nevére, hogy nem árullak el.

Egy nord Talosra tett esküjét nem szegheti meg. Remélhetőleg ez már elég biztosíték lesz a lány számára.

– Ahogy én is – hajolt meg a fogoly egyenes háttal. Szinte remegni kezdett, krémes, hátborzongatóan gyermeki és lágy hangjából pedig őszinte hála csendült fel. A férfi nem tudta eldönteni, neki szól-e ez az érzés.

– Akkor megegyeztünk – bólintott, s ösztönösen, egyszerre nyújtották egymás felé a kezeiket, hogy megpecsételjék frissen kötött szövetségüket. Ám ugyanabban a pillanatban mindkettejük ujjai megálltak a levegőben, majd vissza is húzódtak a saját oldalukra, mint akik észbe kaptak.

Zavartan meredtek maguk elé, ám ez a zavar csupán néhány másodpercig tartott. Ulfric sietősen megtörte a csendet.

– Minden holmidat és felszerelésedet visszakapod a laktanyában. Öltözz át, utána pedig keresd fel Galmart. Ő majd ellát a részletekkel.

A jarl bólintott az őröknek, akik a fogoly két oldalán termettek, s lepattintották a hideg bilincseket a csuklóiról. A lány megdörzsölte kisebesedett bőrét.

– Köszönöm, uram! – pukedlizett újból, majd az őrkatonák vezetésével elhagyta Ulfric csarnokát. A férfi soká nézett utána.

* * *

Galmar sértődötten oldalgott vissza Ulfric trónja mellé, mialatt a férfi még mindig mélyen a gondolatai üstjében főtt, és üveges szemekkel meredt maga elé.

– De hisz ez egy gyermek, Ulfric – szólalt meg torokhangon. –  _Ettől_ tartottál annyira? Ő állt a rengeteg álmatlan éjszaka mögött? Ne vedd sértésnek, de neked tényleg elment az eszed! – nevetett fel harsányan.

– Habár be kell vallanom – simított végig szakállán, miután a jarl szótlan maradt, ő pedig levegőhöz jutott –, elf létére nagyon csinos. Csak nem ez az, ami valójában elragadta a figyelmed, és azóta is annyi nyugtalan percet okoz? Hogy titokban tényleg találtál egy asszonyt?

A jarl meg sem hallotta a gúnyolódást. Tekintetét továbbra is maga elé szegezte, mialatt virsliujjai ismét táncba kezdtek a karfán.

– Gondolj bele, Galmar – kezdte lehelethalkan. – Sárkányok, a mi oldalunkon. A Thalmor féltve őrzött titkai és kincsei a mi kezünkben… – Hangja egyszerre örömtelien és fanyarul csengett.

– Komolyan azt gondolod, hogy ő uralja a sárkányokat?

– Nagyon is logikus lenne. Nem beszélve arról, hogy ez a lány sok helyre elvezethet bennünket, sok mindent mutathat.

– Ha nem tudnám, azt hinném, kezd a rögeszméddé válni – köszörülte meg Galmar a torkát.

– Majd te is megérted, barátom. Hamarosan felkeres. Innentől kezdve pedig azt akarom, hogy figyeltesd őt. Figyeld minden lépését, minden mozdulatát és szavát. Ne legyen üresjárat! Állandó felügyelet alatt kell tartanod. Ha bármi gyanúsat tapasztalsz, azonnal jelentsd nekem!

– Ahogy kívánod – morogta Galmar.

– Biztosra csak egy dolgot mondhatok. Hogy ennek a lánynak titkai vannak. Én pedig le fogom rántani róluk a leplet.

Ulfric sötéten elmosolyodott a trónszékében. Maga elé emelte a lány nyakából leszakított amulettet, s végighúzta kérges ujját annak vésett, hideg felszínén.

– A bosszú édes, barátom. Nagyon. Édes.


End file.
